Harry Potter e a Profecia Sagrada
by Karen13
Summary: Harry Potter retorna à Hogwarts para cursar o seu quinto ano. A ameaça de Voldemort paira mais do que nunca e, em meio à isso, Harry descobre mais sobre seu passado. Uma pessoa que lhe parece distante revelase como uma das mais importantes em sua vida
1. Lembranças que não podem ser esquecidas

Capítulo Um – Lembranças que não podem ser esquecidas

Era uma noite escura e sombria; não era possível ouvir nenhum som, exceto sua própria respiração: arfante e ansiosa. De repente ele ouviu um grito, alto e desesperado, cortando o silêncio da noite; depois de gemidos de agonia, o som de algo sendo jogado a um líquido, produzia um som aquoso. Alguém se aproximava, seu rosto era indecifrável e irreconhecível, mas o sentimento de nojo, repúdio e sobretudo raiva, não podia ser reprimido em seu coração angustiado. Essa pessoa, ou o que fosse, se aproximou mais e mais, e quando já estava face a face, fez-lhe um ferimento profundo em seu braço, que começou a sangrar ineterruptamente. A pessoa recolheu o sangue que escorria livremente e o levou mais à frente, onde o despejou no mesmo líquido anterior e o som aquoso pôde ser ouvido novamente; depois disso caiu, gemendo e chorando no chão. Uma névoa espessa começou a se formar e à medida que esta se dissipava, uma silhueta começou a aparecer; seu coração bateu mais forte e angustiado, ele sabia quem era, aquela sombra que o perseguia sempre, que nunca desistia, obstinada em sua sede de vingança e em seu ódio profundo. Não pôde mais reprimir um grito de dor.

Harry Potter acordou assustado. Sentou-se na cama e apalpou a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa; ardia intensamente, uma dor suportável, mas ainda assim irritante. Mas essa não era sua maior preocupação. Novamente teve aquele mesmo sonho, em que relembrava todos os fatos que aconteceram há apenas algumas semanas, mas que pareciam anos. 

Harry não podia dizer que era um garoto comum; para começar, ele era um bruxo, o que já podia ser chamado de estranho, mas mesmo para os padrões dos bruxos ele ainda assim era diferente.

Um garoto magricela, de cabelos negros e despenteados, óculos redondos, olhos de um verde intenso e uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa: essa poderia ser a descrição de Harry, porém muita coisa estava escondida atrás disso. Entre os bruxos, Harry Potter é um nome conhecido e respeitado desde alguns anos, quando o garoto, apenas um bebê, conseguiu derrotar o bruxo mais maligno dos últimos tempos, Lord Voldemort.

Um pouco menos de quatorze anos antes, os pais de Harry, Lílian e Tiago Potter, foram mortos por esse mesmo bruxo e o garoto foi o único sobrevivente. Quando o Lord das Trevas lançou a pior das três maldições imperdoáveis, o _Avada Kedavra, _com o intuito de matar Harry, o feitiço se virou contra o feiticeiro e foi Voldemort que recebeu todo o impacto do feitiço transformando-se em uma mera sombra que vagou durante anos sem poderes nem destino, mas sem esquecer o ódio e o desejo de vingança. A Harry restou apenas uma cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa, a mesma que estava doendo nesse instante.

Isso angustiava o garoto imensamente, pois ele sabia que sua cicatriz doía apenas quando Voldemort estava por perto, ou tendo pensamentos de ódio o envolvendo. E para agravar isso, no final do último semestre Harry se encontrou novamente com o Lord, que ressurgiu, recuperando seu corpo e seus poderes.

Era exatamente isso que Harry acabara de lembrar com esse sonho, que vinha repetindo-se constantemente. Era doloroso relembrar esses fatos, mas mesmo que Harry tentasse retardá-los ou esquecê-los, não conseguia e chegou à conclusão que isso seria impossível, e o melhor seria resignar-se. 

Harry colocou seus óculos que estavam sobre a mesa de cabeceira e o quarto entrou em foco. Dirigiu-se até o parapeito da janela, para observar a noite. Passou pela escrivaninha, onde viu Edwiges, sua coruja branca de estimação, dormindo dentro de sua gaiola, com o bico debaixo da asa. O garoto conseguiu sorrir; veio então à sua mente o momento em que a ganhou, foi no mesmo dia em que completava onze anos e descobriu que era um bruxo. A coruja, que era agora sua fiel companheira, foi o seu primeiro presente de aniversário, dada pelo seu amigo, Rúbeo Hagrid, guarda-caça e professor de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde Harry estudava. 

O garoto, então, olhou pela janela e viu a noite escura. A Rua dos Alfeneiros, onde Harry morava, ou melhor, passava suas férias, já que Harry considerava Hogwarts sua verdadeira casa, estava deserta e silenciosa. Naquele momento, mais do que nunca, Harry se sentiu solitário. Sentia falta de Hogwarts, seus amigos, principalmente Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger, seus melhores amigos, do quadribol, o esporte dos bruxos, no qual Harry fazia parte do time da Grifinória, sua Casa em Hogwarts; até das aulas o garoto sentia saudade, menos, talvez, da aula de Poções, já que o professor dessa matéria era Severo Snape, extremamente implicante, principalmente com Harry, o qual odiava profundamente.

De repente, o silêncio da rua foi interrompido. Harry olhou para baixo pela janela e viu um cachorro negro andando na calçada. Imediatamente veio-lhe à cabeça a imagem de Sirius Black, seu padrinho, que era um animago e podia se transformar exatamente em um cão negro, como aquele. Mas Sirius era visto como um perigoso criminoso, procurado por um crime que não cometera. Harry chegou à conclusão de que aquele cão não poderia ser seu padrinho e voltou para a cama.

Tirou os óculos e deitou-se. O cachorro veio novamente à sua mente. "Não, não pode ser ele", disse para si mesmo. "Sirius está sendo procurado e seria muito arriscado para ele vir até aqui." Pensando nisso e completamente esquecido do sonho, adormeceu, vencido pelo sono e cansaço.

Como estava enganado...

- Vamos, acorde! Vai ficar dormindo o dia todo? – tia Petúnia gritou, praticamente esmurrando a porta do quarto de Harry.

Harry escutou, mas resolveu continuar na cama. Ainda estava com sono e não ia levantar só porque ela queria. Virou-se para o outro lado da cama, tentando dormir novamente, mas ouviu passos do lado de sua cama. De repente a luz ofuscou seus olhos.

- Eu já disse para levantar, será que vou ter que repetir? – a voz esganiçada de tia Petúnia novamente penetrou nos ouvidos de Harry. – Você tem muito o que fazer hoje, levante-se!

Harry então abriu os olhos e viu que a janela estava aberta. Colocou os óculos e encarou a tia. Ela estava com sua cara mais feia e a semelhança com um cavalo era ainda maior agora de manhã quando seus olhos estavam inchados e o cabelo ligeiramente despenteado. Ela disse:

- Ah, finalmente acordou! Nunca vi alguém tão preguiçoso como você! Já são sete da manhã e você aí, dormindo!

Preguiçoso? Aquilo era a gota d'água! Como ela poderia chamar alguém de preguiçoso tendo um filho como Duda, que além de ser um porco, era um porco folgado? Harry teve que se controlar muito para não dar uma resposta à altura; ao invés disso, apenas comentou:

- Sete horas? Não acha que está um pouquinho cedo?

- Não, não está! Hoje é aniversário do Dudinha, esqueceu? Ele completa quinze anos e nós temos que preparar a festa surpresa! E você vai ajudar! Troque de roupa e desça!

Ela disse isso e desceu, batendo os pés. Harry se deixou cair na cama, com os braços abertos e, olhando para o teto do quarto disse:

- O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Os Dursley eram a única família de Harry no mundo. Depois que os pais morreram, Harry passou a morar com os tios, que o odiavam profundamente e o motivo principal de tanto ódio era por ele ser um bruxo. Os Dursley eram uma família extremamente hipócrita, e o que eles mais queriam era mostrar para o mundo que eram a família perfeita e ter um bruxo na família, para eles, era motivo de vergonha.

Tia Petúnia era a irmã de Lílian, mãe de Harry. Ela era casada com Válter Dursley, que assim como o filho Duda, parecia um porco, mas bigodudo. Duda era o primo chato e gordo de Harry; hoje ele fazia aniversário e os pais estavam lhe preparando uma festa surpresa, que Harry sabia muito bem que não seria nenhuma surpresa para Duda, já que este já estava pressionando os pais desde o começo das férias para prepararem essa festa. 

Harry se trocou e desceu as escadas em direção à cozinha e encontrou a tia preparando algumas coisas. Duda não estava em casa, tinha dormido na casa de um vizinho e tio Válter saíra para comprar algumas coisas. Tia Petúnia entregou a Harry um pedaço de pão amanhecido e um pouco de leite aguado. Harry comeu, resignado. Depois que ele terminou ela disse:

- Você vai me ajudar a encher os balões e a mudar os móveis de lugar. – disse isso e entregou ao garoto uma sacola cheia de balões vazios, devia ter uns duzentos dentro. – E quando você terminar, vai me ajudar com a comida. Agora suma e vá encher esses balões longe das minhas vistas!

O garoto então se retirou. Assim como a tia, ele também preferia ficar o mais longe possível de "suas vistas". Passou o dia inteiro enchendo balões e arrastando móveis. Quando finalmente terminou, o sol já se punha e ele estava exausto, praticamente caído no sofá. Tia Petúnia chegou na sala e vendo-o assim, disse logo:

- Descansando? Quando digo que você é preguiçoso... Bem, pelo menos vejo que terminou seu trabalho...

- Posso ir para o meu quarto agora? – Harry perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

- Não! – ela respondeu. – Mas não vou precisar mais de você. Hoje você vai dormir na casa da Sra. Figg, eu já falei com ela.

- O quê? – exclamou o garoto. A Sra. Figg era uma senhora de idade, vizinha dos Dursleys, que sempre ficava com Harry quando os tios não podiam. E ela sempre lhe servia bolos duros e a sua casa cheirava a gatos. – Mas eu posso ficar no meu quarto, eu não vou fazer nada, juro!

- E você acha que eu vou acreditar nisso? Nem pensar! Se você quiser pegar algumas coisas suas pode ir ao seu quarto e depois, direto para a casa da Sra. Figg. Quero ver você fora de casa em cinco minutos.

Harry percebeu que não havia nada mais a fazer e subiu as escadas. Não que fosse pegar algo, não tinha nada e o que tinha (seus artefatos de magia) não podia levar. Foi até a escrivaninha e cutucou Edwiges.

- Eu vou passar a noite fora, Edwiges. – ele disse. – Amanhã eu volto, mas você, por favor, pode ficar quietinha aqui no quarto hoje e não sair nem fazer nenhum barulho?

A coruja fez um pio de indignação, mas acabou cedendo depois que o dono a acariciou. Harry, então, desceu e se dirigiu até a casa da Sra. Figg. Chegando lá, tocou a campainha e depois de um tempo ela atendeu. Estava já de camisola e com um xale nas costas. Ela então disse:

- Ah, é você Harry? Entre, vamos. – ela então abriu espaço para o garoto passar; parecia um pouco constrangida. O garoto apressou-se em falar:

- Desculpe se a estou atrapalhando, Sra. Figg, mas minha tia me mandou aqui e... Bem, ela falou com a senhora, não foi?

- Hein? Ah, sim ela falou. – enquanto falava, a velha senhora olhava para os lados, parecia preocupada com alguma coisa. Continuou a falar, agora um pouco mais aliviada e olhando para Harry. – Você comeu alguma coisa na casa de seus tios?

- Não. – Harry disse rápido, mas percebeu que isso não era muito educado, então continuou: – Quer dizer, não se preocupe, eu não quero incomodá-la.

- Tudo bem. – ela disse. – Eu vou preparar algo para você, espere aqui. – ela foi para dentro, deixando Harry sozinho.

Enquanto ela estava lá dentro Harry começou a olhar a sala, que continuava com cheiro de gato. De vez em quando ouvia a Sra. Figg falando com alguém lá dentro, mas pensava que ela devia estar falando com os gatos, ou coisa do tipo. Ficou olhando os retratos que estavam na estante e viu um que lhe chamou a atenção; era uma foto antiga, e uma menina estava na foto. A garotinha devia ter uns seis anos na foto e estava muito sorridente. Apesar da foto estar meio amarelada pelo tempo, Harry notou que a menina tinha o cabelo ruivo e olhos claros. Quando estava se aproximando um pouco mais para observar a foto melhor, ouviu a voz da Sra. Figg, alterada:

- Não mexa nisso!

- De... desculpe... – Harry disse, sobressaltado.

Em um salto, surpreendente para sua idade, a senhora cruzou a sala e pegou o retrato, pressionando a foto contra si.

- Eu não quero que mexa nas minhas coisas ou fique olhando-as, entendeu? – ela perguntou, autoritariamente.

- Desculpe. – Harry disse envergonhado. – Não era minha intenção, não vou olhar mais nada.

- Certo. Eu já arrumei um quarto para você, venha comigo.

Harry acompanhou a senhora até o quarto, que ficava nos fundos da casa e como todos os cômodos, cheirava a gato.

- Você fica aqui, espero que esteja bom. Fiz um lanche, está em cima da cama. Boa noite. – ela disse.

- Obrigado e desculpe pelo que aconteceu. – Harry respondeu.

Ela já estava indo embora e se virou. Olhou para Harry e quase sorriu. "Certo menino, agora boa noite." – disse e foi embora.

Harry voltou-se então para a comida: um copo de leite e alguns pedaços de bolo, encruados. Mas não ligou para isso, achou aquilo muito estranho. A Sra. Figg sempre fora uma senhora um tanto desligada, mas agora estava diferente, talvez até um pouco fria. Demorou um pouco para dormir, estava cedo, mas como não tinha nada o que fazer acabou dormindo, envolto em pensamentos e exausto do dia de trabalho que teve.


	2. Notícias Sombrias

Capítulo Dois – Notícias Sombrias

No dia seguinte Harry acordou um pouco cedo, pois tinha estranhado a cama. Olhou para a janela e pôde ver que o dia estava apenas amanhecendo, pois a luz que entrava era fraca e avermelhada. Virou-se então para o outro lado da cama, de costas para a luz, numa tentativa de voltar a dormir; mas viu um vulto escuro e disforme na porta do quarto. Quando colocou os óculos e sentou-se na cama para tentar enxergar melhor, só viu um rabo preto se afastando rapidamente. Achou aquilo estranho, mas depois lembrou que poderia ser um dos inúmeros gatos da Sra. Figg. Tirou novamente os óculos e tentou dormir mais um pouco, mas não conseguiu pois vozes sussurrando o interromperam. Mesmo não querendo, Harry não pode deixar de ouvir algumas frases soltas:

- O que deu em você para ir lá, está louco? – era a voz da Sra. Figg, sussurrando, mas irritada. – Está se arriscando por algo que não é necessário! Quase pôs tudo a perder! Mas por que eu estou te falando isso e perdendo meu tempo? Eu já devia saber que você é mesmo irresponsável, sempre foi... 

Não houve resposta. Harry, agora totalmente desperto, tinha a estranha sensação de que aquilo tinha algo a ver com o vulto que viu na porta ao acordar. Ouviu, então, passos se aproximando e fechou os olhos. Pôde ouvir a voz da Sra. Figg, aliviada:

- Ele dormiu de novo. Melhor assim.

Ela se afastou e Harry abriu os olhos novamente. Ficou pensando nisso por mais um tempo e, em seguida, adormeceu.

Mais tarde, quando Harry acordou, não houve mais nada de estranho. A Sra. Figg parecia um pouco mais amável e lhe preparou um pequeno café da manhã. Até que estava gostoso, com exceção do bolo, que como sempre estava encruado. Harry começou a pensar que a velha senhora devia desistir das tentativas de fazer bolos, pois não parecia levar jeito para isso.

Depois do café, Harry agradeceu por tudo à Sra. Figg e resolveu voltar para a casa dos tios. Quando chegou, logo percebeu no jardim os vestígios da festa do dia anterior; a grama estava muito pisoteada e havia alguns pedaços de terra fora do lugar, deixando pequenos buracos na grama "bem cuidada" de tia Petúnia. Provavelmente aquilo era obra dos "amiguinhos" de Duda, ou até dele próprio. Harry já até sabia o que ia sair dali, mais trabalho aparando e arrumando a grama.

Resignado, o garoto tocou a campainha e foi tia Petúnia que atendeu. Ela estava arrumando a sala que era uma bagunça só. A tia parecia bem contrariada e nem respondeu (como sempre) o "bom dia" do sobrinho. Harry nem ligou e tratou logo de subir as escadas e se dirigir ao seu quarto, antes que lhe fosse designada mais uma tarefa. Chegando lá, foi ver Edwiges e reparou que ela não estava lá. "E eu que falei para ela não sair..." – ele pensou. – "Não adianta mesmo falar nada com a Edwiges, como é teimosa".

Harry começou então a fazer alguns deveres de férias que tinha de Hogwarts. Não eram muitos devido a tudo o que aconteceu no fim do semestre, então Harry enrolava bastante para fazê-los, para ter sempre alguma coisa com que se ocupar. Passou praticamente toda a manhã em um dever particularmente complicado de Transfiguração que a Profª. McGonagall tinha passado. De repente, ouviu um som de pesadas passadas (provavelmente do seu "delicado" primo Duda). O pior foi que seguido a isso a porta de seu quarto abriu com um estrondo e Duda entrou correndo; ele tinha uma caixa grande nas mãos.

- Olha só isso! Ganhei ontem no meu aniversário, um videogame! Que pena que você nunca ganhe presentes como esse! – riu Duda, exibindo seu presente como um troféu.

- Eu ganho presentes melhores. – respondeu Harry, voltando-se para o seu dever.

- Você nem deve ganhar presentes! – debochou o primo. – Duvido que aqueles seus amigos malucos te dêem algo melhor que isso! E por falar neles, eu notei que você não recebeu nada deles desde que voltou para cá. Que foi, eles esqueceram de você ou nem eles te agüentam mais, hein?

Aquilo foi o máximo que Harry poderia suportar; mesmo sabendo que aquilo lhe renderia uma bronca e pior, um dia de trabalho na casa, o garoto dirigiu-se até a mesa de cabeceira e abriu a gaveta, pegando a varinha de dentro e, segurando-a entre os dedos, disse cinicamente:

- Sabe, isso foi um presente... – mentiu e, em seguida apontou a varinha para o primo que estava branco de pavor. – Eu aposto que posso fazer muito mais coisas com isso, do que você com seu brinquedinho! Quer ver?

Duda, pálido, saiu correndo porta afora, sem sequer olhar para trás. Harry, tranqüilamente guardou a varinha no lugar e voltou para o seu dever, se segurando para não rir.

O que se seguiu foi tia Petúnia entrando intempestivamente no quarto, pedindo explicações e, sem ao menos ouvi-las, mandando Harry cuidar da grama (como ele previra).

Harry passou o dia inteiro arrumando o jardim, que estava horrível, mas nem se importou; a cara de Duda naquela hora valia isso. O primo deveria agora demorar pelo menos umas duas semanas para importunar Harry novamente e só isso já valia à pena.

Depois de terminado o trabalho e ter tido um jantar miserável, Harry voltou para o seu quarto, intrigado. Apesar de Duda ser um completo trouxa (nos dois sentidos já que Duda e os tios já eram trouxas, apenas por não serem bruxos e esta era a denominação que os bruxos davam àqueles que não tinham poderes mágicos), ele tinha razão em certo ponto: já fazia algum tempo que Harry tinha voltado de Hogwarts e até agora não tinha recebido nenhuma carta nem dos amigos Rony e Hermione e muito menos do padrinho, Sirius.

Ainda pensando nisso, Harry entrou no quarto e viu sua coruja das neves, Edwiges, sobre sua cama com uma carta amarrada na pata. Em um salto, Harry sentou-se na cama e desamarrou a carta e depois de acariciar a coruja, que lhe retribuiu com uma bicadinha na palma da mão, para depois ir até sua gaiola descansar, Harry abriu a carta que era de Sirius e nela estava escrito:

__

Harry,

Como você está? Eu vou indo bem, Dumbledore tem me designado algumas tarefas e por isso não pude me corresponder antes com você. Estou, na maioria das vezes, com Remo, que tem me abrigado já que não tenho um lugar muito definido para ficar. No momento, estou fazendo um trabalho para Dumbledore e sua coruja (acho que ela percebeu que até agora eu não tinha lhe mandado nada) veio me procurar e como sempre achou o que queria e, pela expressão dela, parecia estar cobrando uma carta minha para você. Não tive como não ceder.

Bem, Harry, sei que você deve estar ansioso por saber notícias do mundo mágico e já que essa carta vai ser entregue diretamente por Edwiges, acho que não haverá problema algum em lhe contar abertamente o que está acontecendo.

As notícias não são muito animadoras, Harry. Como todos pensaram no começo, Voldemort já começou a fazer das suas; alguns trouxas já foram atacados misteriosamente, mas o Ministério da Magia abafou tudo. Parece que Fudge está mesmo disposto a "tapar o sol com a peneira", mas é claro que não está funcionando; muitos já perceberam que isso não é comum e alguns já se conscientizaram que Voldemort está de volta mesmo.

Dumbledore tem feito até agora o que pode, e já mobilizou muita gente e ainda está, inclusive o pessoal de dentro do Ministério, mas as coisas estão caminhando devagar mesmo assim. Enquanto isso, vamos fazendo o que podemos, tentando ajudar.

E quanto a você? Quero saber como está, gostaria de poder encontrá-lo, mas isso vai ser muito difícil agora, temos que ser pacientes. Espero que seus tios e seu primo trouxas não estejam te maltratando, se bem que tenho certeza absoluta que você sabe se cuidar muito bem sozinho.

Se acontecer qualquer coisa de anormal, por favor, me escreva imediatamente. Mande pela Edwiges, ela saberá me encontrar. Mas só não prometo uma resposta muito rápida, pois posso ser chamado para fazer algo a qualquer momento.

Até,

Sirius

Harry terminou de ler a carta; esta que ao mesmo tempo lhe aliviou por saber sobre o padrinho, também o preocupou. Mas tinha que suportar, pois já era esperado que Voldemort fosse fazer algo, até mesmo para extravasar um pouco a raiva que devia estar sentindo depois que Harry escapara de suas mãos. Pelo menos agora tinha uma noção do que estava acontecendo, já que quando estava na casa dos tios não tinha acesso a nenhuma informação do mundo mágico.

Encaminhou-se, então, até a escrivaninha, pegou um papel e uma pena e começou a se preparar para escrever uma resposta. Pensou por um tempo; Sirius disse na carta para que escrevesse se acontecesse qualquer coisa de anormal e subitamente Harry se lembrou de algo bem anormal que andava acontecendo. Molhou a pena e começou a escrever:

__

Sirius,

Comigo está tudo bem, tirando ter que agüentar meus tios, mas já estou acostumado. Ontem foi aniversário do meu primo e eu tive que ajudar nos preparativos da festa, mas é claro que eu não fiquei para vê-la, dormi na casa da Sra. Figg (uma vizinha), foi tudo bem, mas acho que ela está um pouco estranha. Eu a ouvi falando sozinha, mas talvez só estivesse falando com os gatos mesmo.

Hoje o Duda veio me mostrar, quer dizer, se gabar do videogame (acho que eu já te disse o que é isso, é um aparelho em que se joga) que ganhou na festa. Ele disse que eu nunca devia ganhar um presente tão bom como esse e eu até pensei em mostrar a Firebolt que você me deu, mas achei que ele não iria entender o valor dela, então mostrei apenas minha varinha e ele saiu correndo, como se eu fosse fazer alguma coisa... É claro que isso me rendeu um dia inteiro de trabalho, mas eu nem liguei, agora ele não vai mais me importunar por umas boas duas semanas ou mais.

Obrigado por me contar sobre o que está acontecendo, eu já estava ficando maluco por não poder saber de nada. Espero que você esteja tomando cuidado para não ser reconhecido em suas "tarefas".

Você pediu para eu lhe contar tudo o que estivesse acontecendo de anormal então vou contar. Ultimamente tenho tido o mesmo sonho (você já deve até saber do que se trata); nele vejo sempre a mesma cena do fim do Torneio Tribruxo, quando Voldemort ressurge. Quando acordo, minha cicatriz sempre dói um pouco, mas depois passa. Mas pelo que você me contou em sua carta, talvez isso não seja tão anormal assim.

Espero que você esteja bem. Mande lembranças ao Prof. Lupin e ao Bicuço (se eles estiverem aí com você).

Até mais,

Harry

O garoto então releu a carta e achou que estava tudo bem. Chamou Edwiges e lhe perguntou se estava cansada. A coruja logo se prontificou a entregar a carta, querendo mostrar-se eficiente, como sempre. Harry amarrou a carta na pata dela e assim que o fez, a coruja levantou vôo. Ele ainda ficou um tempo apoiado no parapeito da janela, pensando. De repente, veio-lhe à cabeça que Edwiges voltara muito rápido da última entrega, ou seja, de quando trouxe a carta de Sirius. "Será que ele está por perto?" – perguntou a si mesmo. – "Não, duvido..." – essa foi a resposta.

Resolveu então terminar mais alguns deveres que faltavam e não pensou mais nisso.


	3. Uma boa surpresa

Capítulo Três – Uma boa surpresa 

Passaram-se exatamente duas semanas depois da carta que Sirius mandara a Harry e não houve mais nenhuma depois disso. Naquele dia, Edwiges voltou na mesma noite da entrega da carta e Harry achou muito estranho, mas deixou passar.

Seus tios continuavam cada vez mais arrogantes (principalmente agora que tio Válter foi promovido no emprego). Duda, porém, continuava sem ao menos olhar para Harry e quando o fazia, ficava branco de medo, lembrando-se do acontecimento da varinha.

Harry, nesse momento, estava sentado no jardim, sozinho. Não tinha nada o que fazer, uma vez que já tinha terminado os poucos deveres de férias que tinha. Era uma manhã de domingo do dia 31 de julho. Parecia que esse seria mais um aniversário chato e sem graça, como todos o que teve em sua vida.

De repente, alguma coisa caiu sobre seu colo: era uma carta. Antes mesmo que pudesse pegá-la para ler, mais três cartas caíram, acompanhadas de pacotes. Depois daquela verdadeira avalanche, Harry olhou para cima e viu duas corujas-das-torres se afastando no céu e Edwiges estava ao seu lado, observando o dono praticamente soterrado em pacotes.

- Vocês podiam ser um pouco mais delicadas, ou não? – Harry perguntou à coruja que começou a bicá-lo, indignada. – Tá bom, não precisa se irritar! – ele disse, quase rindo.

Voltou-se então para as cartas. A primeira que abriu era de Hermione (ele pôde reconhecer pela letra caprichada). Ela dizia:

__

Amigo Harry,

Como você está? Eu estou ótima, desculpe por não ter mandado nada antes, mas é que eu estou viajando e não consegui encontrar nenhuma coruja disponível. Esse ano, meus pais resolveram viajar para a América do Sul e quiseram ver lugares trouxas, portanto não conseguia achar nenhuma coruja, por mais que tentasse. Já estava ficando desesperada, porque pensei que não conseguiria mandar o seu presente de aniversário, mas Edwiges apareceu e me salvou. (Ela parecia um pouco brava comigo, acho que é porque eu ainda não tinha mandado nada.)

Bem, vamos ao que importa, feliz aniversário! Quinze anos já, parece que foi ontem que nos conhecemos e éramos apenas crianças. Mandei o seu presente junto com a carta, espero que goste.

O Rony tem sido o único com quem consigo me corresponder, ele já me mandou algumas cartas, mas em todas pergunta se o Victor tem escrito para mim. Eu disse que não (e é verdade), mas deu até vontade de dizer que sim! O Rony às vezes é irritante! Na última carta (além de perguntar isso) ele também me convidou para ir para a casa dele, ele já te mandou alguma coisa? Com certeza ele vai te chamar também. Eu acho que vou daqui a uma semana mais ou menos, porque ainda não voltei da viagem. Você devia ver, aqui, mesmo estando inverno é um calor danado! Eu queria visitar os lugares históricos, mas meus pais queriam ir para lugares de praia e eu tive que aceitar, fazer o quê? Mas está sendo bastante divertido!

A gente se encontra na casa do Rony, então.

Um abraço,

Mione

Harry terminou de ler a carta e riu em alguns pontos, principalmente nas perguntas de Rony à Hermione sobre as cartas de Victor Krum. Este era um famoso jogador de quadribol que esteve em Hogwarts no ano anterior e se apaixonou por Hermione, deixando Rony muito irritado. E parecia que ele ainda estava.

Deixou a carta de lado e pegou um pequeno embrulho azul com uma fita da mesma cor, só que um pouco mais clara. Estava anexado um bilhete de Hermione, que dizia: _"É um artefato trouxa, mas não sabia o que te dar, então lembrei que ano passado você estragou o seu no Torneio Tribruxo e achei que seria o melhor presente"_. Harry abriu o embrulho e dentro viu um relógio, trouxa, mas bem melhor do que aquele que ele tinha e acabou estragando quando o garoto entrou no lago de Hogwarts, na segunda tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. 

- Nossa, que legal, Mione! – exclamou, observando o relógio que tinha os números em romano e as pulseiras de couro.

Guardou o relógio e pegou a carta seguinte. A letra era tremida e em garranchos, e Harry logo soube de quem era: seu amigo Rúbeo Hagrid. A carta era curta e dizia essas palavras:

__

Olá Harry, como vai? Primeiro, parabéns pelo aniversário, espero que goste do presente! Terei que ser breve, pois tenho uns serviços a fazer para Dumbledore. (Harry até imaginou a expressão orgulhosa do meio-gigante, que sempre se satisfazia em saber que era de confiança para o diretor) _As coisas estão ficando um pouco pretas por aqui, Harry; Dumbledore está preocupado, assim como os professores. Já sabemos qual será o novo professor, quer dizer, professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas não vou te contar, apesar de achar que você a conhece. É só isso, espero que você esteja bem. Não se preocupe com fardos pesados demais para suas costas, você ainda é muito jovem e não precisa ficar sofrendo antes do tempo. Te vejo dia 1º de setembro, em Hogwarts. Até lá!_

Hagrid

Harry leu a carta e ficou intrigado; primeiro por causa da nova professora. Achou estranho Hagrid dizer que Harry já a conhecia, pois o garoto não conhecia tantos bruxos assim no mundo mágico, apesar de ser conhecido por todos os bruxos do mundo.

Pegou um embrulho um pouco desajeitado e percebeu que este era o de Hagrid. Antes de abri-lo, ficou pensando nas palavras do amigo: "_Não se preocupe com fardos pesados demais para suas costas, você ainda é muito jovem e não precisa ficar sofrendo antes do tempo."_ Provavelmente devia estar falando dos ataques de Voldemort, mas como não se preocupar se ele mesmo era o mais envolvido no caso? Queria muito não ter nada a ver com isso e não precisar se preocupar, mas era impossível. Resolveu, pelo menos nesse momento, seguir o conselho do guarda-caça e desviou seus pensamentos para o pacote. 

Apesar de desajeitado, parecia que Hagrid tinha caprichado, ou pelo menos tentado, pois tinha até um laço, vermelho e dourado (as cores da Grifinória), ou era uma tentativa de laço. Harry abriu e viu que dentro havia um baralho de Snap Explosivo. Assim como o presente de Mione, o de Hagrid também tinha um pequeno recado: _"Isto é para você se distrair durante as férias, tente explodir a cara gorda daquele seu primo trouxa com as cartas"_. Harry riu, só Hagrid mesmo para ter uma idéia como essa. 

Passou então para a próxima carta e reconheceu a letra de Sirius; assim como a carta de Hagrid, esta também era breve:

__

Olá, Harry. Recebi sua carta, foi importante ter contado tudo aquilo, você não imagina como foi útil. Continue escrevendo se houver algo nesse sentido novamente. Atualmente estou fazendo um pequeno trabalho junto com Remo que lhe manda lembranças. Achei um presente para você de aniversário que talvez seja útil e que você possa estar sentindo falta, Dumbledore me devolveu e disse que seria melhor este ficar com você, espero que goste. Fique alerta e em contato. 

Sirius

Harry achou aquilo muito estranho, como será que o contou na carta pode ter sido assim tão útil? Resolveu pegar o próximo embrulho, o de Sirius; era uma pequena caixa e quando Harry a abriu, viu que dentro tinha um pergaminho antigo; depois de desenrolá-lo, soltou uma exclamação de surpresa: era o Mapa do Maroto, que devido a algumas complicações no fim do semestre tinha ficado para trás quando Harry deixou Hogwarts. Realmente não havia presente melhor, seria muito útil.

A última carta, que de início Harry pensara ser de Rony, revelou-se como sendo a carta de todos os anos que era mandada por Hogwarts; como sempre dizia que as aulas teriam início no dia 1º de setembro e os alunos deveriam estar na estação King Cross às onze horas da manhã desse mesmo dia para pegar o Expresso de Hogwarts. Além do material costumeiro e dos livros para cada matéria, um dos materiais intrigou Harry: _"O místico baralho dos místicos, Adivinhação"_.

- Ah, ótimo, aposto que a Trelawney vai ver minha morte nessas cartas! – observou Harry com ironia, pois a diversão da Profª. Sibila Trelawney era prever a morte trágica do garoto.

Harry olhou para as cartas e os presentes por um lado feliz, mas por outro frustrado; Rony não tinha mandado nada, será que esquecera do amigo? Estava pensando nisso quando reparou outro pequeno embrulho, um pequeno saquinho, daqueles que se guardam jóias. Harry, intrigado, pegou o presente e saía de dentro dele um pedaço de papel, que estava enrolado. Nele estava escrito:

__

Isto pertencia à sua mãe. Apesar de ser um menino, acho que você gostaria de guardar isso como lembrança dela. Um abraço de uma pessoa que gosta muito de você.

Depois de ler o bilhete, Harry ficou muito intrigado. Tirou de dentro do pequeno embrulho uma corrente de ouro, que reluzia à luz do sol. A fina corrente tinha ainda um pequeno pingente, com uma pedra esverdeada, uma esmeralda.

- Será que isso pertenceu mesmo à minha mãe? – perguntou a si mesmo, observando a corrente. Várias imagens passaram por sua mente, as fotos que tinha de seus pais; o momento, durante o fim do Torneio Tribruxo, quando os ecos de seus pais saíram da varinha de Voldemort e o ajudaram a escapar do bruxo. Podia ouvir as vozes de seus pais e principalmente de sua mãe, encorajando o filho a continuar resistindo, ela que chegara no momento em que Harry mais precisava. Lágrimas teimosas vieram aos seus olhos e o garoto as repeliu, segurou a corrente bem firme na mão, recolheu os presentes e cartas e se levantou, encaminhando-se em direção à casa. Edwiges, que ainda estava no banco, levantou vôo e tomou a direção da janela do quarto de Harry, enquanto o garoto entrava pela porta.

Harry entrou e ficou feliz por seus tios estarem na cozinha, conversando, e Duda tão absorto com a TV, que nem viu o primo entrar e subir as escadas rapidamente. Já no seu quarto, Harry colocou os presentes em um canto e sentou na beirada da cama. Abriu lentamente os dedos da mão, que ainda segurava a corrente e passou a observá-la novamente. Tinha a sensação de que era legítima, que pertencera mesmo à Lílian Potter. Porém, não tinha certeza e nem como provar. Por um segundo, veio uma idéia na mente do garoto: Tia Petúnia poderia saber se aquilo pertencia ou não à sua mãe. "Não, ela não iria nem querer me escutar, do jeito que é..." – pensou – "Mas é minha única chance... Vou tentar".

Decidido, saiu pelo quarto e deu de cara com a tia que vinha subindo as escadas. Ela nem olhou para ele e já ia passando direto, até que Harry a interpelou:

- Tia! Eu queria lhe falar uma coisa, será que pode me escutar?

Tia Petúnia virou-se e lançou um olhar de extremo desprezo para o sobrinho, mas ainda assim, disse:

- O que você quer moleque? Só espero que não me atrapalhe mais do que já o faz normalmente!

Harry fingiu que não ouviu a última frase e disse para si mesmo que aquilo era importante e que seria necessário engolir o orgulho.

- Eu gostaria que me dissesse se isto pertenceu à minha mãe. – disse, mostrando a corrente para a tia, que arregalou os olhos numa expressão de espanto e tentou tirar a corrente das mãos do garoto que rapidamente a pôs longe do alcance da tia e continuou, um pouco irritado: – Eu pedi para que me dissesse se isto pertencia à minha mãe, por favor, responda.

Tia Petúnia parecia estar fazendo uma grande força para se conter. – Onde conseguiu isso? – perguntou.

- Era ou não era dela? – perguntou Harry, já exaltado.

Ainda tentando se conter e muito a contragosto, ela finalmente respondeu:

- Sim, pertencia à Lílian. Ela sempre andava com essa corrente, não tirava para nada. Mas onde você a conseguiu? Com quem?

- Era só isso que eu queria saber, obrigado. – Harry disse secamente e virou-se para entrar no quarto novamente.

- Espere! – gritou tia Petúnia. – Eu... – mas foi interrompida por uma buzina, que tocava sem parar em frente à casa.

Harry se voltou e ainda olhou para a tia que estava indecisa e lançou-lhe um olhar assustado, mas por fim, desceu as escadas em direção à janela. Duda e tio Válter também estavam na janela agora, observando lá fora e Harry ia entrar no quarto quando ouviu tio Válter gritar, exaltado:

- O quê? Mas que diabos esses loucos estão fazendo aqui?

O garoto foi tomado por um súbito pressentimento de que deveria ver o que estava acontecendo; desceu rapidamente as escadas e olhou pela janela, onde os outros estavam. O que viu lá fora o surpreendeu e alegrou ao mesmo tempo. Um carro muito estranho estava parado em frente à casa e de dentro dele saíam seu amigo Rony e seu pai, o Sr. Weasley.


	4. Um aniversário diferente

Capítulo Quatro – Um aniversário diferente

Harry ficou espantado, o que será que os dois estavam fazendo ali? Rony e o Sr. Weasley estavam, agora, se dirigindo à porta. Mas Harry não pôde nem mais pensar direito, foi interrompido pelo seu tio Válter, que gritou, exasperado:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, moleque? Chamando esses loucos para virem aqui na minha casa? Eu não vou permitir que eles entrem nessa casa nunca mais, entendeu?

- Não importa, eu saio, se esse é o caso. – disse o garoto, que já chegara ao limite da paciência e, no momento que disse isso, a campainha tocou. Ele foi atendê-la, mas tio Válter o segurou pelo braço.

- Você não vai atender essa porta, não quero esses loucos na minha casa! – gritou o tio, com a cara mais vermelha e enfurecida que poderia fazer. – Eles não vão entrar e você não vai falar com eles! Não depois de tudo que aprontaram ano passado!

- Sinto muito, mas não vou fazer isso. – dizendo isso Harry se desvencilhou da mão gorda do tio e se encaminhou à porta.

- Se sair por essa porta não entrará mais! – gritou novamente o tio; tia Petúnia tinha uma expressão angustiada e Duda se escondera atrás da mãe, mas espiava de vez em quando.

Harry respirou fundo e disse, cinicamente:

- E não é isso que vocês sempre quiseram? Se livrar desse estorvo? Pois bem, o estorvo está indo embora! Eu também sempre quis isso! – abriu a porta e a bateu em seguida, com força. Ainda pôde escutar a voz do tio, gritando:

- Ingrato! – em seguida, passos furiosos e pesados se afastando.

O garoto fechou os olhos e deu um longo suspiro. Quando os reabriu, pôde ver tanto Rony quanto o Sr. Weasley estupefatos com a cena que não puderam deixar de ouvir.

- Me desculpem. – disse Harry, envergonhado. – Eu não queria que assistissem a isso, mas não consegui evitar...

- Não se preocupe, Harry, nós sabemos que a culpa não é sua. Eu, pelo menos, já vi o bastante ano passado para saber que seus tios não são lá essas coisas... – suspirou o Sr. Weasley.

- O meu pai tem razão, Harry. – Rony disse, se aproximando do amigo e dando palmadinhas nas costas dele. – E você nem precisa se preocupar, porque já tem lugar onde ficar o resto das férias, não é uma coincidência que eu e meu pai viemos te buscar para ir lá pra casa, meu pai até pegou um carro especialmente do Ministério só pra te buscar! – continuou, em tom divertido e debochado.

- Quê? – exclamou Harry, que não conseguiu se conter.

- Puxa, pensei que você fosse ficar feliz... – lamentou Rony.

- E eu tô muito feliz! É a melhor notícia que eu poderia ter recebido! – disse Harry, com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

Subitamente, a porta se abriu e dela rolaram milhares de coisas: livros, pergaminhos, a varinha, presentes, cartas, roupas, o malão, a mochila, a Firebolt de Harry e até a gaiola de Edwiges, que já estava fora desta, voando e piando, indignada. Tio Válter ainda lançou um olhar irritado para eles antes de fechar a porta com estrondo.

- Só espero que ele não tenha esquecido de trazer nada. – debochou Rony. – Não tô nem um pouco a fim de voltar aqui e acho que você também não está, não é Harry?

- Tem razão... – disse Harry e começou a juntar suas coisas. 

- Vamos pegar tudo e colocar no carro, então poderemos conversar, não quero ficar aqui nem mais um minuto. – disse o Sr. Weasley, olhando para os lados e vendo que a rua estava deserta, fez um movimento com a varinha e juntou tudo, levando depois para o carro.

Rony e Harry o acompanharam e quando deram a partida e já estavam distantes, Harry perguntou:

- Mas por que vocês estão aqui? O que aconteceu para que viessem me buscar?

- Ora, eu já te disse, Harry. – disse Rony, que estava no banco da frente, à esquerda do pai, que dirigia. – É porque queremos que passe o resto das férias conosco, oras!

Harry olhou para Rony com uma expressão de "Eu-já-sei-disso-bobão" e o Sr. Weasley percebeu e respondeu pelo filho, um pouco sério.

- A verdade Harry, é que foi Dumbledore que nos pediu para que te buscássemos e o levássemos para casa; ele está muito preocupado e disse que a casa dos seus tios já não é mais segura para você. 

Harry se espantou e o Sr. Weasley continuou:

- Você já deve saber, Harry, que Você-sabe-quem já tem aprontado bastante durante esse período. E é por isso que Dumbledore disse que era melhor você ficar com nós, que somos bruxos e sabemos lidar com isso, do que com seus tios trouxas que na primeira oportunidade te entregariam para ele, apavorados.

- Mas o próprio Voldemort disse que era impossível para ele chegar a mim quando estou na casa dos Dursleys... – Harry disse, sem entender, enquanto que Rony e o Sr. Weasley tinham calafrios aos ouvir o nome do bruxo. Rony permaneceu calado, mas o Sr. Weasley prosseguiu falando:

- Mas agora talvez a casa deles não seja mais tão segura assim Harry... Eu prefiro confiar em Dumbledore, ele sabe o que faz...

- O senhor tem razão... – Harry suspirou. – Eu também confio nele...

Rony, que parecia ter notado que o clima se tornara pesado, disse, tentando animá-los:

- Puxa, mas como nós somos mal-educados, pai! Harry faz quinze anos hoje e nós nem demos os parabéns a ele! – e virando para trás e encarando o amigo com um sorriso no rosto, disse. – Feliz Aniversário, amigão! Olha, os presentes não estão aqui comigo, estão lá em casa, eu te entrego quando chegarmos lá.

- Obrigado, Rony. – respondeu Harry, contagiando-se com o amigo e sorrindo também.

O Sr. Weasley pisou fundo no acelerador e, depois de apertar um botão, desaparatou o carro.

Passaram-se apenas alguns minutos até que os três chegassem à Toca. Durante a viagem, Rony desculpou-se por não ter mandado nenhuma carta para Harry. O garoto, assim como Harry, tinha crescido um pouco durante as férias, porém continuava mais alto que o amigo. Ele ainda tinha as milhares de sardas no rosto que agora estavam misturadas também às espinhas que o próprio Rony denominou como "marcas da adolescência que não podem ser mudadas nem pelos bruxos". Harry, então, comentou com um pouco de ironia:

- É, Rony, mas eu fiquei sabendo que você não deixou de mandar cartas para a Mione. – disse, em tom divertido. – Ela me mandou uma carta e disse que você só pergunta para ela se o Krum tem se correspondido...

Rony corou intensamente e seu rosto e as orelhas ficaram da mesma cor do cabelo, que em todos os Weasleys era um ruivo intenso. O garoto começou a gaguejar, em uma tentativa de se explicar.

- Já chegamos. – comentou o Sr. Weasley, que se controlava imensamente para não rir. – A Toca!

Os três desceram do carro e descarregaram as coisas de Harry; a coruja do menino, Edwiges, saiu voando, parecia irritada depois do que aconteceu na casa dos Dursleys. Rony, que ainda estava vermelho, comentou para Harry:

- Estão todos em casa hoje; menos é claro o Gui e o Carlinhos que não puderam tirar férias para virem para cá esse ano. – Gui e Carlinhos eram os irmãos mais velhos de Rony; Gui trabalhava em uma filial do Banco Gringotes no Egito, enquanto que Carlinhos trabalhava com dragões na Romênia.

Quando a porta se abriu, Harry teve uma surpresa que o alegrou muito; todos os Weasleys estavam na sala, cantando parabéns para o garoto e a Sra. Weasley tinha um enorme bolo de frutas nas mãos. Agora era a vez de Harry corar e ficar envergonhado.

- Parabéns Harry, meu querido! – exclamou a Sra. Weasley e em seguida deu um abraço apertado no garoto, que sentiu pela segunda vez na vida que aquele era um abraço de uma verdadeira mãe.

- O... obrigado... – gaguejou o garoto, que sentia o rosto arder.

- Ora, não precisa agradecer! – disse a Sra. Weasley. – Nós fizemos isso de coração, a família toda gosta muito de você! – ao ouvir isso Harry corou mais ainda e o que veio a seguir foi uma avalanche de cumprimentos; o Sr. Weasley conseguiu bagunçar mais ainda o cabelo do garoto (que já era bagunçado), os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, tocavam cornetas improvisadas e até a mais nova dos Weasleys, Gina, que sempre teve uma quedinha por Harry veio lhe dar os parabéns, muito envergonhada.

Percy, que era o mais "certinho" dos Weasleys, cumprimentou Harry muito polidamente e os gêmeos, que eram os mais bagunceiros da família aproveitaram para tirar muito sarro dele:

- Mas que falta de respeito, Sr. Percy Weasley. – debochou Fred. – Tsk, tsk, tsk – disse e balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro. - Você apenas apertou a mão do aniversariante, não sabe que o educado seria reverenciá-lo?

- Todas as felicidades ao digníssimo Harry Potter! – disse Jorge, fazendo uma reverência exagerada, enquanto Harry não sabia onde colocar a cara. – É assim que se faz, Percy! – continuou.

Rony, que observava tudo perplexo e incrédulo, disse: – Vamos, Harry. Deixa esses doidos aí e vamos ver os seus presentes!

Os dois amigos se encaminharam até o sofá e sentaram-se. Rony passou ao amigo dois pacotes, enquanto que o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley cortavam fatias de bolo para todos e os gêmeos continuavam debochando de Percy, que tinha uma cara cada vez mais feia, sendo observados por Gina que não conseguia parar de rir.

Harry abriu o primeiro pacote, que se revelou como sendo mais um suéter feito pela Sra. Weasley; este era preto com detalhes em verde.

- Minha mãe disse que combinava com seu cabelo e seus olhos. – disse Rony, dando de ombros. – Sabe como ela é... Agora, vai, abre logo o meu!

O outro pacote era um pouco maior e Harry o abriu sendo observado pelo olhar ansioso de Rony. De dentro saiu uma roupa totalmente alaranjada, era o uniforme do Chudley Cannons, o time de quadribol favorito de Rony.

- Uau, Rony! – exclamou Harry, estupefato. – Isso deve ter sido muito caro!

- Que nada, você sabe, os Cannons estão um pouco mal no campeonato, então ninguém quer os uniformes... – disse Rony, um pouco desanimado. – Eu também ganhei um, só que o meu é o uniforme do goleiro enquanto que o seu é do apanhador. Além disso, eu esqueci de te contar, meu pai ganhou um aumento! – completou, com um grande sorriso.

- Sério? – perguntou Harry. – Isso é ótimo! Vocês merecem mesmo!

Rony sorriu e perguntou em seguida – Mas você gostou mesmo do presente?

- É claro que sim! – respondeu Harry, que não cabia em si de tanta felicidade depois de tudo que acontecera até ali. No final das contas, esse aniversário revelara-se como o melhor de todos.

Todos ficaram comendo bolo e conversando durante o resto da tarde e depois Rony acompanhou Harry para o seu quarto, que continuava totalmente laranja, com as cores e estampas do time de quadribol. Edwiges já estava lá, descansando, ou tentando, pois Píchi, ou Pichitinho, que era a pequena coruja de Rony, estava voando e piando alegremente por todo o quarto. Rony agarrou a coruja e a fez sossegar (um pouco, pois ela continuava piando, feliz).

Os dois amigos sentaram-se um de frente para o outro e Rony começou a falar, um pouco sério:

- Harry, se eu te falasse uma coisa, você não ia debochar de mim?

- É claro que não, Rony. Por que eu o faria?

- É que... sabe... – Rony não sabia por onde começar e perguntou: – Você ia ficar bravo comigo se eu te perguntasse um negócio?

Harry já estava ficando impaciente e disse: – Fala logo, Rony, não enrola!

- Ah... tá bom! Você já gostou de uma garota? Sabe, gostar... – Rony fez uma expressão que se não fosse trágica seria cômica.

- Bem... – Harry lembrou-se de Cho Chang, uma garota da Corvinal, por quem o garoto sentia algo diferente, mas no fundo ele sabia que a garota não gostava dele, só o tinha como mais um garoto atrás dela, pois era muito bonita e popular. – Gostar... Acho que sim...

- Sério? – Rony espantou-se por um momento. – Quer dizer, quem é?

- Ah, Rony, que pergunta estranha!

- Pode falar, Harry, eu não vou rir de você! Pode confiar em mim, é que eu também queria te contar um negócio e... – as orelhas do garoto começaram a enrubescer.

Harry ficou um pouco indeciso, nunca tinha falado isso para ninguém, mas resolveu contar para o amigo, talvez ele pudesse ajudar.

- É a Cho.

- Cho Chang, da Corvinal? Aquela que você convidou no Baile de Inverno, ano passado? – perguntou Rony, um pouco surpreso.

- É, ela mesma.

- Ah... E, você já falou pra ela, quer dizer, sobre, você sabe...

- Não. – respondeu Harry, que percebeu onde Rony queria chegar. – Nunca falei nada, mas talvez ela já tenha percebido.

- E se você fosse falar pra ela... Como você falaria, Harry?

Agora Harry realmente percebeu o que estava acontecendo e perguntou: – Por que você tá perguntando isso, Rony? Você tá gostando de alguém? – mas até já sabia a resposta.

Rony hesitou um pouco; fez uma expressão estranha e mesmo um pouco indeciso, disse muito rápido: – Eutogostandodamione! – e ficou muito, muito vermelho, parecia que o rosto e as orelhas tinham conseguido ficar mais vermelhos que o cabelo.

- Quê? – perguntou Harry, com um sorriso no rosto.

O amigo respirou fundo e repetiu, agora devagar: – Eu... tô... gostando... da... Mione... Pronto, falei!

- Mas isso é ótimo, Rony! – exclamou Harry que não se cabia em si, afinal já tinha notado há muito tempo que os dois amigos se gostavam. – E você vai falar pra ela, né?

- É... bem... esse é o problema, Harry. Eu não sei como dizer isso pra ela... E se ela não gostar de mim? E se ela me dispensar?

- Ah, ela não vai fazer isso...

- Você acha?

- Eu acho que ela também gosta de você, só não falou nada porque tanto você como ela são dois teimosos!

- Também não é assim! – disse Rony, emburrado. – Mas você acha mesmo que ela vai me aceitar, quer dizer, ela é tão inteligente, gostar de mim, que não tenho nada de especial...

- Não fala assim Rony, é claro que você tem suas qualidades e defeitos, todo mundo é assim. E eu acho que ia dar muito certo, vocês juntos.

- E você, que nunca falava nada, hein Harry? Se fazendo de "mula pesada"...

- E eu ia falar isso pra você pra quê? Pra você negar e ainda ficar chateado comigo? Eu não, é melhor dar tempo ao tempo. – o garoto então teve uma idéia súbita: – Mas agora que você se resolveu, acho que eu vou te ajudar!

- Como?

- A Mione vai vir pra sua casa esses dias, não vai?

- Vai, pelo menos eu convidei, acho que ela vai vir...

- Então deixa comigo! – disse Harry, decidido.

Rony ficou com uma expressão um pouco preocupada, nunca tinha visto o amigo com uma cara dessas, parecia que muitas idéias passavam pela cabeça de Harry, então perguntou: – O que você tá pensando em fazer, Harry?

- Você vai saber na hora certa. Não se preocupe, vai dar certo!


	5. O balaço “cupido”

Capítulo Cinco – O balaço "cupido"

Uma semana se passara desde a chegada de Harry na Toca. Para o garoto, as férias estavam sendo muito divertidas, como sempre eram quando estava na companhia dos amigos. Mas era bem claro que na Toca os dias sempre eram cheios de acontecimentos "estranhos".

As explosões no quarto de Fred e Jorge continuavam as mesmas e a Sra. Weasley finalmente se acostumara com isso. Certa vez, os gêmeos comentaram com Harry que o dinheiro que o garoto recebera pela vitória no Torneio Tribruxo e dera a eles no fim do semestre estava sendo de grande utilidade e que Harry não se preocupasse, pois tinham separado uma parte do dinheiro para comprar as vestes a rigor novas de Rony, já que este fora o único pedido de Harry.

Gina continuava a mesma. A Sra. Weasley pedira uma vez à garota que levasse um copo de suco para Harry e Rony no quarto e quando ela, que estava muito vermelha, entrou e ia entregar o suco para Harry, o copo escorregou de sua mão e caiu, sujando o chão. A garota ficou mais vermelha ainda e saiu correndo do quarto, seguida por olhares confusos dos garotos.

Depois de um dia inteiro que Harry e Rony passaram voando em suas vassouras divertindo-se, os dois garotos voltaram para casa no fim de tarde. Ao chegarem, Rony ficou mais vermelho do que os cabelos e Harry logo percebeu o porquê: estavam na sala, conversando com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Hermione e seus pais. A garota logo percebeu que os amigos tinham chegado e foi ao encontro deles:

- Puxa, pensei que não chegariam mais hoje! – ela disse sorrindo e voltou-se para Rony. – Eu recebi suas cartas, Rony, e resolvi vir pra cá, já que você me convidou!

- É... certo. – ele disse nervoso.

- Acho que o Rony quer dizer que está feliz de você estar aqui, Mione. – disse Harry, quase rindo. Hermione observou-os com o olhar confuso e Harry continuou: – Recebi sua carta e o presente, Mione, obrigado. – Harry mostrou então o pulso que estava com o relógio.

- Que bom que acertei na escolha, Harry. – ela respondeu, mas ainda confusa com a reação de Rony, que continuava vermelho e tentava se esconder atrás de Harry.

O Sr. e a Sra. Weasley convidaram os Granger para o jantar e estes aceitaram. Todos fizeram a refeição no jardim, pois o número de pessoas era bem grande. O Sr. Weasley passou todo o tempo conversando com o Sr. Granger, muito interessado nas coisas dos trouxas (os pais de Hermione eram trouxas).

Rony parecia ter voltado ao normal, mas às vezes lançava ainda alguns olhares para Hermione. A garota tinha mudado um pouco durante as férias, estava um pouco mais morena, o que ela disse ter sido devido aos dias que passou na praia durante a viagem; ela também parecia que estava tentando cuidar do cabelo, que parecia um pouco mais assentado. 

Os três amigos conversaram sobre amenidades durante todo o tempo e, depois do jantar, os pais de Hermione se despediram e foram embora. A garota foi dormir acompanhada de Gina, já que as duas estavam no mesmo quarto. Harry e Rony foram para o quarto deste e ao chegarem lá, Rony disse:

- Você acha que eu dei muita bandeira, Harry?

- No começo sim, mas depois você se controlou.

- E agora, o que será que ela tá achando de mim?

- Eu não sei, Rony. Provavelmente o que ela sempre achou... Mas o que eu sei é que você não pode continuar assim, tem que contar tudo para ela!

- Eu não consigo, Harry. Além disso, você sabe como a Mione é, a gente vai acabar é brigando, isso sim!

- Se esse é o caso, acho que eu vou ter que agir... – disse Harry com uma expressão marota no rosto.

- O que você vai fazer, hein, Harry? Nunca te vi assim antes. – disse Rony, desconfiado.

- Você vai saber amanhã, Rony. Fique tranqüilo. Agora é melhor você dormir, porque amanhã vai ser um grande dia para você! Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – disse Rony, um pouco preocupado e depois apagou a luz.

No dia seguinte, os garotos acordaram um pouco mais tarde. Harry e Rony desceram para o café e encontraram todos à mesa, menos o Sr. Weasley e Percy, que já tinham saído para o trabalho. Os garotos disseram "bom dia" a todos e Harry, discretamente, fez com que Rony sentasse ao lado de Hermione à mesa. Rony olhou emburrado para o amigo que lhe retornou uma piscadela de olho e disse mexendo os lábios, apenas para o amigo ver: "Isso é só o começo, prepare-se".

Depois do café Fred e Jorge sugeriram uma partida de quadribol no jardim, o que todos aceitaram prontamente. Harry teve então uma idéia e enquanto todos pegavam suas vassouras e se encaminhavam para o jardim, ele chamou os gêmeos e disse:

- Vocês dois vão levar seus bastões para jogar, não vão?

- É claro que sim, Harry! – respondeu Fred. – Você já viu algum batedor jogar sem seu bastão? – e os dois gêmeos começaram a rir.

- Então vocês vão me fazer um favor. – continuou Harry, que pareceu não ligar para a brincadeira. – Quando Rony estiver próximo a Mione, vocês rebatem um balaço nela, certo?

- Quê? – perguntaram os irmãos, confusos. – Por que isso agora, Harry? A garota chegou ontem e você já quer quebrar o nariz dela? Pensei que vocês fossem amigos... – disse Jorge, em tom de brincadeira.

- E é exatamente pela minha amizade com ela e com Rony que estou pedindo isso. – respondeu Harry, um pouco sério e o outro pouco descontraído. – Eu só peço isso e não se preocupem, eu tenho certeza que vai dar certo e depois vocês vão saber do que isso se trata. Vocês vão fazer isso?

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e depois Fred disse: – Tudo bem, Harry, mas você se responsabiliza se alguém sair com o nariz quebrado! Se bem que vai ser meio engraçado se isso acontecer... – ele completou, dando um sorriso maroto.

Harry sorriu também e disse para si mesmo que se aquilo não funcionasse, nada funcionaria.

Foram formados dois times para o jogo: Harry, Gina e Jorge contra Rony, Hermione e Fred. Todos teriam que se revezar nas posições, já que em um jogo de verdade são sete jogadores de cada lado e não três. Eles usaram bolas velhas e que não eram especiais para quadribol, mas que estavam enfeitiçadas para serem. 

Jogaram a manhã inteira e a tarde também. Harry já estava ficando impaciente, pois não surgira ainda nenhuma oportunidade para os gêmeos fazerem o que ele pediu. O garoto já estava até pensando que eles já tinham esquecido, quando, no fim da tarde, aconteceu. Jorge rebateu um balaço bem na direção de Hermione, que não percebera que este se aproximava, estava muito preocupada tentando fazer um gol. Mas Rony notou e saiu em disparada atrás dela, quando o balaço estava quase atingindo-a, o garoto se pôs na frente dela, que freou a vassoura bruscamente. Rony segurou o balaço com força, mas o impacto foi muito forte e ele, junto com a vassoura, foi arremessado para trás, na direção de Hermione, que o segurou. Os dois estavam parados no ar, quando Hermione perguntou à Rony, um pouco vermelha:

- Vo... você está bem?

- Sim. – ele respondeu, as orelhas vermelhas, ainda segurando o balaço.

A garota olhou do Rony para o balaço e disse: – Obrigada, se não fosse você, acho que eu teria me machucado.

- Tu.. tudo bem. – ele disse.

Enquanto isso, todos pousaram e desceram de suas vassouras. Jorge perguntou em um sussurro para Harry:

- Então era isso?

- É, isso mesmo. – respondeu o garoto, sorrindo. 

Fred e Gina pareceram entender também o que estava acontecendo enquanto que Rony e Hermione pousavam com suas vassouras. Hermione parecia um pouco desconcertada e Rony vinha em direção ao Jorge, com uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

- Que idéia foi essa, Jorge? A gente combinou que os balaços eram só para atrapalhar um pouco as coisas, mas não era para mirar em ninguém! – disse.

- Ah, desculpe Rony... – Jorge tentou se explicar.

- É Rony, acontece. – emendou Fred. – Jorge só rebateu errado...

- Errado demais para o meu gosto! – disse Rony. – Você poderia ter machucado a Mione, Jorge!

- Desculpe, Mione. – disse Jorge. – Eu não tive intenção... – Gina se controlou para não rir.

- Tudo bem, Jorge. – disse Hermione. – Tá tudo bem comigo, Rony, você não precisa ficar nervoso. – ela continuou, constrangida.

- É, já que tá todo mundo bem, é melhor a gente ir entrando, pois já tá escurecendo e não vai dar pra jogar mais mesmo... – disse Harry, querendo encerrar a conversa.

- Mas alguém tem que recolher as bolas do jogo – comentou Fred – Acho que vocês dois poderiam recolhê-las... – disse, dirigindo a Rony e Hermione.

Rony já ia se manifestar contra, mas foi interrompido por Gina, que já tinha entendido tudo o que estava acontecendo e resolveu ajudar também. – Isso! Vocês dois recolhem as bolas e nós quatro levamos as vassouras para dentro!

Assim, Harry, Gina, Fred e Jorge pegaram as vassouras e deixaram Rony e Hermione sozinhos. Os quatro entraram na casa e depois que fecharam a porta, começaram a rir.

- Essa idéia sua foi ótima, Harry! – exclamou Jorge, em meio a risos – Eu nunca imaginaria que era isso que você pretendia quando nos pediu aquilo!

- Mas saiu melhor do que eu imaginava. – respondeu o garoto e depois dirigiu-se ao Fred. – A idéia que você teve agora no final foi ótima. Essa desculpa dos dois recolherem as bolas do jogo foi muito boa.

- É, eu sei, obrigado. – disse Fred, orgulhoso. – Mas o Rony já ia reclamar de novo.

- É, se não fosse a Gina... – disse Harry, dirigindo-se à garota – Você teve muita presença de espírito, Gina.

A garota ficou muito vermelha e abaixou os olhos. Jorge disse:

- Mas agora a gente não pode ficar aqui parado, sem saber de nada! Vamos lá fora, ver como eles estão se entendendo!

- Não! – Gina exclamou. – A gente já se meteu demais nisso!

- Ah, deixa de ser chata, Gina! – disse Fred – Vamos lá sim!

- A Gina tá certa. – disse Harry. – É melhor deixarmos os dois sozinhos...

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam e sorriram marotamente. Os dois correram então para a porta dos fundos, deixando Harry e Gina na sala, confusos. Gina disse, preocupada:

- Não podemos deixar eles fazerem isso!

- Você está certa. Vamos detê-los. – Harry disse e saiu atrás dos gêmeos, seguido de Gina. Os garotos chegaram no jardim, mas não viram mais nem Fred nem Jorge. Ouviram então alguém dizer:

- Ah, que saco, eu não acredito que eles deixaram a gente aqui, recolhendo as bolas! Fred e Jorge me pagam, eles sabem que essa é a parte mais chata de tudo! – era Rony, que estava junto com Hermione, abaixado, guardando as bolas em uma caixa.

Harry puxou Gina para atrás de um arbusto e os dois ficaram quietos, observando. Viram Hermione recolhendo mais uma bola e, depois de passar esta para Rony, ela disse:

- Rony, não precisa dar uma de resmungão! Olha, a gente já terminou!

- Eu não sou resmungão! – ele exclamou, levantando-se e encarando Hermione.

A garota olhou para ele, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, com a expressão de reprovação que só Hermione sabia fazer. Atrás do arbusto, Harry e Gina estavam observando tudo, apreensivos; parecia que Rony e Hermione iriam brigar como sempre.

- Você não precisa falar assim também, Rony! – disse Hermione, encarando o garoto. – Eu só fiz um comentário e você não precisa ser grosso!

Rony parecia um pouco encabulado; virou o rosto e disse, sem olhar para a garota e quase em um sussurro. – Me desculpe.

- Olha pra mim, Rony Weasley! Por que você faz isso? – perguntou Hermione. – Primeiro você foi... – ela hesitou. – Foi... tão gentil... – sussurrou. – Depois você faz isso? – ela abaixou os olhos.

Rony olhou para ela, parecia arrependido – Mione... – disse. – Eu... – ele segurou o rosto da garota entre as mãos. Ela olhou para ele, espantada. Uma lágrima se formara no canto do seu olho e começava a escorrer. Rony a limpou com o dedo delicadamente e continuou. – Mione, eu quero te dizer uma coisa há algum tempo, mas não tinha coragem... Agora, eu... Eu... A verdade é que eu te amo, Hermione Granger!

A garota olhou surpresa para Rony, que parecia confuso, mas depois, decidido, aproximou o rosto do dela. Estavam muito próximos e, depois de alguns segundos, seus lábios se tocaram em um beijo apaixonado.

Harry puxou Gina e os dois, sorrateiramente, entraram novamente na casa, pelos fundos. O garoto achou que o que viram já era suficiente. Quando entraram viram que não tinha ninguém onde estavam e Harry percebeu que tinha puxado Gina pela mão. Espantou-se e soltou rapidamente, envergonhado. A garota também parecia constrangida e, muito vermelha, abaixou os olhos. Harry, tentando consertar, disse:

- Me desculpe. Eu... acho que vou subir, parece que nós já vimos o suficiente lá fora... – O garoto se virou e foi em direção às escadas, mas não percebeu que a garota erguera os olhos, observando-o se distanciar e depois ficara um bom tempo fitando com carinho a mão que o garoto tocara.


	6. Tempos Negros

Capítulo Seis – Tempos negros

Estava escuro e frio. Não podia ver onde estava, mas uma sensação estranha dentro de seu peito o avisava que aquele era um lugar perigoso. Ouvia sibilos e sussurros, mas não conseguia compreender seus significados. Subitamente, alguém irrompeu pela porta; era um vulto escuro e conseguiu divisar que este estava envolto em uma capa preta. Seu rosto estava encoberto por um capuz, que fazia sombra em apenas metade deste; a outra metade revelava-se como sendo de um homem, loiro e de olhos claros.

- Conseguimos encontrá-lo, mestre. O covarde está conosco, devemos matá-lo? – perguntou o homem loiro.

- Ainda não. Tragam-no até mim. – respondeu uma voz fria.

- Como quiser, mestre. – respondeu o primeiro e saiu pela mesma porta pela qual tinha entrado.

- Não se preocupe, minha querida, logo você terá o que comer. – disse a voz fria. Uma cobra deslizava ao seu redor, emitindo sibilos.

Gritos e passos arrastados podiam ser ouvidos. Pela porta surgiram quatro vultos: o mesmo homem loiro, dois outros grandes e fortes e mais um, que não usava capuz e parecia pálido e abatido; este último usava uma barbicha malcuidada. Chorava e debatia-se desesperado nas mãos dos dois vultos grandes.

- Aqui está ele, mestre. – disse o homem loiro.

- Não, não! – gritou desesperado o prisioneiro. – Me deixem em paz, por favor!

- Você não reconhece seu mestre? Ou será que já esqueceu seu juramento? – disse a voz fria.

O prisioneiro pareceu se aquietar um pouco; parecia espantado e amedrontado quando disse, num sussurro: – Não, mestre, nunca... Eu... eu só...

- Cale-se! – gritou a voz fria, que se revelou como um vulto negro, mas diferente dos outros, que saiu das sombras onde estava e aproximou-se do prisioneiro, apontando uma varinha com a mão branca como o gelo. – Você me decepcionou muito, muito mais do que os outros o fizeram. Não aceito covardes perto de mim e você já devia saber disso...

- Por favor, mestre... Seja misericordioso... Perdão! Por favor, eu imploro! – disse o prisioneiro em prantos.

- Já fui misericordioso demais. Você nunca deveria ter feito o que fez. Agora é tarde para pedir perdão. _Avada Kedavra!_ – gritou a voz fria e uma luz verde irrompeu de sua varinha. O prisioneiro caiu com estrondo no chão, morto.

Harry Potter acordou assustado com sua cicatriz ardendo em dor.

"Foi um sonho..." – falou para si mesmo, tentando se convencer disso. – "Foi apenas um sonho, mas parecia tão real..."

Harry sentou na beirada da cama e colocou os óculos; olhou para Rony, deitado na cama ao lado, dormindo profundamente, sorrindo. Parecia que o amigo estava imerso em sonhos maravilhosos, diferente de Harry.

Alguns dias se passaram depois que Harry viu a cena entre Rony e Hermione no jardim. Os dois amigos não contaram nada para Harry, que não ligou para isso, estava muito feliz pelos amigos e entendia que eles queriam viver sozinhos esse momento entre si. Mas é claro que Harry não pôde deixar de reparar a mudança que se fez nos dois; ambos estavam mais alegres e sorridentes e lançavam olhares e sorrisos um para o outro quando não estavam juntos. Quando faziam isso, Fred e Jorge não deixavam de dar risadinhas, mas não passava disso, pois tanto Harry quanto Gina pediram aos gêmeos que não comentassem nada sobre o que tinham visto.

Depois daquele dia, Harry e Gina não se falavam mais. Harry até tentou se desculpar novamente pelo ocorrido, mas a garota sempre se distanciava dele, que acabou desistindo, mas não podia deixar de notar que a garota o olhava.

Mas agora Harry não estava pensando em nada disso. Ele estava sentado na cama, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos, apoiado nos joelhos. A cicatriz ainda ardia em sua testa. O sonho ainda estava claro em sua mente; os vultos, os gritos, a luz verde irrompendo da varinha. Tinha certeza de que a voz fria pertencia ao Voldemort, e que o prisioneiro que foi morto era um dos Comensais da Morte que o traíra depois de sua queda, quatorze anos atrás.

Mas será que aquilo foi verdade ou apenas fruto de sua imaginação? Parecia tão real... Harry se levantou e, num gesto quase automático, mexeu em suas coisas, procurando algo que não tinha certeza do que era. Finalmente encontrou: a corrente de ouro que pertencera à sua mãe. O garoto a levantou e a esmeralda refletiu a fraca luz da lua, que entrava pela janela. Ele se dirigiu até a cama e se deitou. Segurava a corrente firmemente na mão direita e, estranhamente, esta o transmitia uma sensação de segurança. Fechou os olhos. Pensara ouvir alguém se mexendo ao seu lado, mas não deu importância. Sem ao menos tirar os óculos, adormeceu.

- Harry, acorde, querido. – disse uma voz suave.

O garoto abriu os olhos e viu quem era: a Sra. Weasley estava sentada ao seu lado, na cama de Rony. Harry se sentou, assustado. Percebeu que estava de óculos e, discretamente, viu que a corrente de sua mãe ainda estava segura na sua mão.

- Achei que já estava na hora de você se levantar, querido. – disse a Sra. Weasley, amavelmente. – Já passou das dez e meia da manhã.

- Já? – espantou-se Harry. – Me desculpe, Sra. Weasley, acho que acabei dormindo demais...

- Não precisa pedir desculpas, querido. Rony me disse que era melhor que você dormisse mais um pouco, pois levantara durante a noite.

- O Rony viu que eu levantei durante a noite? – Harry se surpreendeu.

- Sim. Ele me disse que ouviu quando você se levantou e depois reparou que você acabou dormindo novamente e ainda estava de óculos. – ela sorriu.

- É, acabei pegando no sono e nem lembrei de retirá-los.

- Tudo bem, querido. – ela disse e se levantou. Depois passou a mão carinhosamente no cabelo do garoto e sorriu. – Eu trouxe um pãozinho quente e um copo de leite para você, talvez esteja com fome. Quando terminar, desça pois seus amigos estão lá na sala.

Harry olhou para a comida que estava ao seu lado, na mesa de cabeceira. Voltou-se para a Sra. Weasley, que já estava de saída e disse: – Obrigado, Sra. Weasley. – ela apenas sorriu e saiu, encostando a porta.

O garoto comeu tudo com vontade e depois de guardar a corrente no bolso da calça, desceu. Na sala, encontrou Rony e Hermione conversando. Os dois se voltaram para o amigo, quando este chegou.

- Bom dia! – disseram juntos. – Pensamos que ia dormir o dia inteiro – disse Hermione.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Harry. – Acabei dormindo demais... Você me ouviu levantar, Rony?

- Ouvi sim. – respondeu o amigo. – O que aconteceu, Harry? Você está estranho...

Harry então suspirou e olhou para os amigos, perguntando-se se deveria ou não contar o que estava acontecendo. Não queria estragar a felicidade dos dois, sabia que eles estavam passando por um ótimo momento em suas vidas, mas sabia também que os dois não desistiriam enquanto não descobrissem o que se passava. Resolveu contar tudo o que estava acontecendo desde o começo; o sonho que teve constantemente na Rua dos Alfeneiros, a corrente que ganhou misteriosamente e o sonho que acabara de ter na noite anterior.

- E eu tenho certeza de que era Voldemort, mas não sei se o que vi no sonho era ou não real, por mais que o parecesse... – Harry finalizou.

- Mas e essa corrente, Harry... Quem poderia tê-la mandado para você? – perguntou Hermione, ansiosa.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia... No bilhete só dizia que era alguém que gostava de mim... – o garoto respondeu.

- Mas, e se ela estiver enfeitiçada? Não seria melhor pedir para um bruxo adulto olhá-la? – perguntou Hermione, agora preocupada.

- Duvido, Mione. – disse Rony, incrédulo. – Harry já está com a corrente há muito tempo e nada aconteceu. Além disso, ficou provado que ela pertencia mesmo à mãe do Harry e a pessoa que estava com ela durante todo esse tempo provavelmente era algum parente dela ou alguém muito próximo...

- Não pode ser um parente. – disse Harry, sério. – Meus parentes estão todos mortos, com exceção dos Dursleys, mas tia Petúnia parecia bastante surpresa quando viu a corrente...

Rony e Hermione ficaram constrangidos depois disso, mas Hermione ainda perguntou, um pouco receosa da resposta.– E aquele que foi morto no sonho por Você-sabe-quem, Harry? Você não imagina quem possa ser?

- Eu acho, ou melhor, tenho quase certeza de que se tratava de um dos comensais que traiu Voldemort depois da queda dele. Mas não sei quem era, na realidade... A única coisa que vi nele foi uma barbicha, suja e malcuidada... Mas... – o garoto pensou um pouco. – Ele me parecia um pouco familiar, quer dizer, acho que já o tinha visto antes...

Os três amigos se entreolharam confusos. Não tinham nenhuma idéia de quem fosse essa pessoa, ou ainda se o sonho fora mesmo real. Mesmo assim estavam apreensivos e preocupados com o que estava por vir.

Depois da conversa que tiveram, os três amigos não comentaram mais nada sobre o assunto durante toda a tarde. Parecia que tanto Rony quanto Hermione, tiveram a mesma idéia de tentar desviar o pensamento de Harry para longe do que estava acontecendo e os dois não deixaram o amigo sozinho pelo resto do dia. Harry se sentiu um pouco incomodado com isso, pois sabia que talvez os dois quisessem ficar sozinhos, já que pensavam que Harry não sabia nada do que se passava entre eles e não queriam se mostrar na frente do amigo. Mas os dois foram irredutíveis quando o garoto sugeriu que eles o deixassem sozinho. Então Harry, com medo de que desconfiassem, deixou que ficassem o dia inteiro juntos com ele.

Já era tarde da noite quando aconteceu. Todos em casa tinham jantado, menos a Sra. Weasley, que insistira em servir o jantar, mas não comeu nada, esperando que Percy e o Sr. Weasley voltassem do trabalho.

- Como eles estão demorando hoje! – ela disse, olhando impaciente o relógio que mostrava onde os membros da família estavam e os ponteiros do filho e do marido não saíam de "trabalho". – Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou a si mesma, aflita.

- Talvez Percy esteja apenas tentando puxar ainda mais o saco do novo chefinho! – debochou Fred. – E o pai deve estar tentando arrastá-lo para casa mas duvido que consiga... – emendou Jorge.

Os gêmeos estavam sentados juntos no sofá, mexendo em algo que não deixavam ninguém ver. "Mais uma das 'Gemialidades Weasley'". – pensou Harry. Gina estava tentado ver o que os irmãos estavam fazendo, enquanto que Rony e Harry jogavam uma partida de Snap Explosivo que Hagrid deu de presente para o garoto e Hermione observava o jogo.

- Vocês deviam se envergonhar do que estão dizendo, Fred e Jorge! – repreendeu a Sra. Weasley. – Percy e o pai de vocês devem estar trabalhando duro, isso sim! – mas ela foi interrompida por um barulho na cozinha e foi ver o que era. Na sala os garotos puderam ouvir ela falando: – Mas que demora! Vou preparar o jantar de vocês!

- Não, mãe, obrigado. – ouviram a voz de Percy. – Tenho muita coisa ainda para fazer! – disse e passou correndo pela sala, sem ao menos dizer "boa noite".

- Mas que consideração conosco, não acham? – perguntou Fred, tentando fazer cara de sério.

- Arthur, o que aconteceu? – ouviram novamente a voz da Sra. Weasley, aflita.

O casal veio para a sala. O Sr. Weasley caminhava em direção ao sofá preocupado e aparentando ser um pouco mais velho, seguido pela Sra. Weasley. Eles sentaram e ela perguntou novamente: – O que aconteceu, Arthur?

O Sr. Weasley olhou para os garotos na sala, analisando a situação. Parecia hesitante em contar o que tinha acontecido na frente deles. Foi Rony quem falou primeiro:

- Pai, você não precisa esconder o que está acontecendo da gente! Vamos acabar sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde de qualquer jeito!

- Isso mesmo, Arthur! Rony está certo, pode falar na frente deles! – concordou a Sra. Weasley.

O Sr. Weasley ainda parecia um pouco indeciso e lançou um olhar preocupado para Harry, que devolveu o olhar, decidido.

- Nem sei como contar isso para vocês. – lamentou o Sr. Weasley. – Foi horrível, Molly, horrível. Hoje de manhã encontramos um... um... corpo... – ele disse, fazendo força para contar. – Na porta do prédio do Ministério da Magia... Estava em um estado lamentável... E, além disso, quando o corpo foi encontrado, a marca negra estava no céu...

- Quê? – perguntaram Fred e Jorge em coro. Todos se chocaram com a notícia e Harry começou a ficar apreensivo, pensando no sonho que teve.

- Quem era, Arthur? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley, ansiosa.

Ele respirou fundo antes de responder: – Um ex-comensal, Molly... Reconhecemos a barbicha e o rosto, mesmo do jeito que estava... Era Igor Karkaroff... – concluiu.

- O... diretor de Durmstrang, que estava na escola ano passado? – perguntou Gina, hesitante. Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam apreensivos, pois era a descrição do prisioneiro que foi morto no sonho de Harry.

- Exatamente, Gina. – confirmou Sr. Weasley. – Encontramos o corpo dele... bem... estava... mutilado... – ele fez uma expressão desgostosa. – Tinha marcas de presas de... cobra... por todo o corpo...

Agora Harry tinha certeza. No sonho, Voldemort disse à cobra que logo ela teria alimento e era isso. O garoto olhou para Rony e Hermione que pareciam pensar a mesma coisa.

- E isso foi... – começou a Sra. Weasley, hesitante. – Trabalho de... Você-sabe-quem?

- É o que tudo indica, Molly. – respondeu o Sr. Weasley. – Todos parecem concordar com isso, menos é claro, Cornélio Fudge, que parece não querer enxergar a realidade. Parece que os tempos negros voltaram, Molly... – ele disse, temeroso. 

Harry, Rony e Hermione saíram discretamente da sala e se dirigiram ao quarto de Rony, para conversarem. Harry sentou na beirada de sua cama e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, preocupado. Rony e Hermione pareciam não ter palavras para lhe dizer e sentaram na cama de Rony, de frente para o amigo. Foi o próprio Harry que quebrou o silêncio:

- O que isso significa? Quer dizer então que... Foi real... O sonho... Foi tudo real!

- Pode ter sido uma coincidência, Harry. – Hermione tentou consolá-lo. – Talvez...

- Não foi uma coincidência, Mione... – interrompeu Harry. – Tudo se encaixa perfeitamente! O corpo foi encontrado de manhã, depois do sonho, quer dizer que ele foi morto no momento em que eu vi! As marcas de presas de cobra, a descrição de Karkaroff, tudo! Tudo se encaixa!

- Harry, você já teve outros sonhos como esse? – perguntou Rony, ansioso. – Quer dizer, algum outro que parecesse real, como esse?

- Não sei... – respondeu Harry. Pensou um pouco e se lembrou. – Sim, já tive sim. Ano passado. Tive alguns sonhos com Voldemort durante o ano e... Nunca soube se eram ou não reais, mas agora... É provável que tenham sido...

Hermione levantou-se repentinamente, parecia que ela tinha tido um estalo na mente. – É claro, pode ser... Mas eu não tenho como provar, se ao menos eu pudesse olhar agora em alguns livros da biblioteca da escola, eu saberia...

- Ah, não acredito, Mione! – exclamou Rony. – Nós aqui com um monte de coisas na cabeça e você preocupada com livros?

- Você não entende, Rony? – ela perguntou ao garoto. – Eu tenho certeza de que já vi isso em algum lugar! – disse e depois se dirigiu ao Harry: – Isso é um dom raro, Harry, poucos bruxos o têm! Você pode ver as coisas, no momento em que elas acontecem! Eu tenho certeza que já li isso em algum lugar...

- Como assim, Mione? – perguntou Harry, agora ansioso. – Que dom é esse, eu não estou entendendo!

- Quando dois bruxos têm uma ligação muito forte, os dois ou um deles pode ver o que acontece com o outro, no momento em que acontece! Mas isso é muito raro! – ela explicou. – Mas eu precisaria de um livro para provar isso!

- De que adianta? – perguntou Rony. – Se Harry vê o que acontece no momento em que está acontecendo ele não pode fazer nada para impedir!

Harry não disse mais nada. Estava confuso, imerso em pensamentos. Hermione o interrompeu:

- E se você mandasse uma carta para Dumbledore, Harry? Talvez ele pudesse ajudar... – ela sugeriu.

- Dumbledore? – o garoto se espantou. – Não, ele já tem muito o que pensar, não...

- Mas isso é importante, Harry! Você não pode esconder isso dele! – ela continuou.

- Se você não quer mandar uma carta para Dumbledore, por que não manda uma então para o Sirius? – perguntou Rony.

Harry pensou por um instante e se decidiu. – Vocês estão certos! É isso mesmo que eu vou fazer! – ele se levantou e pegou pergaminho, pena e tinta e, sentando-se novamente, apoiou-se na mesa de cabeceira e começou a escrever estas palavras, sendo observado pelos amigos:

__

Sirius,

Como você está? Eu estou bem, estou na casa do Rony há algum tempo já. Mione também está aqui.

Mas não é sobre isso que quero lhe falar. Aconteceu uma coisa muito estranha hoje, eu acordei no meio da noite, com minha cicatriz doendo novamente, depois de um sonho. Porém o que eu tinha visto no sonho aconteceu! No sonho, eu vi Voldemort matando seu ex-servo, Karkaroff. E hoje, eu vim a saber que isso aconteceu de verdade e na hora que eu tinha sonhado! O que isso significa, Sirius?

Por favor, responda o mais rápido que puder.

Lembranças ao Prof. Lupin e ao Bicuço. Um abraço,

Harry

O garoto terminou de escrever a carta e foi chamar Edwiges, que estava adormecida. Cutucou a coruja e lhe disse:

- Edwiges, eu tenho um trabalho para você. Entregue essa carta ao Sirius o mais rápido que puder, e o mais rápido também, traga a resposta! – ele mostrou a carta e a amarrou na pata da coruja, que se empinou, querendo mostrar eficiência. Depois ela levantou vôo e sumiu na noite escura.

- Espero que ele tenha uma resposta para isso... – disse Hermione.

- E rápida. – emendou Rony.

Harry não disse nada, apenas ficou observando a noite e pôs a mão no bolso da calça. Mas não disse aos amigos que segurava a corrente firmemente, como que buscando a resposta para suas dúvidas.


	7. Um encontro no Beco Diagonal

Capítulo Sete – Um encontro no Beco Diagonal

- Vamos, garotos, acordem! – disse uma voz autoritária.

Harry abriu os olhos e tudo estava fora de foco. Enquanto procurava os óculos, ouviu Rony dizer, sonolento:

- Ah, mãe! Deixa a gente dormir mais um pouco!

- Nada disso, Rony! – a Sra. Weasley exclamou. – Vamos levantando agora! Hoje vamos comprar o material de vocês no Beco Diagonal e é melhor que estejam bem acordados quando for a hora de sair!

Harry ainda procurava os óculos quando a Sra. Weasley falou do seu lado, amavelmente. – Vamos querido, acorde! Já está na hora... – ela disse e lhe entregou os óculos. O garoto finalmente pôde ver tudo direito.

- Ah, claro! Com o Harry é "meu querido"! – Rony imitou a voz da mãe. – Comigo é "acorda logo, Rony"! – ele continuou, agora autoritário.

- Oh, Rony... – ela disse e deu um beijo no filho. – Você está exagerando! Desçam logo para o café! – ela continuou e saiu, encostando a porta.

Rony ficou com as orelhas vermelhas e Harry não agüentou e começou a rir. – Ah, cala a boca, Harry! – ele disse e jogou o travesseiro no amigo, que mesmo assim demorou a parar de rir.

Mais nada acontecera depois da morte de Karkaroff. Harry não teve mais nenhum sonho estranho e Sirius não mandara nenhuma resposta. Edwiges ainda não retornara e o garoto já estava começando a se preocupar, mas os amigos sempre diziam que talvez Sirius estivesse longe e por isso a demora.

Harry e Rony desceram para o café. A Sra. Weasley estava preparando algumas coisas e fazia vários movimentos com a varinha e muitas coisas voavam pela cozinha. Os gêmeos pareciam muito sonolentos para falarem alguma coisa. Hermione e Gina estavam conversando baixinho; quando os garotos disseram "bom dia" para elas, Hermione ficou ligeiramente vermelha e Gina deixou cair a faca da manteiga no chão.

Todos tomaram café e depois se arrumaram. Para o desespero de Harry, eles usariam pó de flu para fazerem a viagem. Fred e Jorge foram os primeiros a ir, seguidos de Hermione e Gina. Rony e a Sra. Weasley ficaram por último. Quando foi a hora de Harry ir, o garoto respirou fundo e disse bem alto e claro depois de assoprar o pó de flu nas chamas: "Beco Diagonal". Fechou os olhos. Tudo rodopiava e de repente ele caiu no chão de uma loja, tossindo. Jorge o ajudou a levantar:

- É, parece que você nunca vai se acostumar com pó de flu, né Harry? – ele disse.

- Talvez. – o garoto respondeu, ainda tossindo.

Rony e a Sra. Weasley chegaram logo depois sem maiores problemas. A Sra. Weasley combinou um horário para se encontrarem mais tarde no Caldeirão Furado e todos se separaram. O primeiro lugar que Harry, Rony e Hermione foram foi Gringotes, o banco dos bruxos. Lá Hermione trocou seu dinheiro trouxa por dinheiro bruxo. Harry retirou um pouco de dinheiro, mas não deixou os amigos o acompanharem até o cofre. Ele sempre se envergonhava quando outras pessoas viam a quantidade de dinheiro que ele possuía no cofre.

Depois, os garotos foram até a Floreios & Borrões comprar os livros. A quantidade deles tinha aumentado bastante e Hermione disse que era porque esse ano eles iriam prestar os N.O.M.'s (Níveis Ordinários em Magia) e precisavam estar bem preparados. Quando Harry foi pegar o livro de História da Magia, ficou interessado. O título do livro era _"Lendas e Profecias", de Richard Bolgers_.

- O que você tá olhando, Harry? – perguntou Rony por cima do ombro do amigo. Hermione estava ao lado deles também, espiando por cima do outro ombro de Harry.

- Ah, é o livro de História da Magia desse ano... – ela disse.

- História da Magia? – Rony perguntou com uma expressão de desgosto. – Aposto que esse livro deve falar de mais uma daquelas revoltas chatas de duendes...

Harry começou a folhear o livro e abriu em uma página qualquer para ler. Estava escrito no topo da página: 

__

A lenda da Profecia Sagrada

Essa é uma lenda muito antiga dos bruxos. Segundo ela, uma profecia teria sido feita por Helga Huflepuff, na época da fundação da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. A profecia envolvia Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin, e nela, dizia que depois de anos e anos, nasceria um descendente dos dois, que expulsaria as sombras do mundo com a centelha de esperança. A profecia teria sido escondida por Rowena Ravenclaw na época, para que ninguém tentasse mudar o futuro. Nada foi provado sobre a veracidade da lenda e a profecia nunca fora encontrada.

Os três garotos leram o texto com atenção. Harry não sabia o porquê, mas aquela história parecia muito interessante para ele e o intrigara. 

- Bem parece que finalmente vamos ter algo interessante em História da Magia... Mas aposto que o Binns vai fazer o assunto ficar chato, como sempre... – Rony lamentou. Hermione já ia protestar, mas ele não deixou. – E nem diga que História da Magia é interessante, Mione, porque eu sei que você não acha isso! – a garota ficou emburrada, mas não disse nada.

Eles compraram tudo o que precisavam na loja e quando saíram e conferiram a lista para verem se não faltava nada, Rony reparou em algo diferente em sua lista. - O místico baralho dos místicos? – ele perguntou. – O que é isso?

- É, eu também tenho isso na minha lista. – Harry comentou.

- Francamente, eu não acredito que vocês não saibam o que é isso! – disse Hermione, com seu jeito de "sabe-tudo". – Até eu, que não estudo Adivinhação, sei que esse baralho é para essa aula!

- Disso eu sei, Mione, tá escrito na lista que é para as aulas de Adivinhação! – disse Rony, já um pouco irritado.

- Então por que perguntou? – ela disse com seu jeito mandão.

Harry reparou que uma briga ia começar e arrastou os amigos para a loja para comprar o bendito baralho. "Será que eles nunca vão parar de brigar?" – ele pensou.

Os três terminaram as compras e foram tomar um sorvete. Harry observava os amigos discutirem. "É, acho que eles nunca vão parar de brigar" – pensou. Olhou as compras e de repente viu que tinha esquecido de algo.

- Ah, não! – ele exclamou. – Que saco, esqueci de comprar tinta!

Rony e Hermione pararam de discutir e Hermione disse: – Mas a gente acabou de passar na loja, Harry. Como você pôde esquecer?

- É, mas acabei esquecendo... – o garoto lamentou. – Eu vou lá comprar e vocês me esperam aqui, tá bem? – e sem ao menos ouvir a resposta, levantou e se dirigiu à loja. Chegando lá, abriu a porta e quase esbarrou em quem estava saindo. – Desculpe. – Harry disse, mas logo viu quem era: Draco Malfoy.

- Ora, ora, se não é o grande Harry Potter. – o outro debochou. Ele estava sozinho e parecia mais arrogante do que nunca. – Como vai?

- Estava bem até te encontrar, Malfoy. – disse Harry irritado. – Agora, se me dá licença... – disse e ia passar pelo rival quando este se pôs na sua frente, impedindo a passagem. – O que você quer, Malfoy? – Harry perguntou, respirando fundo para se controlar.

- Você devia aprender a ser mais educado, Potter, ou vai acabar se dando mal...

- Não pedi sua opinião. – Harry disse e passou por Malfoy, esbarrando nele. O garoto chegou ao balcão da loja e viu que ninguém estava lá no momento. Malfoy apareceu do seu lado e colocou as compras no balcão, com estrondo.

- Parece que você continua arrogante como sempre, Potter!

- "O roto falando do esfarrapado"! – debochou Harry. – Eu gostaria de fazer minhas compras em paz, Malfoy, se não se importa.

Malfoy bateu no balcão com força, fazendo barulho. – Mais cuidado quando falar comigo, Potter. Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz!

Harry riu em deboche. - Você só pode estar querendo me fazer rir, não é Malfoy?

O outro garoto bufou de raiva e ainda disse, antes de sair batendo a porta: – Você não perde por esperar, Potter!

Harry revirou os olhos e suspirou. – Só me faltava essa!

Depois de finalmente comprar as tintas, Harry começou a se encaminhar até a sorveteria, onde Rony e Hermione o esperavam. Estava distraído e quase tropeçou em um cão preto que se pôs na sua frente.

- Ah! Não acredito! – o garoto exclamou irritado. – Que... – Harry reparou no cão que estava vendo. – Sirius! – disse num sussurro.

O cachorro começou a puxá-lo pela barra da calça e o garoto não teve escolha senão segui-lo. Chegou até um beco escuro e lá o cachorro se transformou no seu padrinho.

- Sirius! – Harry sussurrou novamente. – O que você está fazendo aqui, é perigoso!

- Eu sei, Harry, mas precisava te ver... – Sirius disse. O padrinho estava com o semblante preocupado e sua aparência estava bem parecida com aquela que tinha quando saiu de Azkaban. – Eu recebi sua carta, mas não achei prudente te mandar uma resposta. Falei para sua coruja voltar, mas demorei a convencê-la, por isso ela ainda não deve ter voltado.

- É, eu pedi a ela que só voltasse quando tivesse uma resposta. – disse o garoto.

- Harry, eu precisava falar com você pessoalmente. O que você disse na carta foi muito sério e não podia ser tratado a distância. Por favor, me conte em detalhes o que aconteceu.

O garoto então contou tudo para o padrinho, que escutou atento. Depois ele disse: – É, Harry talvez sua amiga Hermione tenha razão sobre o que ela disse... Você e Voldemort têm uma ligação muito forte devido ao feitiço que não deu certo... E pelo que parece você pode mesmo ver o que acontece com ele...

- Quer dizer que eu vou ter esses sonhos sempre? – o garoto perguntou.

- Talvez sim, talvez não... Eu perguntei ao Dumbledore e ele disse que depende do estado de espírito do próprio Voldemort.

Harry suspirou. Sirius passou a mão no cabelo do afilhado e disse: – Queria que você não tivesse que passar por isso, Harry, mas não posso fazer nada... Eu preciso ir, e você também deve ir, seus amigos devem estar preocupados... – ele disse isso e se transformou no cão preto. Depois de acompanhar o afilhado até a saída do beco, foi embora, correndo. O garoto ainda ficou por um tempo olhando o padrinho se distanciar e depois resolveu se encontrar com os amigos. Ao chegar lá encontrou Rony e Hermione se beijando e, atrás deles, limpou a garganta, assustando os dois.

Rony e Hermione se viraram e viram o amigo, que sorriu. Os dois não sabiam o que dizer para se explicarem. Harry então disse, quase rindo: – Não precisam ficar envergonhados, eu já sabia de tudo...

Os dois amigos ficaram espantados e Harry começou a contar tudo, parecia que hoje era o dia de dar explicações. Contou tudo, desde a armação que fizera no dia do quadribol até a parte em que viu o que tinha acontecido entre os dois, não queria esconder nada dos amigos.

- E foi isso. – completou. – Me desculpem, mas eu só queria que vocês dois ficassem juntos...

Hermione ficou sem palavras e Rony um pouco bravo. – Você não vai ficar chateado comigo, né Rony? Afinal, eu te disse que estava planejando uma coisa para vocês! – disse Harry.

- É, Rony! Deixa de ser resmungão! – disse Hermione entre risos. – Se não fosse o Harry, talvez a gente não estivesse junto!

- Eu não sou resmungão! – Rony resmungou. – Mas que mania de dizer isso, Mione! – e voltou-se para Harry. – Tudo bem, Harry. Eu não vou ficar bravo com você!

Harry apenas sorriu. Contar aquilo lhe aliviara bastante. Não achava certo esconder isso dos amigos. Hermione, depois de um tempo, disse:

- Mas você demorou, Harry. Você só foi comprar a tinta ou foi fazer outra coisa além disso?

- Vocês nem vão acreditar se eu contar. – o garoto respondeu e contou os encontros que teve no curto período de tempo em que esteve fora. Quando terminou, Hermione exclamou:

- Eu não disse para vocês que já tinha lido aquilo em algum lugar! Eu estava certa!

Rony revirou os olhos, mas apenas disse que deviam ir, pois já estava chegando a hora de se encontrarem com a Sra. Weasley. Encontraram todos no Caldeirão Furado e de lá voltaram para a Toca. Harry não gostou nada da viagem de volta, pois usaram novamente o pó de flu, mas agora voltaram carregados de compras.

Ao chegarem, os gêmeos subiram correndo as escadas. Hermione e Gina ficaram na sala, olhando as compras e a Sra. Weasley foi preparar o jantar. Harry e Rony subiram em direção ao quarto dele e quando estavam lá em cima, Fred e Jorge puxaram Harry para um lado, sem Rony notar.

- Bem, Harry, compramos o que você tinha pedido. – disse Fred com um sorriso. – Logo ele vai ver. – emendou Jorge.

E Rony reparou bem rápido, pois os três ouviram o garoto gritar: – O que é isso? Fred e Jorge entraram rápido no quarto, seguidos de Harry, que já estava pensando que os gêmeos tinham comprado a veste mais estranha para Rony, como era bem o jeito deles. Mas quando entrou percebeu que se enganara: Rony exibia uma veste azul com detalhes em preto. Era uma veste muito bonita e Harry reparou, bem masculina, do jeito que o amigo queria.

- É aí, gostou, maninho? – perguntou Fred.

- Quer dizer que foram vocês que compraram essa veste? – Rony perguntou incrédulo. – Com que dinheiro? Assaltaram o Gringotes, por acaso?

- Pôxa, isso é jeito de falar com seus irmãos, que deram duro para comprar esse presente para nosso irmãozinho querido? – debochou Jorge, tentando se fazer de magoado.

- É, Roniquinho, tem gente que confia em nós, sabe... – disse Fred, olhando discretamente para Harry, mas Rony não reparou, para o alívio do garoto.

- Mas você não pode contar pra ninguém sobre isso, Rony! – disse Jorge, um pouco sério, o que era difícil. – Principalmente para a mamãe, entendeu?

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Rony, um pouco envergonhado. Os gêmeos já iam saindo, quando ele disse: – Obrigado, Fred e Jorge.

Os gêmeos não disseram nada e foram embora. Rony ainda estava incrédulo e fitava a veste a rigor, impressionado. Perguntou a Harry: – Você acredita no que acabou de ver? – Harry apenas deu de ombros e sorriu. Não gostava de mentir para o amigo, mas não ia dizer de jeito nenhum que fora ele mesmo que pedira para os gêmeos comprarem a veste com o dinheiro do Torneio Tribruxo.


	8. De volta à Hogwarts

Capítulo Oito – De volta à Hogwarts

Harry aproveitou a última semana de férias o máximo que pôde, mas logo o dia 1º de setembro chegou e teria que voltar à Hogwarts, não que achasse isso ruim, adorava a escola, mas as férias tinham sido bastante divertidas.

Na manhã desse dia, como sempre, foi a maior correria na casa dos Weasleys. Eram pessoas subindo e descendo as escadas, malões sendo arrastados, corujas piando... Mas mesmo em meio a tantos transtornos, eles conseguiram chegar à Plataforma Nove e Meia a tempo do embarque. Todos se despediram da Sra. Weasley e embarcaram no Expresso de Hogwarts, que estava apinhado de alunos. Harry, Rony e Hermione tiveram que procurar muito para, finalmente, encontrar uma cabine vazia. O trem começou a andar e os três amigos conversavam animadamente, quando ouviram um barulho na janela. Rony foi ver o que era e quando abriu a janela uma coruja entrou voando por ela; era Edwiges e trazia uma carta pendurada na pata. Harry a desprendeu e depois ofereceu alguns doces que tinha comprado à coruja, que comeu com vontade.

- Que estranho, Sirius disse que não tinha mandado nada por Edwiges, de quem será essa carta? – Harry perguntou.

- Você não vai saber se não abrir. – disse Hermione. – Então, abre logo!

Depois de abrir o envelope amarelado, o garoto leu essas palavras para os amigos:

__

Quando chegar à Hogwarts, gostaria que fosse à minha sala imediatamente. Tenho assuntos importantes a tratar com você.

Dumbledore

- Dumbledore quer me ver? – perguntou Harry.

- E logo... – comentou Hermione.

- O que será que ele quer? – disse Harry. Rony deu de ombros e ia dizer algo, quando os três ouviram uma voz arrastada atrás deles:

- Talvez o velho só esteja preocupado com o aluninho querido dele... – debochou Draco Malfoy, acompanhado dos seus guarda-costas, Crabble e Goyle. – Ele deve estar muito preocupado com a volta do Lord das Trevas... – continuou.

- É, e você tem se encontrado muito com ele, não é, Malfoy? – perguntou Rony com cara de poucos amigos.

- Você não se meta onde não é chamado, Weasley! – disse Malfoy.

- Por quê você não se manca, hein, Malfoy? Ninguém te disse que aqui você é dispensável, aliás, você deve ser em qualquer lugar... – comentou Hermione.

- E por que você não cala essa sua boca, hein sua sangue-ruim? – retrucou Malfoy. Rony já ia pular para cima dele, mas foi impedido por Harry, que estendeu o braço, impedindo o amigo e disse para Malfoy:

- Não estamos interessados nos seus mais novos passos como novo Comensal da Morte, Malfoy. Mas mande lembranças minhas ao Voldemort. – disse com uma cara de cínico.

Malfoy fez uma expressão de fúria e perguntou: – Alguém já te disse, Potter, que essa sua petulância ainda vai acabar com você?

- Já, mas eu nunca dou ouvidos... – Harry disse com um sorriso. – Mas pelo menos por enquanto a minha petulância não acabou comigo, mas a sua só te levou a quebrar a cara até agora, não é, Malfoy? Talvez o problema não seja a quantidade de petulância e sim de esperteza, o que você tem de menos...

Malfoy já ia sacar a varinha, mas foi impedido por uma voz atrás dele que disse: – Não faria isso se fosse você! Ou terei que tirar pontos de sua casa e nós ainda nem chegamos em Hogwarts...

Todos olharam para quem estava na porta. Era Cho Chang, Harry ficou vermelho ao vê-la. Malfoy disse: – E quem você pensa que é garota?

- Eu sou a monitora da Corvinal e posso tirar uns vinte pontos do senhor! – ela disse.

Malfoy fez uma expressão de fúria contida. Chamou Crabble e Goyle e saiu da cabine batendo os pés. Cho acompanhou os dois com os olhos, as mãos na cintura e uma expressão desafiadora. Hermione disse:

- Você é monitora? Mas ano passado você não era...

- O Prof. Flitwick me mandou uma carta, avisando. – Cho disse. – Mas ainda nem fui nomeada, na verdade não poderia tirar pontos daqueles três, mas não custa nada dar uma lição em alguns sonserinos babacas... A nomeação é amanhã, é melhor você ficar esperta, Granger! – ela continuou e saiu da cabine.

- O que ela quer dizer com isso? – Hermione perguntou.

Rony olhou para Harry, que estava ainda observando a porta. – Fecha a boca, Harry, a baba tá escorrendo. – Rony disse, brincalhão.

Harry olhou feio para o amigo e se sentou, emburrado. Hermione olhou de um para outro, intrigada. – Do que vocês estão falando? – ela perguntou.

- Nada! – disse Harry entre dentes, ainda olhando feio para Rony que deu de ombros. Hermione deu um risinho, parecia ter entendido, mas não disse nada.

Quando estava anoitecendo, o trem chegou à estação de Hogsmeade. Os três garotos cumprimentaram Hagrid, que estava juntando os alunos do primeiro ano que iriam atravessar o lago nos barcos. Harry, Rony e Hermione seguiram pelo outro lado e chegaram ao castelo. Lá dentro foram chamados pela Profª. McGonagall, que os levou até um canto afastado dos outros alunos. Ela disse para Harry:

- Bem, acho que você já deve saber que Dumbledore o está esperando em sua sala, Potter.

- Sim, eu recebi um bilhete dele. – o garoto respondeu.

- Então é melhor que vá logo, eu tenho um assunto particular a tratar com o Sr. Weasley e a Srta. Granger. – ela completou.

- Claro, mas eu não sei a senha...

A professora disse, em um sussurro no ouvido do garoto, um pouco contrariada: – Caramelo explosivo. – e depois em voz alta: – Agora creio que já possa ir, Potter.

Harry, depois de lançar um olhar aos amigos, começou a andar em direção à sala do diretor. Quando chegou em frente à gárgula de pedra, disse a senha e entrou. Subiu a escada circular e bateu à porta. Uma senhora atendeu e Harry não acreditou em quem viu, parada à porta. 

- Sra. Figg? – ele perguntou espantado.

- Como vai, Harry? – ela perguntou, secamente.

- Bem, acho que já falamos tudo o que tínhamos a falar, Arabella. Você pode ir para o salão, Minerva mostrará tudo para você mais tarde. – disse Dumbledore, que estava sentado atrás de sua mesa, calmamente.

- Claro. – disse a Sra. Figg e saiu.

- Acho que lhe devo algumas explicações, Harry. – Dumbledore disse ao garoto, que estava estupefato. – Sente-se, por favor. – ele indicou a cadeira à sua frente.

Harry se sentou e ia começar a perguntar, mas Dumbledore fez um sinal para que parasse e disse: – Sei que deve ter muitas perguntas, mas acho que depois de minha explicação, você não terá mais nenhuma. Arabella é uma bruxa, Harry. Ela, por motivos pessoais, começou a levar a vida como trouxa, mas isso não quer dizer que ela deixou os bruxos para trás. Eu mesmo pedi a ela, há alguns anos, que se mudasse para a vizinhança dos seus tios, para que pudesse vigiá-lo, Harry. Espero que entenda que mesmo durante os anos que você não sabia quem era, eu queria saber o que se passava com você e Arabella foi o instrumento que utilizei para sempre ter notícias suas. Agora, eu fui obrigado a chamá-la para ocupar o cargo de professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e foi por ela ter deixado a vizinhança de seus tios, que eu achei mais prudente que você passasse o resto das férias com os Weasleys. Mas acho que quanto a isso você não deve ter feito nenhuma objeção... – ele concluiu com um sorriso.

O garoto estava boquiaberto, tentando absorver a informação. Dumbledore parecia ter percebido isso, pois disse: – Sei que deve ter sido um choque para você, Harry, mas terá que se acostumar com isso, já que existem muitas coisas para você saber ainda... – Harry não entendeu direito o que ele quis dizer com isso, mas não disse nada. O diretor, que parecia um pouco mais velho e preocupado, se levantou e se dirigiu em seguida até o poleiro onde estava Fawkes, a fênix, que estava em seus melhores dias, cheia de penas vermelhas e brilhantes. Dumbledore a acariciou e disse:

- Mas não foi por isso que chamei você aqui, Harry. – ele se aproximou do garoto e se abaixou ao seu lado, seus olhos azuis cintilavam por detrás do óculos de meia lua quando disse: – Eu soube que você tem tido sonhos com Voldemort, Harry.

- Tenho tido sim. – o garoto respondeu. – E um deles aconteceu de verdade...

- É, eu sei... – o diretor lamentou. – Você e Voldemort têm uma ligação muito forte, por causa do feitiço que lhe fez essa cicatriz. – e apontou para a cicatriz na testa do garoto. – E é devido a essa ligação que você tem esses sonhos...

- Então isso não vai parar? – Harry perguntou.

- Receio que não... Mas eu confio que você irá superar isso, Harry, por mais difícil que seja... – Dumbledore se levantou e se dirigiu à janela, observando a noite, quando disse: – Nós estamos tomando algumas medidas para a sua segurança e dos outros alunos diante o ressurgimento de Voldemort, Harry. – ele se voltou para o garoto, olhando profundamente dentro de seus olhos. – E tenho de lhe pedir, Harry, que esteja, sempre que for possível, acompanhado de amigos quando andar pela escola e, principalmente, não quero você andando pela escola à noite, por mais nobre que seja o motivo.

- Mas eu não tenho culpa se as encrencas vêm ao meu encontro, professor... – Harry se manifestou. – Ano passado eu não fiz nada, mas mesmo assim aconteceu tudo aquilo contra a minha vontade!

- Eu sei, Harry. E, acredite, também foi contra a minha vontade. Mas quero que isso não se repita, você é muito importante, Harry, mais do que possa imaginar, e é minha responsabilidade que nada de mal aconteça com você... – Dumbledore concluiu e Harry sabia que a conversa estava encerrada. – Agora é melhor descermos, a cerimônia de seleção deve estar prestes a começar.

Dumbledore acompanhou Harry até a porta do salão principal, mas não entrou junto com ele. O garoto entrou e viu que o salão estava cheio e o barulho era geral. Ele se encaminhou até o lugar que Rony e Hermione tinham guardado para ele na mesa da Grifinória e sentou de frente para os amigos.

- E então? – perguntou Rony assim que o amigo se sentou. – O que Dumbledore queria?

- É uma história longa... – disse o garoto, observando a mesa dos professores. Dumbledore acabara de entrar e sentara ao lado da Sra. Figg e começou a conversar com ela. Harry desviou o olhar e continuou: – Depois eu explico tudo para vocês. Mas e o que a McGonagall queria?

Hermione abriu um grande sorriso, mas foi Rony que respondeu: – Você não vai acreditar, Harry. Mione e eu fomos nomeados monitores! – Harry ficou boquiaberto e Rony continuou: – Dá pra acreditar? A Mione tudo bem, mas eu? Amanhã seremos nomeados oficialmente. – concluiu, mas não pôde falar mais nada. Os alunos do primeiro ano entraram, liderados pela Profª. McGonagall e depois começou a seleção.

O banquete estava bem farto e todos comeram bastante. Durante esse tempo, Harry pôde notar as várias pessoas que estavam lá. Colin e Dênis Creevey acenaram alegremente para Harry, que retribuiu, envergonhado; Colin tinha ainda a máquina fotográfica e disse que depois queria uma foto do garoto. Angelina Jonhson, Alícia Spinnet e Katie Bell, as artilheiras do time de quadribol cumprimentaram Harry também. Neville Longbottom continuava desastrado como sempre e derrubou suco de abóbora nas vestes. Simmas Finnigan e Dino Thomas conversaram bastante com Harry e Rony sobre o campeonato de quadribol, mas Harry só escutava, pois não sabia nada sobre o campeonato.

Quando Harry dirigiu o olhar para a mesa dos professores, viu Hagrid, que acenou alegremente. Perto dele estava Severo Snape, o mestre de Poções, que dirigiu um olhar seco para o garoto.

Na mesa da Corvinal, Harry observou Cho Chang por algum tempo. Ela conversava com as amigas, mas o garoto não sabia dizer se ela já tinha esquecido o que acontecera ano passado com o namorado, Cedrico Diggory. Ele morreu durante a última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo, por estar na hora e no lugar errado, quando Harry encontrou Voldemort. Cho tinha sentido muito a perda dele, e Harry observou, ela não parecia ter a mesma alegria que tinha antes do acontecimento agora.

Depois do banquete, todos se encaminharam para suas respectivas salas comunais. Hermione conduziu os novos alunos, como seu primeiro trabalho de monitora. Harry e Rony foram direto para a sala comunal e Rony disse para o amigo subir primeiro, pois esperaria Hermione chegar. Quando Harry chegou no quarto e se deitou, finalmente se sentiu em casa.


	9. Cartas Místicas e Animais Mágicos

Capítulo Nove – Cartas Místicas e Animais Mágicos

No dia seguinte, todos estavam no salão principal, tomando o café da manhã, que estava muito farto. Hermione lembrou que preparar tudo aquilo devia ter sido muito duro para os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts. Elfos domésticos eram seres um tanto inusitados, que tinham como maior orgulho servir os bruxos sem ganhar nada em troca e, às vezes, eram maltratados pelos humanos. Harry conhecia dois elfos domésticos: um deles se chamava Dobby e era servo da família Malfoy, mas foi libertado no fim do 2º ano de Harry em Hogwarts pelo próprio garoto; a outra era Winky, que fora despedida pelo seu dono e nunca se conformara. No ano anterior, Hermione promoveu uma tentativa um tanto frustrada de fundar uma associação para ajudar a causa dos elfos domésticos. O problema era que a associação tinha somente três membros: a própria Hermione, Rony e Harry (os garotos entraram na associação um pouco contrariados).

Rony estava, no momento, entregando os horários para os alunos da Grifinória. Quando o garoto entregou os horários do sétimo ano para os irmãos Fred e Jorge e o amigo deles, Lino Jordan, que narrava os jogos de quadribol, estes não deixaram por menos:

- E aí, Roniquinho, como está se sentindo como o mais novo monitor da Grifinória? – perguntou Fred. Jorge e Lino começaram a rir.

Rony se limitou a fazer uma careta e se afastou. Jorge ainda disse: - Mamãe vai ficar orgulhosa, Roniquinho!

- Tomem! – disse Rony emburrado, entregando os horários para Harry e Hermione.

Os garotos pegaram os horários e Harry começou a olhá-lo.

- Ah, Rony, não faz essa cara! Eu sei que você está feliz de ser um monitor! – Hermione disse. Rony não disse nada, mas Harry, lançando um olhar de esguelha para o amigo pôde notar um sorriso disfarçado. A verdade é que Rony sempre quis ser alguém mais importante e ser monitor era um jeito de atingir essa meta.

- Que bom, só temos Poções na Sexta-feira. – Harry comentou aliviado.

- Isso é ótimo, mas parece que continuamos com a turma da Sonserina nessa aula... – lamentou Rony.

- Então podem ir se preparando, meninos. – Hermione disse. – A primeira aula de vocês hoje é Adivinhação. – ela apontou o horário dos garotos. - E em seguida teremos Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com a turma da Sonserina também.

- Ah, não! – exclamou Harry. – Já vou começar o dia com previsões de morte...

- E depois ter que ver os nojentos dos sonserinos... – lamentou Rony.

- Que pena que vocês não escolheram Aritmância, como eu. Essa será minha primeira aula hoje. – disse Hermione, observando seu próprio horário. 

Harry e Rony se entreolharam. – Prefiro encarar a Trelawney a isso, você não? – Rony perguntou ao Harry que fez um aceno com a cabeça concordando.

- Francamente, não sei como vocês agüentam aquela charlatã! – repreendeu Hermione, referindo-se à professora de Adivinhação. – Bem, boa sorte para vocês! – ela disse e se retirou da mesa.

Rony fez uma expressão desgostosa e disse: - Acho melhor irmos para a aula também, Harry.

Os dois garotos se levantaram e seguiram juntos para a classe. Chegando lá, encontraram quase todos os alunos: Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown já estavam acomodadas em frente à mesa da professora, ansiosas. A própria Trelawney, ao que parecia, ainda não tinha chegado. Rony e Harry acomodaram-se em dois pufes e abriram a janela; o aroma adocicado já os estava incomodando.

Depois de alguns minutos, Sibila Trelawney surgiu de trás da névoa que envolvia a sua mesa. Ela estava com um xale rosa choque nas costas; os óculos aumentavam os olhos dela, fazendo a professora se assemelhar a uma grande abelha. Trelawney observou a sala e disse, como se anunciasse algo importante:

- O Sr. Longbotton vai chegar atrasado.

Assim que ela disse isso, Neville entrou, esbaforido. Parvati e Lilá exclamaram "Oh" e "Ah", mas Rony comentou baixinho para Harry: - Se isso foi uma previsão, eu sou o próprio Merlin! – Harry riu, mas logo parou ao ver o olhar da professora em sua direção.

Neville se sentou no fundo, envergonhado. Trelawney começou a falar, usando aquele seu tom místico:

- Este ano, estudaremos as diferentes formas de lermos o futuro nas cartas. O baralho que estava na lista de material deste ano é um baralho muito especial... – todos tiraram os baralhos das mochilas e ela continuou: - Ele pode nos mostrar muitas coisas, desde como será nossa sorte no amor, até a maneira como morreremos! – ela concluiu dramaticamente e lançou um olhar para Harry. Todos olharam para ele, que apenas revirou os olhos, deixando a professora um pouco irritada.

- E podemos saber quem será o grande amor de nossas vidas? – perguntou Parvati ansiosa. Lilá reprimiu risinhos.

- Pode ser, minha querida... – disse a professora, sorrindo. – Mas antes disso, é preciso aprender a ler as cartas... Quero que abram seus exemplares de "_A sorte nas cartas"_ que pedi para este ano! – ela mandou e todos pegaram seus livros. – Agora abram na página 26 e escolham três cartas distintas em seus baralhos e comparem com as informações do livro.

Todos começaram a fazer suas tarefas, sendo vistoriados pela professora que passava de mesa em mesa observando os trabalhos. Rony tirou três cartas, assim como Harry. – Você tá vendo alguma coisa nisso? – Rony perguntou ao amigo.

- Nada até agora... – lamentou Harry. O garoto achou suas cartas muito esquisitas: uma tinha o desenho de água escorrendo por entre as rochas de uma caverna, a outra era um pássaro negro e a última era a figura de um espelho.

Rony observou as cartas de Harry e começou a falar, imitando a voz da professora: - Oh, Harry, meu querido! Isso é horrível! O pássaro negro! Vejo que você vai morrer dentro de uma caverna, depois que quebrar um espelho! 

Harry riu. O amigo tinha feito a imitação perfeita de Trelawney quando anunciava a morte de Harry. Mas os dois garotos não puderam continuar com isso, pois ouviram uma voz atrás deles:

- Conseguiram ler as cartas, queridos? – a professora perguntou, mas antes que qualquer um dos dois respondesse alguma coisa, ela soltou um gritinho de susto. – Oh, meu querido! – ela disse, voltando-se para Harry. Todos na sala olharam e começaram a observá-la. – Isso é... terrível! O pássaro negro! Ele anuncia... a morte! – ela concluiu com um sussurro, teatralmente. Harry olhou para Rony com uma expressão de "eu-já-sabia-que-isso-ia-acontecer". Rony se segurou para não rir. Trelawney continuou, com uma expressão de pena para Harry:

- Sinto muito, querido, mas parece que sua morte se aproxima... Olhe! – ela apontou para a carta do pássaro. – O pássaro está avisando isso, ele mostra quando a morte está próxima.

Harry fez uma cara descrente e a professora percebeu que não conseguiria mais nada. Ela apenas lançou um olhar deprimido para o garoto e se afastou, para depois continuar com as explicações.

- Finalmente essa aula terminou! – Harry exclamou. – Não agüentava mais a Trelawney olhando para mim com pena!

A aula tinha terminado e os garotos estavam próximos à entrada do castelo. Ouviram uma voz conhecida atrás deles: – Você já devia estar acostumado com isso, Harry! – era Hermione, que tinha alcançado os garotos. Rony tentou dar um beijo nela, que resistiu, vermelha: - Aqui não, Rony! Que coisa! – Harry não pôde deixar de rir.

Os três se dirigiram para fora do castelo onde seria a aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas. Hagrid já estava esperando próximo à sua cabana, com Canino em seus calcanhares. Harry, Rony e Hermione foram os primeiros a chegar para a aula. Algumas caixas estavam espalhadas pelo chão, mas os garotos não tiveram coragem de ver o que tinha dentro delas; Hagrid sempre trazia animais um pouco "estranhos" para a aula.

- Olá, garotos! Como vocês estão? – Hagrid perguntou, assim que os três chegaram.

- Estamos ótimos, Hagrid! – respondeu Rony, olhando para Hermione, que ficou muito vermelha.

Hagrid ficou um pouco confuso, mas ainda assim perguntou: - E você, Harry? Recebeu meu presente?

- Sim, Hagrid. – o garoto respondeu. – Obrigado! Mas não pude explodir a cara gorda do Duda com ele...

- Ah, que pena... – Hagrid lamentou. – Bem que eu queria ver aquele porquinho assado... – completou e Harry sorriu.

- O que você trouxe para a aula, Hagrid? – Hermione se atreveu a perguntar.

Hagrid ficou bastante animado e respondeu: - Splooties! – os garotos arregalaram os olhos e o amigo continuou: - Depois vocês verão! Parece que os outros alunos estão chegando!

Era verdade, um grupo de alunos da Grifinória vinha andando em direção à cabana de Hagrid. Um pouco atrás, vinham os alunos da Sonserina. Todos se acomodaram e Hagrid começou a explicação, empolgado:

- Bom dia, pessoal! – ele exclamou. – Bem, hoje eu trouxe para vocês um bando de bichinhos que acho que vocês vão gostar! – ele disse e todos os alunos fizeram caretas; sabiam muito bem o tipo de "bichinhos" que Hagrid trazia. Hagrid pegou as caixas e colocou uma para cada três alunos. Harry, Rony e Hermione olharam cautelosamente o conteúdo da caixa; dentro havia uma pequena bola de pêlos, parecia não ter nem pés ou braços, ou se tinha eram quase imperceptíveis. O bichinho tinha os olhos amarelados e o pêlo de uma tonalidade salmão. Mas todos tinham cores diferentes, alguns eram esverdeados, outros azulados... 

- Ah, que gracinha! – Hermione exclamou. Podia-se ouvir exclamações como essa de outras meninas da classe.

Hagrid terminou de distribuir as caixas pelos alunos e começou a falar novamente, com um sorriso no rosto: - Que bom que vocês gostaram! Eles se chamam Splooties. Cada Splooty tem uma cor de pêlo e olhos diferente; ele será muito amável com vocês se for bem tratado.

- E o que eles fazem, Hagrid? – perguntou Dino Thomas.

- Ah, eles têm um dom muito especial... – Hagrid respondeu. – Eles podem achar qualquer coisa que pedirem, onde quer que esteja. 

- Qualquer coisa? – perguntou Draco Malfoy, pensativo.

- Sim, qualquer coisa. – repetiu Hagrid.- Contanto que a pessoa tenha uma boa intenção e seja educada com o Splooty. Eles se irritam facilmente...

Todos os alunos ficaram admirados. Pelo menos uma vez na vida, Hagrid não tinha trazido uma aberração para a aula.

- Bem! – Hagrid disse. – Tenho uma tarefa para vocês! Escondi algumas tortinhas de abóbora pelas redondezas e vocês terão que achá-las. Os que as acharem poderão ficar com elas de presente. Ah, mas eu escondi também uma cesta cheia de doces da Dedosdemel e ela está muito bem escondida! Até agora, ninguém a encontrou e o grupo que a encontrar, além de ganhar a cesta, vai ganhar também alguns pontos para sua casa! Muito bem, comecem a procurar! – ele finalizou.

Os alunos ficaram bastante animados com a tarefa, menos, é claro, Draco Malfoy e seus comparsas, Crabbe e Goyle. Os três não estavam encontrando nada, porque o Splooty deles parecia não ter gostado muito dos três. Malfoy chegou a ser mordido pelo seu Splooty e reclamou bastante, mas Hagrid logo o interrompeu dizendo que a mordida de um Splooty era tão fraca que correspondia a menos que uma bicadinha de uma coruja.

Harry, Rony e Hermione conseguiram encontrar quatro tortinhas de abóbora com o Splooty salmão, que parecia ter gostado muito dos garotos. Hermione ficara encantada com o bichinho e dera uma das tortinhas para ele; as outras três ficaram para os garotos.

Foi Neville que achou a cesta de doces. Ele estava no grupo junto com Simas Finnigan e Dino Thomas, mas como o Splooty gostou mais do Neville, foi ele que acabou encontrando a cesta, que estava escondida dentro da casa de Hagrid. O professor deu 15 pontos para a Grifinória, o que aborreceu muito os sonserinos.

Quando a aula terminou, os três garotos se despediram de Hagrid, que disse que estava esperando uma visita dos três para tomar chá com bolinhos. Os garotos concordaram, mas dispensavam os bolinhos. Sabiam que Hagrid não cozinhava muito bem.

Harry, Rony e Hermione seguiram para o salão principal, para almoçarem. Quando chegaram lá, Fred disse:

- Tivemos aula com a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas!

- E aí, como foi? – Hermione perguntou, ansiosa.

- Ah, foi muito legal! – disse Jorge. – Ela parece aquelas vovózinhas, sabe? É muito simpática.

- Eu não estou falando disso! – exclamou Hermione. – Eu quero é saber se a aula dela é boa, o conteúdo, se ela explica bem...

- Ah... – os gêmeos disseram em coro e se entreolharam. – É, a Profª. Figg entende das coisas... – disse Jorge. – Mas nós não prestamos muita atenção nisso... – emendou Fred. 

Hermione procurou pelo seu horário na mochila, apressada. Rony fez uma expressão de intrigado e perguntou ao Harry: - Profª. Figg? Eu tô ficando maluco, ou você já disse uma vez que essa era uma vizinha trouxa sua, Harry?

- Não, não está ficando maluco não, Rony. É ela mesma. Mas ela não é trouxa. – Harry respondeu. Hermione até parou de procurar o horário para ouvir. Harry não teve outra alternativa senão contar o que tinha conversado com Dumbledore no dia anterior. Quando terminou, os amigos ficaram boquiabertos e Hermione começou a procurar o horário na mochila novamente, agora mais afobada. Assim que conseguiu achá-lo, ela disse, desapontada:

- Ah, que pena... Só vamos ter aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas na Quarta-feira...


	10. A nova professora

Capítulo Dez – A nova professora

Na tarde de Quarta-feira, os alunos do quinto ano da Grifinória estavam muito ansiosos. Todos terminaram o almoço rapidamente e se encaminharam para a sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Harry, Rony e Hermione também fizeram isso, mas acabaram só conseguindo lugares na segunda fileira de carteiras da classe. 

A sala tinha mudado bastante desde o ano anterior. Harry a observou e lembrou dos antigos professores que já utilizaram aquela sala; todo ano aparecia um diferente. Comentava-se que o cargo estava enfeitiçado e por isso ninguém parava nele. Para Harry, o melhor professor tinha sido Remo Lupin, que além de ter sido amigo de seus pais e de Sirius no passado, era um excelente professor.

Os alunos esperaram um pouco até que a professora chegasse. A Sra. Figg entrou e dirigiu um olhar sorridente para a classe quando disse: "boa tarde". Harry notou que ela estava um pouco diferente das outras vezes que se encontraram; parecia um pouco mais simpática.

- Para aqueles que não me conhecem, meu nome é Arabella Figg. Eu passei os últimos anos entre os trouxas... – ela fez uma pausa e lançou um olhar para Harry, que não conseguiu traduzir o que ela estava tentando passar, e depois continuou: - ...mas agora voltei para a convivência entre os bruxos. Talvez vocês possam me julgar erroneamente pela minha aparência; apesar de parecer uma pacata velhinha, eu sei muito sobre as artes das trevas e como se defender delas. – ela sorriu. – Bem, então acho que vou fazer a chamada, para conhecê-los melhor.

Ela então começou a chamar os alunos e em cada nome olhava para a pessoa e sorria. Mas quando disse "Harry Potter", ela olhou profundamente para o garoto, um olhar que ele não conseguiu definir muito bem; parecia um olhar rígido, mas talvez tivesse algo de triste também.

Quando a professora terminou de fazer a chamada, todos pegaram seus exemplares de _"Defendendo-se contra as trevas"_, mas a Sra. Figg balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro e disse:

- Talvez esse livro não seja muito útil... Não costumo trabalhar utilizando livros, prefiro a prática.

Como se tivessem ouvido uma ordem, os alunos guardaram seus livros e esperaram, ansiosos. A Sra. Figg se levantou da cadeira onde estava sentada e se encostou na mesa, de frente para os alunos, e disse:

- Este ano, vocês irão estudar sobre os dementadores. Acho que todos aqui devem saber que criaturas são essas, já que no terceiro ano de vocês aqui em Hogwarts, havia dementadores pela escola... – todos acenaram afirmativamente com a cabeça. – Mas eu darei uma explicação mais detalhada sobre o assunto. Dementadores são seres malignos e vocês devem estar se perguntando: mas se eles são malignos, por que eles cuidam da prisão de Azkaban? Bem, essas criaturas se alimentam de pensamentos e lembranças felizes, por isso a sensação de tristeza que temos ao chegar perto de um dementador. Eles sugam a nossa alegria, deixando na nossa mente apenas as lembranças mais dolorosas de nossas vidas. Mas dementadores não existiriam se não houvesse tantos pensamentos ruins no mundo. Apesar de alimentarem-se de pensamentos felizes, eles precisam que o mal esteja ativo para terem força.

- Mas, professora... – começou Parvati. – Existem dementadores no mundo... Isso quer dizer que o mal ainda tem força?

- Pode-se dizer que sim, Srta... – a Sra. Figg consultou a lista de chamada. – Ah! Srta. Patil. Ainda existe muito mal no mundo. Bem... Acho que vocês não são mais crianças, então posso falar disto abertamente com vocês. Depois de tudo que aconteceu quatorze anos atrás... – ela olhou para Harry e todos na sala a imitaram. O garoto abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. – Depois daquilo, muitas pessoas pensaram que aquele que era a maior fonte do mal desaparecera, mas os dementadores continuavam existindo. Isso queria dizer que o mal ainda existia, só tinha se enfraquecido...

Todos ficaram apreensivos à simples lembrança, ainda que tenha sido sutil, de Voldemort. O silêncio se instalou na sala por alguns instantes e foi Hermione que o quebrou:

- Mas... Profª. Figg?

- Sim, Srta. Granger?

- Se esse... mal... desaparecesse... – Hermione começou. – Se ele desaparecesse, ainda assim existiriam pessoas que teriam pensamentos ruins, quer dizer, sempre existirão pessoas assim... Então será que sempre existirão dementadores?

A professora balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro. – Concordo com a senhorita... – Hermione sorriu, satisfeita. A Sra. Figg continuou: - Sempre existirão pessoas com esses pensamentos, mas se as outras pessoas tentarem ser boas e terem só pensamentos bons, os dementadores diminuirão bastante em número e será bem mais fácil que eles se extingam... 

- Se extinguir? – perguntou Simas. – Mas eu sempre achei que o máximo que os bruxos podiam fazer com os dementadores seria apenas espantá-los... Existe um feitiço para isso, não é? Se chama feitiço do pa... pa...

- Feitiço do patrono! – Hermione completou, com seu jeito sabe-tudo.

- Muito bem, Srta. Granger! – exclamou a professora. – Isso deve valer uns três pontos para a Grifinória... – Hermione abriu um enorme sorriso orgulhoso e a Sra. Figg disse: - E mais dois pontos pelo Sr. Finnigan, que sabia o feitiço, só não sabia o nome dele. – Simas corou de satisfação, enquanto a Sra. Figg continuava a explicação: - Muitos bruxos acham que só é possível espantar os dementadores com o feitiço do patrono, mas estão enganados. O patrono, que não é mais que uma concentração de pensamentos felizes de uma pessoa que acaba tomando forma, é uma das maneiras de se combater um dementador. Mas se várias pessoas concentrarem-se em bons pensamentos de uma só vez, essa concentração pode vir a acabar definitivamente com o dementador... – ela finalizou.

- E vamos aprender a fazer isso, professora? – Hermione perguntou.

- Digamos que não é preciso aprender a fazer isso, Srta. Granger. – a professora respondeu. – O que eu vou ensinar vocês a fazer é o patrono, que nada mais é do que um exercício de concentração. O problema é que poucas pessoas conseguem se concentrar o suficiente para produzir um patrono forte e esse é o motivo de não se conseguir acabar com os dementadores; as pessoas se deixam levar pelas tristezas e não conseguem se focalizar no que há de bom em suas vidas... 

Todos ficaram surpresos com a resposta e observaram atentos a professora, que tinha pego a sua varinha e disse: - Duvido que algum de vocês aqui já tenham visto um patrono de perto, portanto vou mostrar o meu para vocês. – ela olhou para Harry quando disse: - Bem, talvez alguns já tenham visto... Mas eu vou fazer assim mesmo. 

A Sra. Figg apontou a varinha e fechou os olhos; quando os abriu, gritou com força: _Expecto Patronum, _e uma névoa começou a sair da varinha, para depois tomar forma. Harry tentou identificar com o que ou quem se parecia o patrono e percebeu que era a figura de um homem, mas não era possível identificar seu rosto. Depois de alguns instantes, o patrono desapareceu e a professora disse: - Bem, isso era um patrono. É claro que como eu não estava próxima de um dementador foi mais fácil se concentrar em algo feliz para produzi-lo e, no início, vocês irão fazer dessa forma também, mas depois eu darei um jeito de dificultar as coisas... Porém, eu gostaria que vissem um outro patrono, se fosse possível. Por que o senhor não mostra o seu patrono para a classe, Sr. Potter? – ela perguntou dirigindo-se ao Harry.

O garoto arregalou os olhos, espantado. Todos os olhos estavam voltados para ele. Harry não esperava algo como isso e tentou explicar-se: - Mas... eu...

- Eu sei que você sabe produzir um patrono, Sr. Potter. – a Sra. Figg disse. – Durante esse verão eu conversei com o ex-professor de vocês, Remo Lupin. E ele me disse que, devido a algumas circunstâncias, ele ensinou isso para o senhor, Sr. Potter.

Agora Harry definitivamente sentiu seu rosto enrubescer, já que todos na classe olhavam atentos para ele. A Sra. Figg chamou, com uma voz autoritária:

- Estou esperando, Sr. Potter.

- Vai logo, Harry! – Rony sussurrou.

Harry não teve outra escolha senão se encaminhar para a frente da classe, sendo observado por todos. Quando chegou lá, a Sra. Figg disse:

- O que está esperando, Sr. Potter? Vamos, faça logo!

O garoto levantou a varinha devagar. Sentia que não conseguiria produzir o patrono na frente de todas aquelas pessoas, mesmo sem um dementador por perto. Ele fechou os olhos e quando ia dizer as palavras o sinal tocou. A aula tinha acabado. Harry abriu os olhos e abaixou a varinha. Não disse nada, mas achava que a Sra. Figg não desistiria apenas porque a aula acabara. Ela suspirou, um pouco desanimada:

- Tudo bem... Classe dispensada. – os alunos começaram a deixar a sala, contrariados. Harry ia deixar a sala também, mas a Sra. Figg o chamou: - Sr. Potter! O senhor fica. Rony e Hermione olharam um pouco confusos para Harry, que apenas fez um sinal que os encontraria depois. A sala se esvaziou e Harry ficou em silêncio esperando a Sra. Figg falar. Ela dirigiu um olhar seco para o garoto, quando disse:

- Certo, você escapou de mostrar seu patrono para a classe, Harry. Mas não de mostrá-lo para mim. Eu quero vê-lo, se faz o favor... – ela fez um gesto com a mão, como se mandasse ele se apressar.

Harry não teve escolha. Novamente ergueu a varinha, fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Não sabia em que pensar. Estava nervoso, mas lembrou das férias e dos dias agradáveis que passou na casa dos Weasleys. Abriu os olhos e bradou: _Expecto Patronum_! A névoa começou a sair de sua varinha e tomar a forma de um cervo prateado. O cervo bateu as patas no chão e lançou um olhar para Harry, antes de desaparecer.

- Impressionante! – disse a Sra. Figg, sem emoção. – Mas poderia ser melhor... Você deveria treinar mais, Harry. Pode ser útil...

- Mas... Sra. Figg... – Harry começou. – Eu não estou entendendo... Por quê...

- Não é para entender. – ela o interrompeu e depois se sentou na cadeira, atrás da mesa e começou a anotar umas coisas. Ela continuou, sem olhar para o garoto: - Quero que faça os exercícios das páginas 30 a 40 do seu livro e me traga na próxima aula e quero que faça sozinho, sem ajuda de ninguém!

Harry ficou indignado, ela não tinha pedido isso para os outros alunos. – Mas, Sra. Figg! A senhora não pediu isso para os outros!

- Nada de "mas"! – ela respondeu, ainda sem olhar para o garoto. – Eu quero que traga os exercícios, a menos que queira perder pontos da sua casa! E seria bom se você treinasse mais o seu patrono, ele precisa melhorar. Está dispensado.

O garoto ficou boquiaberto, mas não disse mais nada. Sabia que a conversa estava encerrada. Saiu pela porta sem ao menos olhar para trás; se fizesse isso veria que a velha senhora tinha finalmente levantado os olhos e mantinha um olhar melancólico no rosto.

Harry encostou a porta e começou a se encaminhar para a sala comunal da Grifinória. Vários pensamentos passavam pela sua cabeça. O garoto não entendia o porquê daquele tratamento que a Sra. Figg estava lhe dirigindo. Ela sempre fora simpática com ele e por que estava implicando tanto agora? Harry estava tão distraído que nem estava olhando por onde andava e acabou esbarrando em alguém. Ele se desequilibrou e foi por pouco que a mochila não caiu de suas costas. Rapidamente se desculpou, mas quando levantou os olhos para ver de quem se tratava, gelou.

- Devia prestar mais atenção por onde anda, Potter. – disse Severo Snape. Ele tinha uma expressão cansada, mas seus olhos ainda tinham o mesmo brilho de desaprovação que sempre fazia quando via Harry.

- Desculpe, professor... – Harry disse. – Eu estava distraído, sinto muito.

- Dessa vez vou deixar passar... – ele disse. – Mas se você não sair daqui agora mesmo e se encaminhar direto para a Grifinória, eu terei que lhe tirar pontos...

- Sim, professor. – o garoto disse e logo se apressou em ir para a Grifinória. Parecia que não era mesmo o seu dia.


	11. Decisões

Capítulo Onze – Decisões

Na tarde livre dos alunos da Grifinória, na Sexta-feira, Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam na sala comunal da Grifinória, fazendo deveres. Nesse dia, tiveram aula de Poções e Snape não tinha deixado por menos e os entupira de tarefas. Para Harry estava sendo uma loucura já que além destes, tinha também os deveres extras de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Rony estava tentando persuadir Hermione a deixá-lo copiar os deveres, mas a garota estava irredutível. Dizia que era importante para ele estudar agora, pois os N.O.M.'s seriam no final do ano e precisava se preparar o máximo que pudesse. 

De repente, Jorge entrou e se aproximou. Disse: - Harry, a McGonagall está te chamando.

- A McGonagall? – Harry perguntou. – Mas ela disse o que quer comigo? – Rony e Hermione tinham parado a discussão sobre os deveres para prestarem atenção. 

- Na verdade, ela não chamou só você... – Jorge respondeu. – Estão lá na sala dela: o Fred, a Angelina, a Alícia e a Katie... – ele disse, contando nos dedos enquanto falava. – E a professora me mandou aqui pra te chamar... Acho que agora tá um pouco óbvio que ela quer falar do time de quadribol, né? – ele sorriu.

- Tudo bem, então. – Harry disse e acompanhou Jorge. Enquanto se dirigiam à sala da professora, Jorge alertou:

- Ah, e vai se preparando, porque a mulher tá uma fera! 

- Por quê? – o garoto perguntou.

- Ela tá doida da vida porque a gente ainda não resolveu nada sobre o time de quadribol. Você sabe como ela é... 

Os dois chegaram até a sala e bateram na porta. Fred abriu e disse bem baixinho: - Xiii, cuidado, ela tá doidona... – Harry e Jorge entraram. Angelina, Alícia e Katie estavam em um lado, com expressões apreensivas. A Profª. McGonagall estava sentada atrás de sua mesa, com uma expressão severa no rosto.

- Finalmente chegaram! – a professora disse, com seu jeito que assemelhava muito ao da Hermione, ou talvez fosse o jeito da Hermione que fosse parecido com o da professora. – Bem, chamei vocês todos aqui para falar sobre o time de quadribol. Provavelmente vocês ainda não mexeram uma palha para organizar o time, ou estou enganada? – ela perguntou, olhando um a um.

- Ainda não, professora... – Angelina respondeu.

- Mas só estamos na primeira semana de aula ainda, professora! – Fred disse.

- Por isso mesmo temos que nos apressar! – disse a professora. – Não podemos perder a taça esse ano! Lembrem-se que a taça está com a Grifinória desde o último campeonato e não podemos perdê-la!

Era verdade. No terceiro ano de Harry em Hogwarts o time da Grifinória, que era o mesmo de agora, com exceção de Olívio Wood, que era o goleiro e capitão do time, mas tinha saído de Hogwarts nesse mesmo ano, ganhou a taça que estava na casa desde aquele ano. No ano anterior, não houve campeonato de quadribol devido ao Torneio Tribruxo.

- Nós precisamos de um goleiro e um capitão. – disse Katie.

- Acho que o capitão deve ser um de nós... – completou Alícia.

Todos se entreolharam. Foi a Profª. McGonagall que falou primeiro:

- O capitão pode ser escolhido aqui mesmo, não é preciso que o novo goleiro esteja presente. Afinal ele será apenas um novato e seria mais justo que essa decisão coubesse a vocês.

- Mas qual de nós será? – perguntou Fred. – Porque acho que nenhum de nós aqui comandaria o time como o Olívio... Ninguém aqui sabe fazer aqueles planos mirabolantes...

- Se bem que aqueles planos não serviam pra muita coisa... – Jorge disse. – Afinal, ele acordava a gente tão cedo que ninguém prestava atenção no que ele dizia...

- Isso não importa agora. – a Profª. McGonagall disse com uma voz severa. – O importante é vocês decidirem qual de vocês será o capitão do time.

- Podia ser um de vocês... – Harry decidiu se manifestar, dirigindo-se aos outros jogadores. – Afinal, vocês são os mais velhos...

Os outros se entreolharam. Angelina olhou de uma forma um pouco pensativa para Harry e disse: - Mas ano que vem, nós todos vamos sair de Hogwarts e só vai sobrar você, Harry. Talvez o melhor fosse você ser o capitão, assim já ia treinando para o ano que vem também.

- O quê? – Harry perguntou, espantado. – Mas eu não saberia comandar o time. Nem pensar!

- Até que é uma boa idéia... – disse Jorge.

- É, a Angelina tá certa... – emendou Fred. – Ano que vem, todos nós sairemos e o único que vai sobrar vai ser você, Harry. 

- E ninguém aqui quer deixar o time de qualquer jeito quando sair... – Alícia disse.

- O Olívio nos mataria se fizéssemos isso... – Katie completou. – Eu confio no Harry pra cuidar do time!

Os outros concordaram com ela e Harry estava completamente desnorteado. A Profª. McGonagall resolveu se manifestar:

- Acho que essa foi a escolha mais acertada, realmente. O Sr. Potter certamente se sairá muito bem como capitão do time.

Harry, que estava boquiaberto, disse: - Ei, mas ninguém aqui quer saber minha opinião? Eu não levo o menor jeito para isso!

- Ah, Harry, você vai se sair bem... – Angelina o encorajou.

- Nós confiamos em você! – Katie disse.

- É isso mesmo! – disse Fred, descontraído. – E se você fizer a Grifinória perder, o máximo que pode acontecer é você ser linchado pela Grifinória inteira, não antes de receber umas goles no meio da cara por conta das meninas e talvez uns balaços e bastões meus e do Jorge, mas você vai se sair bem...

- Sr. Weasley! – a Profª. McGonagall exclamou em reprovação. Angelina, Alícia e Katie tinham umas expressões bastante carrancudas, enquanto que Fred e Jorge se acabavam de rir. Harry ainda não acreditava no que tinha ouvido.

- Mas nós, como somos seus amigões, vamos te dar uns toques... Não se preocupe, Harry! – Jorge disse, dando palmadinhas nas costas do garoto.

Todos saíram um pouco depois da sala da Profª. McGonagall. Tinham decidido que fariam o teste para o goleiro dali a uma semana, no Sábado. Harry ainda não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Nunca pensara sequer na possibilidade de ser o capitão algum dia e agora, sem mais nem menos, isso acontecera.

- Isso merece uma comemoração! Pelo mais novo capitão da Grifinória! – disse Fred.

- É isso aí, vamos na cozinha! – Jorge disse e os gêmeos saíram correndo em direção à cozinha, buscar comida.

Harry seguiu com as meninas para a sala comunal. Alícia disse: - Ih, Harry, que cara, parece que você não ficou feliz...

- Eu não tô é acreditando... – o garoto respondeu.

- Acho que ele tá em estado de choque. – Katie disse.

- Harry, não precisa se preocupar tanto! – Angelina disse. – A gente não vai te linchar se a Grifinória não ganhar esse ano... – as meninas riram. Angelina continuou: - É sério. Além disso, somos um time, e ninguém vai te abandonar aqui, todos vamos trabalhar juntos como sempre fizemos! – ela finalizou com um sorriso.

Harry apenas sorriu também, mas não disse nada. Os quatro chegaram no retrato da Mulher Gorda e disseram a senha: "Canção da Fênix", e entraram em seguida. As meninas foram conversar em um canto enquanto que Harry se dirigiu até onde estavam Rony e Hermione. Parecia que os dois tinham terminado a lição e não estavam mais discutindo; pelo contrário, estavam namorando. Os dois decidiram não esconder mais e muitos alunos já tinham percebido que os dois estavam juntos.

- E aí, Harry? Como foi? – Rony perguntou assim que o amigo se sentou na poltrona.

- Decidimos quando vai ser o teste do goleiro e quem será o capitão... – Harry disse.

- E quem é? – Hermione perguntou.

Harry suspirou e disse, ainda um pouco incrédulo: - Eu.

- Você? – Rony e Hermione disseram em uníssono. – Puxa, parabéns, Harry! – Hermione disse.

- Uow! – Rony exclamou. – Isso é muito legal, Harry! Parabéns!

- Obrigado... – o garoto respondeu e sentiu o rosto arder. – Eu ainda nem tô acreditando...

- E quando vai ser o teste do novo goleiro? – Hermione perguntou.

- Semana que vem, no Sábado. Já marcamos tudo com a McGonagall... – Harry disse e olhou para Rony; lembrou-se então do episódio em que ele mesmo armou para que um balaço acertasse a Hermione, nas férias, e Rony segurou o balaço antes que pegasse nela. Teve uma idéia súbita. – Rony, você bem que podia fazer o teste...

- Eu? – o amigo perguntou. – Fazer o teste de goleiro? Você acha que eu levo jeito?

- Pode ser, Rony... Aquele dia, na sua casa, você foi bem rápido para agarrar aquele balaço que ia acertar a Mione... – Harry disse e reparou que a amiga corou à lembrança daquele dia.

- Nunca pensei nisso... – Rony disse.

- Eu também nunca pensei em ser capitão e agora sou... – Harry comentou.

- Ah, Rony. Faz o teste! Não custa nada tentar... – Hermione encorajou.

- Tudo bem! Vou tentar! – o garoto disse, decidido.

A porta da sala se abriu nesse instante e os gêmeos entraram, carregados de guloseimas. Parecia que a festa na sala comunal da Grifinória ia ser uma das melhores naquele dia.


	12. A Profecia Sagrada

Capítulo Doze – A Profecia Sagrada

Ele estava naquela mesma sala escura novamente. Subitamente, ouviu algo se arrastando pelo chão. Seja lá quem ou o que estivesse se arrastando, este chegou perto de uma poltrona onde alguém estava sentado. Uma voz fria disse:

- Não posso permitir que se cumpra! Não posso!

- Mas o herdeiro está vivo... – sibilou aquilo que se arrastava no chão.

- Eu sei... – a voz fria respondeu e podia se sentir ódio nela. – Não consegui... Mas preciso conseguir... Não pode se cumprir!

- E o que você vai fazer?

- Talvez... Sim. Talvez eu consiga encontrar. Se eu tivesse... Poderia impedir que acontecesse... Vou fazer de tudo para encontrar! 

Era mais um daqueles sonhos. Harry estava deitado em sua cama, e podia ouvir os roncos de Neville do outro lado do quarto. O sonho estava muito claro em sua mente, mas tudo era muito confuso. Sabia que era Voldemort no sonho e que ele estava falando com alguém, mas o garoto achou toda aquela conversa muito sem sentido.

A cicatriz em forma de raio ardia em sua testa, mas Harry não se preocupava. Já estava se acostumando com essa dor, por mais que fosse difícil. Fechou os olhos, mas não conseguiu dormir novamente. Levantou e olhou pela janela. A luz do sol começava a aparecer pálida no horizonte. Resolveu se trocar e descer, não adiantava ficar na cama; sabia que não conseguiria dormir. 

O garoto se sentou em uma poltrona perto da lareira, que estava apagada, quando chegou na sala comunal. O sonho veio em sua mente mais uma vez. Lembrou-se das palavras de Voldemort: herdeiro, cumprir, encontrar... Mas encontrar quem? Ou o quê? Não fazia nenhum sentido... 

Harry não soube quanto tempo ficou dessa forma, imerso em pensamentos. Mas depois de um tempo, começou a ouvir o barulho dos alunos descendo dos dormitórios e alguém o cutucou. Era Rony:

- Que aconteceu, Harry? Madrugou hoje?

- Acordei um pouco mais cedo e não consegui mais dormir. – o garoto respondeu, enquanto Rony se sentou ao seu lado. Mas preferiu não contar ao amigo o motivo.

Rony se espreguiçou e disse, bocejando: - Bem que eu queria ficar mais um tempo na cama, já tá começando a esfriar... Será que a Mione vai demorar?

- Não sei... – Harry respondeu. – Por quê?

- Tô com fome...

- Pra variar...

- Você tá me chamando de esfomeado, Harry?

- Imagina...

Rony torceu o nariz e perguntou novamente: - Será que a Mione vai demorar?

- Ah, já sei! – Harry disse rindo. – Isso não é fome, é saudade da Mione, né Rony? – o amigo ficou com as orelhas vermelhas enquanto Harry ria.

Mas não precisaram esperar muito, Hermione logo desceu. Assim que ela chegou, Rony a beijou, o que fez a menina ficar muito envergonhada.

Os três amigos desceram para o café. Enquanto comia, Harry observou Dumbledore na mesa. Pensou por um tempo se devia ou não contar para o diretor sobre o sonho que teve, mas optou por não contar. Afinal, o diretor mesmo disse que o garoto teria que se acostumar com esses sonhos e Harry não achava mesmo que o que viu no sonho fosse tão importante assim, já que não entendera nada.

A primeira aula que teriam no dia seria História da Magia e Rony comentou que aproveitaria para dormir mais um pouco, o que Hermione reprovou. Mas a garota, no fundo, também sabia que as aulas dessa matéria eram bastante maçantes. O Prof. Binns, que era o fantasma que ensinava essa matéria, lia o livro monotonamente durante a aula toda e não gostava quando um aluno perguntava algo. Por isso, era comum ver alguém dormindo na aula.

Harry, Rony e Hermione acomodaram-se em carteiras mais ao fundo da sala. Rony deitou a cabeça na carteira tentando dormir, mas Hermione não deixou e cutucava o garoto o tempo todo. Logo, o Prof. Binns chegou na sala e mandou os alunos abrirem na página 43 do livro: _"Lendas e Profecias"_. Quando Harry abriu, espantou-se. Já tinha lido aquilo, se tratava da "Lenda da Profecia Sagrada". O garoto prestou o máximo de atenção ao que o Prof. Binns lia. Não sabia porque, mas aquela lenda o atraía. Assim que o professor terminou e ia mudar para outra coisa, Harry surpreendeu a si mesmo quando perguntou:

- Professor? O senhor poderia explicar mais coisas sobre essa profecia?

Todos olharam para ele, já que era bem raro um aluno fazer uma pergunta nessa aula. Rony até levantou a cabeça para ouvir.

- Bem, não se sabe muita coisa sobre essa profecia, Sr. Potter. – o professor respondeu, um pouco contrariado. – O que se sabe, é que alguns anos depois da fundação de Hogwarts pelos quatro grandes, Helga Huflepuff, que era uma adivinha, escreveu uma profecia. A profecia dizia que depois de muitos anos, talvez centenas ou milhares, nasceria um descendente tanto de Godric Gryffindor, como de Salazar Slytherin. Esse herdeiro teria o sangue dos dois bruxos e seria, devido a essa descendência, muito poderoso. Nessa mesma época, apareceria também um outro bruxo, que espalharia as trevas pelo mundo, e ninguém conseguiria detê-lo. Até mesmo esse suposto herdeiro não conseguiria. A única maneira seria se ele encontrasse a "centelha da esperança", que segundo a lenda, aprisionaria o mal por completo. É sabido que havia uma certa desavença entre Gryffindor e Slytherin. Ambos não se conformaram com a profecia, pois não admitiam que o sangue de um se unisse ao do outro. A lenda diz que o último pedido de Helga Huflepuff antes de morrer foi dirigido à sua fiel amiga, Rowena Ravenclaw, para que ela escondesse a profecia, de maneira que ninguém conseguisse encontrá-la e assim, o futuro não pudesse ser modificado. 

- E ninguém tem idéia de quem possa ser esse herdeiro, professor? – foi a pergunta de Lilá.

- Provavelmente não, Srta. Brown. – o professor disse. – Os sobrenomes Gryffindor e Slytherin, perderam-se ao longo dos anos e até hoje ninguém consegue saber se o sangue dos dois realmente se uniu em uma única pessoa.

- Mas, Prof. Binns... – Hermione começou, parecia interessada. – A profecia nunca foi encontrada?

- Até agora não, Srta. Granger. A lenda diz que a profecia só seria encontrada quando fosse o momento certo, mas parece que esse momento ainda não chegou e talvez nunca chegue, na minha opinião. – o fantasma disse, com uma expressão que mostrava sua irritação e incredulidade em relação à lenda. – Chega! Já perdemos muito tempo com "histórinhas". Vamos nos ocupar com os fatos! – ele finalizou e começou a ler o livro novamente.

- Afinal de contas, Harry, por que você se interessa tanto por essa lenda da profecia sagrada? – Rony perguntou.

Os três amigos já tinham terminado as aulas da manhã e estavam se dirigindo ao salão principal, para almoçarem. 

- Não sei, Rony... – Harry respondeu à pergunta do amigo. – Também não entendo isso, só sei que essa história me atraiu desde a primeira vez que a vi.

- É, não deixa de ser uma história interessante... – Hermione comentou.

- Mas pra você qualquer história é interessante, Mione... – Rony debochou e Hermione ficou um pouco emburrada. Harry teve uma idéia:

- Eu acho que vou até a biblioteca, encontro vocês mais tarde. – o garoto disse e saiu em disparada em direção da biblioteca.

- Acho que você está sendo uma má influência para ele, Mione... – Rony disse.

Harry chegou à biblioteca e dirigiu-se até o balcão onde estava Madame Pince, a bibliotecária. Disse:

- Com licença, Madame Pince... 

- Sim, Sr. Potter, o que deseja? – ela perguntou.

- A senhora tem algum livro sobre a lenda da profecia sagrada?

- É algum trabalho escolar?

Harry hesitou. – Não exatamente, é mais uma curiosidade minha... – Madame Pince fez uma expressão incrédula, mas ainda disse: 

- Certo, Sr. Potter. Eu vou dar uma olhada, mas não garanto nada. - Ela saiu e foi olhar umas estantes. Harry ficou esperando e depois de alguns poucos minutos, ela voltou e disse: - Nada, infelizmente. Essa lenda é muito incerta, portanto existem poucos livros que falam dela... Talvez tenha algum livro na seção reservada, mas para isso é preciso uma autorização de um professor, o que eu acho que o senhor não tem...

- Não tenho nenhuma... – o garoto respondeu. – Obrigado, mesmo assim... – disse e se retirou.

Harry se encaminhou, então, para o salão principal. Quando chegou, Hermione perguntou:

- E então, Harry? Achou o que queria?

- Não... Madame Pince disse que é difícil achar um livro que tenha alguma coisa sobre isso...

- Tá vendo, Mione? Nem sempre os livros ajudam... – Rony debochou.

Hermione fez uma expressão bastante carrancuda e disse: - Não é possível! Tem que ter alguma coisa em algum livro!

- Mas parece que não tem, Mione... – Harry lamentou. – Não se preocupe, é uma besteira minha mesmo... Não tem importância... – o garoto finalizou, servindo-se de um pouco de suflê de frango.

- É isso aí! Desiste, Mione... Você não vai conseguir achar nenhum livro que fale sobre isso... – Rony disse.

- Nem pensar! – a garota exclamou. – Agora é questão de honra, eu vou encontrar!

- Du-vi-do! – Rony provocou. Harry já estava começando a se sentir culpado de começar mais uma briga entre os amigos.

- Pois eu vou conseguir, Ronald Weasley! Você duvidando, ou não! – Hermione desafiou. – Quer apostar?

- Quero! Quem perder paga uma rodada de cerveja amanteigada para nós três na próxima visita à Hogsmeade! Te dou cinco dias para conseguir trazer esse livro, Hermione Granger!

- Cinco dias? Eu quero dez!

- Uma semana! É pegar ou largar! – Rony estendeu a mão.

Hermione olhou para a mão de Rony estendida e a apertou: - Eu pego. 

- Você vai acabar quebrando a cara, Mione! – Rony provocou.

- É o que veremos, Rony! – ela respondeu, com um sorriso no rosto.

Harry suspirou. Parecia que aqueles dois sempre viveriam às turras...


	13. O novo goleiro da Grifinória

Capítulo Treze – O novo goleiro da Grifinória

Estava uma bela manhã de Sábado, apesar do tempo estar esfriando um pouco. Harry estava caminhando nos jardins, com a Firebolt no apoiada no ombro. Tinha marcado com os gêmeos e as meninas de se encontrarem no campo de quadribol às nove horas da manhã, para prepararem tudo antes do teste do novo goleiro, que seria às dez horas. O problema é que Harry tinha dormido um pouco a mais do que devia e tinha se atrasado dez minutos. Provavelmente, os outros já estariam no campo.

Quando chegou lá, encontrou uma pequena confusão. Fred discutia com um garoto do sexto ano da Corvinal. Parecia que o time dessa casa também tinha reservado o campo para treinar nesse dia.

- Mas nós falamos com a Profª. McGonagall! – Fred disse, já irritado. – Temos uma autorização dela!

- E nós temos uma autorização do Prof. Flitwick! – o garoto da Corvinal disse, nervoso.

Os dois continuaram discutindo. Harry notou que Cho Chang, a apanhadora da Corvinal, estava em um canto, observando, junto com os outros jogadores do time. O garoto sentiu um frio na barriga, como sempre sentia quando chegava perto da garota. Angelina, Alícia e Katie estavam vendo a discussão também, apreensivas. Jorge disse:

- Olha, o Harry chegou!

- O que tá acontecendo? – Harry perguntou.

- Fala pra eles que a gente falou com a McGonagall! O campo é nosso hoje! – Fred disse, quase gritando.

- Nós também temos direito ao campo! – o garoto da Corvinal disse. – Temos que treinar nossos novos artilheiros!

- É isso mesmo, nós marcamos com o Prof. Flitwick. – Cho disse. – O campo é nosso hoje e amanhã.

- Hoje e amanhã? – Harry repetiu. – Vocês já escolheram seus novos jogadores?

- Já. – Cho respondeu.

- A gente só marcou pra hoje... – Harry disse. – E nós tínhamos marcado o teste para o novo goleiro hoje também, vai ficar meio difícil desmarcar em cima da hora... Vocês ainda têm amanhã... Não dá pra cancelar o treino de hoje? Eu sei que somos adversários, mas seria uma gentileza da parte de vocês se deixassem o campo para o nosso time hoje...

Os jogadores da Corvinal se entreolharam, não pareciam muito dispostos a ceder. Os gêmeos e as meninas pareciam um pouco receosos. Finalmente, Cho disse:

- Tudo bem, Harry. A gente treina amanhã. – ela sorriu.

O garoto sentiu o rosto corar e respondeu baixinho: - O... obrigado.

O time da Corvinal começou a se retirar. Os outros jogadores do time pareciam um pouco contrariados, mas Cho ainda acenou em despedida para Harry, que sentiu o rosto mais quente ainda.

- Parece que acertamos em colocar você como capitão, Harry! – Fred disse. – Eu não teria tido uma idéia melhor!

- Viu Harry? Eu disse para que não se preocupasse! – Angelina disse, o que fez Harry sorrir. Ouviram uma voz atrás deles:

- Ué... Por que o time da Corvinal estava aqui? – era Rony que vinha acompanhado de Hermione. – Encontramos eles saindo bem contrariados...

- Eles tinham reservado o campo para hoje... – Harry respondeu. – Mas acabaram deixando pra gente...

- Eles não pareciam nada felizes... – Hermione comentou.

Fred e Jorge se entreolharam confusos. Jorge perguntou: - Mas o quê o casalzinho de monitores veio fazer aqui? Vieram vistoriar o teste, por acaso?

- Não! – Hermione respondeu. – Rony veio fazer o teste de goleiro.

Os gêmeos explodiram em risadas. Rony ficou vermelho de raiva e perguntou: - Qual o problema, não posso?

- Não é isso, Rony... Não fica bravo, é que a gente nunca imaginou... Você... – Fred disse e caiu na risada novamente.

- Fui eu quem disse para ele fazer o teste. – Harry disse. Os gêmeos pararam de rir e fizeram expressões incrédulas.

- Você acha que ele leva jeito, Harry? – Alícia perguntou, olhando para Rony.

- Vamos ver como ele se sai... – o garoto respondeu. Angelina e Katie estavam dando voltas em torno de Rony, observando-o. Hermione fez uma cara emburrada, parecia estar com ciúmes, mas só disse:

- Eu vou ficar na arquibancada, assistindo. Vejo vocês depois! – e saiu.

Mais alunos começaram a chegar. Alguns para fazer o teste, outros só para assistir. Além de Rony, duas meninas do segundo ano, um menino do terceiro e mais dois do quarto ano apareceram para o teste. Harry e os gêmeos ficaram observando, enquanto que Angelina, Alícia e Katie jogavam a goles diversas vezes para o aspirante a goleiro tentar pegar. Houve várias tentativas, mas geralmente a goles passava pelo aro. Poucos conseguiam segurar a goles, mas na maioria das vezes, ela escapava, pois não agarravam com firmeza.

Depois de alguns testes, foi a vez de Rony ir. Harry desejou boa sorte ao amigo, mas ele parecia muito nervoso para escutar. Hermione gritou lá da arquibancada, encorajando o namorado. Aquilo pareceu animar mais o garoto, que parecia um pouco mais confiante quando subiu com a vassoura no ar e se posicionou na frente dos aros. Angelina foi a primeira a lançar a goles e Rony não a pegou por um triz. A segunda a lançar foi Katie, mas dessa vez Rony parecia mais atento e agarrou a goles com força. Depois foi a vez de Alícia e o garoto agarrou a goles novamente. Harry observou que ele se movia bem rápido e não tirava os olhos da goles. No final de seis lançamentos, Rony agarrara quatro vezes, o que ninguém tinha conseguido fazer.

Ao final do teste, os jogadores dispensaram todos e disseram que o resultado sairia mais tarde. Hermione ainda tentou interceder por Rony, tentando saber o resultado:

- Ah, Harry... Fala, vai, o que vocês decidiram?

- Nós ainda não decidimos nada, Mione... – Harry tentou explicar.

- Mas o que você achou, Harry? – Rony perguntou, incerto.

Harry olhou para o amigo e sorriu: - Digamos que você atingiu minhas expectativas, Rony! Mas depois você saberá o resultado. Ainda preciso conversar com os outros. É sério...

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam e entenderam que Harry não diria nada. Foram embora junto com os outros alunos. Harry voltou para o vestiário, onde os outros estavam. Encontrou-os debatendo calorosamente sobre o teste. O garoto sentou perto de Fred, que discutia com Angelina.

- Quatro bolas, Fred! Não é o suficiente para você? – ela perguntou. 

- Mas ainda não vimos como ele se sai junto com os outros, sendo atrapalhado pelos balaços... – Fred respondeu.

- Você é muito teimoso, Fred! – Katie disse.

- O que você achou, Harry? – Alícia perguntou.

- Bem, acho que eu estava certo quanto ao Rony... – o garoto respondeu.

- É, mas a gente ainda precisa ver como ele se sai junto com todo mundo, num treino de verdade! – Jorge disse.

- Eu concordo. – Harry disse. – Mas perto dos outros, ele foi o melhor e eu não tô falando isso só porque ele é meu amigo...

- Vocês só estão implicando porque ele é irmão de vocês dois, isso sim! – Angelina disse, dirigindo-se aos gêmeos. – Por mim, ele fica de goleiro!

- Por mim também! – Katie disse.

- Digo o mesmo! – foi a vez de Alícia.

- E vocês dois? – Harry perguntou. – Por mim, concordo com as meninas.

Os gêmeos se entreolharam. Voltaram-se para Harry e sorriram: - Tudo bem... – Fred disse. – O Roniquinho fica. – completou Jorge.

Quando Harry, os gêmeos e as meninas chegaram à sala comunal, todos os olhos se voltaram para eles. Parecia que praticamente todos os alunos da Grifinória estavam presentes, esperando que chegassem. Alícia perguntou:

- Quem dá a notícia?

- Tem que ser o Harry, afinal ele é o capitão! – Jorge disse.

- Eu? – o garoto perguntou.

- Você mesmo, não se faça de desentendido! – Fred disse e empurrou o garoto. – Vai lá!

Harry quase tropeçou em suas vestes e olhou para os alunos. Todos os olhos estavam em cima dele. O garoto respirou fundo e disse: - Bem, agradecemos a todos que se dispuseram a fazer o teste. Estavam todos ótimos, mas já escolhemos nosso goleiro. – as duas meninas do segundo ano abaixaram as cabeças desanimadas. Harry continuou: - E o nome dele é Ronald Weasley! 

Houve uma explosão de aplausos, até os outros alunos que tinham feito o teste aplaudiam. Rony estava estupefato e incrédulo. Só saiu do transe quando Hermione o abraçou, pulando. Simas e Dino bagunçaram o cabelo do garoto. Gina pulava de alegria. Rony parecia muito feliz sendo o centro das atenções; o garoto apertava várias mãos em meio ao tumulto. Harry se aproximou do amigo e sorriu quando disse:

- Parabéns, Rony! Você mereceu, amigo!

Rony não disse nada, apenas sorriu e abraçou o amigo. Depois disse: - Obrigado, Harry!


	14. Uma descoberta interessante

Capítulo Quatorze – Uma descoberta interessante

- Ah, assim não dá! – Rony disse. – Que previsão trágica eu posso fazer com uma carta que tem uma árvore de figura?

Harry e Rony estavam fazendo seus deveres na Salão Comunal da Grifinória. No momento, os dois estavam fazendo o dever de Adivinhação, que consistia em fazer previsões para o mês, com base nas cartas. Como sempre, eles faziam previsões trágicas, pois sabiam que isso era bem o que a Trelawney gostava. Rony estava empacado com uma carta que tirara de uma árvore seca; não sabia que previsão inventar para aquilo. Harry deu uma espiada na carta e disse:

- O quê você faz com isso? Sei lá, Rony. Escreve aí que... ahn... que a árvore estava velha e caiu na sua cabeça e você ficou inconsciente durante uma semana, pronto!

- Boa! Vou colocar isso! – o garoto escreveu a previsão e depois levantou o papel, fitando-o, orgulhoso. – Pronto! Terminei! Coloquei um monte de tragédia, acho que a Trelawney vai gostar!

- Bom pra você, eu ainda não terminei... – Harry comentou, sem tirar os olhos do papel.

- Harry, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Fala aê, Rony. – o garoto disse, mas já imaginava do que se tratava.

- É sobre o negócio do quadribol, você acha que eu merecia mesmo ser o goleiro do time?

Harry pousou a pena e tirou os olhos do dever. "Sabia!" – pensou. Rony já devia ter feito essa mesma pergunta umas cinco vezes, mas Harry sempre respondia.

- Eu já te disse, Rony. Você mereceu! Foi o que se saiu melhor no teste! É sério. Você não foi escolhido porque é meu amigo, ou porque é irmão do Fred e do Jorge; foi escolhido porque é o melhor para a vaga!

As orelhas do garoto ficaram vermelhas e ele sorriu. – Assim eu fico mais aliviado, Harry. Obrigado.

Harry suspirou, mas entendia bem o que o amigo estava sentindo. Rony nunca se achou bom em nada e ainda não acreditava que tinha sido escolhido para o time. Devia ter sido uma enorme surpresa para ele quando isso aconteceu.

- Acho que a Mione não conseguiu achar o livro sobre a profecia sagrada... – Rony comentou com um sorriso maroto. – Essa aposta eu já ganhei!

- Por quê? Já terminou o prazo? – Harry perguntou, lembrando-se da aposta que os amigos tinham feito uma semana atrás.

- Já. Quer dizer, termina hoje, mas como já é de noite e a Mione ainda não apareceu, acho que ela não conseguiu e não tá querendo dar o braço a torcer, porque sabe que eu ganhei!

Harry levantou os olhos e se espantou em ver quem estava atrás de Rony, estampando um grande sorriso no rosto:

- É aí que você se engana, Ronald Weasley! – era Hermione, com seu tom de voz de sabe-tudo; ela carregava um grande livro nos braços e o depositou com estrondo na mesa. Harry e Rony quase deram um salto para trás, enquanto que a garota se sentava ao lado de Rony. – Não sei como não pensei nisso antes! Era tão óbvio!

Rony observava a garota e tinha um semblante preocupado: - Ahn... Mione, o que é isso? Exatamente...

- Um livro, não tá vendo?

- Eu sei que é um livro!

- Se sabe, por que perguntou? Bem, aqui está a prova de que eu ganhei nossa aposta!

- Então, você encontrou mais coisas sobre a profecia sagrada? – Harry perguntou, interessado.

- Mas que livro é esse, afinal? – Rony perguntou, pegando o pesado livro para olhá-lo; depois que viu o título o soltou rapidamente na mesa. – Não acredito!

Harry ficou curioso e pegou o livro para olhá-lo também e leu o título, com um sorriso no rosto: _"Hogwarts, uma história"_. Hermione sempre falava nesse livro. 

Enquanto os dois amigos se preocupavam em discutir sobre a aposta, Harry começou a folhear o livro e depois de algum tempo, achou o que queria. Leu o pequeno texto, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada a mais do que já sabia, exceto uma coisa:

- Ei, vocês dois! – o garoto chamou os amigos, que pararam de discutir por um instante: - Olhem o que diz aqui: _"Acredita-se que o possível local onde esteja escondida a Profecia Sagrada seja nas terras de Hogwarts, mas ninguém nunca provou essa teoria."_

- Aqui em Hogwarts? – Hermione perguntou. – Mas onde será que está?

- Se ninguém nunca achou, duvido que sejamos nós que o faremos... – Rony disse.

- Isso não importa! – Hermione exclamou. – O importante é que eu venci a aposta, Rony! Parece que é você que vai ter que pagar a rodada de cerveja amanteigada lá em Hogsmeade! 

Rony revirou os olhos, mas em seguida abraçou Hermione, dizendo: - Tudo bem... Eu não me importo de pagar até duas rodadas se você estiver comigo, Mione... – A garota sorriu, encabulada.

Harry se voltou novamente para os seus deveres; apesar de interessante, a descoberta que fez sobre a profecia sagrada foi mínima e o garoto já estava começando a achar que essa sua busca era inútil. Mas não conseguia entender por que essa sua cisma com a lenda.

- Ah, não! – Harry ouviu Rony exclamar e levantou os olhos rapidamente. – Eu não acredito nisso! Esse gato só atrapalha! 

Era Bichento, o gato de Hermione, que tinha pulado para o colo da dona e, provavelmente, atrapalhou o namoro de Rony e Hermione.

- Também não fala assim, Rony! – Hermione disse, indignada. – Bichento não teve culpa de nada!

Harry suspirou. Parecia que aquele era o início de mais uma discussão entre os dois. O garoto ia voltar sua atenção para o dever, mas foi interrompido novamente. Agora era Edwiges que entrava pela janela da sala, que estava aberta. Ela trazia uma carta amarrada na pata, a qual Harry pegou, depois de acariciar sua coruja. Instantes depois, Edwiges saiu voando pela janela em direção ao corujal, parecendo muito cansada. Rony e Hermione estavam muito entretidos discutindo, por isso, Harry leu sozinho a carta, que era de Sirius e dizia:

__

Olá, Harry, como você está? Eu estou bem e bem escondido. Depois daquele nosso encontro no Beco Diagonal, não pude mandar mais nenhuma notícia, pois estava muito atarefado. Descobri muitas coisas e logo me encontrarei com Dumbledore para relatá-las, portanto devo estar aí em Hogwarts no começo de outubro. Eu gostaria muito de falar com você quando estivesse aí e Dumbledore prometeu me ajudar com isso. No dia que eu estiver em Hogwarts, Dumbledore o avisará e poderemos nos encontrar. Mas isso é secreto e peço que não conte isso para ninguém, nem para seus amigos. Mantenha contato.

Sirius

Harry terminou de ler a carta e a guardou rapidamente. Olhou para os amigos e viu que pareciam não ter notado que Harry tinha recebido a carta; estavam muito absortos. Era melhor assim. Se Sirius lhe pediu para que não contasse a ninguém sobre o encontro, Harry assim faria, mas preferia não mentir para os amigos se fosse possível.

O garoto pôde, finalmente, se voltar para o seu dever. E dessa vez não foi mais interrompido.


	15. Tristeza

Capítulo Quinze - Tristeza

Os dias estavam transcorrendo normalmente em Hogwarts. A matéria das aulas estava cada vez mais complicada e Hermione sempre era rigorosa com Rony e Harry, alegando que precisavam se preparar para os N.O.M.'s. Além disso, Harry estava dando duro nos treinos de quadribol; todos no time concordaram que era preciso treinar Rony o máximo possível, já que o garoto não estava entrosado com os outros. O primeiro jogo estava se aproximando e seria contra a Sonserina. Por isso mesmo, o esforço era ainda maior, já que era quase uma obrigação vencer os sonserinos.

Depois daquela carta de Sirius, Harry não teve mais nenhuma notícia do padrinho, apesar de ter mandado uma resposta. O garoto tentava não se preocupar, mas estava bem ansioso, já que o mês de outubro estava se aproximando.

No momento, Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam se encaminhando para a aula de Poções, nas masmorras. Era uma tarde de Sexta-feira e só teriam mais essa aula no dia, depois, seria tarde livre e no dia seguinte, Sábado, seria a primeira visita do ano à Hogsmeade.

- Ah... Que pena que temos aula de Poções agora... Bem que podíamos bolar essa aula hoje... – Rony comentou.

- Nem pensar, Rony! Francamente! – Hermione disse, indignada. – Eu também não gosto dessa aula, mas ela é muito importante! Você sabe muito bem que esse ano nós...

- Nós prestaremos os N.O.M.'s no final do ano e blá, blá, blá... – Rony imitou o tom que Hermione sempre usava. – Francamente, Mione! Já sabemos disso. – A garota fez uma expressão emburrada.

- Vejam pelo lado bom... – Harry disse. – É só mais essa aula e depois tarde livre e amanhã Hogsmeade... Nós aturamos o Snape por menos... Vamos fazer um esforço e aturar hoje também, já que temos todas essas recompensas depois.

Os garotos chegaram até a sala de aula e na porta tiveram uma visão bastante desagradável. Malfoy e seus capangas pareciam estar montando guarda na porta. Harry, Rony e Hermione tentaram passar sem falar com eles, mas foi impossível.

- Olhem só quem vem chegando... – Malfoy debochou. – O trio maravilha de Hogwarts... A sangue-ruim, o pobretão e o cicatriz...

- Escuta aqui, Malfoy... – Rony já cerrara os punhos e ia partir para cima do Malfoy, mas Hermione o interrompeu:

- Deixa pra lá, Rony... Não adianta... Vamos entrar logo na sala...

- É, Granger... Eu soube que você e Weasley estão namorando... Só ele mesmo pra te agüentar... Se bem que... vocês dois se merecem... dois panacões...

- Não queremos saber o que você acha ou deixa de achar, Malfoy. – Harry disse, contendo Rony que parecia que estava prestes a jogar Malfoy pela janela. – Agora se não se importa, nós não estamos com nenhuma disposição para ficar ouvindo suas "gracinhas".

- Você é o novo capitão do time da Grifinória, não é, Potter? 

- Então você já soube?

- Já. As notícias correm rápido em Hogwarts. Eu fiquei sabendo também que você já aproveitou para favorecer seu amiguinho Weasley para ele entrar no time também...

- Não, eu não favoreci ninguém, Malfoy. Rony está no time porque mereceu. Diferente de você, que só está no time da Sonserina porque pagou para isso.- Malfoy já ia se manifestar contra, mas Harry não deixou: - E eu não quero mais perder meu tempo com você, Malfoy, com licença. 

Harry entrou na sala, seguido de Rony e Hermione. Os três se sentaram em carteiras no fundo da classe, como sempre faziam. Ainda puderam ver Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle sentarem-se mais à frente. Harry e Hermione repararam que Rony parecia um pouco desanimado.

- Ah, Rony... – Hermione disse. – Você não vai ligar para o que o idiota do Malfoy disse, vai?

- É que...

- Rony, quantas vezes eu já te disse que você entrou no time porque mereceu? Já fizemos diversos treinos e você provou que é o melhor para a vaga! Você prefere acreditar no nojento do Malfoy, a acreditar em mim? E eu não estou falando como seu amigo, Rony, eu estou falando como o capitão do time agora...

- Você se diminui muito, Rony... Você tem muitas qualidades... – Hermione sorriu.

- Vocês acham mesmo?

- Claro que sim! – Hermione exclamou. Rony apenas sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, parecia querer esconder que corara depois disso.

Os três não puderam falar mais nada, já que Snape entrou na sala, com estrondo, e começou a aula.

A aula de Poções passou lenta como sempre, mas não houve nenhum acontecimento mais grave depois da discussão com Malfoy. Snape não deixou de implicar com os alunos da Grifinória, principalmente com Harry, mas o professor parecia um pouco abatido. "Talvez esteja fazendo algo para ajudar o Dumbledore..." – Harry pensou.

Depois da aula, os alunos do quinto ano da Grifinória tiveram tarde livre. Rony e Hermione desapareceram e Harry logo notou que os dois queriam aproveitar a tarde, namorando. Portanto, o garoto resolveu ir visitar o amigo Hagrid.

- Puxa, pensei que tinha esquecido de mim! – o meio gigante exclamou quando abriu a porta para Harry entrar.

- Como eu poderia esquecer de você, Hagrid? Eu só não vim antes porque as aulas estão um pouco puxadas e eu realmente estou atolado de deveres...

- Eu só estava brincando... – Hagrid disse rindo, enquanto pegava algumas xícaras numa prateleira. – Aceita um chá, Harry?

- Tudo bem...

Hagrid preparou um chá e alguns bolinhos, que estavam grudentos. Harry comeu uns dois para não decepcionar o amigo, mas demorou bastante para descolar os dentes.

- Por que Rony e Mione não estão com você hoje, Harry?

- Acho que eles tão por aí... ahn...

- Namorando?

- Então você já sabe, Hagrid?

- Há! Hogwarts pode ser grande, Harry, mas as fofocas correm bem rápido aqui...

- Eu sei bem disso...

- E você, Harry? Ainda não encontrou nenhuma garota, quero dizer, bem, você entende... – Hagrid piscou um olho.

Harry corou e tentou responder, mas as palavras teimavam em não sair: - Bem... sabe... eu...

- Ora, Harry, eu só estou brincando... Se você não quiser falar quem é, não precisa... Eu digo "quem", porque duvido que você não esteja gostando de alguém... Afinal, você já está mais velho e... – ele fez uma pausa momentânea, parecia estar recordando de algo. – Eu me lembro como se fosse hoje... Foi nessa época que seus pais começaram a namorar... Formavam um casal muito bonito, aqueles dois... Ah, mas eu não devia estar falando dessas coisas com você, Harry...

- Não, Hagrid... Não se preocupe... Continua. Fala mais deles...

Um pouco relutante, Hagrid começou a falar mais sobre os pais do garoto, que escutou atentamente. Depois que o amigo terminou, Harry se lembrou de algo e pegou a corrente de sua mãe, que agora sempre estava com ele e a mostrou para Hagrid:

- Você se lembra da minha mãe usando essa corrente, Hagrid?

O guarda-caça estava estupefato e boquiaberto, quando disse: - É claro que eu me lembro, Harry. Ela sempre usava essa corrente. Eu nem me lembro de tê-la visto sem ela, nenhuma vez... Mas onde você a conseguiu?

- Eu ganhei no meu aniversário. Recebi um bilhete junto também, mas não dizia o nome de quem a mandara... Só dizia que era da minha mãe e que quem a mandou era alguém que gostava muito de mim... Você tem idéia de quem possa ser, Hagrid?

- Nenhuma... Eu sinto muito, Harry, mas não consigo imaginar quem possa ter guardado essa corrente durante todos esses anos e resolvido te devolver agora...

- Ah... entendo... Mas, pelo menos eu tenho certeza de que era da minha mãe e é uma lembrança dela...

Hagrid acenou com a cabeça, concordando, mas não disse mais nada. Depois dessa conversa, Harry se despediu do amigo e foi embora. Estava anoitecendo e alguns alunos ainda estavam no jardim. A essa altura as aulas do dia já haviam terminado e, logo, todos estariam reunidos no Salão Principal para o jantar, mas Harry não estava com fome. Resolveu ir direto para o Salão Comunal, mas quando já estava num dos corredores do sexto andar, ouviu um barulho em uma das salas, aparentemente vazias a essa hora. Sabia que estava errado, mas mesmo assim quis checar; devagar e com cautela, ele abriu a porta, que estava entreaberta. Tinha alguém perto da janela, mas antes que o garoto reconhecesse a pessoa, tropeçou em algo pesado que estava no chão e quase caiu. A pessoa percebeu que tinha alguém ali e perguntou:

- Quem está aí? – era a voz de uma garota e Harry reconheceu como sendo a voz de Cho Chang. Instantaneamente, sentiu um frio na barriga.

- Sou eu... Harry...

- Harry? Mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

- E-eu... estava passando e... e ouvi um barulho e vim ver... me desculpe, eu... não queria incomodá-la... eu já vou embora... desculpe... 

Harry já estava indo embora, mas Cho o interrompeu:

- Espere! – o garoto se virou. – Espere, Harry... Fique mais um pouco...

O garoto estava um pouco nervoso com aquela situação e o frio na barriga continuava, talvez um pouco mais forte agora. Mesmo assim, permaneceu na sala, que estava escura, sendo iluminada apenas com a fraca luz da lua que penetrava pela janela. Parecia que já tinha anoitecido. Harry se aproximou devagar e notou que Cho estava de cabeça baixa e com a respiração arfante; os olhos pareciam um pouco inchados e molhados. 

- Ahn... Cho, eu... quer dizer... me desculpe, eu não devia ter entrado aqui... desse jeito e...

- Você não teve culpa. – ela disse, olhando pela janela, com o olhar distante. – Não precisa se desculpar...

- Você parece... chateada...

- Então você notou... – ela passou a mão nos olhos, tentando enxugá-los. – Sabe, você foi o primeiro a notar...

- É mesmo? Quer dizer... bem, você tem um monte de amigos e... por que está aqui, sozinha?

- Às vezes é ruim ter um monte de amigos... Talvez fosse melhor ter só um, mas que eu pudesse confiar... Alguém que eu pudesse contar as coisas que sinto...

- Mas... Você não consegue fazer isso com nenhum amigo seu?

- Os meus amigos são legais, é divertido conversar com eles, mas... eu sinto falta de alguém para dividir as minhas aflições também... Sinto falta do Cedrico...

Agora Harry tinha entendido. Era por isso que ela estava desse jeito. Ela sentia falta de Cedrico... Agora o garoto não sentia mais o frio na barriga. Na verdade nem mais sentia sua barriga, era como se ela tivesse afundado uns três metros...

- Eu sinto muita falta dele... – ela continuou. – Sabe, ele era pra mim mais que um namorado, ele era um grande amigo...

- Entendo... É, ele era uma pessoa de grande caráter...

- Tem razão... Foi um choque pra mim quando ele se foi... Foi como se eu tivesse perdido uma parte de mim... 

Harry não disse nada. Ela continuou:

- Fico me perguntando como aconteceu... Se ele estava feliz quando se foi... – lágrimas escorreram do rosto dela, que tentou limpá-las rapidamente.

- Eu acho que ele estava feliz quando... você sabe... – Harry disse, se lembrando da morte de Cedrico. Harry estava com o rapaz quando tudo aconteceu, no fim da terceira tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo. Cho olhou profundamente nos olhos do garoto quando disse:

- Você acha mesmo? Quero dizer... bem, você estava com ele quando... – ela fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. – Você viu... Ele estava mesmo feliz quando aconteceu?

- Acho que sim... Na verdade, não fui eu quem venceu o torneio, foi ele... Nós pegamos a taça juntos e... se não tivesse acontecido tudo aquilo, teríamos vencido juntos... Acho que ele estava feliz sim, afinal tinha vencido a competição...

- Era o que ele mais queria... – ela sorriu, um sorriso triste. – Muito obrigada por ter me contado isso, Harry... Você tirou um peso de mim... Acho que vou voltar para o meu Salão Comunal...

- Eu te acompanho até lá. – Harry ofereceu.

- Não precisa, Harry. Você já fez muito por mim hoje... Eu não quero te incomodar...

- Imagina, eu...

- Não se preocupe. Obrigada por tudo, Harry. – ela se encaminhou para a porta e a abriu. – Você é muito gentil...

Harry ficou observando ela sair e sentiu um vazio dentro de si.


	16. Problemas em Azkaban

Capítulo Dezesseis – Problemas em Azkaban

Ele estava em um enorme jardim, porém esse jardim não era nem um pouco agradável. As árvores estavam secas e havia alguns animais estranhos o observando; eles pareciam saber que ele estava ali, mas não se aproximavam nem emitiam nenhum ruído.

Andou pelo jardim mais algum tempo até encontrar uma casa enorme; era tão grande que parecia um castelo e ele chegou a pensar em Hogwarts, mas logo tirou a idéia da cabeça, pois aquela casa não se assemelhava com Hogwarts em nada, com exceção do tamanho. A casa tinha inúmeras janelas, mas nenhuma estava acesa. A porta de entrada era de uma madeira fina, que ele não sabia definir; era escura e muito grande, como qualquer coisa ali. Tentou forçar a porta e ela abriu devagar e rangendo. Ele entrou.

A sala onde estava era muito grande e tinha muitos objetos decorativos: vasos, espelhos e quadros, que o observavam atentamente e tinham uma expressão um pouco sombria nos rostos.

Resolveu andar pela casa; não sabia o porquê, mas era como se soubesse que precisava fazer isso. Finalmente chegou até um aposento, que como todas as partes da casa era enorme, mas esse parecia ser o maior. Ouviu algumas vozes e resolveu espiar pela fresta da porta, pois achou imprudente entrar. Havia muitas pessoas lá dentro, mas não conseguiu reconhecer ninguém; todos estavam usando vestes pretas e, devido à escuridão do ambiente, não pôde divisar o rosto de nenhum deles. Além de escura, a sala estava fria, quase gélida. Havia alguns vultos no centro da sala e toda vez que ele olhava para eles, o frio aumentava e tinha a nítida sensação de que nunca mais seria feliz em sua vida. Um outro vulto, magro, aproximou-se deles e ele já sabia quem era, instintivamente. O vulto começou a falar, com a voz fria e cheia de uma satisfação sombria:

- Finalmente vocês voltaram! Meus servos dedicados, finalmente livres e prontos para dar continuidade aos meus planos, tão bruscamente interrompidos quatorze anos atrás! – mesmo longe e atrás da porta, ele pôde sentir o ódio que emanava daquele ser, ao relembrar os acontecimentos que o retiraram do poder, quatorze anos antes. A voz fria continuou, agora se dirigindo aos vultos do centro da sala, que transmitiam a sensação de frio e tristeza: – E vocês, preciosos aliados! Voltaram para o meu lado, onde sabem que sempre terão suas vontades atendidas, por me apoiarem em meus propósitos! Ah, eu já estou me deliciando ao imaginar as expressões de todos aqueles tolos ao verem que vocês não estão mais onde eles achavam que deveriam! Ficarão aflitos e preocupados... Tentarão me impedir... Mas tudo será em vão... Tolos inconseqüentes! Eles receberão o que merecem por se colocarem em meu caminho! Da última vez, eu fui detido não por eles, mas por aquele maldito garoto! – seus olhos ferveram de ódio enquanto atrás da porta ele deu um salto ao ser mencionado. – Mas dessa vez será diferente... Não permitirei que aconteça novamente! Não permitirei que se cumpra! Vocês todos aqui me auxiliarão nessa valorosa empreitada! Hoje, o que foi feito, foi um grande passo sim, mas pequeno diante do que faremos depois...

Aplausos de aprovação ecoaram pela sala.

- Harry! Harry! Acorda! – alguém disse, impaciente, sacudindo o garoto na cama. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente, e depois de colocar os óculos, reconheceu Rony ao lado de sua cama. – Ah, até que enfim! Pensei que fosse dormir o dia todo... Longe de parecer com a Hermione, mas você não pode ficar aqui o dia inteiro! Hoje é Segunda-feira e temos aula daqui a pouco!

- O quê? Mas eu dormi tanto assim?

Rony fez que sim com a cabeça, para depois dizer: - Eu e a Mione estávamos te esperando há tempos e você não descia! Todo mundo já deve estar tomando café a essa hora, por isso eu vim te chamar!

- Foi bom você ter feito isso, senão aquilo ia continuar... – Harry disse, lembrando-se do sonho e apalpando a cicatriz que ardia levemente.

- Por quê? Você tá estranho, Harry... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O garoto olhou para o amigo, analisando a situação. Talvez fosse melhor não contar nada para Rony nem Hermione sobre o sonho. Não queria afligir os amigos com isso. – Não aconteceu nada, Rony. Vai descendo com a Mione para o Salão Principal, eu não quero atrasar mais vocês... Eu vou me trocar e já vou pra lá também.

- Você tem certeza de que tá tudo bem mesmo?

- Tenho, Rony. Obrigado por ter vindo me acordar. Vai indo na frente com a Mione que depois eu encontro vocês.

- Tá bom... Mas não demora, senão vai acabar se atrasando... – Rony disse e saiu, um pouco contrariado.

Harry decidiu se trocar e descer. Enquanto fazia isso, pensava no sonho: aquele que falava era Voldemort, com certeza, mas e os outros? Ele falara em servos que estavam livres e também... aquela sensação de tristeza e aquele frio... Seriam aquelas criaturas encapuzadas no centro da sala dementadores, afinal? Não tinha certeza. Ficou imerso nesses pensamentos enquanto caminhava em direção do Salão Principal; quando chegou lá, reparou que os professores não estavam em seus lugares, mas por mais que Harry tivesse acordado tarde, ainda não era hora das aulas do dia começarem. A maioria dos alunos parecia aflita e o burburinho era geral. O garoto se aproximou dos amigos, Rony e Hermione, e se sentou perto deles.

- O que tá acontecendo aqui? – perguntou ao se sentar.

- Então você ainda não sabe? – Fred, que estava perto, perguntou.

- Puxa, Harry, você tá desinformado... – Jorge lamentou.

- Isso não é hora para gracejos! – Hermione repreendeu.

- Alguém pode me dizer o que está acontecendo, afinal?

- Lê isso. – Rony disse, oferecendo um exemplar do Profeta Diário para Harry ler. O garoto pegou o jornal e deparou com uma notícia deveras chocante.

__

Fuga de Azkaban choca o mundo mágico

Na madrugada passada, o inesperado ocorreu. Houve uma fuga em massa da prisão de Azkaban. A ilha foi invadida por diversos bruxos das trevas que, aparentemente, convenceram os dementadores a deixarem a prisão e libertarem os diversos prisioneiros. O lugar foi arrasado completamente e a prisão ficou em ruínas. Nenhum prisioneiro ficou na ilha, assim como os dementadores.

A comunidade mágica está chocada e amedrontada com o ocorrido, e muitos bruxos estão deixando o país em busca de segurança. A maioria alega que essa fuga foi a prova concreta de que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado está realmente de volta e com todo o seu antigo poder.

Indagado sobre o ocorrido e o possível retorno de Você-sabe-quem, o ministro Cornélio Fudge demonstrou impaciência e nervosismo quando negou falar sobre o assunto.

Harry terminou de ler e ficou chocado com tudo aquilo. A reportagem continuava em mais três páginas, mas ele não precisou ler mais nada para entender o que tinha acontecido. O sonho que teve mostrou tudo aquilo claramente para ele. Voldemort estava, no sonho, dirigindo-se aos seus servos e aos dementadores, que agora estavam ao lado dele, apoiando-o. A era das trevas retornara de vez. O garoto levantou os olhos e viu que Rony e Hermione compartilhavam da mesma sensação que ele, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, os professores retornaram e tomaram lugares atrás da mesa principal, de frente para os alunos. O burburinho silenciou para Dumbledore falar:

- Sei que todos vocês devem estar chocados com o que acabaram de saber. Essa fuga de Azkaban representa uma grande reviravolta no mundo mágico. Como eu já disse há algum tempo, Voldemort voltou com toda a sua força e agora ele está aumentando essa força, reunindo seus servos e todas as criaturas malignas. A maioria de vocês não deve se lembrar do caos que se instalara tempos atrás quando Voldemort estava no poder, por serem muito pequenos ou nem terem nascido. Foi uma época turbulenta e de trevas, mas muitos lutaram e resistiram, por isso se instalou a paz durante esses quatorze anos. Agora, a época de trevas voltou e eu peço à todos vocês que lutem, sempre do lado do bem... Esta escola sempre foi uma instituição dedicada a ensinar o bem para os jovens bruxos, para que ele fosse aplicado da melhor maneira possível. Resistam. Resistam o máximo que puderem e tenham muito cuidado ao trilharem seus caminhos, para não se dirigirem ao caminho errado. Na grande maioria das vezes o que é fácil, não é o certo. – Dumbledore fez uma pausa. Parecia cansado e mais velho. Ele olhou para todos no salão, um a um, antes de dizer: - Isso é uma lição para todos vocês. Todos, sem exceção. Eu sei que muitos não seguirão as minhas palavras. Porém, é mister mostrar o caminho do bem para todos, mesmo que alguns não o sigam. Sou apenas um velho e mesmo tendo vivido tantos anos, eu ainda tenho muito o que aprender... Mas o pouco que sei, eu tento passar para vocês. Sigam a luz que existe em seus corações. Não se entreguem a paixões desmedidas... Na maioria das vezes, esse é o caminho errado. Pensem muito antes de seguir esse caminho para depois não serem arrebatados pela dor do remorso... Era isso que eu tinha a dizer a todos vocês. As aulas de hoje estão suspensas. Os alunos devem retornar às suas respectivas Casas e não saírem, de maneira alguma, de lá. As outras refeições do dia serão servidas nas salas comunais, nos mesmos horários. Monitores, eu peço que encaminhem todos os alunos às suas casas. Muito obrigado. – finalizou.

Dumbledore saiu do Salão, acompanhado dos outros professores. Os monitores e monitores-chefes de todas as casas começaram a encaminhar os alunos. Rony e Hermione estavam entre eles, conduzindo os alunos da Grifinória. Harry se deixou levar por eles, imerso em seus pensamentos. Estava confuso e perturbado; o sonho que teve agora se tornara sério. O garoto ficou indeciso entre contar e não contar o ocorrido para Dumbledore, e se decidiu pela última opção. Reparou que havia muitos alunos juntos e os monitores estavam tendo muito trabalho em conduzi-los, talvez nem percebessem se um deles saísse e foi o que ele fez. Porém, enquanto tentava se dirigir à sala do diretor, esbarrou em Rony, que estava conduzindo os últimos alunos da fila, junto com Hermione. 

- Harry! – o garoto exclamou enquanto se punha na frente do amigo. – Aonde você vai agora?

- Eu... eu preciso ir ver o Dumbledore. Deixa eu passar, Rony.

- Não deixa, Rony! – era Hermione que falava. – Harry, você ouviu o que o próprio Dumbledore disse. Nenhum aluno deve sair de sua casa. Nenhum! E é responsabilidade dos monitores impedir que os alunos saiam. Mesmo você sendo nosso amigo, nós não vamos deixar você sair, não é mesmo Rony? – ela finalizou, decidida. Mas Rony não parecia tão convicto assim.

- Vocês não entendem... Eu preciso falar com o Dumbledore! É importante!

- Mas, Harry, o que você vai fazer lá? – Hermione perguntou. – Todos os professores estão lá e provavelmente você vai é acabar recebendo uma detenção por isso!

- Por favor, vocês têm que entender que...

- Pode ir, Harry. – Rony disse, abrindo espaço para o amigo passar.

- O que você tá fazendo, Rony? – Hermione perguntou.

- Eu estou deixando ele ir. Se o Harry diz que o que tem para falar com Dumbledore é importante, é porque é muito importante mesmo. Você e eu, Mione, devíamos saber melhor do que ninguém isso. E além de tudo mais, não adiantaria impedi-lo... O Harry não ia desistir e conseguiria passar por nós ou qualquer um; ele tem maneiras de fazer isso. Então é melhor não complicarmos as coisas. Pode ir, Harry. Nós não vamos te impedir, nem vamos tirar pontos de você e muito menos contar para alguém isso. Vai fazer o que você tem que fazer.

- Obrigado por me entender, Rony. – Harry disse e depois se voltou para Hermione, que estava de cabeça baixa e bastante emburrada. – Você entende, né, Mione?

- Vai logo antes que eu mude de idéia. E toma cuidado! – ela o encarou nos olhos. – Os corredores estão todos vazios e eu não me surpreenderia se tivesse alguém por aí a espreita. O que você tá esperando, Harry? Vai logo!

- Obrigado. – o garoto respondeu e saiu, dirigindo-se à sala de Dumbledore, enquanto os amigos o acompanhavam com o olhar.

Harry não demorou muito para chegar à sala do diretor. Como Hermione disse, não tinha ninguém nos corredores e o garoto pôde transitar livremente. Chegando lá, Harry se viu tomado por uma indecisão. Todos os professores estariam ali e como ele encararia a todos? Será que a informação que tinha era mesmo tão importante assim? O garoto olhou para o gárgula que guardava a porta e se decidiu: chegara até ali e não ia desistir, tinha que falar com o diretor e pronto.

- Caramelo explosivo! – disse e o gárgula se moveu, abrindo a passagem.

O garoto entrou e subiu a escada circular. Quando chegou até a porta da sala, ouviu várias vozes discutindo. Mesmo assim, bateu, decidido. As vozes silenciaram na mesma hora. Passos se aproximaram da porta e alguém a abriu.

- Harry! – a pessoa se espantou.

- Sirius? – o garoto se espantou mais ainda. Depois reparou que mais pessoas estavam na sala. Além de Sirius na porta, com a expressão mais estupefata de todas, Dumbledore estava atrás de sua mesa, a aparência cansada, porém serena; os professores estavam lá também e até o Prof. Remo Lupin estava presente, além de outros bruxos desconhecidos para Harry. Todos, sem exceção olhavam para o garoto.

- Você não vai permitir que ele fique, vai, Alvo? – a Sra. Figg perguntou.

Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, Dumbledore respondeu, sem nenhuma surpresa: - Entre, Harry.

Encabulado, o garoto entrou e Sirius fechou a porta atrás dele. Foi a Profª. McGonagall que quebrou o silêncio:

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Potter? Como conseguiu sair da sala comunal da Grifinória?

- Nem precisa perguntar isso... – Snape debochou. – Potter sabe todos os macetes para driblar uma regra... É igualzinho ao pai...

- Ninguém aqui quer saber sua opinião, Snape. – Sirius cortou.

- Se não tem o que falar, Snape, é melhor que fique calado... – foi a vez do Prof. Lupin.

- Mas o qu... – Snape ia retrucar, mas foi interrompido por Dumbledore:

- Silêncio! – todos se calaram. Depois de lançar um olhar irritado para os três que estavam discutindo, o diretor prosseguiu: - Se Harry está aqui, é porque tem algo importante a dizer. O que você quer, Harry?

O garoto estava extremamente nervoso com aquela situação; todos, sem exceção, olhavam para ele. Mesmo assim, disse, dirigindo-se a Dumbledore, decidido: - Eu gostaria de lhe falar, professor. É muito importante.

Todos os presentes aguardavam ansiosos a resposta do diretor. – Tenho certeza de que você não estaria aqui se não fosse importante, Harry. Por favor, me acompanhe até a sala ao lado. – ele disse surpreendendo a todos, principalmente Harry, que não teve outra escolha senão seguir o diretor.

Dumbledore abriu uma porta que ficava do lado direito da sala, enquanto todos olhavam para ele, alguns surpresos e outros, como Snape e a Sra. Figg, indignados. Harry seguiu o diretor e entrou logo atrás dele pela porta. A sala que ficava depois da porta era magnífica; bem maior do que a anterior, Harry notou, e ricamente decorada. Vasos, estátuas, livros em uma enorme estante que chegava até o teto... O lustre era de cristal e com detalhes em ouro; brilhava de forma que se Harry olhasse de um lado tinha uma cor e se olhasse por um outro ângulo, tinha uma cor diferente. Nas paredes, quatro quadros, cada um deles ocupando quase metade das paredes onde se encontravam e é claro, se moviam; dois deles eram homens e os outros dois, mulheres; vestiam roupas antigas e elegantes. Um dos homens, que era de aspecto robusto, piscou para Harry e sorriu enigmaticamente.

- Surpreso, Harry? - o garoto se virou rapidamente e viu Dumbledore próximo à porta, perguntar.

- Essa sala é bem grande... Vendo a sala do senhor lá fora nem dá pra imaginar algo tão grande aqui...

- Como tudo em Hogwarts, isso é magia. Essa sala é muito especial... – o diretor disse olhando em volta e se aproximando de Harry. – Aqui, os quatro grandes se reuniram muitas vezes para discutirem desde pequenos problemas da escola, até os maiores assuntos do mundo mágico...

- Os quatro grandes? O senhor quer dizer os fundadores de Hogwarts? Gryffindor, Slytherin...

- Isso mesmo. Você está vendo esses quadros, Harry? Aquele ali, por exemplo. – apontou para o homem que piscou para Harry. – Esse no quadro era Godric Gryffindor, o fundador da casa Grifinória. Os outros quadros são dos fundadores das outras casas...

Harry não disse nada, apenas ficou observando os quadros. Gryffindor continuava sorrindo enigmaticamente para o garoto; o outro homem, que provavelmente era Slytherin, encarava-o; uma das mulheres, que usava um vestido amarelo e talvez fosse Helga Huflepuff, dirigia um olhar amedrontado para Harry, enquanto a outra mulher, que o garoto supunha ser Rowena Ravenclaw, apenas o observava, como se tivesse estudando o garoto.

- Sei que deve estar impressionado com a sala, Harry, porém você não veio aqui para isso, suponho?

- Desculpe, professor. Na verdade eu vim aqui para lhe contar do sonho que eu tive hoje. Eu sonhei com Voldemort novamente e com os... dementadores... 

- Eu já imaginava... Acho que teremos uma longa conversa, Harry. – o diretor indicou um sofá, onde os dois sentaram.

Harry contou o sonho, com detalhes, enquanto Dumbledore apenas ouvia, atento. Quando terminou, o diretor disse:

- Foi muito importante você ter vindo me contar isso, Harry. Esse sonho nos mostra um ângulo diferente dos acontecimentos... Mostra o ponto de vista do próprio Voldemort... 

- Mas, professor... – subitamente, o garoto se lembrou de um outro sonho que tivera, algum tempo atrás. – Eu tive um sonho, já faz algum tempo, mas acabei não vindo contar para o senhor porque não achei importante na época e...

- Então esse o momento certo para você contar, Harry. Talvez seja importante.

- Na verdade eu não entendi muita coisa sobre esse sonho... Voldemort estava falando com alguém e repetia diversas vezes que não podia permitir que algo se cumprisse, mesmo sabendo que o herdeiro, ou coisa parecida, estivesse vivo... Depois ele disse que faria de tudo para encontrar... Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que seja isso, professor...

Dumbledore, ao contrário de Harry, parecia saber muito bem do que se tratava: - Entendo... Então é isso que ele quer dessa vez...

- Então o senhor sabe o que é a coisa que Voldemort quer encontrar?

- O que você acabou de me contar, Harry, explica muitas coisas, porém é melhor que você não saiba quais são essas coisas. Eu sei que você odeia quando eu digo isso, mas ainda não é a hora certa.

O garoto suspirou, resignado. Sabia que Dumbledore não contaria mais nada para ele. O diretor continuou: - Escute, Harry. Toda vez que você sonhar alguma coisa relacionada ao Voldemort, eu quero que me conte. Não importa que você não tenha entendido o sonho, ou não tenha achado importante. Você fará isso? - Harry concordou e Dumbledore continuou: - Acho que é melhor você voltar para a Grifinória, agora. Vamos.

Dumbledore se levantou e caminhou até a porta. Harry o seguiu, mas antes olhou em volta na sala mais uma vez; os quadros, que tinham observado toda a conversa, ainda olhavam para ele. Rowena Ravenclaw, ele notou, dirigia-lhe um olhar vitorioso e sorria. Harry não entendeu o que aquilo queria dizer, por isso seguiu o diretor até a sala ao lado, onde todos os outros ainda os esperavam. Ao chegarem, Dumbledore tomou a palavra:

- Desculpem-me por ter feito vocês esperarem... Mas agora temos muito mais a conversar. Antes, porém, Harry tem que voltar para sua casa. Sirius, será que pode acompanhá-lo?

- Eu? Não que não queira, mas Dumbledore... Se estiver alguém nos corredores, eu...

- Tenho certeza de que não encontrará ninguém, não se preocupe com isso. – o diretor respondeu calmamente.

- Bem, se diz isso... Vamos, Harry, eu te acompanho então.

Resignado, o garoto acompanhou o padrinho porta afora. Depois que deixaram o gárgula de pedra para trás, Harry comentou:

- Não precisava essa preocupação toda... Eu poderia muito bem ter vindo sozinho, não sou nenhuma criança.

Sirius dirigiu um olhar debochado para o garoto quando respondeu: - De que você não é criança eu sei, Harry. Acho que quem não sabe quem é quem aqui é você...

- Eu? O que você quer dizer, Sirius?

- Quero dizer que você já devia saber há muito tempo que você não é um adolescente qualquer. Você é Harry Potter. – o garoto apenas suspirou. – Não é muito prudente deixar você andar sozinho por aí, principalmente depois dos atuais acontecimentos...

- Ah, claro. Então Voldemort vai aparecer do nada e dizer: "Harry Potter, eu vim aqui para acabar com você!"

- Eu não duvido mais de nada se você quer saber... Mas eu acho, aliás tenho quase certeza, de que Dumbledore não pediu para que eu o acompanhasse a troco de nada...

- É, eu já estava começando a ficar preocupado. Desde aquela última carta que você me mandou, não houve mais nenhuma notícia sua. E você tinha dito que viria no começo de outubro e já estamos quase na metade do mês, Sirius.

- Eu sei disso, mas não consegui te avisar. A verdade é que eu encontrei uma pista de Rabicho e a segui.

- E aí, Sirius? Você conseguiu encontrá-lo? – o garoto perguntou extremamente ansioso. Sabia que Rabicho, que na verdade se chamava Pedro Pettigrew, traíra seus pais e fora Sirius que levara a culpa na época, o que resultou em doze anos em Azkaban para ele, por um crime que não cometera. Porém, Sirius fugira da terrível prisão e, até o momento, era um fugitivo para os bruxos e até os trouxas; a única forma de provar sua inocência seria encontrar Rabicho e prendê-lo.

- Ele escapou. Mas deixou rastros e agora será mais fácil encontrá-lo.

- Entendo... Mas toma cuidado, afinal Rabicho é um servo de Voldemort e, dependendo do grau de interesse dele, ele pode muito bem ajudar Rabicho a escapar e você pode se encrencar mais ainda...

- Olha quem fala... – Sirius debochou. – Você é o rei das encrencas, Harry.

- E você não pode falar nada também, Sirius. Eu sei muito bem que você e meu pai eram dois encrenqueiros quando estudavam em Hogwarts...

- É... isso é verdade... Ah, mas é diferente!

- Sei...

- Mas isso não importa agora, Harry. Bem, é que diante dos acontecimentos... – Sirius começou a falar e Harry teve impressão de que o que viria a seguir não o agradaria nem um pouco. – Eu estive conversando com Dumbledore e... Essa fuga dos dementadores e dos Comensais da Morte de Azkaban mudou um pouco as coisas. Se antes já tínhamos que tomar o máximo de precaução com... – ele fez uma pausa e olhou para o afilhado. – Bem, Harry, decidimos que seria melhor para você não sair mais dos terrenos de Hogwarts, quer dizer, é melhor que interrompa suas visitas para Hogsmeade por enquanto...

- O quê? Você tá querendo dizer que eu não vou poder mais sair do castelo?

- Não é bem isso, Harry... Só achamos que seria melhor se você não visitasse mais Hogsmeade, por enquanto... Mas vai poder sair do castelo, contanto que não fique saindo tarde da noite, como você faz às vezes, que eu sei.

- Eu não tô acreditando nisso! Vocês acham que eu sou um bebê, por acaso? Que não posso me cuidar sozinho?

- Eu sei que você sabe se virar sozinho, Harry! E entendo que deve ser horrível não poder sair de Hogwarts, eu mesmo ficaria muito irritado, mas você tem que fazer um esforço e entender! Depois de tudo que você passou na última tarefa do Torneio Tribruxo... Foi horrível para mim te ver naquele estado, Harry! É minha responsabilidade cuidar de você na medida do possível, afinal Tiago e Lílian me deixaram como seu tutor e eu não quero mais que você tenha que passar pelo que passou! 

Ele fez uma pausa e formou-se um silêncio que Harry não ousou quebrar. Passados alguns minutos, Sirius disse:

- Posso confiar em você, Harry? Você me dá sua palavra de que não vai ir à Hogsmeade até que as coisas esfriem um pouco? – o garoto não disse nada, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Sirius sorriu ligeiramente e continuou. – Mas isso não quer dizer que você não vá poder transitar pelos terrenos... Treinar o time de quadribol da Grifinória... 

- Então você já sabe?

- Já. Na verdade, eu já imaginava algo como isso... Tiago também se tornou o capitão do time quando estava no quinto ano... Ele ficaria orgulhoso... E, se isso te importa, eu também estou orgulhoso. – Sirius sorriu e colocou a mão no ombro do garoto.

- É claro que me importo, Sirius. Obrigado. – o garoto sorriu também.

Já estavam bem perto da Grifinória agora. Se virassem o corredor, poderiam ver o quadro da Mulher Gorda, que escondia a passagem. Sirius olhou de esguelha para o quadro e depois disse:

- Bem, é aqui que eu te deixo, Harry. Acho melhor eu não chegar muito perto da Mulher Gorda... Ela pode ter um ataque se me ver...

Harry se lembrou da ocasião em que Sirius teve que rasgar o quadro da Mulher Gorda para tentar entrar na Grifinória e ela teve que ser restaurada. O garoto teve que concordar; ela ficaria mesmo histérica se visse Sirius Black de novo.

- Tudo bem, Sirius. Nos vemos outra hora, então.

- Certo. E não se esquece do que eu te disse, Harry.

O garoto apenas acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente e se virou, para se encaminhar até o quadro. Quando olhou de novo para o padrinho, ele já tinha se transformado no grande cão preto, mas ainda continuava o observando. Harry, então, disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda: "Canção da Fênix", e entrou.


	17. De volta à rotina

Capítulo Dezessete – De volta à rotina

- Mas tudo isso é muito estranho! Esse negócio de que algo irá se cumprir... Sinceramente, eu não consigo entender! – Hermione exclamou.

Os três amigos tinham acabado de sair do Salão Principal e se encaminhavam à sala de aula. Depois da fuga de Azkaban, Hogwarts parecia ter voltado ao seu estado normal. Dumbledore declarou que as aulas seguiriam normalmente, assim como os próximos eventos programados. Isso significava que a primeira partida de quadribol do ano seria na próxima semana e o time da Grifinória estava bastante ansioso, principalmente Rony.

Harry, depois de voltar da sala de Dumbledore naquele dia, encontrou os amigos no Salão Comunal e contou tudo o que se passara para eles. Quando contou sobre a proibição que Sirius lhe impusera de ir à Hogsmeade, Rony não gostou muito, mas Hermione concordara plenamente e disse que "o importante era manter Harry seguro".

- Mas Dumbledore parece saber o que irá se cumprir... – Harry respondeu à pergunta da amiga. – Pelo menos eu acho.

- Cara, eu queria ter visto aquela sala que você falou, Harry. – Rony comentou. – Pelo que você disse, ela era muito legal...

- Francamente, Rony! Nós aqui falando de coisas sérias e você preocupado com essas coisas insignificantes...

- Ah, vai dizer que você não ficou curiosa para ver essa sala, Mione! Pelo menos a estante de livros eu sei que você gostaria de ver! – a menina fez uma expressão pouco animadora.

- Mas o que mais me intrigou naquela sala foram os quadros... Sei lá, acho que os fundadores de Hogwarts eram meio doidos... Eles ficaram me olhando de um jeito estranho...

- Os quadros dos bruxos podem esconder muitas coisas, principalmente aqui em Hogwarts... – Hermione disse.

A partida de quadribol entre Grifinória e Sonserina estava se aproximando cada vez mais. Por isso, o time da Grifinória estava treinando em dobro. Rony era o que mais se esforçava, já que era o mais novo no time. O garoto estava muito ansioso e falava quase a todo momento sobre o jogo. Harry também estava ansioso, pois essa seria sua estréia como capitão do time, mas não deixava transparecer. Quando os dois amigos estavam voltando do último treino antes da partida, com as vassouras nas costas, Rony disse, bastante animado:

- Você viu, Harry? Hoje eu segurei dez bolas! Dez!

- Mas você tem que lembrar que as meninas lançaram vinte bolas...

- Você tem que lembrar isso?

- Eu tô brincando... O seu aproveitamento foi muito bom para quem está começando, Rony. Você defendeu metade dos lances...

- Ah, mas eu tô tão nervoso, Harry... Sei lá eu não sei se estou bem preparado para o jogo...

- Isso é natural, Rony. Eu também me senti assim quando foi a minha vez, e acho que foi pior, porque eu nem sabia direito o que era quadribol... Você não, sempre soube...

- Mesmo assim, eu não sei não...

Quando os dois estavam no saguão de entrada, Harry viu alguém nada agradável. Era Malfoy. Ele estava vindo das masmorras e dessa vez, Crabbe e Goyle, não o acompanhavam. Harry cutucou Rony quando disse:

- Olha quem vem vindo.

- Ah, não! Tomara que ele não nos veja, não tô afim de ouvir gracinhas hoje! – mas, para infelicidade de Rony, Malfoy os vira e disse, estreitando os olhos:

- Mas quem eu vejo! Os dois amiguinhos voltando do treino de quadribol... E então Potter, ainda insiste em colocar o Weasley de goleiro? Se bem que eu não posso reclamar, afinal isso vai acabar favorecendo a Sonserina... O Weasley no gol vai ser o mesmo que se os aros estivessem vazios...

- Não te interessa as minhas decisões no time, Malfoy...

- Ah, é aí que você se engana, Potter! Elas me interessam e muito! Afinal, você está falando com o capitão da Sonserina!

- O quê? – Harry e Rony exclamaram em uníssono e se entreolharam. – Você, o novo capitão da Sonserina? – Rony perguntou.

- Isso mesmo, Weasley!

- E você teve que comprar o time dessa vez também? – Rony debochou.

- Para a sua informação, Weasley, foi o Professor Snape que me indicou para a vaga!

- É mesmo? Ih... Eu acho que o Snape tá do nosso lado agora, Harry. Pelo menos ele conseguiu afundar mais ainda o time da Sonserina... – Harry e Rony começaram a rir sem parar.

- É o que veremos... – Malfoy disse entre dentes e saiu batendo os pés.

- Ele parece bem mais humilde quando está sem os capangas, não acha Rony?

- Ele é um covarde, isso sim!

Esquecendo do Malfoy, os dois subiram as escadas, em direção do Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

- E aí, como foi o treino? – Hermione perguntou, assim que Rony e Harry chegaram na sala. Ela estava lendo um livro muito grosso e pesado, típico dela, enquanto Bichento ronronava em seu colo.

- Bom. – Rony respondeu com um beijo nela e depois perguntou, olhando o livro: - Divertindo-se?

- Eu estava só ocupando meu tempo... Ah, Harry, Edwiges esteve aqui.

- Edwiges?

- Sim. Ela tinha uma carta na pata, mas não quis deixar comigo... Talvez ela tenha deixado no dormitório...

- Pode ser... Eu vou lá ver e aproveito para ficar por lá mesmo. Boa noite para vocês. – disse, levantando em seguida e se dirigindo para o dormitório masculino.

Ao chegar, viu que ninguém estava lá. Era melhor, estava mesmo com vontade de ficar sozinho. Sentou na cama e viu uma carta em cima dela. Ele a abriu e leu estas palavras:

__

Soube que você é o novo capitão da Grifinória. Meus parabéns! Desejo boa sorte e sucesso no próximo jogo. Um abraço de uma pessoa que gosta muito de você.

Harry ficou muito intrigado. Virou e revirou o papel, mas não havia mais nada escrito além disso. Não entendia o que isso queria dizer; lembrou que essa era a mesma assinatura que estava no bilhete que recebeu junto com a corrente de sua mãe. "_Um abraço de uma pessoa que gosta muito de você."_ Mas quem seria essa pessoa?

O garoto deixou a carta de lado e pegou o antigo álbum de fotos de seus pais, que Hagrid lhe dera de presente algum tempo atrás. Abriu em uma página que tinha uma foto de sua mãe; Lílian Potter estava sorridente e havia um brilho especial nos olhos verdes, iguais aos de Harry. Ele pegou a corrente que trazia no bolso e a olhou. A esmeralda do pingente brilhava intensamente, assim como os olhos de sua mãe na foto. Depois de analisar mais um pouco a fotografia, o garoto reparou que sua mãe usava a mesma corrente em seu pescoço. Na foto, a esmeralda também brilhava intensamente. Por um momento, Lílian Potter pareceu olhar profundamente para Harry e depois sorrir. Mas talvez tivesse sido apenas fruto de sua imaginação, o garoto pensou.


	18. Grifinória versus Sonserina

Capítulo Dezoito – Grifinória versus Sonserina

- Rony, você já deixou esse garfo cair umas três vezes! – Hermione exclamou.

- Eu sei!

Era uma manhã nublada de Sábado quando isso aconteceu. A partida de quadribol seria aproximadamente a meia hora e Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam tomando o café da manhã no Salão Principal. Rony estava tão nervoso devido à partida, que já derrubara a garrafa de suco de abóbora, a colher já tinha quase acertado sua irmã Gina e o garfo já tinha ido três vezes ao chão. Fred e Jorge disseram que Rony seria nomeado o "novo Neville da Grifinória".

- Você tá muito nervoso, Rony! Precisa se acalmar... – Hermione tentou ajudar.

- Eu sei disso, mas não consigo! – ele disse, enquanto tentava levar o garfo com comida à boca, mas a comida caiu antes que a alcançasse.

Harry olhou o relógio e resolveu que era melhor já irem para o campo. Chamou Rony, que foi um pouco contrariado, assim como os gêmeos que ainda não tinham terminado de comer. Angelina, Alícia e Katie não reclamaram.

Quando chegaram no campo, viram que estava vazio, então aproveitaram para darem umas voltas de aquecimento com as vassouras. Depois de alguns minutos, desceram e viram que o time da Sonserina também tinha vindo ao campo para fazer a mesma coisa. Harry reparou em alguns rostos novos no time, provavelmente eles também tiveram que chamar novos alunos, já que alguns saíram ano passado. Malfoy estava muito pomposo como capitão do time, e não deixou de aproveitar a oportunidade para provocar Rony:

- Espero que esteja preparado para o pior, Weasley. Todo mundo tá apostando que você não agüenta nem cinco minutos de jogo...

Rony ia retrucar, mas dessa vez foram os gêmeos que não deixaram. – Eu concordo com você, Malfoy. – Jorge disse e Fred emendou: - Nenhum de nós vai precisar ficar mais de cinco minutos no ar, já que provavelmente Harry vai pegar o pomo antes disso...

O time da Grifinória riu em deboche, menos Harry, que apenas sorriu encabulado e disse para o time que era melhor irem para os vestiários. 

- Eu ainda não acredito que o Malfoy é o novo capitão da Sonserina! – Jorge comentou assim que chegaram no vestiário.

- E parece que dessa vez ele não comprou vassouras novas para o time. – Katie disse.

- Ele disse que foi o Snape que o indicou para o time. – informou Rony.

- Então tá explicado, ele comprou o Snape! – foi a vez de Fred.

- Ei, Harry! Você não vai fazer nenhum discurso? – Angelina perguntou.

- Eu?

- Você mesmo! – Alícia confirmou. – Faz um discurso aí... sabe, pra animar o time...

- Mas eu não sei fazer como o Olívio fazia...

- Nem precisa! – Jorge debochou. – Você quer que a gente durma?

- Ah, fala alguma coisa aí, Harry. – Rony encorajou.

- Bem... Anh... Acho que a gente treinou bastante e até o Olívio ficaria orgulhoso. Eu não preciso falar para vocês o que devem fazer, vocês já sabem e o fazem muito bem. E, Rony, tenta não ficar tão nervoso, isso pode te atrapalhar. Se bem que quando você estiver no ar, vai acabar esquecendo a ansiedade de qualquer jeito...

- Tudo bem, vou tentar, Harry.

Nesse momento, eles ouviram a voz de Lino Jordan que começava a irradiar o jogo e eles resolveram sair. O estádio estava cheio e os alunos faziam muito barulho. Quase todos os professores estavam assistindo, entre eles Dumbledore e a Sra. Figg; Hagrid também estava lá, só que no meio dos alunos da Grifinória. Harry reparou em uma faixa que Hermione, Neville, Simas e Dino seguravam e cutucou Rony para que visse. _"Pra frente, Rony! Segura todas!"_, estava escrito em letras douradas em um fundo vermelho, as cores da Grifinória. Rony sorriu encabulado, e as orelhas ficaram tão vermelhas quanto os cabelos.

- E aí vem o time da Grifinória! – Lino irradiou. – Liderados pelo novo capitão, Harry Potter, e contando com Weasley, Weasley, Jonhson, Spinnet, Bell e defendendo os aros, o novo goleiro, Ronald Weasley! 

Aplausos calorosos por parte dos alunos da Grifinória, Corvinal e Lufa-lufa se sobrepuseram às vaias dos alunos da Sonserina. Ao ser mencionado, Rony conseguiu ficar mais vermelho ainda. O time da Sonserina entrou no campo e foi aplaudido apenas pelos próprios sonserinos. Madame Hooch já estava preparada para lançar as bolas em jogo.

- E o time da Sonserina está entrando em campo... Liderados por um novo capitão também, Draco Malfoy... - irradiou Lino, sem emoção. – Mas agora, algo mais interessante! – ele se animou e recebeu um olhar reprovador da Profª. McGonagall. – Parece que Madame Hooch já está pronta para começar o jogo!

- Muito bem! – Madame Hooch começou a falar. – Capitães, apertem as mãos! – Harry e Malfoy apertaram as mãos com faíscas nos olhos, mas soltaram-nas rapidamente. Malfoy passou a mão nas vestes, como se estivesse limpando-a, num gesto de provocação para Harry. Madame Hooch continuou: - Certo, agora subam nas vassouras e posicionem-se em seus lugares! – os jogadores fizeram isso e ela falou mais uma vez, antes de lançar as bolas em jogo: - E eu quero um jogo limpo! – ela olhou para todos e depois lançou as bolas.

- E começa a partida! – Lino irradiou. – Angelina Jonhson está com a goles e desvia de um balaço; ela faz uma tabela rápida com Katie Bell, que passa para Alícia Spinnet! Ela está muito próxima do gol e lança! Ah, não... O goleiro de Sonserina defende... – A Profª. McGonagall olhou feio para Lino, mas ele nem ligou e continuou irradiando o jogo, vibrando sempre com os lances da Grifinória.

Harry estava dando voltas pelo campo, à procura do pomo de ouro. Sentia o vento no rosto e a incrível sensação de estar jogando quadribol de novo. Depois de muito tempo sem jogar, já que no ano que se passara não houve o campeonato entre as casas, estava de volta ao campo, para mais uma partida. Malfoy não estava atrás dele no momento, portanto ele podia procurar pelo pomo tranqüilamente, mas mesmo assim não deixava de observar o rival. A qualquer movimento suspeito de Malfoy, ele o seguiria para impedi-lo de encontrar o pomo.

No momento, o placar estava de trinta a zero para Grifinória. Cada uma das meninas já tinha marcado um gol e os gêmeos estavam atrapalhando bastante os artilheiros da Sonserina e nas duas vezes que eles conseguiram chegar até os aros, Rony fez ótimas defesas. Os sonserinos já estavam ficando irritados com a situação e estavam começando a partir para a agressão contra os grifinórios. A mais séria delas aconteceu com o próprio Harry.

O pomo de ouro esvoaçou bem na frente do garoto, que o seguiu imediatamente. Estava tão concentrado atrás da bolinha que nem reparou que Malfoy gritou alguma coisa para seus jogadores. Quando viu, era tarde demais; nem com a sua Firebolt, que era a vassoura mais rápida que existia, foi possível brecar. Os dois batedores da Sonserina estavam com os bastões a postos, prontos para rebater, não os balaços e sim o próprio Harry. O garoto tentou desviar, mas não conseguiu e o que sentiu em seguida foi uma dor imensa no braço direito. O impacto fez com que voltasse para trás e teve que se segurar para não cair da vassoura. Automaticamente, colocou a mão sobre o machucado e ela se manchou de vermelho, revelando que estava sangrando. 

- Pênalti! – Lino quase se esgoelou e dessa vez não recebeu nenhum olhar reprovador da Profª. McGonagall, pois ela tinha abandonado toda a sua dignidade e também estava gritando junto com Lino, que continuava irradiando aos berros: – Um ataque brutal ao apanhador da Grifinória por parte dos batedores sonserinos! Isso é um abuso!

Madame Hooch apitou freneticamente e veio voando o mais rápido que conseguiu até o local. Todos os jogadores de ambos os times, sem exceção, vieram ver o que estava acontecendo. Fred e Jorge empunhavam os bastões ameaçadoramente para os batedores rivais. Harry reparou que Malfoy olhava seu ferimento com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios; o garoto tentou em vão encobrir o ferimento com a mão, mas o sangue escorria entre seus dedos.

- Isso foi uma violência desnecessária da parte de vocês! – Madame Hooch repreendeu, enérgica, os sonserinos. – Pênalti para Grifinória! – ela gritou e em seguida se virou para Harry: - O senhor está bem, Sr. Potter? Não quer descer alguns instantes para verificar se não se machucou?

- Não é necessário. Eu estou bem. – disse rapidamente, mas seu rosto dizia o contrário, já que a dor aumentava. Harry achava melhor não se ausentar do jogo, nem por alguns instantes. Apesar da dor, que o garoto já estava habituado, pois era comum se ferir, o que mais o irritou foi perder o pomo de vista. Tentava esconder o ferimento com a mão; sorte que o sangue se confundia com o vermelho das vestes. Madame Hooch concordou, um pouco incrédula, assim como os jogadores da Grifinória, mas mesmo assim retomou o jogo. 

Alícia cobrou o pênalti e marcou; quarenta a zero para Grifinória, o que aumentou a fúria dos sonserinos, que tentaram de todas as formas marcar, mas Rony parecia uma barreira impenetrável. Malfoy gritou com os jogadores e mais uma vez os batedores sonserinos entraram em ação: os dois lançaram dois balaços velozes na direção de Rony; um deles Fred conseguiu rebater, mas o outro continuava atrás do garoto, que estava muito preocupado observando os artilheiros que estavam próximos do gol, prontos para lançar a goles. O balaço estava quase colidindo com o garoto, mas Harry gritou antes:

- Rony, à sua direita, desvia! 

O garoto virou e rapidamente desviou a vassoura. O balaço não o acertou por um triz, porém a goles entrou, marcando o primeiro gol da Sonserina. Rony socou o ar, irritado. Harry ficou mais aliviado; Sonserina tinha diminuído a vantagem, mas ainda estava folgado para Grifinória. Ele voltou a procurar o pomo de ouro, mas ouviu uma voz arrastada atrás de si:

- Pensei que Weasley fosse cair da vassoura, mas tenho que admitir que você foi esperto, Potter... – Malfoy disse em tom debochado e emparelhando a vassoura com Harry. – Melhor levar um gol do que perder o goleiro e levar muito mais...

- Por que você não cai fora, Malfoy? Vai ficar me seguindo, agora?

- E por que não? Você encontra o pomo pra mim e eu o pego, já que seu braço está muito machucado para fazer alguma coisa...

Harry já estava no limite da paciência. Sabia que Malfoy mandara os batedores fazerem aquilo com ele, com o intuito de feri-lo. Subitamente, teve uma idéia que ao mesmo tempo tiraria Malfoy do jogo e devolveria o que ele fez na mesma moeda. Há muito tempo que tinha vontade de fazer aquilo e esse era o momento certo. Só tinha visto isso uma vez na Copa Mundial de Quadribol, mas tentaria reproduzir com o máximo de fidelidade.

O garoto embicou a vassoura em um mergulho quase vertical, fingindo ter visto o pomo. Imprimiu toda a velocidade que pôde na Firebolt. Malfoy, é claro, o seguiu rapidamente, pensando que Harry tinha visto o pomo de ouro. O vento cortava a face do garoto e o chão se aproximava cada vez mais. Malfoy estava emparelhado com Harry agora e, quando faltavam apenas alguns centímetros para a colisão, Harry levantou a vassoura, saindo do mergulho. Malfoy, porém, não conseguiu fazer o mesmo e acabou se esborrachando no chão.

- Uau! – Lino gritou com todo o fôlego de seus pulmões, enquanto os grifinórios vibravam. – Harry Potter usou uma Finta de Wronski no apanhador da Sonserina! Isso foi mesmo incrível! Muito arriscado! Eu nunca tinha visto um lance como esse em Hogwarts!

Madame Hooch foi prontamente acudir Malfoy, que tinha o lado esquerdo do rosto manchado de sangue. Mas a juíza não podia punir o time da Grifinória pelo ocorrido, já que essa era uma manobra totalmente permitida nas regras do quadribol.

Harry, aproveitando o tempo que agora tinha disponível, se preocupou em procurar o pomo. Devido à finta que aplicou em Malfoy, os sonserinos ficaram mais enraivecidos do que estavam antes e o jogo ficou mais violento. Fred e Jorge estavam tendo tanto trabalho para deterem os balaços que Harry perdeu a conta de quantas vezes teve que fazer manobras com a Firebolt para escapar deles. Os artilheiros se ocupavam mais em deter as artilheiras da Grifinória, do que tentarem marcar. Um dos balaços roçou o rosto de Rony que quase caiu da vassoura tentando se desviar; foi assim que o segundo gol da Sonserina foi marcado, pois o artilheiro rival aproveitou a oportunidade, colocando o placar em quarenta a vinte.

Malfoy parecia ter se recuperado do tombo, pois já estava de volta ao jogo, apenas com um curativo que Madame Pomfrey tinha feito às pressas. Harry, porém, continuava com o ferimento aberto, incomodando-o imensamente; tinha que segurar a vassoura com as duas mãos, pois a direita não tinha firmeza. 

Os artilheiros da Sonserina estavam, no momento, se aproximando do gol da Grifinória, tentando marcar novamente. Foi nesse instante que Harry viu: o pomo de ouro esvoaçava perto das balizas da Grifinória e o garoto imprimiu toda a velocidade possível à vassoura para alcançá-lo. Malfoy aparentemente também vira o pomo, ou a movimentação de Harry, pois também voou a toda velocidade na mesma direção. Harry passou tão rápido pelo gol de Rony, que os artilheiros se desequilibraram e a goles caiu, sendo apanhada por Angelina. O pomo voava veloz, sempre mudando de rumo, mas Harry não tirava os olhos dele. Estava nesse ponto quando Malfoy o alcançou e emparelhou com ele, dando um tranco no garoto e uma cotovelada discreta no braço direito dele, exatamente no machucado. Harry soltou uma exclamação de dor e deu um tranco mais forte em Malfoy, que se firmou em sua Nimbus 2001 e não se desviou da rota.

- Dessa vez você não vai me vencer, Potter! Não mesmo! – Malfoy deu outro empurrão em Harry.

- É o que veremos, Malfoy! – e devolveu o empurrão no rival.

Os dois não desgrudavam os olhos do pomo, que descrevia voltas e voltas ligeiras. Todos os observavam ansiosos e o jogo tinha parado, porque os jogadores de ambos os times estavam observando a disputa dos apanhadores boquiabertos. Nas arquibancadas, todos estavam de pé; Hermione, Neville, Simmas e Dino até deixaram a faixa de apoio ao Rony cair, assim como Hagrid, que por sua vez deixara o binóculo com o qual observava o jogo escorregar pelas suas mãos.

Tanto Harry como Malfoy voavam às cegas, focalizando apenas o pomo, sem olharem para aonde iam. Só quando estavam muito perto, notaram que se dirigiam à arquibancada onde estavam os professores. Estes, ao verem que os apanhadores estavam se aproximando rapidamente e colidiriam na certa, trataram logo de desviarem, deixando um espaço vazio no meio da arquibancada. Harry e Malfoy se entreolharam confusos e em seguida para o pomo que continuava na direção da arquibancada. Malfoy virou a vassoura e saiu do vôo, mas Harry não o fez e continuou na mesma direção; soltou a mão esquerda da vassoura e a estendeu e só fechou os dedos quando sentiu o metal gelado entre eles. Rapidamente virou a vassoura e deu uma cambalhota. Parou a vassoura no ar e viu os professores fitando-o, incrédulos. Estava a talvez uns cinco centímetros do banco da arquibancada. Ele olhou para a mão esquerda que segurava o pomo de ouro, que batia as asas inutilmente. Murmurou, ofegante:

- Ganhamos... – em seguida impulsionou a vassoura para frente e começou a dar voltas pelo campo, o braço esquerdo erguido no ar, ouvindo uma verdadeira explosão da torcida e dos jogadores da Grifinória. 

- Impressionante! Harry Potter apanhou o pomo de ouro em uma manobra mais que ousada! – Lino irradiou, radiante. – Grifinória vence com um placar de cento e noventa a vinte!

Quando Harry desceu, foi ovacionado pelos jogadores, que pulavam em volta dele, gritando. Em seguida, todos os jogadores foram erguidos pela torcida da Grifinória e até parecia que tinham vencido o campeonato. Hermione abraçava Rony, pulando e beijando-o muitas vezes. Hagrid pulava e cantava e até a Profª. McGonagall abandonara toda a sua pose de rígida e pôs-se a comemorar, cantando também.

Aquele momento ficaria marcado na memória de Harry, para sempre.


	19. Primeiro Amor

Capítulo Dezenove – Primeiro Amor

Era uma tarde de Sexta-feira. Harry estava correndo pelos corredores alucinadamente, cheio de materiais escolares debaixo do braço, que escorregavam a cada passo que dava. Não estava nem ligando se alguém estava vendo essa cena ridícula, se bem que isso era um pouco difícil, já que todas as aulas da tarde já tinham começado e provavelmente ele era o único aluno atrasado ali. Rony e Hermione tinham ido na frente, pois a Profª. McGonagall os chamara para alguma coisa que Harry não lembrava o que era. O garoto ficara para trás, comendo mais um pouco, já que o almoço do dia era um prato de que ele gostava muito. Mas agora estava atrasado e o pior de tudo, era que estava atrasado para a aula de Poções!

"Por que eu tinha que repetir o prato, não bastava um? Agora vou chegar atrasado na aula e o Snape vai acabar comigo! Tomara que ele não esteja em seus piores dias e não tire muitos pontos... Mas o que é que eu tô pensando? É mais fácil o céu cair do que o Snape ser tolerante comigo!" – o garoto pensava enquanto corria.

Ele continuava a correr em direção às masmorras, mas elas pareciam não chegar nunca. Quando estava quase lá, ouviu alguém o chamar:

- Harry?! – ele parou imediatamente quando ouviu a voz e se virou. Cho Chang estava parada a alguns metros dele, com a mão na cintura e uma expressão divertida no rosto. Os materiais de Harry caíram no chão imediatamente, tal foi seu espanto. Logo ele se pôs a recolhê-los e quando terminou e levantou os olhos, Cho já estava na frente dele, com os braços cruzados e um sorriso no rosto.

- Posso perguntar o que você está fazendo aqui, correndo feito um louco? – ela olhou para ele, com os materiais pendendo dos braços e fez um esforço muito grande para não rir.

- Por favor, não ria, eu sei que tô parecendo um idiota... – Harry implorou. O garoto estava terrivelmente envergonhado; primeiro, pela situação ridícula em que se encontrava e segundo, por estar na presença de Cho, o que o fazia sentir aquele velho friozinho na barriga e a ardência no rosto.

- Tudo bem, desculpa... – ela disse com dois dedos na frente dos lábios, escondendo um sorriso maroto. – Você quer que eu te ajude, Harry?

- Mas você não tem aula agora? Quer dizer, eu não quero te atrapalhar...

- Não... A minha classe foi dispensada. Íamos ter aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas parece que a Profª. Figg não está se sentindo muito bem hoje e não tinha nenhum professor para substituí-la. Nesse caso, estou com o tempo dessa aula livre. Deixa que eu te ajudo com esses livros... – ela estendeu as mãos.

- Se é assim, tudo bem então... Obrigado. – Harry passou dois livros para ela, o que já o aliviou bastante.

- Você vai ter aula agora?

- Vou... – Harry subitamente se lembrou do que o esperava nas masmorras.

- Deve estar atrasado...

- Não, tudo bem... Não faz mal perder um pouquinho da aula...

- Tudo bem, então, Harry. Eu te acompanho até a sala.

Os dois começaram a caminhar em direção às masmorras, lado a lado. Harry sentia uma sensação incrível, que era muito difícil de ser descrita; alegria junto com vergonha, nervosismo misturado com satisfação. Não importava se quando chegasse na sala, Snape o recebesse com uma bronca homérica. Na verdade, ele podia retirar até uns duzentos pontos ou mais que Harry não ia se aborrecer. O momento pelo qual estava passando valia a pena.

- Eu devia retirar uns pontos de você, por estar correndo daquela forma por aí, sabia? – Cho perguntou, em um tom divertido, com um sorriso no rosto. – Mas só porque era você, eu vou deixar passar...

- Puxa... Obrigado...

- Eu vi sua partida de quadribol contra a Sonserina. E gostei muito do jogo...

- Verdade? O que você achou?

- Você está de parabéns, Harry. Comandou muito bem o time, que jogou maravilhosamente. E você jogou ainda melhor...

- O... obrigado... – o garoto murmurou, muito corado.

- Foi mesmo um grande jogo... Eu nunca tinha visto uma Finta de Wronski como aquela, foi muito ousada... Vou tomar cuidado quando jogar contra você novamente...

- Eu não faria aquilo com você... Não gostaria que se machucasse por minha culpa... – Cho se limitou a um sorriso tímido.

Tinham chegado até a sala de aula e podiam ouvir os gritos de Snape ecoando pelos corredores, mesmo com a porta da sala fechada. Pararam e Cho lançou um olhar assustado para a porta, antes de dizer:

- Acho que você tem um desafio maior que quadribol agora... O Prof. Snape parece um pouco... irritado...

- Ah... É, você tem razão, mas eu já tô acostumado... Para o Snape não importa se eu chego um ou dez minutos atrasado, ele implica do mesmo jeito...

- Nesse caso, boa sorte para você, Harry.

- Obrigado.

A moça, então, passou os livros que carregava para Harry e as mãos deles se tocaram levemente. Harry corou furiosamente, mas Cho se limitou a um pequeno sorriso, como se nem tivesse percebido. O garoto já ia entrar na sala, porém foi chamado por ela novamente:

- Harry? – ele se virou. – Bem, eu... eu queria te agradecer de novo por aquele dia... Sabe, aquele dia em que conversamos... Você não tem idéia do quanto me ajudou...

- Mesmo? Mas eu só...

- Você tirou um peso enorme das minhas costas... Desde aquela conversa, eu melhorei muito; me sinto mais forte, pronta para continuar... Obrigada, Harry. – então, inesperadamente, ela se aproximou do garoto e beijou suavemente seu rosto. Depois sorriu, acenou delicadamente e foi embora.

Harry ficou ali, parado, observando-a, boquiaberto. Passou a mão na face que ela tinha beijado e teve a vontade de nunca mais lavar aquele lado do rosto.

- Ah! Então você finalmente chegou, Potter! – essa foi a recepção "calorosa" de Snape quando Harry entrou na classe.

- Com licença, professor. Desculpe pelo atraso.

Harry respondeu automaticamente e entrou. Não ligou para a cara feia do mestre de Poções, nem para todos os olhos dos alunos voltados para ele e muito menos para as gracinhas e risadinhas por parte dos sonserinos. A única coisa que conseguia pensar, era no momento mágico que acabara de ter.

- Meia hora de atraso, você quer dizer! – continuou Snape, furioso.

- Eu tive alguns... problemas, no caminho. – uma mentira deslavada, Harry pensou, pois para ele o que aconteceu nunca poderia ser chamado de "problemas". Mas ele não conseguira pensar em nada melhor para dizer, já que pensar era o mais difícil no momento.

- Claro, o famoso Harry Potter tem muitos contratempos e não pode comparecer pontualmente à humilde aula de Poções... Saiba, Potter, que não penso como você e acho que trinta minutos de atraso rendem uns trinta pontos a menos para a Grifinória...

Os grifinórios soltaram urros de indignação, mas logo silenciaram frente ao olhar gélido do professor. Harry não respondeu e apenas se encaminhou para a carteira onde estavam seus amigos, Rony e Hermione, bem no fundo da classe. Os amigos o olharam como se o garoto tivesse umas três cabeças, mas Harry nem reparou. Quando despejou o material na mesa, Snape disse, com a voz cheia de sarcasmo:

- Acho que não se sentará nesse lugar hoje, Potter.

- Não vou? – o garoto perguntou, parecendo um zumbi.

- Não. Há um lugar vago ao lado do Sr. Malfoy. Por que não senta nele, Potter?

Harry olhou para o lugar e viu Draco Malfoy estreitando os olhos, com um meio sorriso nos lábios. Encaminhou-se lentamente para o lugar, sem reclamar, e sentou, colocando o material na mesa, para depois escolher os ingredientes que usaria na poção dessa aula, a "Poção da Inteligência", que fazia qualquer um ficar esperto por alguns minutos.

- Hoje você parece mais idiota do que nos outros dias, Potter... O que aconteceu? – Malfoy perguntou.

- Não te interessa, Malfoy. – Harry respondeu seco. Parecia que finalmente o sangue voltara a correr em suas veias e estava saindo do estado de torpor em que se encontrava anteriormente.

- Mas alguma coisa aconteceu, ou você não estaria com essa cara de bobo... – ele sorriu, como se tivesse tido uma idéia. – Você está com uma cara de... apaixonado! Só mesmo nesse estado para ficar com essa cara de bobo e esse sorriso idiota no rosto.

- Eu, hein, Malfoy! Você tá prestando muita atenção em mim, tá me estranhando?

Malfoy ficou vermelho de raiva devido à insinuação e retrucou, em voz clara e alta para que todos ouvissem: - Nem precisa ficar assim, Potter, porque nenhuma garota um dia vai notar você, tão panaca que você é...

Todos os olhos e ouvidos se voltaram para os dois. Harry ia retrucar, mas Snape o interrompeu:

- Então esse foi o motivo do atraso, Potter? Um encontro amoroso? Vamos, Potter, a classe quer saber toda a história do seu encontro...

Harry sentiu que corara e seu olhar furioso passou de Malfoy para Snape. Apesar da vergonha que estava sentindo, conseguiu encontrar uma resposta à altura:

- Acho, professor, que a minha vida não faz parte da matéria de Poções e o senhor faria um bem muito maior se continuasse com a sua aula...

Snape imediatamente substituiu o sorriso sarcástico do rosto, por uma cara de poucos amigos. Risos dos grifinórios ecoaram pela sala. – Silêncio! – o professor rosnou e rodou a capa preta, esvoaçando como um morcego em direção à sua mesa. Sentou e começou a fazer anotações, dizendo:

- Potter, quero que permaneça na sala depois da aula para combinarmos sua detenção.

O garoto sorriu, resignado. Já esperava por isso desde o começo, mas não ia permitir que isso estragasse seu bom humor e esquecesse dos bons momentos que passara anteriormente.

Harry fechou a porta atrás de si. Passara pelo menos um quarto de hora a mais naquela masmorra escura e fria, junto com Snape, combinando a detenção. Dali a duas semanas, teria que limpar toda a sala de Snape sem usar magia, diante da supervisão do zelador da escola, Argo Filch. 

Quando levantou os olhos, viu Rony e Hermione, lado a lado, esperando-o. Hermione estava com os braços cruzados, com uma incrível semelhança com a Profª. McGonagall, enquanto Rony parecia cansado.

- Francamente, Harry! – a amiga exclamou, indignada. – Atrasar-se para a aula do Snape! Você perdeu a cabeça?

- Pode-se dizer que foi algo parecido... – Harry disse, sorrindo, enquanto caminhava a passos largos e os amigos o acompanhavam. Hermione ia continuar o sermão, mas Rony a interrompeu:

- Harry, o que aconteceu? Você estava normal no almoço e agora tá muito estranho...

- Vocês acham?

- Nós não achamos, Harry, temos certeza! – Hermione emendou. – O que aconteceu depois que deixamos você na hora do almoço?

- Eu me atrasei para a aula e... acabei encontrando uma pessoa... – Harry sentiu novamente a ardência ao se lembrar do fato e quando olhou para os amigos, eles estavam se entreolhando, cúmplices, e com expressões de que estavam entendendo tudo que se passava.

- Bem, então acho que vou para o salão comunal, terminar algumas lições... Encontro vocês mais tarde, meninos. – Hermione disse isso muito rápido, fazendo um grande esforço para não rir e distanciou-se, em direção à torre da Grifinória.

- Você disse para ela ir embora, Rony?

- Não. Foi ela que achou melhor ir. E está certa, porque a conversa que vamos ter tem que ser feita apenas entre garotos.

- Aonde você quer chegar, Rony?

- Você encontrou uma garota antes da aula, não foi, Harry? E essa garota é aquela que você disse para mim que gostava, quando conversamos durante as férias. Estou errado?

Harry arregalou os olhos. – Você tem levado Adivinhação muito a sério.

- Pelo contrário, você sabe que, como você, eu detesto Adivinhação, Harry. E eu não adivinhei nada, eu só conclui tudo isso depois que te vi com aquela cara de bobo.

- Agora você tá parecendo a Mione...

- Pára com isso, Harry! Eu sou o Rony, Rony Weasley! E não estou parecido com ninguém! Vamos falar sério agora. Quando eu estava precisando e não conseguia entender meus sentimentos pela Mione, eu pedi a sua ajuda e você me ajudou. Agora eu quero te ajudar! Sabe que pode confiar em mim, Harry, afinal somos amigos... – Rony colocou a mão no ombro de Harry, num gesto de apoio.

- Tudo bem, Rony... Vou te contar o que aconteceu... – Harry disse, sorrindo, e contou o encontro que tivera com Cho antes da aula.

Rony apenas escutava, atentamente, enquanto os dois caminhavam lentamente pelo corredor deserto. Estimulado pela atenção do amigo, Harry falava abertamente com Rony, assim como este o fez durante o verão, quando contou para Harry sobre seus sentimentos por Hermione. 

- E eu não sei o que eu faço, Rony... Toda vez que eu a vejo me sinto desconfortável, fico envergonhado, encabulado e coro e... Sei lá...

- Diz para ela o que você sente.

- Nem pensar! A Cho é popular, tem um monte de garotos à sua volta e de maneira alguma vai gostar de mim, que sou só um... um panaca!

- Você não é um panaca e não tem que ouvir o que aquele nojento do Malfoy disse de você! Você não é um panaca, entendeu?

- Mas e se ela achar isso de mim?

- Se ela achar, a panaca é ela! Mas pelo jeito que ela te tratou, ela não te acha um panaca... O que você tem que fazer, Harry, é dizer para ela o que sente... Pega o meu exemplo, eu disse tudo para a Mione e agora nós estamos juntos e felizes!

- Ah, Rony, você e a Mione é uma história totalmente diferente!

- Por quê? Eu não tô vendo nada diferente...

- Você e a Mione se gostavam há muito tempo, isso estava na cara... E eu percebi isso fácil e te encorajei a falar com ela, porque sabia que ela não ia dizer "não".

- Nesse ponto, tenho que concordar com você, eu não posso te assegurar que a Cho vai mesmo dizer "sim". Mas tem uma outra coisa que você não entendeu. Você tinha certeza de que a Mione gostava de mim, porque você a via com outros olhos. Eu não tinha essa certeza porque eu a via com os mesmos olhos que você vê a Cho! Você acha que eu não me senti inseguro quando me declarei para a Mione? É claro que eu me senti, mas não desisti e deu certo! E eu te digo, Harry, com toda a certeza do mundo, que o que você tem que fazer é falar dos seus sentimentos para a Cho. E se ela disser "não", você vai ter que aceitar, mas pelo menos não vai mais ficar com essa dúvida, que é a pior coisa que alguém pode sentir, na minha opinião... A espera é infinitamente pior do que o momento de agir... Se ela te aceitar, você terá encontrado alguém que corresponde os seus sentimentos, mas se ela não aceitar, é porque você vai ter que procurar mais um pouquinho para encontrar essa pessoa e vai acabar achando, na certa...

Rony parou para recuperar o fôlego e Harry ficou sem palavras; não tinha idéia de que o amigo tivesse amadurecido tanto, mas era exatamente isso que acontecera. As palavras que Rony lhe disse mudavam completamente a sua forma de pensar e o encorajavam. A única coisa que conseguiu fazer no momento, foi abaixar a cabeça e murmurar: - Obrigado, Rony. Era disso que eu precisava.

Harry levantou os olhos e viu que o amigo sorria. Em seguida, abraçaram-se como irmãos que eram. Para Harry, Rony era o irmão que não teve e para Rony, Harry era o irmão que escolhera. Mas não precisaram dizer isso em palavras, pois já sabiam dentro de seus corações. 


	20. Declarações e Conselhos

Capítulo Vinte – Declarações e Conselhos

- Certo, Edwiges, sabe o que fazer, não é? Encontre a Cho e entregue o bilhete que amarrei na sua pata para ela, mas ninguém pode te ver, senão saberão que eu mandei o bilhete! Você entendeu direitinho?

A coruja piou indignada e muito irritada, afinal já era a terceira vez que Harry fazia essa mesma pergunta. O garoto decidira mandar um bilhete para Cho, convidando-a para encontrá-lo no jardim da escola. Mas estava tão nervoso, que repetia diversas vezes o que Edwiges tinha que fazer e a coruja, que sempre se orgulhara da sua eficiência, já estava começando a se irritar e pousou num dos poleiros vazios do corujal, muito emburrada.

Harry percebeu a burrada que fizera e tentou consertar: - Ah, Edwiges... Não fica chateada, me desculpa... – ela deu às costas para o dono, tal a sua irritação. – Não faz assim, Edwiges, me desculpa. É que eu estou muito nervoso com esse encontro e... E tô fazendo tudo errado...

A coruja se virou e olhou para ele, como se esperasse mais alguma coisa. Harry suspirou e disse: - Eu prometo que não vou mais repetir aquelas coisas. Você é a melhor coruja de entregas que eu poderia ter e eu sei que você vai fazer tudo certo. – ela inflamou o peito, orgulhosa e deu uma bicadinha carinhosa no dono antes de partir pela janela aberta.

- Mulheres... Se eu não consigo nem lidar com a minha coruja, como irei falar com a Cho? – ele falou para si mesmo e decidiu se dirigir ao local combinado. No bilhete que escreveu à Cho, com a letra trêmula, pediu que o encontrasse no jardim da escola, em frente ao lago, às seis horas da tarde. E ele foi para lá, esperá-la.

Quando chegou, o sol ainda estava de pé no horizonte, mas sua luz estava um pouco fraca e seus raios dançavam lentamente sobre as águas do lago. Poucos eram os alunos que passeavam no jardim. Sentou-se na grama e ficou observando o lago, repassando mentalmente tudo o que diria para Cho quando ela chegasse. "Se chegar", pensou. 

Fechou os olhos e lembrou-se do rosto dela, todas as vezes que falara com ele. Pensamentos fugazes passavam por sua mente, dúvidas, receios... Estava tão absorto que nem sentiu o tempo passar. Quando abriu os olhos e olhou para o lado, quase deu um pulo de susto; Cho estava sentada, olhando atentamente para ele.

- C... Cho? – sentiu que começava a gaguejar e o rosto ardia. – V... Você está há muito tempo aqui?

- Não, só um pouquinho. – ela respondeu com um sorriso. – Você estava tão absorto que nem me notou chegar... E eu fiquei esperando você notar...

- Ah, me desculpe... Eu estava pensando e... acabei nem percebendo...

- Imagina... Eu também faço isso às vezes... – ela fez uma pausa e olhou para o lago. Depois virou-se para ele e disse: - Recebi seu bilhete. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Bem... é que eu queria te dizer uma coisa... – pronto, ia falar agora. Mas por que as palavras não saíam? – É que... Eu queria agradecer por ter me ajudado hoje! – disse tudo isso muito rápido, com vontade de se bater por não ter conseguido dizer o que queria.

- Ah, Harry... De nada, foi um prazer te ajudar... Afinal, você é sempre tão gentil comigo... E como foi na aula, o Prof. Snape brigou com você?

- Não muito... O de sempre...

- Ele tirou pontos?

- Trinta...

- Trinta? – ela se espantou. – Ele tirou trinta pontos de você?

- Foi... Por chegar trinta minutos atrasado...

- Bem... Pelo menos você não recebeu nenhuma detenção...

- Vou limpar a sala dele sem magia.

- Eu não acredito! Puxa, Harry... Eu me sinto tão culpada... Acabei te atrasando mais com a conversa que tivemos...

- É claro que não! Não teria feito a menor diferença se eu tivesse chegado antes, o Snape encontraria um motivo para implicar comigo de qualquer forma... E você acha que eu ia preferir uma aula chata de Poções a conversar com você? – ele perguntou, corando furiosamente.

Ela sorriu timidamente e olhou para o lago. Estava muito bonito agora; o sol se punha no horizonte e seus raios de luz vacilantes cintilavam no lago escuro. Os mesmos raios iluminavam fracamente o rosto de Cho, que ficava ainda mais bonito dessa forma, Harry notou e corou ainda mais.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, pensativamente. Por que não conseguia dizer o que sentia? Tinha ensaiado tantas vezes, mas agora não sabia como dizer... As palavras simplesmente não saíam de seus lábios... Olhou para a moça ao seu lado; ela tinha os olhos focados no pôr do sol. Lembrou das palavras de Rony: _"A espera é infinitamente pior do que o momento de agir..."_ O amigo estava certo, ele tinha que fazer aquilo, tinha que falar o que sentia... E se ela não o quisesse, teria que enfrentar isso, como já enfrentara tantas coisas na vida...

- Cho? – ela se virou para olhá-lo e tinha uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. – Eu queria te dizer uma coisa...

Ela apenas baixou os olhos e não disse nada. Aquele silêncio incomodava o garoto intensamente, mas ele não se deixou abater. Com a voz firme, continuou, decidido:

- Eu sei que existem muitos garotos que provavelmente já te disseram isso que eu vou falar, Cho, mas eu não posso mais esconder... Desde a primeira vez que eu te vi, senti algo diferente dentro de mim, algo especial... Eu cheguei a pensar que fosse algo bobo, que iria passar, mas não era... Esse sentimento nunca mudou e continua o mesmo até hoje... Cho, eu quero te dizer que eu... que eu te amo! – ele parou um pouco para recuperar o fôlego; ela não disse nada e sequer olhou para ele. – Cho... Cho, você quer ser a minha namorada?

- Eu tinha medo que você dissesse isso... – ela murmurou.

- Medo? – ele murmurou numa voz que tão baixa que era difícil até para ele mesmo escutar. – Por quê?

Ela levantou os olhos lentamente até encontrar os dele. – Porque eu não quero te magoar, Harry... Mas não posso fazer o que você está pedindo...

- Você não gosta de mim, não é? – era como se o seu coração tivesse sido partido em diversas partes que ele não poderia juntar.

- Não, Harry, não é isso que você está pensando! – ela exclamou, desesperada. – Eu gosto de você, mas... Mas não é do jeito que você gostaria... Por isso... Por isso não posso ser sua namorada...

Foi a vez dele de baixar a cabeça e não dizer nada. Sentia um grande vazio dentro de si, como se seu coração tivesse sido arrancado. Não conseguiria descrever o que sentia em palavras... Diversas vezes imaginara esse momento e na maioria das vezes, imaginara Cho dizendo "não" para ele, mas sentir isso na pele era diferente de imaginar... Doía intensamente, uma dor muito pior do que todas que já sentira... Uma dor imensamente pior do que a Maldição Cruciatus ou qualquer outro tipo de tortura...

- Harry... Por favor, me perdoe... – ela disse. – Eu me sinto tão mal em ter que te dizer isso... Mas entenda, eu não posso te enganar e enganar a mim mesma... Seria muito pior para nós dois... Harry? Olha para mim, por favor...

Ele levantou os olhos para encontrar os dela, que estavam molhados. Harry nunca saberia explicar como conseguiu dizer essas palavras: - Eu te entendo, Cho. E não quero te forçar a nada... Eu só precisava te dizer o que eu sinto, pois eu não conseguia mais guardar isso dentro de mim... Ninguém consegue mandar no coração e eu entendo a sua atitude... Não adiantaria nada fingir, no final a verdade sempre aparece... 

Um silêncio se fez entre eles. O sol finalmente tinha se posto e seus raios não mais iluminavam seus rostos. Harry não pôde mais ver a expressão no rosto de Cho, mas se pudesse, veria que ela estava chorando. O garoto se levantou e disse, com uma voz que não parecia a sua:

- Obrigado por ter me dito a verdade, Cho. – e se afastou sem olhar para trás.

Andou e andou, sem olhar para aonde ia; só tinha a ligeira impressão de ter entrado no castelo e estar subindo as escadas. Sua mente estava confusa... Doía, doía muito lembrar as palavras de Cho. Doía principalmente a delicadeza com a qual ela disse tudo... O jeito com que ela disse, tentando não magoá-lo... Magoou muito mais... A voz dela, cheia de pena... Doeu muito mais do que se essa mesma voz estivesse carregada de raiva... 

Sem perceber, chegou até o quadro da Mulher Gorda. Ela estava tirando um cochilo e ele quase gritou a senha para acordá-la. Antes de abrir a passagem, ela ainda disse:

- O que aconteceu? Você parece chateado, garoto...

- Apenas abra a passagem, por favor.

- Se assim o diz... – ela abriu a passagem e Harry entrou no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Olhou em volta e viu que ela estava vazia. Melhor assim, não queria ver ninguém, só ficar sozinho. Sentou em uma das poltronas, perto da lareira, que queimava intensamente. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou assim, apenas olhando para o fogo, que crepitava... No estado em que se encontrava, não conseguia nem mais pensar, só sentia um imenso cansaço...

Passado algum tempo, que ele não sabia precisar, ouviu um barulho. Instantaneamente olhou para a passagem do quadro, que abrira. E a pessoa que Harry menos imaginava entrou e parou abruptamente ao vê-lo.

- Gina? – Harry perguntou, espantado, assim que viu a garota entrar. Ela estava muito pálida e com os olhos arregalados.

- Harry? – ela parecia muito mais espantada do que ele e a palidez no rosto contrastava vivamente com seus cabelos ruivos. Gaguejando e respirando muito rápido, ela disse: - Eu... eu... me des... culpe... Eu... não q... queria te interromper...

Aos tropeços, ela cruzou a sala, dirigindo-se à escada que conduzia aos dormitórios femininos. Sem pensar, Harry a segurou pela mão, impedindo-a de continuar. Ela se virou bruscamente para olhá-lo e a cor voltara às suas faces, agora mais intensamente do que nunca, rivalizando com os cabelos vermelhos. O garoto percebeu que segurava a mão dela e rapidamente a soltou.

- Eu só queria te dizer que não precisa ir embora só porque eu estou aqui. – ele disse. – Você pode ficar, se quiser... Eu não me importo...

- Mesmo? – ela perguntou espantada. – O... obrigada.

Um silêncio constrangedor se formou entre os dois. Harry se sentou na mesma poltrona que estava anteriormente, perto do fogo que ardia na lareira. Gina permaneceu de pé, com um olhar amedrontado para o nada. O garoto percebeu isso e perguntou:

- Ahn... Você vai ficar em pé?

- O quê? – ela pareceu ter sido arrancada de um transe. – Não, eu... eu vou me sentar!

Bruscamente, ela tentou sentar numa poltrona próxima, mas acabou tropeçando no tapete e caindo sonoramente no chão. Harry imediatamente pôs-se a ajudá-la:

- Você tá bem? – ele perguntou, estendendo a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Ela olhou aterrorizada para a mão estendida e levantou rapidamente, para depois deixar-se cair sobre uma poltrona. Colocou as mãos em cima dos joelhos e abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. – Sim, obrigada. – ela disse muito rápido.

Se não fosse pelo estado em que se encontrava, Harry teria dado gargalhadas daquela cena cômica. Ele se sentou e olhou para a menina, encolhida na poltrona, com as mãos apoiadas nos joelhos e as costas curvadas, a cabeça abaixada para tentar esconder o rubor da face. Extremamente encabulada.

Contudo, Harry não estava com nem um pouco de vontade de rir. Recostou-se na poltrona e fechou os olhos, voltando seu pensamento para tudo que acontecera naquela tarde. Com isso, seu coração voltou a ficar pesado pela lembrança. Sentia-se um trapo, algo que alguém jogou fora porque não queria ou porque incomodava. Apesar da maneira doce com que Cho disse aquelas palavras, ele não conseguia se sentir de outra forma.

Se ele estivesse de olhos abertos, veria que Gina não desviara o olhar que dirigia a ele nem por um segundo sequer. Com a voz firme, ela afirmou:

- Você está triste... 

Ele abriu rapidamente os olhos e virou-se para vê-la. E, dessa vez, ela não desviara os olhos; ao contrário, mantinha-os firmes, olhando profundamente para o garoto. Impressionado pela certeza com a qual ela afirmou aquilo, ele perguntou:

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza?

- Porque está escrito nos seus olhos...

- Deve estar mesmo... Até a Mulher Gorda disse que eu estava chateado...

- E não está?

- Pode-se dizer que um pouco...

- Um pouco? Pois não parece... Você está muito chateado.

- Talvez você tenha razão... Mas não se preocupe, é só uma besteira minha...

- Quem você está tentando enganar? Sabe muito bem que não foi uma besteira, ou não estaria assim.

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou para ela, intrigado. – Você está fazendo algum feitiço para descobrir o que eu estou pensando, por acaso?

- Não existe feitiço para isso. 

Ele suspirou. – Você já se sentiu como se não importasse para nada, como se não fosse importante para ninguém? Acreditando que não existe nenhum motivo para estar aqui, nesse mundo?

- "Você pode não ser alguém para o mundo, mas pode ser um mundo para alguém..."

- E se a pessoa que era o mundo para você não te quiser?

Ela sorriu. - "Não chore por alguém que 'perdeu' porque muita gente chora por não ter você..."

Ele abaixou a cabeça, pensativamente e não disse nada. Aquelas palavras calaram fundo dentro dele. Não sabia como e muito menos porque, mas a dor que sentia anteriormente, se transformara agora em um leve pesar, que não o incomodava mais. Foi Gina que quebrou o silêncio:

- Seja lá o que tenha acontecido, Harry, não se deixe abater... Porque não há apenas um "alguém" que precisa de você e sim muitos "alguéns"... Você é importante e não é porque uma pessoa não te quis, que ninguém mais vai querer... Seja persistente e com certeza vai encontrar o que procura. – ela levantou e disse com a voz trêmula. – Boa noite. – e se encaminhou para a escada que levava ao dormitório feminino.

- Gina! – Harry chamou antes que ela se fosse. Ela parou, mas não virou para olhá-lo; parecia estar fazendo um enorme esforço para não chorar. – Obrigado por tudo que você me disse...

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça afirmativamente e continuou a andar, para depois sumir na escada.

Harry ficou olhando-a desaparecer. Nunca pensara que aquela garotinha atrapalhada que conhecera, que sempre vira como a "irmã mais nova do seu melhor amigo" pudesse dizer palavras tão confortadoras como aquelas... Nunca imaginara que ela também podia ter crescido...

- E aí, Harry, como foi o encontro? – Rony perguntou ansioso.

Eles estavam, no momento, no dormitório masculino do quinto ano. Harry tinha subido há algum tempo e estava lendo um livro sobre quadribol, deitado em sua cama, até o momento que Rony chegou. Este último estava sentado em sua cama, olhando atentamente para Harry, esperando uma resposta à sua pergunta.

- Tudo bem... – o garoto respondeu normalmente, sentando-se e colocando o livro de lado.

- Quer dizer que ela te aceitou?

- Pelo contrário, ela me dispensou.

- Sério? Puxa, Harry, sinto muito...

- Não se preocupe, eu entendi que esse foi mesmo o melhor que poderia ter acontecido... Como você disse, Rony, o mais importante era acabar com essa dúvida e foi o que eu fiz... Agora eu sei que Cho não gosta mesmo de mim e vou ter que enfrentar isso.

- Fico feliz que você pense assim, Harry. Na verdade, eu estava torcendo para que desse tudo certo com vocês, mas tudo acabou se resolvendo bem no final. Bem, já fiz minha boa ação do dia! Que bom que te dei aqueles conselhos hoje de tarde, né? – ele perguntou, pretensioso, com uma piscadela.

- É mesmo... – Harry disse rindo. – Obrigado, Rony.

Na verdade, não fora só Rony que o ajudara, mas Harry achou melhor esconder do amigo que a verdadeira responsável por ele ter entendido mesmo tudo foi a sua própria irmã...


	21. Discussões e Separações

Capítulo Vinte e Um – Discussões e Separações

Os dias transcorreram tranqüilamente depois de todos esses acontecimentos. Nos corredores, quando encontrava Cho, Harry apenas a cumprimentava cordialmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, o que intrigou muito a moça. Todavia, o garoto estava sendo sincero, já que o sentimento que nutria por ela parecia minguar cada vez mais.

Depois da conversa confortadora que teve com Gina naquela noite, foram poucos os momentos em que se encontraram novamente. Porém, nestas poucas oportunidades, a garota se mostrou ligeiramente mais descontraída na presença de Harry, diferente das outras vezes.

As aulas estavam cada vez mais penosas, pois o conteúdo de todas as matérias era extremamente grande, e os professores estavam cada vez mais rígidos com os alunos. No caso de Harry, dois eram os professores que implicavam com ele: Snape era o primeiro, sempre encontrando motivos para reclamar. O mestre de Poções se deliciou na noite em que Harry teve que cumprir sua detenção, limpando a sala dele sem usar nenhum tipo de magia. O pior não era isso; Harry foi vigiado o tempo todo por Filch e sua gata, Madame Nor-r-ra. E quando finalmente terminou, Snape apareceu alegando estar fazendo uma "verificação do trabalho de Harry Potter". Obviamente, ele encontrou defeitos na limpeza e obrigou o garoto a permanecer por mais uma hora trabalhando sob sua vigilância. Harry só conseguiu voltar para a Grifinória, exausto, quando já passava da meia noite.

O segundo professor a implicar com o garoto era a Sra. Figg. Ela o forçava a ficar mais tempo depois da aula, pretextando que Harry precisava aperfeiçoar seus métodos de defesa, já que não estava suficientemente preparado. Além das rigorosas aulas, a professora mandava sempre montanhas de exercícios extras, que consumiam muito tempo do garoto.

Quanto ao quadribol, o time da Grifinória treinava continuamente. Apesar do próximo jogo - que por sinal era contra o time da Corvinal - ser somente no meio de janeiro, todos concordaram que o melhor era treinar o máximo que pudessem. E assim o fizeram. Rony estava melhorando mais a cada dia, assim como Harry, que adquiria mais confiança em si mesmo para o comando do time.

Não houve mais nenhum acontecimento de maior importância depois da fuga de Azkaban. Sirius mandava cartas para Harry esporadicamente e em nenhuma delas dizia o que fazia ou onde se encontrava. Porém, as visitas a Hogsmeade continuavam proibidas para o garoto por tempo indeterminado.

O mês de outubro passou e o de novembro estava quase no fim. Com a proximidade do Natal, a lista de alunos que permaneceriam na escola já estava sendo preparada. Harry, como sempre, foi um dos primeiros a se inscrever para ficar. Rony o acompanhou, mas Hermione parecia estar em meio a um grande conflito interno:

- Que cara é essa, Mione? Vamos, só falta você escrever seu nome. – Rony disse, fazendo menção de entregar a pena para a garota que parecia extremamente culpada de algo.

- Eu não vou me inscrever... – ela murmurou, recusando a pena.

- Você tá brincando, né? – Rony perguntou incrédulo.

- Não estou, Rony... Eu tô falando sério... Meus pais me mandaram uma coruja recentemente e pediram para que eu passasse o Natal com eles... Já faz alguns anos que eu não vou para casa no Natal...

- E você vai me deixar?

- É claro que não, Rony! Você vai ficar com o Harry, né Harry? – ela perguntou para o garoto que até o momento só observava a cena. Ele concordou, acenando com a cabeça, mas Rony não parecia ter aceitado.

- Eu não acredito que você vai embora logo agora, Mione! Quando nós finalmente estamos juntos, você vai me deixar!

- Rony, será que você não entende? Os meus pais pediram isso e eu não vou recusar! Já faz muito tempo que eu não passo o Natal em casa e eles sentem falta! Além disso, eu sinto saudade deles. E eu vou mesmo você não querendo!

- Pois vá, que eu nem ligo! – Rony disse quase gritando e saiu batendo os pés.

Harry olhou para o amigo e em seguida para a amiga. Hermione estava mordendo o lábio superior, tentando conter sua irritação. O garoto não sabia o que fazer. Ia atrás de Rony ou ficava ajudando Hermione? Decidiu-se pela segunda opção, já que, nesse caso, estava em favor da amiga.

- Mione?

- Você pode ir atrás dele se quiser, Harry. – ela disse muito rápido. – Eu sei que vocês são muito amigos e provavelmente você está a favor dele...

- Pára com isso, Mione! Você sabe muito bem que eu também sou seu amigo, tanto quanto sou amigo do Rony! E nesse caso, eu estou a seu favor...

- Sério? Então você me entende?

- É claro que sim, Mione... Eu sei muito bem que Rony às vezes é meio imaturo... Você se lembra da briga que eu e ele tivemos ano passado?

- É claro que me lembro... Ele estava com ciúmes porque você tinha se tornado campeão de Hogwarts no Torneio Tribruxo e ele não tinha...

- E no final, ele acabou entendo e nós voltamos a nos falar...

- Mas naquela época até eu mesma fiquei brava pelo que ele fez com você! E depois ele veio com aquele jeito dele e acabou tudo voltando ao normal, como se nada tivesse acontecido...

- Foi assim, porque eu não liguei... Naquele momento, o que eu mais queria era que tudo voltasse ao normal, porque eu não agüentava mais aquela situação! E com vocês dois vai ser igualzinho... Eu sei que vocês ficam se fazendo de fortes, mas sofrem quando brigam...

- Mas não vai ser eu quem vai dar o braço a torcer, Harry! Nem morta! O Rony é quem começou tudo e é ele que vai terminar!

Harry suspirou. Foi atrás da amiga, segurou-a pelos ombros e começou a empurrá-la.

- O que você tá fazendo, Harry?

- Eu vou dar um jeito nesse impasse. Não vou suportar ficar me dividindo entre você e o Rony.

- Você tá maluco, Harry? Eu não vou falar com o Rony!

- E quem disse isso? Vocês dois vão conversar como adultos e resolverem seus problemas!

- Mas...

- Nada de "mas", Mione!

- Isso não vai dar certo...

Os dois foram andando até chegarem ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Disseram a senha e entraram. Logo, viram que Rony estava sentado em uma das poltronas, emburrado. Dirigiram-se até lá, ou melhor, Harry arrastou Hermione até lá.

- Oi, Rony! – Harry disse normalmente. Hermione não dizia nada, só olhava para um outro lado, com a cara fechada.

- Oi. – Rony respondeu secamente.

- Bem, aqui estamos. – Harry começou. – Rony, diga o que tem para dizer para a Mione e escute as razões dela. Mione, faça o mesmo com Rony. E eu quero uma conversa civilizada, lembrem-se de que são monitores e têm que dar o exemplo para os outros alunos.

- Você tá doido? – Rony e Hermione perguntaram em uníssono.

- Nem um pouco, estou completamente bem. Vocês dois é que estão agindo como crianças. Vocês dois se gostam e não posso deixar que uma briga idiota acabe com o namoro de vocês!

- Não é uma briga idiota! – mais uma vez os dois exclamaram em uma única voz.

- É uma briga idiota sim! E parem de me interromper! – Harry disse, nervoso. – Eu já estou cansado de vocês dois brigando por qualquer coisa! Por que não entendem que às vezes é preciso entender as razões do outro, se colocar no lugar dele... Rony, deixe de ser egoísta e entenda que a Mione sente falta dos pais, assim como eles sentem falta dela! Mione, compreenda que o Rony está bravo porque ele gosta de você e vai ficar triste de passar o Natal longe de alguém que ele ama tanto! É tão simples, por que vocês não vêem isso?

Os dois não responderam absolutamente nada, apenas viraram os rostos, um não olhando para o outro e ambos tentando, de todas as formas, não olhar para Harry, pois pareciam saber que estavam errados. Harry ainda ia tentar dizer algo, quando uma batida em uma janela próxima chamou sua atenção. Era Edwiges.

O garoto se aproximou da janela e a abriu, deixando a coruja entrar. Ela pousou em seu ombro, esticando a pata que tinha uma carta um pouco amassada presa nela. Harry pegou a carta e se sentou na poltrona ao lado de Rony. O amigo continuava emburrado, mas olhava atentamente para o que Harry estava fazendo, assim como Hermione, que tentava ao mesmo tempo não olhar para Rony e ver a carta de Harry. Neste ponto, alguns alunos curiosos do primeiro ano que estavam na sala fazendo deveres e pararam tudo para observar a discussão de Harry Potter e os monitores da Grifinória, percebendo que a briga não iria mais continuar, voltaram-se para seus afazeres.

- Não tenho nada para você Edwiges, é melhor você procurar alguma coisa no corujal... – Harry disse para a coruja, enquanto abria o envelope. Edwiges, que estava esperando ansiosamente por algo do dono, saiu voando pela janela aberta com uma cara de poucos amigos.

Harry, irritado como estava, apenas deu de ombros e voltou-se para sua carta. Algumas poucas linhas, em garranchos conhecidos para ele, estavam escritas:

__

Harry,

Gostaria que você viesse hoje à minha cabana, preciso falar urgentemente com você. Se Rony e Mione estiverem aí, pode trazê-los, é melhor que eles também estejam presentes.

Espero por você ou vocês.

Hagrid

- É do Hagrid. – Harry disse, intrigado. – Quer falar comigo, ou melhor, conosco. Vocês vêm comigo ou não? – perguntou, olhando inquisidoramente para os amigos, que apenas acenaram afirmativamente.

Os três, então, saíram do Salão Comunal em direção aos jardins. Estavam em uma tarde de Sábado, portanto podiam andar livremente pela escola. Durante todo o caminho, Harry andou no meio dos amigos, que ainda não tinham dirigido nenhuma palavra um ao outro. Harry não se importou, afinal já tinha feito o que podia fazer e agora eles deviam se entender sozinhos. Além disso, o garoto estava bastante intrigado com o bilhete de Hagrid para se aborrecer com outra coisa.

Chegando até a cabana do guarda-caça, bateram à porta. Hagrid atendeu, um pouco afoito:

- Ah, que bom que vocês vieram logo... Eu queria mesmo falar com vocês três.

Harry, Rony e Hermione entraram. A cabana, não puderam deixar de reparar, estava um pouco bagunçada. Os Splooties que Hagrid tinha utilizado algum tempo atrás em suas aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas estavam todos espalhados pelo lugar, pulando de um lado para outro. Hermione, que gostara muito das criaturinhas, logo pôs-se a brincar com eles. Harry e Rony sentaram-se em um sofá muito espaçoso, devido ao tamanho de Hagrid.

- Vocês aceitam um chá? – Hagrid perguntou, pegando um bule e por pouco não o deixando cair.

- Ah... Pode ser... – Harry respondeu um pouco intrigado com a atitude do amigo. Enquanto este preparava o chá, o garoto notou uma enorme mala aberta em um canto, com algumas roupas jogadas sobre esta. – Hagrid? Você vai viajar, por acaso? – perguntou, ainda olhando para a mala.

Hagrid, que já tinha terminado com o chá, aproximou-se de Harry e Rony, oferecendo uma xícara para cada um. – Bem... É sobre isso mesmo que quero falar com vocês... – ele disse, sentando-se. Hermione, ouvindo isso, aproximou-se e sentou ao lado de Hagrid, ainda distante de Rony. Ela trazia o Splooty salmão em seus braços, o mesmo que o trio utilizara em uma aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas, algum tempo atrás. Hagrid ofereceu uma xícara de chá para a garota também, que prontamente aceitou, mas ficou olhando ansiosamente para o guarda-caça, assim como Rony e Harry.

- Bem... Eu... – Hagrid continuou. – Eu chamei vocês aqui porque queria avisá-los de que vou viajar e...

- Viajar para onde, Hagrid? – Rony perguntou.

- Vou novamente falar com os gigantes. Da última vez que eu fui, no verão, eles não pareceram muito convencidos e, por isso, vou de novo. Dumbledore me pediu.

- E quanto tempo você vai passar longe? – Hermione questionou.

- Dois ou três meses... Depende do que acontecer durante esse tempo... Dumbledore vai comigo também.

- O quê? E Dumbledore vai ficar longe todo esse tempo também? – foi a vez de Harry. O garoto não gostava muito quando o diretor se ausentava, já que este era uma espécie de segurança para ele.

- Talvez um pouco menos, Harry. Dumbledore disse que precisa resolver alguns problemas... Vocês sabem... Tudo o que aconteceu recentemente... A fuga de Azkaban... Acho que Dumbledore vai tentar novamente fazer Fudge entender que Você-sabe-quem voltou...

- Ah... Como sempre, Voldemort... – Rony, Hermione e Hagrid estremeceram ao ouvir Harry pronunciar esse nome.

- Isso mesmo... – Hagrid balbuciou. – As coisas parecem estar realmente ficando pretas e todos os esforços se fazem necessários... Não se sabe o quê _ele_ está planejando nesse momento...

- Talvez... – Harry murmurou, lembrando-se dos sonhos freqüentes que tinha.

- E eu tenho a obrigação de lhe lembrar, Harry, para ficar longe de encrencas...

- Como se eu as procurasse, Hagrid...

- Pois agora, Harry, além de não procurá-las, você deverá evitá-las ao máximo... Dumbledore está preocupado com você e não é para menos... Eu soube dos seus sonhos...

- Soube? Dumbledore te contou?

- Sim. E por esse e muitos motivos é melhor você tomar cuidado, Harry. – o garoto não disse nada, entretanto fechou a cara, já que odiava quando o tratavam como se não soubesse cuidar de si mesmo. Hagrid se voltou para Rony e Hermione. – E vocês dois, sabem muito bem o que fazer! Lembrem-se do que a Profª. McGonnagal disse há algum tempo.

- Do quê vocês estão falando? – Harry perguntou.

- Hagrid! – Hermione repreendeu. Rony parecia preocupado.

O meio gigante colocou a grande mão sobre a boca e murmurou: - Não devia ter dito isso...

- O que está acontecendo? Vocês estão me escondendo alguma coisa? – Harry tornou a perguntar.

- Não está acontecendo nada, Harry. Ninguém está escondendo nada de você. – Rony disse muito rápido.

- Mas... – Harry ainda ia tentar argumentar, porém Hagrid se levantou e o interrompeu:

- Bem, vamos parar de falar dessas coisas, que é melhor. Eu chamei vocês aqui também porque preciso de alguém que cuide dos Splooties para mim. – o guarda caça disse, juntando uma meia dúzia dos bichinhos e entregando para Harry, que quase não conseguia segurá-los. – Eles vão ficar sozinhos e preciso de alguém que venha alimentá-los durante minha ausência.

- Mas, Hagrid... – Rony começou, tentando de todas as formas segurar os Splooties que Hagrid lhe oferecera. Harry estava se ocupando, no momento, de correr atrás de um Splooty fujão, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um grande esforço para que os outros não caíssem. – O professor substituto de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas não vai cuidar dos Splooties? É tarefa dele, não é?

- Eu sei disso, Rony, mas eu queria que vocês cuidassem deles, porque confio mais em vocês.

- Puxa... Obrigado, Hagrid... – Rony respondeu, nem um pouco feliz, pois um Splooty amarelo acabara de descobrir que seu cabelo era um ótimo trampolim. Hermione, que estava bastante tranqüila com seu Splooty salmão, bem quietinho no seu colo, riu da situação de Rony, que virara trampolim para Splooties brincalhões. Contudo, um olhar emburrado do garoto a fez lembrar imediatamente da briga que tiveram e virar a cara.

- E se não fosse pedir demais, vocês poderiam alimentar o Canino também? – Hagrid perguntou ansioso.

Rony já ia lançar uma frase bastante sarcástica, porém Harry, que finalmente conseguira pegar o Splooty fujão, o impediu e respondeu: - Tudo bem, Hagrid, nós cuidamos deles enquanto você estiver fora...

- Ah... Eu só precisava disso para viajar tranqüilo! Muito obrigado mesmo, meninos! – Hagrid disse, feliz, para em seguida dar um "tapinha" nas costas de Harry, fazendo o garoto quase voar para longe, assim como os Splooties, que caíram de seus braços, correndo pela cabana alucinadamente. 

O garoto apenas suspirou, resignado. Rony olhou para o amigo, com uma expressão de quem entendia o que ele estava sentindo e Hermione fazia um grande esforço para segurar o riso.


	22. Reconciliações

Capítulo Vinte e Dois - Reconciliações

As férias de Natal se aproximavam cada vez mais e poucos foram os alunos que se inscreveram para ficar. Além de Harry e Rony, os gêmeos Fred e Jorge também ficariam na escola, assim como Gina. Alguns alunos do primeiro e segundo anos também permaneceriam, mais por curiosidade do que outra coisa. Para o alívio de Harry e Rony, Draco Malfoy e seus capangas iriam para casa nas férias.

Não obstante, a briga entre Rony e Hermione prosseguia. Os dois tentavam resistir de todas as formas e nenhum deles aceitava ceder. Harry sabia muito bem que os dois sofriam com essa separação, porém decidira não mais se intrometer na vida deles; já tentara ajudar de todas as formas, mas não obtivera resultados com nenhuma das tentativas. Por experiência própria, Harry tinha certeza de que logo os dois estariam juntos novamente, afinal, por mais teimosos que fossem, eles se gostavam muito.

Entretanto, dessa vez, Rony e Hermione pareciam mais determinados do que nunca. O dia da partida da garota se aproximava e nenhum deles parecia querer ceder. Harry já estava ficando preocupado e, no dia anterior à partida dos alunos de Hogwarts, quando Harry e Rony estavam conversando no dormitório masculino do quinto ano e tanto Neville, como Simmas e Dino dormiam, Harry tentou convencer o amigo mais uma vez:

- Amanhã a Mione vai embora, Rony...

- Sério? Desejo boas férias para ela. – respondeu secamente, olhando para o teto.

- Você tá mentindo pra si mesmo, Rony. É óbvio que você está chateado...

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, Harry?

- Porque tá escrito na sua cara! Além disso, eu já te conheço há mais de quatro anos, não posso estar tão errado assim... Por que você não admite para si mesmo que não está feliz desse jeito e que o quê mais queria agora era estar bem com a Mione?

Rony silenciou e Harry não quebrou o silêncio. Passados alguns minutos, o próprio Rony retomou a conversa, em um tom de voz muito baixo: - Bem que eu queria admitir, mas não consigo...

- Por quê? É tão difícil assim?

- É, é muito difícil... Eu tenho vergonha...

- Vergonha? Vergonha de ser feliz? Vergonha de admitir o erro?

- Admitir o erro? – Rony perguntou, um pouco exaltado e finalmente tirando os olhos do teto, para encarar o amigo. – Por que sempre eu que erro, Harry? Por quê? Sempre foi assim! Sempre "o Rony fez isso, o Rony é teimoso...", nunca os outros, nunca!

- Isso é mentira, Rony... – Harry também se virou na cama e olhou firmemente nos olhos do amigo. – Todos erram e isso é normal... Não é vergonha pra ninguém errar... Eu erro, a Hermione erra... Os professores erram... Todos! Durante a vida as pessoas cometem erros, mas é preciso ser humilde o suficiente para reconhecê-los e repará-los...

Mais uma vez, silêncio. Rony voltou a olhar o teto, porém Harry não parou de encará-lo. Depois de algum tempo, o ruivo disse, com a voz embargada: - Mas a Mione não entende que eu vou sentir muita falta dela... Depois de todos esses anos, finalmente estamos juntos e esse iria ser o primeiro Natal em que estaríamos namorando... E ela... Ela vem e diz que vai embora...

- E você por acaso acha que ela não vai sentir sua falta? Que ela não está triste de se separar de você durante esse tempo?

- Eu não sei... Será que ela vai mesmo sentir saudade de mim?

- Você está sendo egoísta, Rony. Quer saber? Você está com ciúmes dos pais dela! Está com ciúmes porque ela quer passar o Natal com os pais e não com você!

- Você tá doido, Harry? É claro que eu não...

- Quer parar com isso, Rony? Olhe para os meus olhos e diga que não é isso que você está sentindo! 

Harry se sentou na cama e encarou firmemente o amigo, que fez o mesmo, numa expressão de desafio. Rony, sem piscar, começou: - Eu... Eu não... Ah, que droga, por que eu não consigo?

- Simplesmente porque não é isso que você está sentindo... – Harry disse sorrindo. – Pare e pense, Rony. É tão simples...

- Simples para você... Sei lá... Às vezes acho que gosto mais da Mione do que ela de mim...

- Isso não é verdade. Dá pra perceber o quanto ela gosta de você, Rony, todos esses anos... Olhe nos olhos dela e verá. Deixe o orgulho de lado e fale com ela.

- E se ela não me quiser mais? E se ela disser que não gosta mais de mim e que vai me deixar e...

- E o quê mais, Rony? Você vai ficar se escondendo até quando? Fale com a Mione, ela vai te entender... – ele não disse nada. Harry voltou a deitar na cama, virou-se para o lado oposto ao Rony e finalizou, já com os olhos cerrados: - Pronto! Eu já disse o que tinha pra dizer. E não pense que estou implicando só com você, porque eu já tive uma conversa com a Mione também. Vocês que se resolvam agora, eu já tinha prometido a mim mesmo que não me meteria mais nisso, mas acabei quebrando a promessa. Vou prometer de novo e você vai ser minha testemunha, se eu voltar nesse assunto você me dá um soco, tá legal? Eu não vou mais me intrometer nisso, eu não vou mais me intrometer nisso! Prometo! – Harry disse tudo isso apertando os olhos e depois respirou bem fundo. – Boa noite, Rony.

- Boa noite, Harry. – a voz de Rony, sussurrante, pôde ser ouvida.

Se não tivesse caído num sono tão pesado, Harry saberia que Rony não pregara o olho a noite inteira.

- Você já vai mesmo? – Harry perguntou à Hermione. Ambos estavam no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. A garota já tinha descido suas malas, arrumadas e empilhadas cuidadosamente, bem ao estilo Hermione. Bichento estava em um cesto, ronronando. Os alunos já estavam nos jardins, despedindo-se dos amigos e colocando as bagagens nas carruagens. Os mais atrasados corriam pela sala ou pelos corredores do castelo. Hermione já estava pronta há horas, mas ficara no Salão Comunal, a pedido de Harry. Este ainda tinha uma pontinha de esperança de que Rony viesse falar com a garota, porém o garoto estava dormindo, ou fingindo estar.

- Já vou sim, Harry. – ela respondeu, abaixando-se para pegar as malas, o que Harry impediu. O garoto carregou as duas malas enquanto ela levava o cesto de Bichento.

Eles saíram pela passagem da Mulher Gorda e andaram pelos corredores, conversando. Harry ainda não se conformava com aquela situação:

- Isso não tá certo! Você vai embora assim? Brigada com ele?

- Lembre-se de que foi ele que quis assim, Harry.

- Mas... Ah, esquece, lá ia eu me meter de novo... Já prometi que não ia mais fazer isso, mas eu não sou muito bom com promessas... Principalmente se elas forem para mim...

Hermione sorriu ligeiramente. – Às vezes você é uma piada, Harry...

- Sério? – ela acenou afirmativamente.

Finalmente eles chegaram. Harry colocou as malas da amiga em uma carruagem ocupada por Neville, Parvati e Lilá. O garoto acenou para eles em despedida e depois voltou-se para Hermione.

- Bem... Então, tchau, Mione.

- Até mais, Harry. E obrigada por tudo, você tem sido um amigo maravilhoso. – ela beijou-o na bochecha. – Te desejo um bom Natal.

- Pra você também.

Ela entrou na carruagem e fechou a porta. Quando Harry deu às costas e começou a se dirigir para os portões, viu alguém vindo correndo. Era Rony.

- A Mione já foi, Harry? – ele parou. Estava esbaforido e com o rosto tão vermelho quanto os cabelos, por causa da corrida. Os olhos, inchados e roxos, dando a impressão que ele não tinha dormido nada.

Harry sorriu. – Não, Rony. Ela tá naquela carruagem ali. – e apontou para a mesma. – Você ainda consegue alcançá-la se for rápido.

Rony olhou para o lugar, esperançoso. Em seguida colocou as mãos nos ombros de Harry: - Obrigado. – e seguiu para lá.

Harry ainda ficou olhando o amigo. Ele correu desesperadamente até a carruagem e bateu à porta. Hermione abriu e fez uma expressão que ao mesmo tempo exprimia surpresa e felicidade. Harry não precisou ver mais nada, sabia que agora eles se acertariam; por isso, entrou no castelo e estava subindo as escadas quando ouviu uma voz feminina o chamar:

- Harry? – era Cho.

Ela estava ao pé da escada e olhava ansiosamente para ele. Uma pequena mala ao seu lado mostrava que ela também ia embora. Harry desceu alguns poucos degraus para chegar até ela.

- Vejo que você também está indo embora. – ele disse.

- É. – ela respirou fundo, como se buscasse coragem para algo. – Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Fique à vontade.

- Você não me odeia por causa de tudo que aconteceu, não é?

- É claro que não, Cho... Por que deveria? Afinal você foi sincera comigo e essa foi a melhor atitude que você poderia ter. Seria infinitamente pior se você tivesse aceito meu pedido sem vontade... Eu não queria isso.

Ela sorriu. – Então ainda podemos ser amigos?

- Com certeza, eu ficaria muito feliz. – ele sorriu também.

- Seremos dois. – ela se abaixou para pegar a mala e depois de feito isso, olhou para o garoto. – Você vai encontrar alguém que te ame e você irá amar muito essa pessoa. Eu tenho certeza disso. Uma pessoa como você merece. Nos vemos na volta, então. Feliz Natal, Harry.

- Feliz Natal para você também, Cho.

Ela saiu em direção ao portão. Harry ficou olhando até ela sumir. Sentia algo muito bom dentro de si; era ótimo estar perto dela e não mais sentir todos aqueles incômodos sintomas. Convencera-se, afinal, de que tudo acontecera da melhor forma possível.

- Ei, Harry? – Rony, que acabara de entrar pela passagem no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, chamou.

Harry estava lendo, talvez pela qüinquagésima vez, "Quadribol Através dos Séculos", que pegara na biblioteca. Assim que ouviu a voz do amigo, pousou o livro sobre uma mesa ao lado de sua poltrona e olhou para Rony. Este tinha um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto, um sinal de que, como Harry previra, Rony e Hermione fizeram as pazes.

- Você tá com uma cara ótima, Rony!

- E é pra menos? – ele sentou-se em uma poltrona próxima ao do amigo. – Eu falei com a Mione!

- Eu já imaginava... Sabia que você não ia agüentar...

- Ah, então é assim? Quer dizer que você não acreditava que eu conseguiria suportar? – Rony perguntou, tentando fazer uma expressão brava, mas o sorriso bobo em seu rosto o atrapalhava.

- Exatamente. – Harry respondeu em tom desafiador.

- Pois você acertou. Eu não estava mais agüentando mesmo...

- Tá vendo, eu não te falei, Rony? Doeu tanto falar com ela?

- Pelo contrário, foi ótimo! Nunca me senti tão bem, parecia que eu tinha tirado um peso das minhas costas. Eu fui, bati na porta da carruagem e ela abriu, sorrindo... – Rony abria ainda mais o sorriso enquanto falava. – E eu despejei tudo! Pedi desculpas pela minha atitude...

- Ah, essa deve ter sido a parte mais difícil do processo... – Harry zombou.

- Como você sabe? Ah, tá... Tudo bem, você acertou, foi mesmo a parte mais difícil. Ainda bem que ela aceitou, mas ela também acabou pedindo desculpas, disse que éramos dois cabeças duras...

- E são mesmo, eu que o diga...

- Ah! Olha só quem fala, você também é outro, Harry, quando quer uma coisa... Eu e a Mione sabemos muito bem que você é outro teimoso!

- Eu não!

- Você sim!

- Esquece isso e continua a história!

- Bem, ela disse que ia me escrever todos os dias e... Ah, não tem nada de mais depois, você não ia querer saber... – Rony passou os dedos pelo lábio e Harry subitamente entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

- Tá. Não precisa descrever os pormenores... O importante é que vocês estão bem de novo. – Harry se espreguiçou na poltrona. – E agora, nós temos um mês de férias pela frente!

- Sem lições, sem chateações e sem aulas de Poções! Ei, até rimou! Cara, eu sou um poeta!

- Ih... Sai dessa vida, Rony...

Nesse instante, a passagem se abriu novamente. Fred e Jorge, seguidos de Gina, entraram, trazendo alguns quitutes da cozinha, os quais provavelmente os elfos domésticos não hesitaram em cedê-los.

- Pra comemorar as férias que se iniciam! – Fred enfiou duas garrafas de suco de abóbora nas mãos dos garotos.

- Isso mesmo, vamos nos embriagar de suco de abóbora! – Jorge abriu uma garrafa e bebeu em vastos goles.

- Ninguém se embriaga com suco de abóbora... – Gina caçoou.

- Então seremos os primeiros! – Fred deu um grande gole no seu suco e passou o braço por cima do ombro de Jorge e os dois começaram a cantar uma música irritante.

Gina fez uma expressão de extremo desgosto, enquanto Harry e Rony se entreolhavam. Num impulso, destamparam suas garrafas e começaram a beber e cantar junto com os gêmeos. Naquele momento, tudo era diversão, mas as coisas não seriam assim para sempre...


	23. O ataque a Hogsmeade

Capítulo Vinte e Três – O ataque a Hogsmeade

As férias transcorriam rapidamente. Faltava, agora, apenas uma semana para o Natal e Hogwarts estava em polvorosa com os preparativos. Como todos os anos anteriores, a escola estava sendo ricamente enfeitada, mesmo com a ausência de grande parte dos alunos e até mesmo do corpo docente. Essa última se devia à viagem de Hagrid e Dumbledore, alguns dias antes. Passados poucos dias depois da ida dos alunos para suas casas, o guarda-caça e o diretor de Hogwarts saíram em viagem, sem promessa de quando voltariam. Hagrid contou a Harry que demoraria muito mais do que Dumbledore, já que o diretor ansiava por estar de volta antes dos alunos. Por isso, os preparativos para o Natal ficavam por conta da Profª. McGonagall, a diretora substituta.

O clima estava rigorosamente frio este ano. A neve caía intensamente quase todos os dias e os alunos que permaneceram no castelo tinham poucos momentos de recreação nos jardins. Porém, quando era possível, em todos os lugares encontrava-se uma batalha de bolas de neve.

Harry e Rony aproveitavam o máximo que podiam, às vezes jogando xadrez (atividade que Harry não gostava muito, pois perdia todas as partidas), outras vezes em batalhas de neve ou ainda voando no campo de quadribol. Rony recebia cartas freqüentes de Hermione e respondia mais ainda, chegando até a pedir Edwiges a Harry uma certa ocasião, na qual o garoto mandou uma carta por Pichitinho de manhã e no fim da tarde decidiu mandar outra.

Durante esse tempo, os dois amigos não fugiram à promessa que fizeram ao Hagrid e sempre, no final das tardes, dirigiam-se à cabana do meio gigante, alimentar os Splooties e Canino. Foi na volta de uma dessas tardes que tudo começou. Harry e Rony estavam andando pelos corredores e, quando chegaram no Salão Comunal, viram um cartaz estampado no mural:

__

Devido às festividades do Natal, no próximo Sábado o povoado de Hogsmeade estará aberto para a visitação de todos os estudantes de Hogwarts. Pede-se aos alunos de primeiro e segundo anos que apresentem ao diretor da respectiva Casa, uma carta dos pais ou responsáveis, autorizando a visita.

Minerva McGonagall, vice diretora.

- Uow, que legal, pensei que eles nunca mais fossem promover uma visita a Hogsmeade! Já estava em tempo! – Rony exclamou animado. Harry, ao contrário, não estava nem um pouco feliz.

- Espero que você se divirta, Rony...

- Por quê? Ah... Esqueci que você não pode sair de Hogwarts...

- Mas... Dumbledore não disse que eu estava proibido, ele disse que era melhor que eu evitasse ir... – Harry começou a dizer.

- Ele disse, é? – Rony perguntou um pouco incrédulo. – Bem, é Natal e todos os alunos vão e...

- Não teria problema se eu fosse também, né?

- Acho que não... E nós não precisamos ficar muito tempo...

- E é minha única chance de comprar os presentes de Natal! Eu vou! – Harry disse, decidido.

Rony fez uma cara um pouco indecisa e disse hesitante: - Sabe, como monitor eu não devia te deixar ir...

- Ah, Rony você não vai dar uma de Hermione bem agora, né? Além disso, você sabe que eu não deveria ir porque você é meu amigo. Você e a Mione são os únicos monitores que sabem disso! Qualquer outro deixaria eu ir sem problemas!

- Por isso mesmo...

- O quê?

- Não, eu só estava falando sozinho. Quer saber, Harry? Você vai e pronto. Vamos nós dois, vai ser divertido!

- Mesmo assim, é melhor eu não facilitar. Eu vou com a minha capa de invisibilidade.

- Pela passagem secreta? – Rony baixou o tom de voz.

- Isso mesmo, daí eu te encontro lá em Hogsmeade.

- Mas toma cuidado pra não ser pego!

- Deixa comigo, eu tenho o Mapa do Maroto lá no meu malão.

- Certo, então Sábado que vem vamos para Hogsmeade!

Estava escuro e frio. A sala onde se encontrava era poeirenta e o ar estava impregnado de mofo. Poucos móveis e uma lareira, apagada e cheia de cinzas, se faziam presentes. Alguém andava de um lado para outro, esvoaçando a capa preta enquanto conversava com um outro ser, que rastejava deixando marcas no chão empoeirado.

- Tem que estar em algum lugar, tem que estar! – uma voz fria, pertencente àquele que dava voltas e mais voltas pela sala, gritou visivelmente exaltada.

- Por que você não tenta? Quem sabe não está lá? – outra voz, sibilante, sugeriu.

- Mas em que parte? Há tantos lugares a procurar que eu não sei por onde começo! – a voz fria soltou uma exclamação veemente e nada educada. – E esses incompetentes que não fazem nada certo! Onde estão esses imprestáveis?

Como resposta à pergunta, um barulho se fez ouvir na lareira apagada. Percebendo isso, o dono da voz fria apontou sua varinha para o lugar e exclamou:

- _Incendio!_

Imediatamente, chamas de um tom cinza, azulado e sombrio, apareceram na lareira. Um rosto começou a se formar, mas não era possível reconhecê-lo; metade deste estava encoberto por sombras enquanto a outra mostrava parte de uma face pálida com algumas mechas louras. O rosto começou a falar e sua voz, apesar de um pouco temerosa, escondia um tom arrogante e altivo:

- Aqui estou mestre, às suas ordens.

- Já não era sem tempo, pensei que esperaria a vida inteira! Sabe que não tenho tempo a perder! – a voz fria retrucou, com um quê de irritação.

- Perdão, mestre. Demorei, pois estava tentando fazer o melhor para o senhor.

- Se quer mesmo fazer o melhor, pare de dar voltas e vá direto ao assunto!

- Sinto muito. Descobri algo muito interessante, mestre, e acho que o senhor irá gostar.

- Não me importa sua opinião. Diga logo o que descobriu.

- Dumbledore se ausentou de Hogwarts e parece que não vai voltar até o recomeço do período letivo. Isso significa que Hogwarts está desprotegida...

- Ah, mas isso é muito, muito interessante... Uma oportunidade perfeita... – um sorriso se formou em seus lábios viperinos. – Quer dizer que o velho abandonou seu querido lar... Mas isso é lamentável, logo agora que eu estava pensando em visitá-lo... Mesmo assim eu tenho alguns velhos amigos lá, os quais ficariam felizes em me ver, com certeza...

Uma risada sombria se fez ouvir.

Harry acordou assustado. A cicatriz ardia intensamente, como há tempos não acontecia. Colocou a mão na testa. Estava suada e quente. Sentou-se na cama e pegou os óculos na mesa ao lado. O quarto entrou em foco assim que pousou as lentes nos olhos. Pôde, então, ver que Rony dormia a sono solto ao seu lado. Um sorriso feliz se formava nos lábios do amigo. "Provavelmente está sonhando com a Mione...", Harry pensou.

Levantou e andou até a janela. A lua cheia brilhava intensamente, fornecendo uma pálida claridade aos jardins, totalmente desertos, de Hogwarts. Devia ser alta madrugada ainda. Abriu a janela e sentiu a brisa leve e fria da noite no seu rosto, desalinhando os cabelos já rebeldes. Sentou no peitoril e ficou ali por um tempo que não saberia precisar, imerso em pensamentos.

A cicatriz ainda doía. Não. Latejava. Colocou novamente a mão na testa e, com a ponta dos dedos, massageou a forma do raio. Fervia. Isso só acontecia quando Voldemort estava perto ou quando sonhava com ele, sonhos como estes que estavam se tornando freqüentes.

Fechou os olhos e começou a repassar mentalmente o sonho. Veio-lhe à mente o quarto escuro e empoeirado. Voldemort estava nervoso e falava com alguém sobre procurar algo, mas o quê? O outro ser disse alguma coisa, tentar... Ele rastejava, sibilava... Seria uma cobra? Não tinha certeza. A lareira, apareceu alguém na lareira... Quem era? Conhecia-o de algum lugar... Disse que Dumbledore estava ausente... Voldemort lamentou, ou melhor, zombou não poder visitá-lo... Velhos amigos... Oportunidade perfeita... Mas, será que...?

- Voldemort vai invadir Hogwarts! – Harry exclamou.

- O que foi, Harry? Você tá estranho, parece nervoso...

Rony fez essa pergunta um pouco preocupado. Ele e Harry estavam descendo as escadas. Era o início da tarde de Sábado e Rony ia para Hogsmeade e, de acordo com o plano dos garotos, Harry iria logo depois, pela passagem que levava à Dedosdemel.

- Você acha? Não estou nervoso, Rony, é impressão sua. – era mentira. Harry passou de leve a ponta dos dedos na cicatriz, que conservava uma dor leve, porém insistente. Desde o momento em que acordara com a dor, não conseguira mais dormir, pois esta o incomodara por toda a noite. Além disso, não conseguia deixar de pensar no sonho que teve.

- Se você tá dizendo... Você quer desistir de ir pra Hogsmeade? Ainda tá em tempo...

Harry levou um susto quando o amigo disse isso, foi como sair de um transe. Sem pensar no que dizia, respondeu: - Não. Eu vou, Rony.

- Tá bem. – eles chegaram às portas de carvalho da entrada. Alguns alunos barulhentos do primeiro e segundo anos estavam lá. Com a voz baixa, Rony disse: – A gente se encontra lá, então. Tchau, Harry.

- Tchau, Rony. – Harry respondeu monotonamente. Antes de se virar para ir embora, ainda viu o amigo se juntar aos gêmeos Weasley.

Harry começou a subir as escadas, tendo a leve impressão de estar indo na direção do Salão Comunal. Não olhava por onde ia. Quando estava no terceiro andar, ouviu alguém chamá-lo:

- Harry?

O garoto virou para ver quem era. Uma senhora de cabelos brancos estava a alguns metros dele, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Era a Sra. Figg. Harry não disse nada.

- Venha até aqui, Harry.

Ele obedeceu. Ao aproximar-se, notou que a bruxa estava pálida e tinha olheiras profundas. Os cabelos em desalinho. Uma expressão preocupada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora, Harry?

- Ahn... – ele protelou. – Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça e achei melhor não ir para Hogsmeade...

Ela levantou a franja rebelde dele e colocou a mão enrugada em sua testa, sobre a cicatriz. Surpreendentemente, aquele toque o fazia se sentir bem e a dor na cicatriz diminuíra, quase sumindo.

- Está quente. – da testa, ela passou sua mão para as bochechas do garoto, sentindo sua temperatura. – Talvez esteja com febre. Por que não vai até a ala hospitalar? Madame Pomfrey pode fazê-lo se sentir melhor num instante, Harry.

Subitamente ele se lembrou da promessa que fez a Rony de ir a Hogsmeade. – Não precisa, Sra. Figg. Já estou melhor, só vou... descansar um pouco... Obrigado.

Ela o olhou com desconfiança. – Certo, se assim o diz... Descanse, então. Mas se precisar, não hesite em ir à ala hospitalar.

- Pode deixar, obrigado.

Ele tratou logo de ir embora. Sentia-se mal por estar mentindo, mas realmente queria ir a Hogsmeade. Olhou para trás e ainda viu a bruxa olhando-o de uma forma que não conseguia descrever. Virou o rosto e subiu as escadas. Colocou a mão na testa e sentiu que ela não mais ardia como antes. A cicatriz também não doía. Seja lá o que a Sra. Figg tenha feito, fez ele se sentir bem mais disposto. Finalmente chegara ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, que estava fofocando com sua amiga, Violeta.

Harry limpou a garganta. – "Canção da Fênix".

- Oh, olá querido. O que faz aqui, não deveria estar passeando? – ela perguntou.

- Eu não quis ir. Será que pode abrir a porta agora?

- Não precisa ter pressa. Vamos, entre! – ela disse e abriu a passagem.

O garoto entrou a passos largos e subiu os degraus que levavam ao dormitório masculino de dois em dois, com pressa. Logo chegou ao dormitório do quinto ano, entrou, abriu seu malão e pegou alguns itens que se faziam necessários: a capa de invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto. Vestiu-se com a capa, sumindo e colocou o mapa dentro das vestes, próximo à varinha. Desceu e novamente passou pela passagem do quadro.

- E agora, o que é isso? Hoje isso aqui está um movimento... – a Mulher Gorda comentou.

- Mas não vi ninguém passar... – foi a vez de Violeta. – Será que foi um fantasma?

- Ora, sua tola! Se fosse um fantasma, não precisaria abrir a passagem!

E as duas continuaram a discutir a aparição. Harry riu-se da discussão que provocou. O garoto desceu as escadas sem fazer barulho e procurou pela estátua da velha corcunda de um olho só, que escondia a passagem para Hogsmeade. Já fazia um bom tempo que não utilizava essa passagem e não conseguia se lembrar onde ficava. Resolveu utilizar o Mapa do Maroto.

- "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom." – ele disse a senha para revelar o conteúdo do mapa e tocou levemente o papel com a varinha. Magicamente, os corredores e passagens secretas do castelo apareceram no papel, assim como alguns pontinhos com os nomes de seus donos movimentando-se pelos lugares. O garoto achou a passagem marcada no mapa e verificou se não havia ninguém perto dela. Não, não havia ninguém; Filch e sua gata estavam na torre de astronomia, Snape nas masmorras, McGonagall na sala de Transfiguração. Contudo, ele notou um ponto desconhecido no mapa e, ao contrário dos outros que marcavam o nome e sobrenome das pessoas, este tinha apenas as iniciais: "A. F. E.". O garoto ficou intrigado, mas quando olhou no relógio, percebeu que estava atrasado e tratou logo de esquecer o ocorrido. Depois pensaria nisso, agora precisava achar a passagem.

Não demorou muito e logo estava em frente à velha corcunda. Tirou a varinha das vestes e apontou para a estátua: - _Dissendium!_ – a passagem abriu e ele entrou. Por algum tempo, andou pelo corredor escuro até achar o açalpão. Abriu-o lentamente e, ao ver que não havia ninguém, saiu sem fazer barulho. Estava no porão da Dedosdemel. Andou lentamente, tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em nada. Assim que se viu na loja, procurou por Rony. Foi um pouco difícil, já que, ao que parecia, todos os alunos tinham decidido vir à loja ao mesmo tempo. Com dificuldade e tentando ao máximo não esbarrar em ninguém, Harry conseguiu encontrar o amigo, que estava mexendo em uma cesta com várias Delícias Gasosas. Harry cutucou-o, e este se virou assustado e perguntou em voz baixa:

- É você?

- Sim. Vamos sair daqui. – Harry respondeu no mesmo tom de voz.

Dessa forma, os dois saíram da loja. Dirigiram-se à um beco vazio. Assim que verificaram que não havia mesmo ninguém por perto, Harry abaixou o capuz, revelando apenas seu rosto. O corpo continuava invisível.

- Você demorou, Harry. Encontrou alguém no caminho? – Rony perguntou, com um tom preocupado.

- Mais ou menos... Encontrei a Sra. Figg.

- E ela desconfiou de você?

- Não, eu acho... Mas não liga pra isso, vamos dar uma volta por aí!

Assim, os dois começaram a andar pelo lugar. Harry, totalmente invisível como antes, caminhava ao lado de Rony, conversando baixinho com o amigo.

- Sabe, é muito estranho conversar com alguém invisível. Por que você não tira a capa?

- Melhor não, Rony.

- Tudo bem, aonde vamos primeiro?

- Vamos comprar os presentes!

E assim o fizeram. O primeiro lugar aonde foram foi uma loja feminina, pois Rony queria comprar "algo especial", como ele mesmo disse, para Hermione. Depois de muito escolher, ele optou por um perfume que quase esvaziou seus bolsos. Harry comprou um livro intitulado "_Mil dicas para ser uma bruxa de sucesso_". Ao menos ele achava que garotas gostassem de coisas assim e Rony concordou com ele. Harry passava as moedas para o amigo, que pagava como se tivesse ele mesmo comprado o presente. Dessa forma, Harry não se revelava.

A seguir foram a uma outra loja, onde Harry comprou uma moto em miniatura para Sirius. Certa vez, o padrinho contou-lhe que quando jovem tinha uma moto mágica e Harry se decidiu por esse presente. Combinou com Rony que ele diria que tinha comprado o presente no lugar de Harry, para Sirius não desconfiar que o afilhado tinha ido a Hogsmeade sem permissão.

Nessa mesma loja, sem Rony ver, Harry comprou uma coleção em miniatura dos jogadores do Chudley Cannons para o amigo. O problema foi na hora de pagar, já que o garoto não queria retirar a capa. Decidiu-se, então, em colocar o dinheiro no balcão da loja e escondeu o presente dentro das vestes.

A última loja que foram foi uma de meias, para Dobby, é claro. Harry comprou cinco pares, cada um mais estranho que o outro. Um deles era de um verde berrante, no sentindo da palavra, pois a meia berrava intensamente quando posta no pé.

- Totalmente inútil... – foi o que Rony disse.

- Mas ele vai gostar. – Harry respondeu.

Depois de feitas as compras, os garotos rumaram para o Três Vassouras. Rony pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas e sentiu-se extremamente idiota por estar bebendo e falando sozinho. Harry, porém, achava muita graça no amigo.

- Vamos pedir outra? – Harry sugeriu quando acabou com a bebida.

- Não mesmo. Eu é que não quero mais fazer papel de bobo aqui, nós vamos embora. – Rony respondeu, procurando algum dinheiro nos bolsos sem sucesso.

Harry riu. – Não tem ninguém olhando, Rony.

- Não, é? Pois aquele cara de capuz e mal encarado lá trás não tira os olhos da gente, quer dizer, de mim. – Rony indicou, apontando para atrás de si. O homem, que realmente vestia uma capa preta, pareceu notar o gesto de Rony, já que levantou e saiu.

- Ele já foi. – Harry disse. Notou que Rony agora batia nos bolsos e não encontrava nada, provavelmente o dinheiro tinha acabado. Harry jogou algumas moedas na mesa. – Já que eu te fiz passar por bobo, eu pago as cervejas.

Rony olhou para o amigo invisível, um pouco embaraçado. Levantou e pagou as cervejas para Madame Rosmerta. Os dois, então, saíram do estabelecimento e perceberam que tinha escurecido um pouco lá fora. Ambos estavam encasacados devido ao frio que fazia, mas parecia que agora estava mais frio que antes.

- Brrr. Tá mais frio ou é impressão minha? – Rony disse tremendo e se encolhendo.

- Não é impressão, esfriou mesmo... – Harry, tremendo também por baixo da capa, concordou. – Para aonde vamos?

- Para um lugar onde você não precise ficar invisível, não agüento mais falar com você sem te ver. Vamos para a Casa dos Gritos.

Os garotos se encaminharam para o lugar. Ficava cada vez mais frio enquanto andavam. Ao se aproximarem um pouco mais, repararam em uma movimentação estranha. Um raio cruzou o céu, que estava escuro mesmo sendo de tarde ainda. Gritos. Não só no ambiente, como também dentro da cabeça de Harry. Gritos que ele conhecia:

__

"Não o Harry, por favor!"

"Afaste-se menina tola!"

Harry tapou os ouvidos e sentiu que os joelhos começavam a ceder. A capa começou a escorrer pelo seu corpo, descobrindo-o no rosto e ombros. – Harry! – Rony o segurou para que não caísse. – O que está acontecendo?

Novos gritos. Alguém gritava desesperadamente. Tentando se manter de pé, Harry começou a correr naquela direção. Rony o seguiu. À medida que se aproximava, os gritos dentro de sua cabeça aumentavam e Harry tentava desviar o pensamento.

__

"Mate-me no lugar dele, faça o que quiser comigo, mas não mate meu filho!"

Eles estavam chegando. Harry sabia o que era aquilo...

Dementadores.

Pelo menos uma dúzia deles circundavam uma pessoa, que estava ajoelhada, tapando os ouvidos e gritando. Harry a reconheceu, assim como Rony:

- Gina! – o amigo bradou desesperado e correu em socorro da irmã. Passou pelo meio dos dementadores que fechavam o cerco e abraçou-se à irmã, tentando em vão protegê-la.

Harry sabia o que fazer. Pegou a varinha e apontou-a para os dementadores. Cerrou os olhos e tentou, angustiado, encontrar um pensamento feliz. Era difícil, os gritos ecoavam dentro de sua cabeça como espectros estridentes.

__

"Não, por favor, eu suplico!"

Finalmente encontrou. Lembrou da vitória sobre a Sonserina no quadribol. Com dificuldade, concentrou o pensamento no momento em que pegou o pomo, quando foi carregado pelos amigos grifinórios... Abriu os olhos e bradou com firmeza:

- _Expecto Patronum!_

Uma luz prateada começou a sair de sua varinha e tomar forma de um cervo, imponente e brilhante. Era a figura de Pontas, a forma animaga de seu pai, Tiago Potter. O cervo saiu da varinha e começou a correr na direção dos dementadores, que imediatamente se dispersaram por todos os lados, fugindo do patrono. Dentro de alguns minutos, todos tinham ido embora. Finalmente os gritos cessaram na cabeça de Harry. Ele olhou para seu patrono e o cervo se aproximou. O garoto estendeu a mão tentando tocá-lo, porém, ao fazer isso, o patrono se dissipou em uma névoa que sumiu logo após.

Harry olhou para Rony e Gina e se aproximou devagar deles. Rony ainda estava abraçado à irmã, tentando acalmá-la. Ela chorava e soluçava convulsivamente.

- Como ela está? – Harry perguntou.

- Fisicamente bem, mas emocionalmente... – Rony respondeu, com a voz ligeiramente abalada e depois voltou-se para ela. – Gina... Tá tudo bem agora... Eles foram embora. – contudo, ela continuava chorando descontrolada no peito do irmão.

Harry se ajoelhou ao lado deles e pousou sua mão no ombro dela. – Gina... – ela olhou para ele, soluçando, as lágrimas escorrendo pela face molhada. – Eles não vão voltar, fique tranqüila. Eu e o Rony vamos te proteger. – ela encostou a cabeça no ombro do irmão, soluçando ainda de vez em quando.

- Precisamos levá-la daqui. – Harry disse.

- Você está certo. – Rony respondeu, levantando o rosto da garota com os dedos. – Vamos, Gina...

- Ah, vocês não vão a lugar algum... – uma voz arrogante disse, atrás deles.

Harry se voltou para trás e tanto Rony, quanto Gina levantaram os olhos para ver quem era. Parado a alguns metros estava o homem encapuzado que encontraram no Três Vassouras. Ele apontava a varinha ameaçadoramente para os garotos.

- Vocês não sairão desse lugar, principalmente você, Harry Potter... – ele disse. – Só estou imaginando o que o Lord das Trevas irá dizer quando eu o levar para ele, Potter, entregue em uma bandeja... – ele se preparou para lançar uma maldição enquanto Harry já levantava a varinha, pronto para conjurar um feitiço que os protegesse quando uma outra voz gritou:

- _Expelliarmus!_

O Comensal da Morte saiu voando, entretanto não largou a varinha e caiu um pouco adiante, tentando se levantar com dificuldade. O capuz escorregou, revelando um rosto pálido de um homem loiro.

- Como vai, Lúcio? – Snape, o autor do feitiço de desarme disse com voz desdenhosa e a varinha em punho. Em seguida, voltando-se para os garotos, ordenou asperamente: - Saiam daqui, agora!

Rony se levantou rapidamente, e fez com que Gina levantasse também. Harry levantou, mas não tirava os olhos do professor e de Lúcio Malfoy.

- Vamos, Harry, anda logo! – Rony puxou o garoto pelas vestes.

- Mas...

- Vamos! – Rony deu outro puxão no amigo, que se virou e começou a correr junto com os dois irmãos Weasley. Ainda deu uma última olhada para trás e viu Lúcio Malfoy, já de pé, dizendo:

- Severo... Que decepção, você realmente se voltou contra nós... - Snape continuava impassível com a varinha apontada.

- Vamos, Harry, anda logo! – Rony apressou.

Harry decidiu, finalmente, seguir o amigo. Os três correram para dentro da Casa dos Gritos, que estava aberta, como sempre.

- Para aonde iremos? – Rony perguntou.

- A passagem do Salgueiro Lutador, vamos por lá! – Harry começou a correr, sendo seguido por Rony, este último um pouco surpreso.

- Você tá doido, Harry? Aquela árvore maluca vai nos massacrar em um instante!

- É a nossa única chance, Rony!

Os três subiram até o antigo quarto onde Remo Lupin passava seus dias de lua cheia, como lobisomem. Foi naquele quarto que conheceram Sirius. Correram pela passagem, em direção à saída, que dava no Salgueiro Lutador, uma árvore que com seus galhos, atacava qualquer um que se aproximasse. Harry ia na frente, sendo seguido de perto por Rony, que puxava Gina pela mão. A garota estava visivelmente assustada e atordoada, mas continuava correndo junto com eles.

Chegaram, finalmente, à saída. Harry tentou sair primeiro, mas os galhos do Salgueiro mexiam-se, intimidando-os. Não conseguiriam sair por ali.

- Não dá, ele tá muito arisco. – Harry disse. – Não vamos conseguir passar por ele...

- Eu te disse que não dava, Harry! O que faremos agora? – Rony perguntou, em desespero.

- _Lumus Solem! _– uma luz muito forte saiu da varinha de Gina. Rony e Harry olharam abasbacados para a garota, enquanto ela saía pela passagem sem nenhum problema. Os garotos a seguiram e foi com espanto que viram que o Salgueiro Lutador estava totalmente paralisado.

- Gina? O que, exatamente, foi isso? – Rony perguntou boquiaberto.

- A luz muito forte tem efeito paralisante em plantas mágicas que vivem no escuro, como o Visgo do Diabo, por isso resolvi tentar e deu certo. – ela respondeu e completou: - Aprendi na aula de Herbologia.

- Que bom que você presta atenção nas aulas, Gina. – Rony disse, incrédulo com o que via. A árvore, antes tão violenta, agora estava como uma planta normal, completamente paralisada.

- E esse efeito é permanente, Gina? – Harry perguntou.

- Não. É melhor corrermos.

Rony engoliu em seco e olhou para Harry assustado, este retribuiu o olhar e os três começaram a correr. Quando estavam a apenas alguns metros da planta, ela começou a se mover e bater os galhos para todos os lados. Continuaram a correr e, somente quando estavam bem longe, pararam para um descanso.

- Ufa! – Rony suspirou com as mãos nos joelhos, tentando recuperar o fôlego. – Finalmente!

- O que foi aquilo? Aqueles dementadores e aquele... – Gina começou.

- Comensal da Morte. – Harry completou.

- Vocês viram? Era Lúcio Malfoy, o pai de Draco Malfoy! – Rony disse.

- Então são mesmo verdadeiros os boatos de que ele é mesmo um seguidor de... de... – Gina parecia não conseguir falar a palavra.

- Você-sabe-quem! – Rony sussurrou.

Harry não disse nada, já sabia há muito tempo que Lúcio Malfoy era um seguidor de Voldemort. Da última vez que esteve com o Lord, viu vários comensais e entre eles estava o pai de Draco Malfoy. No momento, Harry estava mais preocupado com outra coisa que não sabia o que era. Olhou para o castelo, que estava escuro, e subitamente sentiu uma dor imensa em sua cicatriz que o fez cair ajoelhado no chão, apertando a testa e gritando de dor.


	24. Conseqüências

Capítulo Vinte e Quatro - Conseqüências

- Harry! – Rony e Gina chamaram em uníssono. O amigo se ajoelhara e pousara as mãos nos ombros de Harry. A garota mantinha a mão na boca, visivelmente desesperada e chocada.

- O que foi, Harry? – Rony perguntou.

Harry, porém, nem conseguia ouvir direito. A dor lancinante na cicatriz impedia-lhe de ouvir, falar e até mesmo pensar. Em sua mente passavam inúmeras imagens de que não sabia o significado. Viu um vulto negro lutando com alguém, mas a outra pessoa estava perdendo e caiu no chão. A cicatriz deu uma pontada maior.

- Harry! – Rony chamou novamente. O garoto se voltou para Gina e ordenou: - Vá buscar alguém, chame Madame Pomfrey! 

Subitamente a razão pareceu voltar a Harry. Ele levantou os olhos e, ainda com a mão na cicatriz, exclamou: - Não! Não vá, não adiantaria. – o garoto respirava fundo, como se tivesse feito um grande esforço. Gina, que já estava indo embora, parou e se voltou para ele.

Com dificuldade, Harry tentou se levantar e só conseguiu porque Rony o ajudou. Olhou para o castelo e novamente sentiu uma pontada na cicatriz. Sem pensar no quê ou o porquê do que fazia, pôs-se a correr naquela direção. Rony e Gina o seguiram sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

Harry apenas corria, como se suas pernas soubessem para onde ir, instintivamente. Tinha a leve impressão de estar entrando pelas portas de carvalho do castelo e subindo as escadas. Ouvia os passos de Rony e Gina atrás de si, tentando alcançá-lo. Em sua mente ainda via imagens de alguém caído no chão, um vulto negro esvoaçando sua capa e rindo. A cicatriz não parava de doer.

Percebeu que estava no andar onde ficava a sala de Dumbledore. Sem pensar duas vezes, rumou para lá. Ao chegar viu um corpo estendido na frente do gárgula de pedra. Reconheceu-o imediatamente.

- Sra. Figg? – Harry se surpreendeu. Correu para onde ela estava. Rony e Gina pareciam mais surpresos do que ele, porém o acompanharam até o lugar. Harry se ajoelhou ao lado dela e tentou levantá-la. Sua mão se manchou de sangue ao fazer isso. Voltou-se para os amigos e disse: - Vão chamar alguém agora!

- Mas quem? – Rony perguntou aflito.

- Qualquer um, contanto que seja rápido!

Os dois irmãos se entreolharam e começaram a correr, sumindo logo depois. Harry se voltou para a professora, que continuava desacordada. Viu que a parte esquerda do rosto dela estava machucada e sangrando. O garoto não tinha idéia do que fazer, afinal nunca aprendera nenhum feitiço que pudesse ajudar num momento como esse. Tentou acordá-la.

- Sra. Figg? Acorde! – ele chamou. Depois de alguns segundos, ela abriu os olhos lentamente e com dificuldade.

- Harry? – ela perguntou com a voz embargada. De súbito, ela arregalou os olhos e questionou, com um tom de aflição: - Você o encontrou?

O garoto não entendeu nada e não tinha a mínima idéia sobre o que ela estava falando, mas respondeu mesmo assim, confuso: - Não...

Ela suspirou aliviada. – Ainda bem... – olhou para ele, que ainda estava em parte invisível devido à capa. Ela notou isso e puxou a capa, que escorreu suavemente, revelando-o por inteiro. – Essa capa era de seu pai, não é? Eu me lembro bem dela. Lílian dizia que ela era "mais um artifício das traquinagens de Tiago"... Ela sempre o censurava por isso, mas no fundo era do espírito aventureiro dele que ela mais gostava... – ela sorriu. – Você é igualzinho a ele, Harry...

Harry estava completamente confuso. – A senhora os conheceu?

- É claro, eu... – ela parou, como se tivesse dito algo que não era para dizer. – Esqueça. Não importa.

- Mas... – ele ainda ia tentar argumentar, contudo ouviu passos apressados e se virou para ver de quem eram. Rony e Gina tinham voltado e traziam consigo a Profª. McGonagall.

- O que está acontecendo? – a professora vinha andando apressada e soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e aflição ao ver a situação. – Arabella? – a Sra. Figg olhou lentamente para a professora enquanto esta se ajoelhava ao lado dela. – O que aconteceu com você?

- É uma longa história, Minerva...

- Vamos levá-la a ala hospitalar, não se preocupe. – a Profª. McGonagall disse e levantou-se. Com habilidade, conjurou uma maca. – _Mobilicorpus!_ – A Sra. Figg foi, então, transportada para a maca com o feitiço.

Rapidamente, levaram-na para a ala hospitalar. Ao chegarem lá, os garotos notaram que a Sra. Figg não era a única ferida. Havia alunos lá também. Alguns choravam enquanto outros contavam o que sabiam para os professores que estavam presentes ali. Madame Pomfrey estava realmente tendo dificuldades para atender a todos.

A Profª. McGonagall chamou a enfermeira e pediu para que tratasse da Sra. Figg, que foi levada para um quarto separado. Harry ainda tentou entrar no lugar, porém a Profª. McGonagall o deteve:

- Você fica, Potter, já fez o bastante. Aliás, será preciso que os três permaneçam aqui por mais algum tempo. – ela disse, referindo-se a Harry, Rony e Gina. - E depois eu quero ter uma conversa com o senhor, Sr. Weasley. – antes de fechar a porta, ela dirigiu um olhar duro para Rony, que engoliu em seco. E bateu a porta com força na cara deles.

Os três, então, dirigiram-se para a outra sala, que tinha alguns alunos. Os gêmeos Weasley, que estavam em um canto e tinham alguns curativos pelo corpo, vieram logo falar com os garotos.

- Ah, que bom que vocês estão bem... – Fred disse aliviado. Harry nunca tinha visto os gêmeos, sempre tão brincalhões, dessa maneira. Extremamente preocupados. Parecia que a situação era mesmo muito séria.

- A gente procurou vocês por toda a parte! – Jorge disse enquanto Fred olhava Gina de cima a baixo para se certificar de que a irmã estava bem.

- Estávamos em Hogsmeade, assim como vocês! – Rony respondeu. – Apareceram dementadores e...

- Comensais... – Gina completou com a voz falhando.

- Nós vimos isso, eles estavam por toda a parte! – Jorge comentou.

- Quer dizer que tinham mais? – Harry perguntou.

- Eram muitos! – Fred explicou. – Estavam todos encapuzados e acompanhados de dementadores. Foi um pânico geral; todos corriam de um lado para outro e tiveram até algumas pessoas que foram... torturadas...

- A situação só melhorou quando os professores vieram ajudar. Alguns comensais desaparataram, porém outros permaneceram e lutaram. Eu e Fred tentamos escapar e acabamos nos ferindo um pouco. Estávamos preocupados com vocês, não os vimos em lugar algum!

Nesse momento ouviram passos e duas pessoas entraram na ala hospitalar. Todos os alunos se assustaram ao verem a quem pertenciam os passos. Não era pra menos; Snape e Dumbledore acabavam de entrar. Os dois conversavam em um tom de voz baixo. Snape tinha o rosto machucado e sangrava; as roupas estavam rasgadas em algumas partes. Dumbledore tinha o semblante preocupado e parecia ter envelhecido um pouco mais; assim que o diretor entrou, lançou um olhar penetrante por detrás dos óculos de meia lua diretamente para Harry. O garoto sentiu como estivesse sendo analisado e não pudesse esconder absolutamente nada dele. O diretor, ao contrário do que Harry pensou, não falou nada e dirigiu-se rapidamente à sala onde se encontrava a Sra. Figg. Entretanto, durante o percurso, Dumbledore não tirara os olhos de Harry e seu olhar não era o de sempre, estava gelado. Até o olhar que Snape lhe lançou estava menos duro.

Harry sentiu que estava terrivelmente encrencado e até esqueceu a dor na cicatriz. Acompanhou Dumbledore com o olhar e engoliu em seco quando ele entrou, acompanhado de Snape, na sala onde a Sra. Figg estava. Rony comentou, um pouco assustado:

- Dumbledore até voltou da viagem mais cedo! A situação está ruim mesmo...

- Estão dizendo por aí que, enquanto os alunos e professores estavam em Hogsmeade, alguém entrou em Hogwarts... – Fred comentou num sussurro.

- Alguém entrou no castelo? Mas quem? – Rony perguntou.

- Ora, você não consegue pensar em ninguém, Rony? – Jorge perguntou com sarcasmo. – Que tal Aquele-que-não-se-deve-nomear?

- Voldemort entrou em Hogwarts? – Harry questionou.

Rony, Gina e os gêmeos tiveram arrepios ao ouvirem isso. Rony perguntou, sussurrando:

- Harry, por que você não perde essa mania de falar esse nome?

O garoto não respondeu nada. Estava mais preocupado com o que acabara de ouvir. Será que as imagens que vira quando sentiu a pontada na cicatriz eram de Voldemort? Fazia sentido, já que sempre via o bruxo em sonhos, mas não lembrava de tê-lo visto alguma vez quando acordado. Nas imagens, Voldemort estava lutando com alguém e esse alguém perdeu o duelo, caindo no chão logo após. Seria a...

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape e Madame Pomfrey saíram da sala nesse mesmo momento. Snape, com uma expressão muito carrancuda e ainda sangrando, saiu acompanhado pela Madame Pomfrey, provavelmente para cuidar do ferimento. Todavia, Dumbledore e a Profª. McGonagall se dirigiram exatamente para o local onde estavam os garotos. Fred e Jorge trataram de saírem dali rapidamente e levaram Gina junto com eles. Harry e Rony permaneceram onde estavam.

- Vejo que ainda estão aqui como pedi. – a Profª. McGonagall disse com um tom de voz mais rígido que o habitual. Ela se voltou para Rony: - Gostaria que me acompanhasse até a minha sala, Sr. Weasley.

Rony apenas abaixou a cabeça e acompanhou a professora silenciosamente. Dumbledore ainda ficou observando os dois saírem antes de dizer:

- Não preciso dizer que temos que conversar, Harry?

Harry não disse nada, apenas olhou de soslaio para o diretor. Dumbledore não sorria e seus olhos azuis não cintilavam por detrás dos óculos de meia lua como nas outras vezes. Ele saiu pela porta e Harry o seguiu.

Caminharam lado a lado, silenciosamente. Aquilo torturava ainda mais o garoto. O silêncio constrangedor fazia-lhe lembrar do que fizera. Dumbledore, assim como Sirius, pediu-lhe para que não visitasse Hogsmeade. Eles pediram, não exigiram. Ambos confiaram nele e Harry tinha traído essa confiança. Olhou para dentro das vestes discretamente, onde escondera sua capa de invisibilidade um pouco antes. Aquilo era a prova concreta do que fizera. Olhou de esguelha para o diretor ao seu lado. O bruxo tinha o olhar focalizado à frente, atento. Harry voltou a olhar para o chão.

Chegaram até o gárgula de pedra que guardava a entrada da sala de Dumbledore. Ele disse a senha e os dois entraram. Subiram a escada circular e logo estavam na sala. Harry reparou que Fawkes não estava muito bem. Suas penas, escuras e ralas, mostravam que estava morrendo para depois renascer. Enquanto isso, Dumbledore se sentou em sua cadeira, atrás da mesa.

- Sente-se, Harry. – ele ofereceu.

Harry, lentamente, aproximou-se e sentou na cadeira indicada. Fez um grande esforço para olhar para o diretor nos olhos, assim como este o fazia. Ele parecia extremamente velho e cansado, porém, ao falar, mostrou o antigo vigor de sempre.

- O que aconteceu hoje, Harry? – o garoto engoliu em seco e não disse nada. Dumbledore suspirou e continuou: - Não precisa ter receio de falar. Eu não sou ninguém para julgá-lo e nem estou aqui para isso. Só quero que me conte como as coisas aconteceram. – o tom firme com o qual dissera essas palavras assustava um pouco o garoto.

Harry começou a narrar tudo o que acontecera. Tudo. Não escondera nada e, naquele momento, não conseguiria de forma alguma mentir ou omitir absolutamente nada do diretor. Contou que fora ele quem tivera a idéia de ir a Hogsmeade, que quisera ir. Que usara a capa de invisibilidade e o Mapa do Maroto. Contou como encontrou os dementadores e, depois, Lúcio Malfoy. Como chegara a Hogwarts e encontrara a Sra. Figg. Durante toda a entrevista, Dumbledore não tirou os olhos de Harry. Finalmente, o garoto terminou de falar e silenciou, esperando uma palavra do diretor.

- E você não chegou a encontrar Voldemort aqui no castelo, não é, Harry?

- Não. Quando eu cheguei, ele já tinha ido embora, eu acho. No início nem tinha pensado que ele tivesse mesmo vindo para cá... Só depois juntei as peças...

- Você teve algum sonho em que visse que Voldemort viria para cá?

Harry, subitamente, se lembrou do sonho que teve na madrugada desse mesmo dia. Tinham acontecido tantas coisas que ele até achava que fazia mais tempo. – Sim. Eu... Eu tive um nessa mesma madrugada de hoje, mas não entendi direito. E não pensei que Voldemort fosse mesmo ter coragem de vir até Hogwarts, mesmo com a sua ausência, professor. E nunca imaginei que ele fosse vir hoje mesmo...

- Entendo. Por isso você não se preocupou.

- Eu sinto muito, professor... Eu... – Harry tentou se desculpar, porém, Dumbledore o interrompeu.

- Você não tem do que se desculpar, Harry. – ele disse com a voz extremamente cansada e, talvez, decepcionada. – Eu não lhe disse que você estava proibido de ir a Hogsmeade. Não o proibi, apenas lhe aconselhei que não fosse. A escolha era sua.

Harry abaixou a cabeça. Sentia uma dor imensa. Perder a confiança de Dumbledore era o que menos queria e percebia que era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo. – Mas eu... Eu... Eu quero pedir desculpas, professor... Eu realmente não devia ter feito isso, não devia ter ido a Hogsmeade. Sabia que estava errado, mas me deixei levar por uma vontade fútil... O senhor nunca mais vai confiar em mim...

- Olhe para mim, Harry. – o garoto levantou os olhos lentamente e encontrou os do diretor. Pensou ter visto um leve cintilar nos olhos dele, mas talvez fosse apenas impressão. – Eu conversei com Sirius e nós dois achamos que o melhor seria que você evitasse sair do castelo porque nos preocupamos com você. Só por isso. Só porque você é importante para nós, muito mais importante do que pode imaginar. E eu não vou deixar de confiar em você. A única coisa que você precisa entender, Harry, e isso é fundamental, é que estamos passando por uma situação delicada. Os tempos são negros novamente, como eram quatorze anos atrás. Voldemort e seus aliados estão por toda a parte, por mais que a maioria das pessoas ignore isso. Ele está reunindo novos seguidores e está conseguindo. Ele tem um plano em mente e eu tenho certeza, Harry, de que você está envolvido nesse plano, porque você é o maior alvo dele. Enquanto ele não acabar com você, não vai desistir. Você é um empecilho para Voldemort. Por isso você precisa tomar cuidado, Harry, e evitar o máximo que puder situações como a de hoje. É isso que eu quero que você entenda.

Mais uma vez, Harry fez silêncio. Dumbledore respirou fundo e prosseguiu:

- Houve muitos feridos hoje. Alunos e professores. Alguns gravemente feridos. E o pior é que isso é inevitável. Agora que Voldemort retornou com força total, ataques como esses serão freqüentes. – ele respirou fundo novamente. – Essa viagem que eu fiz, Harry, foi para comparecer a uma reunião onde vários bruxos discutiram o que está acontecendo atualmente no mundo mágico. A esmagadora maioria acredita no retorno de Voldemort. Alguns, como Cornélio Fudge, ainda continuam de olhos vendados para a realidade. Por isso, Fudge será destituído do cargo de Ministro da Magia.

- Destituído?

- Isso mesmo. Discutimos sobre os possíveis candidatos e quando eles estiverem escolhidos, haverá uma eleição entre os bruxos para selecionar o próximo ministro. Isso é para você ver, Harry, o quanto a situação é grave. Daqui para frente as coisas serão sempre assim. Seremos nós, os que estão deste lado, a lutarem contra os que estão do lado negro, ou seja, Voldemort. E você é uma peça muito importante nisso tudo, Harry. Você entende isso?

O garoto concordou com um aceno da cabeça. Dumbledore levantou. Harry também o fez, sabia que a conversa terminara por ali. Os dois, então, saíram da sala e desceram as escadas. Passaram pelo gárgula e começaram a andar pelo corredor vazio. Aparentemente, Dumbledore o acompanharia até a o Salão Comunal, Harry pensou e não se atreveu a perguntar. O castelo estava completamente silencioso. Os passos dos dois ecoavam pelas paredes. Depois de algum tempo chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda. Ela se assustou ao ver o diretor ali.

- Diretor? O que está acontecendo? Eu já soube algumas coisas e... – ela começou a dizer.

- É uma longa história... – ele a interrompeu e voltou-se para Harry. – É aqui que eu lhe deixo, Harry. Espero que não esqueça as minhas palavras.

O garoto acenou afirmativamente e disse a senha para a Mulher Gorda. A passagem abriu e ele entrou. O salão Comunal estava inteiramente escuro, vazio e silencioso. Sentou-se em uma poltrona perto da lareira, que estava apagada. Fechou os olhos e passou muito tempo refletindo no que tinha acontecido e, principalmente, nas palavras de Dumbledore. Foi só depois de algumas horas que se levantou, cansado, e foi para o dormitório masculino, descansar e dormir.


	25. Um Natal mágico

Capítulo Vinte e Cinco – Um Natal mágico

Amanhecia em Hogwarts. O sol expunha seus raios brandos sobre as torres e torrinhas cobertas de neve do castelo. Alguns pássaros cantavam, anunciando que mais um dia se iniciava. Corujas voavam rapidamente pelo céu.

Harry sentiu a claridade nos olhos. Virou para o outro lado da cama, o que de nada adiantou, pois estava completamente desperto. Abriu os olhos e enxergou o quarto envolto em uma névoa. Mais do que depressa colocou os óculos. Sentou-se e reparou que a cama de Rony estava vazia, provavelmente o amigo já descera para tomar o café da manhã.

Lentamente, ele levantou e começou a se trocar. Feito isso, resolveu olhar-se no espelho que havia no dormitório, como há muito tempo não fazia. Reparou que, como sempre, os cabelos estavam bagunçados. Tentou ajeitá-los, mas logo se deu por vencido. Olhou para o reflexo no espelho e reparou que estava um pouco mais magro do que sempre fora. Talvez fosse cansaço... Porém foi com um sorriso que notou estar um pouco mais alto. Não tinha percebido isso, mas estava crescendo rapidamente. Sua altura tinha aumentado em mais de cinco centímetros desde a última vez que olhara a si mesmo dessa forma. Ele riu. Quem sabe, um dia, não conseguisse passar o Rony em altura?

Decidiu descer, pois estava com fome. Durante o caminho lembrou-se de tudo que tinha ocorrido no dia anterior. Não era muito agradável. Tentou, então, desviar o pensamento.

Assim que chegou no salão, viu que os poucos alunos presentes estavam um pouco mais agitados do que de costume. Corujas entregavam cartas atabalhoadamente. Os professores conversavam entre si em voz baixa. Dumbledore, assim como Snape e a Profª. McGonagall não estavam lá. A Sra. Figg, Harry pensou, ainda devia estar na ala hospitalar.

Dirigiu-se, então, à mesa da Grifinória. Rony estava sentado com Gina e parecia extremamente emburrado com alguma coisa. Cada um deles segurava uma grande carta nas mãos.

- Bom dia! – Harry disse ao sentar-se.

- Bom dia... – Gina respondeu, ligeiramente corada. Rony não disse nada.

- O que houve, Rony? – Harry perguntou, servindo-se de bacon e ovos. – Acordou do lado errado da cama?

O amigo apenas entregou a carta que segurava ao outro, com a expressão muito irritada. Harry pegou a carta e começou a lê-la. Logo percebeu o porquê da irritação do amigo. O remetente da carta era nada mais, nada menos do que a Sra. Weasley. Na mensagem, que era enorme, perguntava sobre o que acontecera no dia anterior e reprimia o filho por estar no meio dos acontecimentos. Algumas frases saltavam aos olhos como: _"O que você estava fazendo no meio de tudo isso?"_ ou ainda _"Por que você não saiu logo de lá, quantas vezes eu e seu pai já não o alertamos do quanto é perigoso permanecer nesses lugares quando esses ataques acontecem, será que você não aprendeu nada do que ensinamos?"_ Já em outros pontos, havia frases aflitas como: _"Como você está?"_, _"Você se machucou?"_ e _"Fiquei tão nervosa quando soube, quase morri de preocupação com meu filhinho..."_

Ao terminar de ler, Harry passou a carta para Rony, que disse: 

- Agora você entendeu? A minha mãe ainda vai me matar de vergonha um dia desses...

- Ah, Rony, pára de reclamar... – Gina comentou. – Até parece que foi só você que recebeu uma carta como essa... Eu tenho uma e não estou reclamando... O Fred e o Jorge receberam as suas também e levaram na brincadeira...

- Fred e Jorge sempre levam tudo na brincadeira e não é você que tem uma carta endereçado ao "Roniquinho"... – ele retrucou.

- Ela só está preocupada com você, Rony... – Harry disse. – Quer dizer que ela se importa. Você devia era estar feliz...

- Eu só queria ver o que você diria se recebesse uma carta endereçada ao "Harryzinho"... E aí os seus irmãos vissem isso e ficassem pegando no seu pé a manhã inteira...

- Pois eu bem que gostaria de receber uma carta assim... Pelo menos eu saberia que alguém se preocupa comigo... – Harry respondeu, lembrando-se dolorosamente de que não tinha nem uma mãe e nem um pai para se preocupar com ele dessa maneira. Rony e Gina se entreolharam e não disseram nada. Rony abaixou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhado.

Nesse instante, uma ave bastante estranha, de penugem colorida e extremamente desnorteada, sobrevoou o salão. Por um certo tempo, ela ficou dando voltas e mais voltas como se não soubesse a quem entregar o que carregava nas patas, que por sinal era uma carta de um vermelho berrante. Depois de dar vôos rasantes sobre os alunos, que estavam bastante curiosos para saber a quem o pássaro entregaria a carta, a ave passou raspando pela cabeça de Gina, desalinhando seu cabelo, e deixou cair a carta bem em cima dos ovos de Harry, indo embora, desajeitada, logo depois.

O garoto olhou intrigado para a carta à sua frente. Lembrava de ter visto algo como aquilo, mas não sabia bem quando ou o que era. Rony soltou uma exclamação de susto e disse temeroso:

- Putz! Harry, isso é um berrador!

- Um berrador? Mas, quem pode tê-lo mandado? – Harry, assustado, perguntou. Finalmente lembrou o que era aquilo. Um berrador era uma carta mágica que, quando aberta, soltava a mensagem em altos gritos e, por outro lado, se não fosse aberta, poderia ter piores conseqüências, como explodir bem na cara do destinatário. O garoto notou que havia um pequeno bilhete anexado ao envelope. Pegou-o e leu, com Rony olhando por cima de seus ombros e Gina observando tudo, muito curiosa.

__

Abra o envelope longe da mesa, de preferência em um lugar onde ninguém, a não ser você, possa ouvi-lo.

Snuffles

Harry e Rony se entreolharam e rapidamente saíram correndo do salão. 

– Aonde vocês vão? – Gina ainda perguntou, mas não obteve resposta.

Os dois garotos correram desesperadamente pelos corredores. A cada passo, Harry percebia que o envelope em suas mãos tremia, como se quisesse escapar e abrir ou explodir. Assim que chegaram à passagem que dava para a sala comunal da Grifinória, disseram a senha e a Mulher Gorda, confusa, moveu o quadro. Eles entraram e, quando viram que não havia ninguém ali, Harry finalmente abriu o envelope, que pulou para cima dele, e o garoto, assustado, só podia caminhar para trás. A voz de Sirius começou a soar, magicamente amplificada:

****

"COMO VOCÊ PÔDE FAZER ISSO, HARRY? VOCÊ ESTÁ MALUCO POR ACASO? IR A HOGSMEADE E ENFRENTAR DEMENTADORES E COMENSAIS DA MORTE, SERÁ QUE VOCÊ PERDEU TOTALMENTE O JUÍZO? VOCÊ PODERIA TER SIDO PEGO, TORTURADO, OU PIOR, PODERIA TER SIDO MORTO! DUMBLEDORE ME CONTOU TUDO O QUE ACONTECEU E VOCÊ NÃO IMAGINA COMO EU ME SENTI! QUASE MORRI DO CORAÇÃO, VOCÊ QUER ACABAR COMIGO? VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU NÃO ME PREOCUPO COM VOCÊ? POIS EU ME PREOCUPO MUITO, MUITO MESMO SE QUER SABER! VOCÊ É MEU AFILHADO E NÃO QUERO QUE NADA DE MAL LHE ACONTEÇA, SEUS PAIS ME DEIXARAM COMO SEU TUTOR E EU TENHO RESPONSABILIDADES PARA COM VOCÊ! EU PENSEI QUE ESTIVESSE TUDO CERTO, QUE VOCÊ ESTIVESSE SEGURO, JÁ QUE NÃO IA MAIS SAIR DE HOGWARTS, MAS NÃO, VOCÊ FEZ EXATAMENTE O CONTRÁRIO! POR ISSO EU TIVE QUE PEGAR DE ÚLTIMA HORA ESSA AVE ESDRÚXULA QUE EU NEM SEI SE VAI ENTREGAR OU NÃO ESSE BERRADOR DIREITO! MAS NÃO IMPORTA, MESMO QUE NÃO ENTREGUE EU, PESSOALMENTE, VOU AÍ FALAR COM VOCÊ! AH, EU VOU TER UMA CONVERSA MUITO SÉRIA COM VOCÊ, HARRY POTTER, VOCÊ NÃO PERDE POR ESPERAR! E NUNCA MAIS TENTE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS, SE NÃO QUISER QUE EU MESMO ACABE COM VOCÊ!"

Então, repentinamente, silenciou. O envelope caiu nas mãos de Harry e depois produziu uma pequena explosão, restando apenas cinzas no final. O garoto estava encostado na parede, já que a cada frase o berrador investia mais e mais contra ele. Olhou para Rony, que tinha uma expressão estupefata no rosto, para em seguida olhar para as cinzas do berrador em suas mãos. Para espanto do amigo e até de si próprio, Harry começou a rir histericamente; riu tanto que escorregou na parede e sentou no chão, sem conseguir parar.

- Harry, você tá doido? Tá rindo do quê? Você devia era estar chorando, não tem vergonha, não? – Rony perguntou.

Esforçando-se, Harry levantou os olhos e parou de rir por um momento. Respirando em longos haustos, ele respondeu: 

- Eu sei disso, Rony. Eu sei que estou errado... Que não devia ter feito o que fiz... Mas é que... Esse berrador trouxe mais alegria para mim do que vergonha... Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir... Que alguém se preocupa comigo... Que realmente se importa... O Sirius agiu como agiria... um pai... Como agiria, talvez, o meu pai... Você não imagina o quanto é bom sentir isso...

Rony não disse nada. Aproximou-se de Harry, que ainda estava sentado no chão e não ria mais, pelo contrário, estava bastante sério. Sentou no chão e olhou para o amigo, que retribuiu o olhar. 

– Você diz que foi bom receber um berrador porque além de nós dois, mais ninguém ouviu. Ainda bem que deu tempo de subir... Eu queria ver você recebê-lo na frente de todo mundo... – ele brincou e depois continuou, sério: - Mas acho que dá para... imaginar... como você se sente...

- Não, Rony, não dá. Você pode até tentar, mas nunca vai saber como é... Foi por isso que eu te disse que você devia era estar feliz pela carta que recebeu da sua mãe e não envergonhado... Feliz por ela se importar com você... Isso significa que ela te ama e você não deve se envergonhar disso... Eu não sei como eu agiria em uma situação dessas, se eu... tivesse uma mãe que mandasse uma carta assim e... – ele fez uma pausa e riu. – E me chamasse de "Harryzinho"... Talvez eu até agisse como você, Rony, mas eu sei que não deveria... Foi por isso que eu ri... Porque naquela hora que eu li a sua carta, Rony, tudo o que eu queria era que alguém me mandasse uma carta, um bilhete e até um berrador que mostrasse que esse alguém se preocupava comigo... E foi o que o Sirius fez... E eu nunca pensei que ele fosse fazer isso, nunca pensei que alguém fosse fazer isso... Você entende, Rony? Eu nunca tive ninguém que se preocupasse comigo, que me desse uma bronca por realmente se importar... Pelo menos eu nunca soube que tivesse... Os meus pais com certeza deviam se importar quando estavam vivos, mas eles não estão mais aqui e eu jamais senti isso... E isso me fez sentir algo muito bom, que eu nunca tinha sentido... Eu tenho que agradecer ao Sirius por isso... – Harry parou de falar. Abaixou a cabeça e tentou em vão segurar as lágrimas teimosas que tentavam cair de seus olhos, porém estava perdendo a batalha contra elas. Jamais tinha desabafado isso com ninguém, mas era o que sentia. Depois de algum tempo, sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, levantou a cabeça e viu que Rony também tinha lágrimas no canto dos olhos. O amigo, com um sorriso sincero e compreensivo, disse:

- Sabe, Harry, eu tenho muito o que aprender com você... Muito mesmo...

Harry apenas retribuiu o sorriso.

- Acorda, Harry! Vai logo, acorda!

O garoto sentiu alguém o sacolejar. Virou de bruços e meteu a cara no travesseiro. – Deixa eu dormir mais um pouquinho...

- Acorda logo! São presentes!

Alguém tirou suas cobertas. Harry não teve outra escolha senão virar-se na cama e abrir os olhos. O que viu foi um borrão ruivo. Espremeu um pouco a vista e conseguiu identificar Rony à sua frente.

- O que é que foi, Rony? – disse sonolento.

- Feliz Natal, Harry! Pega! – ele jogou então para o amigo os óculos que Harry logo pôs sobre os olhos. O quarto entrou em foco e ele notou que ao lado da sua cama havia muitos, muitos pacotes. Olhou para Rony, que rasgava rapidamente um pacote azul. – Ah, outro suéter...

Harry riu. – Feliz Natal, Rony.

- Abre logo os seus presentes, Harry! Eu quero ver o que você ganhou! Abre primeiro esse aqui. – o amigo disse, apontando para um embrulho amarelo.

Foi o que o garoto fez. Pegou o pacote e abriu. Dentro havia um boné da seleção irlandesa de quadribol. Rony disse rapidamente:

- É só uma lembrança, sabe como é... Além disso, eu acabei gastando a mais no presente da Mione...

- Obrigado, eu gostei! – Harry disse, experimentando o acessório. Assim que o fez, os cabelos rebeldes do garoto escaparam por todos os lados possíveis.

- Ficou engraçado! – Rony riu.

Harry tirou o boné e colocou de lado. Quando ia abrir o próximo presente, ouviu batidas na porta. Ele e Rony, sendo que o último destes estava rasgando impetuosamente um embrulho, entreolharam-se. Rony levantou e foi abrir a porta. Uma coisa pequena e estranha entrou correndo e dirigiu-se direto à cama de Harry, pulando em cima do garoto:

- Feliz Natal, Harry Potter, meu senhor! – era Dobby, que estava "elegantemente" vestido com uma pequena camisa verde fluorescente, uma gravata borboleta vermelha e meias com cada pé diferente do outro, como sempre. O elfo doméstico carregava três embrulhos nas mãos.

- Feliz Natal para você também, Dobby! – Harry disse surpreso. – Não esperava que você fosse vir aqui, eu ia vê-lo na cozinha mais tarde...

- Oh, é mesmo, senhor? Harry Potter é mesmo muito bondoso, ia ver Dobby na cozinha!

- Também não precisa exagerar, Dobby... – Harry disse envergonhado. Não se sentia muito bem quando o elfo lhe fazia elogios como esse.

- E comigo você não fala, não é, Dobby? – Rony disse brincando e sentando-se na cama.

- Oh, eu peço desculpas, senhor Wheezy! Feliz Natal para o senhor também! – Dobby disse, fazendo uma reverência.

- É "Weasley", Dobby, e não "Wheezy"... – Rony o corrigiu.

- Peço desculpas de novo, senhor Wheezy! – Dobby fez uma nova reverência. Harry riu.

- Ah... Tudo bem... – Rony disse com uma expressão desanimada. – Mas o que você tem aí, Dobby?

- Dobby trouxe presentes! Presentes que Dobby mesmo fez! Este é para o senhor Harry Potter! – o elfo disse, entregando um embrulho azul um pouco amassado para o garoto. Harry o abriu e o que viu foi nada mais nada menos que... meias... um pé de cada cor.

- Obrigado, Dobby...

- O senhor gostou, senhor Harry Potter? – ele perguntou com um brilho nos olhos.

- É claro que eu gostei, Dobby! Vou usá-las com toda a certeza! – Harry disse, mostrando as meias. Rony olhou e fez cara de riso.

Em seguida, Dobby pegou um pacote laranja e entregou para Rony, que ficou um pouco confuso:

- O que é isso, Dobby?

- É o seu presente, senhor Wheezy! Dobby mesmo que fez!

Rony abriu o presente e viu que recebera o mesmo que Harry: meias. Agora fora a vez de Harry fazer uma expressão de riso.

- Puxa... Obrigado, Dobby! Eu tenho uma coisa para você também! – Rony disse e pegou dois pares de meias que passou para o elfo. – Feliz Natal, Dobby!

O elfo pegou as meias com os olhos cintilando. – Dobby agradece, agradece mesmo! O senhor Wheezy é muito bom! Só podia ser o melhor amigo de Harry Potter! – Rony e Harry riram. Harry pegou o presente que comprara para o elfo e disse, entregando-o:

- Este é o meu presente para você, Dobby! Espero que goste!

Dobby pegou o pacote como se fosse um tesouro e o abriu. Quando viu todas as meias que tinha ali dentro não se conteve de felicidade; pulou em cima de Harry, derrubando o garoto na cama:

- Dobby está muito agradecido! Muito agradecido mesmo! – ele disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – Harry Potter é muito bom, muito bom! Harry Potter e seu Wheezy são muito bons com Dobby, Dobby não merece...

- Que bom que você ficou feliz, Dobby, mas dá para você sair de cima de mim agora? – Harry perguntou rindo.

- Oh, Dobby pede desculpas, senhor Harry Potter... 

- Tudo bem, Dobby...

- Tem um jeito de você agradecer a gente, Dobby. – Rony disse, mastigando uma gosma verde que ganhara de presente. – Você pode fazer muitas comidas boas hoje no almoço de Natal...

- Pode deixar, senhor Wheezy! Dobby fará!

- E esse presente, Dobby? – Harry perguntou, apontando um embrulho rosa que o elfo carregava. – De quem é?

- Ah, esse presente não é feito pelo Dobby não... Foi Winky que fez... Winky fez para aquela senhorita de cabelo grande, amiga de Harry Potter e de seu Wheezy...

- A Mione? – Rony perguntou.

- Isso mesmo, senhor Wheezy. Winky está bem melhor, Dobby disse para Winky esquecer aquele senhor que era o dono dela e se conformar... Dobby ensinou Winky a tricotar e Winky fez esse presente para aquela senhorita que tentava ajudar Winky ano passado... Então, Winky pediu para Dobby entregar o presente para a senhorita, mas parece que a senhorita não está aqui... – o elfo disse, girando a cabeça, como se procurasse por Hermione.

- A Mione foi passar o Natal em casa, Dobby... – Harry informou.

- Mas você pode deixar o presente comigo. Eu entrego para a Mione. – Rony disse.

- O senhor vai fazer isso mesmo? Dobby agradece porque Winky vai ficar feliz... – Dobby abaixou a cabeça, parecia que tinha corado ao falar aquilo. Harry e Rony entreolharam-se com expressões de que tinham entendido.

- Nós entregamos o presente para a Mione, não se preocupe, Dobby... Diga isso para a Winky... – Harry falou.

- Dobby agradece muito mesmo! – o elfo, então, recolheu seus presentes como se fossem tesouros e continuou: - Dobby agradece pelos presentes também, o senhor Harry Potter e o senhor Wheezy são muito bons! Dobby precisa ir porque Dobby tem trabalho nas cozinhas... – ele voltou-se para Harry e em seguida para Rony: - Feliz Natal, Harry Potter, senhor! Feliz Natal, Wheezy, senhor!

A pequena criatura, então, saiu, deixando Harry e Rony sozinhos no quarto novamente. Rony comentou rindo:

- Até que ele é legal, só um pouco confuso...

- O Dobby é legal... Só não é bom quando ele resolve me proteger... – Harry disse, lembrando-se das inúmeras enrascadas nas quais o elfo lhe colocara tentando ajudá-lo.

- O que será que a Mione ganhou? – Rony disse, examinando o pacote que Dobby deixara.

- Não sei, mas agora eu quero continuar a ver os meus presentes!

Harry disse isso e passou para o próximo presente, que era o de Hermione e vinha com um cartão trouxa de boas festas anexado. O presente era um boneco de um bruxinho em uma vassoura, um bibelô trouxa. O próximo embrulho era de Hagrid e continha bolinhos feitos pelo próprio; um pequeno bilhete contava que o amigo estava bem, que tudo estava dando certo e que ele logo voltaria para Hogwarts. A Sra. Weasley mandara um bolo de frutas e um suéter, bordado com as iniciais do garoto, como sempre fazia. Os Dursleys mandaram uma escova de dentes usada. Quando Harry ia abrir o último pacote, Rony soltou uma exclamação de satisfação:

- Uau! Obrigado pelo presente, Harry! Obrigado mesmo! – Rony tinha aberto as miniaturas dos jogadores do Chudley Cannons que Harry lhe presenteara.

- Que bom que você gostou, Rony. – o garoto, então, voltou-se para o último pacote, que era de Sirius. Havia uma carta junto, que Harry leu primeiro:

__

Harry,

A esta altura, acho que você já deve ter recebido o berrador que te mandei, pelo menos eu espero que aquela ave doida tenha entregado certo... Tive que usá-la, pois queria te mandar o meu "recado" o mais rápido possível e não havia nenhuma coruja disponível.

Tenho esperança de que você tenha entendido o que eu quis dizer e tenha tomado um pouco de juízo. Não quero mais ver você metido em encrencas, pelo menos não em encrencas que você mesmo arrumou. Eu só quero que você entenda, Harry, que me preocupo com você e que não quero que nada de mal lhe aconteça... Você é muito importante e não é por ser o "Harry Potter". Você é importante por ser o Harry, só o Harry.

É melhor eu parar por aqui, logo estarei aí em Hogwarts e poderemos conversar pessoalmente. Estou terminando algumas coisas e provavelmente irei te ver mais cedo que imagina. Preciso discutir algumas coisas com Dumbledore também. Ele o avisará quando eu chegar.

E mesmo você tendo aprontado, estou mandando um presente. Espero que goste. Ele será muito útil, com certeza.

Feliz Natal,

Sirius

Harry sorriu e abriu o pacote. Havia um colete preto dentro e um pequeno bilhete, com uma frase: _"Esse colete não é comum. Ele pode protegê-lo de vários feitiços, mesmo não estando muito na moda. Era meu e agora é seu."_

- Quem te deu esse presente, Harry? – Rony perguntou, com a boca cheia de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

- O Sirius. – Harry respondeu, levantando e observando o colete em suas mãos.

- Deve ser bem antigo...

- Era dele e agora ele me deu. Disse que protege de alguns feitiços...

- Então, experimenta, oras!

Foi o que ele fez. Assim que colocou o colete, sentiu que era bastante leve e se ajustava bem ao corpo. Rony zombou:

- Você fica parecendo um motoqueiro com ele...

- Muito engraçado, Rony... Mas, será que funciona? – Rony apenas deu de ombros. Harry teve uma idéia: - Usa um feitiço em mim, Rony!

- Você tá doido, Harry?

- Não, vai, faz um feitiço!

Rony pegou sua varinha e perguntou, confuso: - Mas, que feitiço eu faço?

- Qualquer um!

- Anh... Deixa eu ver... – Rony pensou por um instante e depois apontou a varinha para Harry: - _Petrificus Totalus!_

O feitiço atingiu Harry em cheio, porém o garoto não sentiu absolutamente nada. Deveria ter sido petrificado, mas não foi o que aconteceu. Continuava da mesma maneira, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Legal! Não é que funciona mesmo? – Harry exclamou e depois retirou o colete e colocou-o na cama. Rony disse, apontando para um pequeno embrulho na cabeceira da cama de Harry:

- Ei, acho que você esqueceu de abrir um presente, Harry.

- Mas eu abri os de todos... – o garoto disse, pegando o embrulho que vinha com uma carta junto. – De quem será?

- Você não vai saber enquanto não abrir! – Rony disse, sentando-se ao lado de Harry.

O garoto, então, começou a abrir o pacote. O presente era um globo de vidro e dentro dele havia um pequeno castelinho. Caía uma neve mágica incessantemente dentro do globo, e uma música calma e relaxante podia ser ouvida. Rony comentou, surpreso:

- Esse castelo... É Hogwarts!

Era verdade. Harry pôde reconhecer as torres do castelo, o portão de carvalho... O garoto, então, pegou a carta que vinha junto com o presente e a leu, com Rony olhando por cima de seus ombros:

__

Harry,

Nunca pude dar a você um presente de Natal, mas decidi fazê-lo dessa vez. Sei que deve estar intrigado por receber cartas e presentes de um desconhecido, porém não precisa ter medo. Eu não enfeiticei este presente e você pode até pedir a um professor que o inspecione, pois tenho certeza de que não achará nada de mal nele, como provavelmente não achou na corrente de sua mãe que lhe mandei no seu aniversário.

Sinto não poder me revelar a você... Por vezes quis fazê-lo, porém tenho receio e por isso nunca lhe falei e, talvez, nunca chegue a lhe falar diretamente. Além disso, minha história envolve outras pessoas, as quais não gostariam de que a verdade fosse revelada. Há muitas coisas que você não sabe, Harry, e talvez o melhor seja que nunca saiba... É por tudo isso que esta será minha última carta.

Esse globo de vidro que lhe mandei pertenceu a mim um dia. Dentro dele está Hogwarts, um lugar que sempre foi muito importante para mim e sei que também deve ser para você. De acordo com o que estiver sentindo, Harry, a paisagem dentro dele e a música que toca irá mudar. Se você estiver tranqüilo, a música soará calma e o tempo no globo estará estável. Por outro lado, se estiver nervoso com algo, a música será sombria e provavelmente haverá uma tempestade dentro do globo. Quando estiver feliz, o tempo estará ensolarado e sem nuvens enquanto a música será alegre e contagiante. Contudo, é muito difícil isso acontecer, pelo menos comigo foi assim. Poucas foram as vezes em que vi esse globo dessa forma e muitas foram as tempestades...

Desejo-lhe, meu menino, um Feliz Natal. Sempre estarei por perto, mesmo que você não saiba. Talvez um dia você saiba a verdade e, então, espero que me perdoe. Se não o fizer, eu entenderei.

Um abraço de uma pessoa que gosta muito de você...

Harry terminou de ler a carta e, em seguida, pegou novamente o globo para olhá-lo. Continuava da mesma maneira, a neve ainda caía e a música ainda era calma. Rony perguntou:

- Quem será o autor disso?

- Eu não sei... Mas tenho a sensação de que o conheço...

O dia de Natal transcorreu tranqüilamente. Harry e Rony tiveram uma furiosa batalha de bolas de neve com os gêmeos, Fred e Jorge, enquanto Gina apenas observava tudo. O almoço foi farto, mas com poucas pessoas. Tão poucas, que foi armada apenas uma mesa e todos sentaram juntos, professores e alunos de todas as casas. Todos os professores, com exceção de Hagrid, que viajava, e da Profª. Sibila Trelawney, estavam presentes. A Sra. Figg já estava completamente restabelecida e quando Harry perguntou a ela como se sentia, a professora limitou-se a dar uma resposta curta e seca, que o garoto não entendeu. Dumbledore estava muito animado e servia doces aos alunos novos, dizendo que não se envergonhassem de comer. Contudo, o diretor parecia extremamente abatido. Snape, como sempre, tinha uma cara de poucos amigos. A Profª. McGonagall aparentava estar preocupada com alguma coisa.

Depois do almoço, Harry e Rony subiram para o salão comunal e tiveram uma partida disputada de xadrez. Como sempre, Rony ficou com a vitória. Harry ainda queria uma revanche, mas o amigo alegou que precisava escrever urgentemente uma carta para Hermione.

- Outra? – Harry perguntou.

- É que eu queria falar para ela como passei o dia... E será que você pode me emprestar a Edwiges, Harry?

- Tudo bem, se você conseguir acordá-la... No dia de Natal ela costuma dormir o dia inteiro...

- Ah, eu consigo, deixa comigo!

- Se você tá dizendo... Boa sorte... Eu vou dar uma volta pelo castelo! – Harry disse, levantando-se da poltrona onde estava.

O garoto dirigiu-se à porta e saiu. Desceu as escadas pensando em quem poderia ser a pessoa misteriosa que lhe mandava aquelas cartas e presentes. Tirou do bolso da calça a fina corrente de ouro que pertencera à sua mãe e sempre estava com ele. Ficou olhando para ela por um tempo. A esmeralda do pingente brilhava intensamente. Lembrava os olhos de sua mãe e os dele mesmo... Quem será que podia tê-lo mandado aquilo? E depois mandado o globo com Hogwarts dentro... Na carta dizia que o castelo era muito importante para a pessoa... Isso queria dizer que quem mandou a carta provavelmente já fora aluno da escola... Mas que diferença isso fazia, Hogwarts já tinha tido milhares de alunos... Voltara ao ponto de partida... Porém havia uma coisa que ele sabia: essa pessoa conhecia sua mãe e muito bem... E o conhecia também... Uma estranha sensação o dizia que ele conhecia essa pessoa, uma sensação que não podia explicar, só sabia... Mas quem seria? Talvez nunca chegasse a saber... Fosse quem fosse, nunca mais iria lhe escrever...

Harry percebeu que tinha chegado aos jardins da escola e resolveu guardar a corrente. Ficou andando por um tempo, pisando na neve fofa e sentindo a brisa fria roçar-lhe o rosto. Não havia ninguém ali; também, quem se aventuraria a sair do castelo nesse frio imenso? Só ele mesmo... Entretanto, logo percebeu que não era o único; havia uma árvore próxima à beira do lago e alguém estava sentado aos seus pés. Ao aproximar-se um pouco, Harry reconheceu a pessoa. Era Gina. Ela estava absorta escrevendo em um caderno, talvez fosse um diário. Seu rosto estava pálido pelo frio e os cabelos cor de fogo moviam-se suavemente ao sabor do vento. Estava realmente bonita, Harry reparou e sentiu que as suas bochechas aqueceram-se levemente.

- Gina? – chamou.

Ela virou e olhou para ele assustada. Assim que o reconheceu, fechou o diário estrondosamente. Um leve rubor percorreu-lhe o rosto. - Harry! Você... você está aqui há muito tempo?

- Não, acabei de chegar... Posso sentar?

- Ah! Claro, fique à vontade... – ela chegou mais para o lado, cedendo espaço para ele, que se sentou ao seu lado.

- Você faz um diário?

- Sim, eu faço... – ela disse, pressionando o diário nos braços. – Como você descobriu?

- Sei lá... Eu vi você escrevendo e... garotas fazem isso, não é?

- Algumas... A maioria diz que não faz, mas no fundo faz sim... – ela sorriu. Harry sentiu novamente a ardência nas bochechas. – Pensei que você estivesse com o Rony...

- E estava. Estava jogando xadrez com ele e, como sempre, ele ganhou... Você sabe onde ele aprendeu a jogar tão bem?

- Ah, ele joga desde pequenininho... Eu lembro, ele jogava comigo, mas eu não sou páreo para ele... Acho que é muito treino, sei lá... Nós sempre brincávamos com ele que jogar xadrez era a única coisa inteligente que ele sabia fazer... – ela riu. – Ele ficava doido... Mas era só brincadeira...

Harry riu também. – É, mas ele joga muito bem mesmo! Hoje até que eu não estava tão ruim, mas ele acabou me vencendo... Eu queria uma revanche, mas ele disse que precisava escrever uma carta para a Mione...

- Ah, pra variar um pouquinho... Eu já perdi as contas de quantas vezes o vi indo e voltando do corujal durante essas férias... E olha que eu não estou com ele sempre!

- Se você tá dizendo isso, não sabe quantas vezes eu o vi fazendo isso... Teve um dia que ele mandou três cartas para ela! Não sei como não se cansa... – os dois riram.

- Mas é bom ver aqueles dois juntos... – ela disse. – Finalmente se acertaram... Estava na cara que eles se gostavam desde muito tempo atrás...

- Eu que o diga... Sempre achei isso, mas se eu dissesse alguma coisa provavelmente seria linchado por eles...

- Eles são mesmo dois teimosos... Foi você que bolou aquele plano no verão para eles ficarem juntos, não foi?

- Foi sim e ainda bem que deu certo!

- Bem que eu imaginei... E eles não descobriram nada?

- Ah, eu acabei contando...

- E eles não ficaram bravos com você?

- Não, eles até ficaram felizes...

- Sorte sua! – ela fez uma pausa e respirou fundo, como se buscasse coragem para dizer alguma coisa: - Harry?

- O que foi?

- Eu queria te falar uma coisa...

- Pode falar.

- Eu... queria te dizer que... queria... te agradecer por ter me ajudado naquele dia em Hogsmeade! – ela disse tudo isso muito rápido e como se não fosse bem isso que gostaria de dizer.

- Ah, imagina... Além do mais, você também ajudou muito naquele dia... Se não fosse você a usar aquele feitiço no Salgueiro Lutador, eu nem sei como eu e o Rony faríamos para escapar dali... Você foi muito perspicaz...

Ela abaixou a cabeça para esconder o rubor em sua face. Harry continuou:

- E ainda tem mais... Eu também estou em dívida com você. Já estou há muito tempo para te dizer isso. Eu queria te agradecer por aquele dia que me deu aqueles conselhos... Naquele dia que eu estava chateado... Se não fosse você, acho que eu não teria superado o que aconteceu... – Harry disse, lembrando-se do dia que Cho disse-lhe que não o amava.

- Eu só... estava tentando ajudar... – ela disse, olhando de soslaio para ele.

- E ajudou! Você não imagina o quanto...

Ela sorriu e olhou para cima. Harry acompanhou o olhar e viu o mesmo que ela. Em um galho bem alto havia uma flor totalmente desabrochada. Ela era de uma tonalidade lilás claro e suas pétalas estavam abertas e vivas. Isso era muito raro, já que estavam em pleno inverno e ainda faltava muito tempo para a primavera chegar.

- Que flor linda... Como será que ela sobreviveu a toda essa neve e ao frio? – Gina comentou.

Harry subitamente teve uma idéia. Em um salto, levantou e, olhando fixamente para a flor, perguntou:

- Você a quer?

- Como? – ela perguntou confusa, enquanto levantava também.

- Eu pego pra você.

- Mas como você vai fazer isso, ela está muito alta! Você vai usar um feitiço?

- Não. Estou pensando em fazer algo que não faço há muito tempo... – Harry disse, com um sorriso maroto.

- O quê?

- Subir na árvore!

- Você tá doido? É perigoso! – ela disse aflita.

- Eu fazia isso quando era pequeno para escapar do meu primo... Subia até em árvores maiores... Ele, é claro, nunca me alcançava por ser tão gordo... Eu subo e pego a flor para você!

- Toma cuidado! – Gina disse temerosa.

Harry começou a subir. Por não fazer isso há algum tempo, estava um pouco mais difícil, mas ele ainda era bem ágil. Galho por galho, ele galgava até o topo. Quando finalmente chegou até o lugar onde estava a flor, viu que ela estava bem na ponta do galho. Olhou para Gina lá embaixo; a garota apertava com força o diário contra si, nervosa, e olhava atentamente para ele. Com esforço e se esticando o máximo que pôde, ele conseguiu pegar a flor. Porém, assim que o fez, o galho cedeu e ele caiu. Sentia o vento bater em sua face e via o chão aproximar-se cada vez mais. Fechou os olhos para não ver a batida.

- _Wingardium Leviosa!_ – a voz de Gina pôde ser ouvida.

Quando abriu os olhos, Harry viu que não estava mais caindo, pelo contrário, flutuava. Gina mantinha a varinha apontada e lentamente a abaixou; Harry acompanhava o movimento e logo pousou suavemente no chão.

- Puxa, obrigado, Gina...

Ela fez uma expressão emburrada e correu para perto dele. – Eu te disse para não fazer isso! Eu sabia que não ia dar certo, você se machucou?

- Não, graças a você... – ele sorriu e estendeu a mão que segurava a flor. – Mas eu peguei a flor! Toma, ela é sua!

A garota deu um sorriso tímido e estendeu a mão para pegar a flor. Quando fez isso, as mãos dos dois se tocaram levemente. Gina corou furiosamente, assim como Harry. O garoto não sabia o que era aquilo, não sabia o que estava sentindo... Algo quente corria dentro dele, algo que nunca tinha sentido antes... Sem pensar no que fazia ou o porquê, ele aproximou seu rosto ao dela, lentamente. Ela fechou os olhos com doçura. Ele assim o fez também. Seu coração batia forte, parecia que ia sair pela boca. Sentiu o lábio dela. Era doce... O tempo parara. Tudo o que ele queria era continuar ali, sentindo os lábios doces dela junto aos seus... Como se mais nada nem ninguém existisse... Como se nada tivesse acontecido e tudo começasse dali... Ou só existisse esse momento... Só queria sentir por inteiro aquele beijo... Para sempre...

Um estrondo o interrompeu. Afastou-se dela e abriu os olhos. O diário que ela segurava tinha caído no chão. Ela abriu os olhos e o encarou profundamente, respirando muito depressa. Não disse nada. E Harry também não sabia o que dizer. Uma lágrima escorreu pela face dela. Rapidamente ela colocou as mãos no rosto. A flor que segurava caía lentamente. Ela correu, chorando, na direção do castelo.

- Gina! – Harry chamou, mas ela já estava longe. Ele fez menção de segui-la, mas desistiu em seguida. Não sabia o que fazer... Olhou para o diário e a flor, caídos no chão. Abaixou-se e pegou ambos. Correu os dedos pelas pétalas da flor e sentiu a sua delicadeza. Olhou novamente para o castelo, na direção que ela tinha ido. Lembrou do beijo e dos lábios de Gina, tão delicados quanto aquela flor... Nunca tinha sentindo algo assim... Só sabia que era muito bom sentir isso... Seria amor?


	26. O doce sabor do amor

Capítulo Vinte e Seis – O doce sabor do amor

Harry não sabia o que fazer. Olhou novamente para a flor e o diário em suas mãos. Em seguida voltou-se para o castelo. Correu na mesma direção que Gina correra anteriormente.

Corria sem parar. Só tinha uma idéia em mente: encontrar Gina. Mas o que diria a ela quando a encontrasse? Pediria desculpas? Mas não se arrependia do que fizera... Pelo contrário, sentia-se muito bem, como nunca tinha se sentido... E ela? Será que se arrependia? Por que chorara e correra daquela maneira? Tinha que encontrá-la, tinha que falar com ela... O que os outros diriam? O que Rony diria? Nem pensar, não podia encontrá-lo, não saberia como olhar em seus olhos... Era a irmã dele! Ele ficaria uma fera se soubesse... Mas o que era aquilo que sentia? Seu coração batia furiosamente... Nunca sentira isso... Nem com a Cho! Não, o que sentia por Cho era diferente! E não fazia ele se sentir tão bem e ao mesmo tempo, tão apreensivo e aflito... Mas onde Gina poderia estar?

Parou de correr por um instante. Estava no corredor do segundo andar. Olhou para os lados. Não havia ninguém. Será que a Gina tinha subido para a torre da Grifinória? Resolveu subir, com sorte poderia encontrá-la. Porém, antes dar ao menos um passo, ouviu uma voz bem conhecida atrás de si:

- Harry? – era a voz de Rony.

Harry gelou. Olhou para o diário e a flor que ainda segurava. Guardou-os rapidamente entre as vestes. Sorte que estava vestido com muitas roupas devido ao inverno rigoroso, por isso quase não se percebia o volume do diário. Não ousou virar-se. Ouviu os passos de Rony se aproximando.

- Ei, Harry, o que foi? – Rony parou bem à sua frente. Sem olhar nos olhos do amigo, o garoto tentou responder a pergunta com a voz mais natural possível:

- Nada, Rony.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta!

- Ahn... Se você tá dizendo... Eu consegui fazer a Edwiges entregar a minha carta! Ela ficou um pouco brava por eu tê-la acordado, mas depois me ajudou do mesmo jeito.

- Que bom.

- Você tá bem mesmo, Harry?

- Tô. – respondeu rapidamente. – Olha, Rony, eu preciso fazer uma coisa, depois eu te encontro, tá?

- Tá... – Rony disse desconfiado enquanto Harry corria depressa para longe dali.

O garoto subiu as escadas o mais depressa que conseguiu. Estava quase chegando ao sétimo andar quando esbarrou em alguém e caiu sonoramente no chão devido ao impacto. Quando levantou os olhos, teve o segundo susto do dia:

- Por que a pressa, Harry? – Dumbledore perguntou.

Harry ficou boquiaberto e sem palavras. Gaguejando, tentou responder à pergunta: - E... e... eu só... eu...

Dumbledore abriu um sorriso como há muito tempo Harry não o via fazer. O diretor, que tinha um olhar bondoso e aquele leve cintilar por trás dos óculos de meia lua, estendeu a mão para ajudar o garoto a se levantar, dizendo: - Fique calmo, não precisa dizer o que estava fazendo ou o que iria fazer.

Harry levantou e olhou confuso para o diretor. Sem pensar no que dizia, perguntou a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente: - O senhor viu a Gina, quer dizer, a Srta. Weasley por aí?

O cintilar nos olhos azuis do diretor mudou para um brilho intenso. Segurando o riso, ele disse: - Não, meu rapaz, eu não a vi. E sinto informar-lhe que não poderá continuar a procurá-la, se era isto que estava fazendo... Preciso que me acompanhe até a minha sala, Harry.

- Ah... – o garoto suspirou, extremamente desanimado. – Tudo bem...

Tentando se controlar para não rir, Dumbledore começou a andar e Harry o acompanhou, imerso em um completo estado de estupor. Pensava em tudo que tinha acontecido e que agora seria impossível encontrar Gina... O que faria? Se pelo menos tivesse alguém para aconselhá-lo sobre o que deveria fazer...

Harry teve a leve impressão de ter ouvido Dumbledore dizer algo e de estar entrando em algum lugar. E depois subir escadas. Nunca saberia como não tropeçou em nenhum lugar. Ouviu, como se pertencesse a um lugar muito distante, a voz de Dumbledore:

- Chegamos, Harry.

Tinham chegado à porta que dava na sala circular do diretor; este último abriu a porta e entrou. Harry o seguiu. Aos pés da mesa, estava sentado um grande cachorro negro, que começou a se transformar e tomou a forma de ninguém menos que Sirius Black.

- Oi, Sirius. – Harry cumprimentou com uma voz que não parecia a sua.

- O quê? Como você tem essa cara-de-pau de falar assim comigo como se nada tivesse acontecido? – Sirius estava extremamente indignado. – Depois de tudo que você aprontou, Harry, você...

- Ahn, Sirius... – Dumbledore o interrompeu. – O Harry está um pouco... absorto... Acho que o que ele realmente precisa agora é um bom copo d'água e depois vocês podem conversar...

Mesmo confuso, Sirius obedeceu. Dumbledore acenou com a varinha e conjurou um copo cheio d'água, que ofereceu para Harry. O garoto tentou segurá-lo, mas sua mão tremeu e o copo caiu de sua mão, espatifando-se no chão.

- Desculpe... – Harry murmurou.

Sorrindo, Dumbledore fez um novo feitiço com o qual limpou tudo e disse: - Tudo bem, Harry. Acho que vou deixar vocês dois a sós. Talvez, Sirius possa ajudá-lo... – antes de sair, o diretor lançou um olhar bastante significativo para o outro quando disse: - Não é, Sirius?

- Ahn... Claro, pode deixar comigo... – Sirius disse sorrindo marotamente.

Dumbledore saiu e Sirius falou, oferecendo a cadeira à frente da mesa do diretor para que o afilhado se sentasse:

- Vem cá, Harry. Senta aqui.

O garoto assim o fez. O padrinho sentou à sua frente e começou:

- Harry, eu vou deixar de lado por um instante o motivo pelo qual estou aqui; falaremos disso depois. Agora, diga-me, o que houve com você, exatamente?

- Bem... Sabe o que é, Sirius, é que eu... – Harry não sabia se falava ou não. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão completa.

- Olha, Harry, você não precisa ter vergonha ou medo de falar isso comigo... O motivo de você estar assim tão... aparvalhado... tem a ver com uma garota, acertei?

- Como você sabe?

- Pode ter sido há muito tempo, mas um dia eu já fui um adolescente como você... – ele riu. – E eu já me senti exatamente do jeito que você está se sentindo agora... Um completo idiota, que não sabe o que fazer ou para aonde ir...

- Você tá me chamando de idiota, Sirius? – o sangue pareceu voltar a irrigar seu cérebro e Harry começou a despertar do devaneio em que se encontrava anteriormente.

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada alta e estridente. Harry não gostou nada disso e perguntou, muito irritado: - Você tá rindo da minha cara, por acaso, Sirius?

Ainda tentando controlar o riso, o outro respondeu: - Por favor, Harry, não me leve a mal, mas... Você tá muito engraçado!

- Pois eu não tô vendo nenhuma graça nisso!

- Eu sinto muito, Harry, mas é que eu não consegui me controlar... Eu te xinguei porque sabia que se fizesse isso você voltaria ao seu estado normal... Você acha que eu ia ficar conversando com você do jeito que estava, igual a um bobo? Agora podemos conversar seriamente, de homem para homem.

- O que você tá querendo dizer com isso?

- Quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu. Você está apaixonado, Harry?

A pergunta surpreendeu Harry imensamente. O garoto corou furiosamente e murmurou: - Eu... não sei...

- Você está confuso. – Sirius pareceu retornar à seriedade. – Isso é normal, Harry. Aconteceu algo mais?

- Bem... Não... Quer dizer... Sim... Eu... eu a beijei...

- E não sabe se fez o certo?

- É, esse é o problema... Depois que nos beijamos, ela começou a chorar e saiu correndo... Eu... eu não sei o que pensar...

- Ela pode estar tão confusa quanto você, Harry... Talvez até mais...

- Você acha? Mas... eu... não sei se gosto dela...

- Por quê?

- Porque eu nunca a tinha notado antes... Eu só a via como... como a irmã mais nova do meu melhor amigo... – subitamente, Harry percebeu que tinha falado demais. Olhou para Sirius, que sorriu:

- Entendo... É a irmã do Rony, não é? A caçula dos Weasleys...

- É... é a Gina...

- E isso só deve estar piorando as coisas para você, não é?

- Isso mesmo... Eu estou me sentindo horrível... O que o Rony vai pensar? Ele nunca vai me perdoar... E além disso, eu a fiz chorar... E eu nem sei se realmente a amo...

Harry abaixou a cabeça, desanimado. Sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Levantou os olhos e viu Sirius à sua frente, dirigindo-lhe um olhar paternal.

- Nisso eu não posso te ajudar, Harry. É você, e só você, que sabe seus sentimentos... Mas eu te garanto, Harry, que se eles forem verdadeiros, você será entendido... O Rony não vai deixar de ser seu amigo por isso, se é o que você está pensando... Ou isso, ou você vai ter que enfrentar seis irmãos Weasley raivosos atrás de você...

- Sirius!

- Tá, tudo bem, eu tô só brincando... Mas agora é sério, Harry. Organize seus sentimentos e depois vá falar com ela. Seja franco. Tudo vai dar certo, você vai ver.

- Obrigado... – ambos sorriram. – Você já teve alguma experiência como esta, Sirius?

- Já. E não gostaria de falar sobre isso se não se importa, Harry. 

- Desculpe... Eu não queria...

- Não precisa se desculpar. Eu só não quero falar sobre isso. – Sirius sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo do afilhado. – Você sempre pode contar comigo quando precisar, Harry. Sempre. Está entendido?

Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Respirou fundo e disse algo que queria dizer ao padrinho há muito tempo. – Muito obrigado, Sirius. Você é como... um pai pra mim...

Sirius abaixou a cabeça e respirou forte. – Assim você acaba comigo, Harry...

- Eu só... disse a verdade... Sinto muito...

O padrinho levantou novamente a cabeça e encarou o afilhado firmemente, como se estivesse vendo através dele. Apoiando as duas mãos nos ombros do garoto, ele disse:

- Onde quer que Tiago esteja... Ele deve ter muito orgulho desse filho que você é... Porque eu tenho muito orgulho do meu afilhado... Que é... E que Tiago me perdoe pelo que eu vou dizer... Que é como um filho pra mim... 

Ele abriu um sorriso sincero. Harry o acompanhou e fez algo que surpreendeu a Sirius e até a si mesmo. Abraçou ao padrinho como a um pai e pensou que, apesar de todas as dores, ainda tinha muitas alegrias... Afinal, tinha dois pais em sua vida...

Depois da conversa confortadora que teve com Sirius, Harry passou a se sentir bem melhor. Não estava mais tão confuso e já sabia o que fazer: quando encontrasse Gina, falaria com ela e mostraria seus sentimentos. Agora entendia o que estava acontecendo dentro de si; gostava de Gina, só não a tinha notado, talvez por ter estado cego por tanto tempo quando achava que amava Cho. Mas agora era diferente, sabia que não amava Cho, só atraíra-se por ela; talvez pela sua beleza e popularidade, mas amar... Não, não amava Cho... O que sentia por Cho não o fazia se sentir tão bem... Não o fazia sentir que a vida valia a pena...

Harry pensava em tudo isso enquanto andava pelos corredores desertos de Hogwarts. Tinha acabado de sair da sala de Dumbledore; Sirius conversara por muito tempo com o afilhado e, é claro, tocou no assunto do ataque a Hogsmeade. O padrinho estava realmente preocupado com Harry e o garoto entendeu isso e prometeu que, na medida do possível, não mais se envolveria em encrencas. Na medida do possível, porque algumas vezes "não se encrencar" era impossível.

Chegou ao quadro da Mulher Gorda e disse a senha. Entrou e encontrou alguém na sala comunal que não esperava encontrar. Ainda. Rony estava sentado em uma poltrona, contemplando o teto, totalmente absorto. Quando Harry entrou, desviou os olhos do teto e olhou para o amigo.

- Ah, é você, Harry. Demorou. – disse, indicando a janela. Harry olhou e viu que já estava noite.

O garoto respirou fundo e dirigiu-se para o lugar onde Rony estava e sentou-se ao lado dele. Não podia ficar se escondendo do amigo. Por enquanto não contaria nada a ele, preferia contar quando tudo estivesse resolvido. Depois que tivesse falado com Gina.

- Demorei? É que eu estive na sala do Dumbledore...

- Na sala dele? Mas o que aconteceu? Ele te chamou lá?

- Chamou. Na verdade não era nem para conversar com ele, era para falar com o... – Harry olhou para os lados para se certificar de que ninguém estava ouvindo e continuou, em um sussurro: - Para falar com o Sirius...

- Ah... E ele veio aqui só para falar com você?

- Não, ele veio também porque tinha alguns assuntos a tratar com o Dumbledore. E aproveitou para falar comigo sobre... Você sabe o que...

- Entendi. E ele ficou bravo com você?

- Ah, é claro que estava. Mas não muito. O Sirius é do tipo de pessoa que não consegue ficar bravo com alguém de que gosta por muito tempo...

- Bom pra você...

- Tem razão. – Harry disse e recostou-se na poltrona, fechando os olhos.

- Harry? – Rony chamou.

O garoto abriu os olhos e fixou o olhar do amigo. – O que é?

Rony olhou profundamente para o outro e disse: - Se você estiver passando por algum problema, pode contar comigo, tá?

- O que te faz pensar isso, Rony? – Harry perguntou, com medo de ouvir a resposta.

- Sei lá... Você estava meio estranho hoje... Mas... Você pode falar comigo se precisar e se não quiser falar também, não tem problema. Eu sei que tem coisas que nós não queremos falar com ninguém às vezes... E Harry... Eu sei que sou meio... teimoso e briguento, mas... eu não vou deixar de ser seu amigo... em nenhuma circunstância.

Harry ficou boquiaberto com as palavras de Rony. Talvez ele soubesse... Sim, ele sabia... Mas devia entender, já que estava dizendo essas palavras... Não parecia nervoso, só... preocupado... Harry sorriu e disse:

- Obrigado, Rony. Eu também sempre vou ser seu amigo. Sempre. – o amigo apenas sorriu, compreensivo. Harry se levantou e continuou: - Eu acho que vou para o dormitório descansar um pouco. Vejo você mais tarde.

Rony acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Harry saiu e subiu as escadas que levavam ao dormitório. Foi devagar, pensando. Chegou ao quarto e dirigiu-se à sua cama. Sentou na beira dela e tirou de dentro das vestes o diário e a flor. Pegou o diário e escondeu-o no armário, não mexeria nele. Quanto à flor, olhou-a por um instante, para depois guardá-la junto com o diário. Devolveria-os à Gina quando a encontrasse.

Harry deitou na cama e olhou o teto. Depois se virou e pegou o globo de vidro que tinha o castelo de Hogwarts dentro. Continuava nevando dentro dele, uma neve lenta e rala. A música era relaxante. Era assim que ele se sentia também. Aliviado. Sem notar, adormeceu.

Passaram-se alguns dias depois desses acontecimentos. Harry, por vezes, encontrara Gina, mas a garota demostrara-se esquiva e, talvez, envergonhada. O garoto, por sua vez, até tentara falar com ela, mas nunca conseguia uma oportunidade e quando conseguia, Gina mudava de assunto e fugia.

Foi numa tarde fria do começo de janeiro que aconteceu. Harry e Rony estavam voltando da cabana de Hagrid, onde alimentaram os Splooties e Canino. Conversavam sobre banalidades até o momento que Rony recebeu uma carta de Hermione, entregue de forma bastante atrapalhada por Pichitinho. O amigo disse que iria subir para o salão comunal da Grifinória, a fim de ler a carta, e Harry, compreendendo, disse que iria dar uma volta pelo castelo.

Andou pelos corredores silenciosos de Hogwarts até o momento em que dobrou um deles e viu alguém, ao longe, de cabelos cor de fogo. Era Gina. Era este o momento, tinha que falar com ela. Ele a chamou, mas ela estava longe e não o ouviu. A garota virou em outro corredor. Harry a seguiu e viu que ela entrara na biblioteca. Ele, então, resolveu fazer o mesmo. Assim que entrou, viu a garota falando algo para Madame Pince no balcão, para depois se dirigir até uma das estantes. Harry respirou fundo e foi até o lugar.

- Gina? – ele chamou assim que chegou perto dela. A garota estava absorta olhando um livro, o qual caiu no chão com estrépito assim que ela viu quem a chamava.

- Harry? – ela disse com a voz rouca. – Você...

- Eu preciso falar com você, Gina. – ele a interrompeu. – E por favor, não fuja dessa vez... – ela o olhou, amedrontada. Ele continuou: - Sabe, eu... desde aquele dia... eu... não consegui parar de pensar em você... eu... pensei muito e... percebi que... que... – ele respirou fundo. – Que gosto muito de você! Eu só... demorei para notar, mas você... naquele dia... me fez sentir algo muito, muito bom... maravilhoso... e eu nunca me senti assim com nenhuma outra pessoa... e eu quero que saiba que... você não precisa me aceitar só porque eu estou te falando essas coisas... eu só queria te dizer isso e te pedir desculpas se eu te magoei naquele dia... eu...

Ela fez sinal para que se calasse e disse, sorrindo e com os olhos marejados: - Não precisa falar mais nada, Harry. Tudo o que você me disse agora já foi mais que o suficiente...

- Então, você... – ele sentiu como se sua barriga congelasse. - Você aceitaria... namorar comigo?

Ela sorriu e se aproximou. Fechou os olhos e abraçou-o ternamente. Perguntou:

- Isso responde à sua pergunta?

- Sim. – ele sentiu o frio na barriga transformar-se naquele sentimento quente que percorria todo o seu corpo. – Mas... por que você saiu correndo naquele dia? Eu pensei...

- Eu senti medo... Medo de que aquilo não fosse real, que fosse mais um sonho... Que você não gostasse de mim...

- Não foi um sonho. E eu te amo. Vou te provar isso.

Eles separaram-se. Ela permaneceu de olhos cerrados. Harry fechou os seus também e se aproximou dela, tocando-lhe os lábios em um beijo doce. Porém, um pigarro atrás deles os interrompeu. Viraram-se para olhar e gelaram instantaneamente:

- Eu achei o livro que a senhorita queria, Srta. Weasley. – Madame Pince disse com um ar severo.

Tanto Gina, quanto Harry coraram furiosamente. A garota se adiantou e disse:

- Obrigada, Madame Pince.

A bibliotecária entregou-lhe o livro, saindo logo depois com um ar repreendedor. Gina pegou o livro e olhou para Harry, como que perguntando o que fazer. O garoto disse:

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui o quanto antes.

Gina concordou e os dois saíram rapidamente da biblioteca. Quando estavam no corredor, a garota perguntou temerosa:

- Você acha que ela viu?

- Sinceramente, acho. Mas isso importa?

- É que... eu fico com vergonha...

- Pois eu quero que todos saibam! – Harry disse com um largo sorriso nos lábios. – Quero que todos saibam o quanto estou feliz de estar com você!

Ele disse isso e beijou-a rapidamente. Ela riu, encabulada e falou:

- Mas você acha mesmo bom contar para todo mundo agora?

- Vamos contar para os nossos amigos... A Mione, quando chegar das férias, o Rony, os gêmeos...

- Você tem certeza de que já quer falar com os meus irmãos?

- Por quê? Você acha que eles vão me bater se souberem que estou namorando a irmã deles?

- Não digo isso, mas... irmãos mais velhos, principalmente quando têm uma irmã, são bastante... superprotetores... O Rony é um ótimo exemplo disso...

- Você acha que o Rony vai ficar bravo?

- Não digo bravo, mas talvez preocupado... Acho melhor só contarmos para ele quando a Mione voltar. Assim ela não vai deixá-lo... como eu diria... exagerar... quando souber... – ela sorriu.

Harry, ao ver seu sorriso, não pôde deixar de concordar com ela. – Tudo bem, você é quem sabe... Mas não vamos poder ficar juntos durante esse tempo...

- Podemos nos encontrar escondidos... Vai ser divertido, você vai ver!

- Você me surpreende, sabia? Sempre pareceu tão tímida...

- E sou mesmo. Mas tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você precisa aprender... – ela disse sorrindo marotamente.

Ele não resistiu e a abraçou, beijando-a.


	27. Amor e Amizade

Capítulo Vinte e Sete – Amor e Amizade

Depois daquele dia, Harry vivia como em um sonho. Finalmente sentia o gosto da felicidade, como nunca antes sentira em sua vida. Todas as suas preocupações, todos os seus medos, desapareciam magicamente quando estava com Gina. Nunca sequer imaginara o quanto era bom amar e ser amado. Gina era uma pessoa maravilhosa; além de namorada, revelou-se como uma grande amiga para Harry. Nos momentos em que passavam juntos, os dois conversavam sobre várias coisas; Gina contava experiências que vivera, falava dos familiares, dos amigos, das inúmeras particularidades do mundo mágico... A garota era muito alegre e brincalhona, sempre fazia Harry rir e divertir-se. Quando estava com ela, o garoto esquecia tudo à sua volta e só conseguia concentrar-se nesses momentos felizes e inesquecíveis.

Apesar disso, os dois namorados sempre se encontravam escondidos. Gina ainda estava receosa de contar a verdade para Rony, e Harry respeitava isso. Decidiram que, assim que Hermione voltasse das férias, contariam tudo para ela e Rony. Dessa forma, tiveram que passar mais uma semana vendo-se secretamente.

Porém, encontrar-se às escondidas, por vezes, era difícil, afinal, Rony sempre estava com Harry. Algumas vezes, Harry e Gina quase foram descobertos pelo amigo, que parecia muito desconfiado, apesar de não falar nada e não mudar de comportamento. No entanto, Harry notava isso e só esperava que, quando soubesse a verdade, o amigo compreendesse e a amizade dos dois garotos não fosse abalada com isso.

Foi dessa forma que os dias passaram em Hogwarts. Transcorrida uma semana depois do início do namoro de Harry e Gina, mais precisamente no meio de janeiro, os alunos ausentes retornaram à escola. Hermione foi recepcionada calorosamente por Rony, que alegou estar morrendo de saudades da namorada:

- Mione! Ah, você demorou tanto, eu não agüentava mais esperar! – Rony disse, radiante de felicidade, assim que viu a garota chegar. – Como você tá? Você recebeu minhas cartas?

- Claro que recebi, Rony! E, nossa, foram muitas! – respondeu Hermione, que estava, para Harry, exatamente como antes, mas provavelmente mais bonita na concepção de Rony.

O casal e Harry estavam subindo as escadas de carvalho em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória, conversando sobre os acontecimentos das férias. Hermione não deixou de repreender os garotos "pessoalmente", como ela mesma disse, pela visita que fizeram a Hogsmeade no dia em que aconteceu o ataque.

- Mas como a gente poderia saber o que ia acontecer naquele dia? – Rony perguntou.

- É claro que não tinham como saber, mas você, Rony, deveria saber melhor do que ninguém que não deveria ter ido e, principalmente, deixado o Harry ir! – ela lançou um olhar significativo para o namorado, que pareceu entender, embora Harry não tenha compreendido absolutamente nada. Hermione, então, voltou-se para o amigo: - E você, Harry, francamente! Não devia ter ido de jeito nenhum! Sabia que era proibido!

- Ih, Mione, chega de broncas para mim... – Harry respondeu. – Dumbledore e Snuffles já se encarregaram disso pessoalmente...

- Quer dizer que Snuffles esteve aqui? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Exatamente. Veio aqui para conversar comigo sobre isso... – Harry disse, lembrando-se de que o tema central de sua conversa com Sirius, na realidade, não fora isso e sim sobre uma outra pessoa...

- Bem, então estou mais aliviada... Vocês já tiveram o que mereciam e agora já devem saber que o que fizeram foi muito, muito errado!

Harry e Rony apenas se entreolharam. Rony revirou os olhos e deu um beijo rápido na namorada.

Os três, então, chegaram no salão comunal. Assim que entrou, Harry viu Gina sentada a um canto, escrevendo em seu diário, que Harry devolvera, junto com a flor, alguns dias antes. A garota levantou os olhos e Harry não resistiu e lançou-lhe uma piscadela. Ela, por sua vez, fez uma expressão repreendedora e, a seguir, levantou-se, dirigindo-se aonde estavam Harry, Rony e Hermione.

- Vejo que voltou, Mione! – ela disse, ao chegar.

- Gina! – Hermione exclamou, abraçando a outra.

- Acho que se demorasse mais um pouco, o Rony iria enlouquecer! – Gina riu. – Eu só o via, durante todo o tempo, indo ao corujal te mandar cartas!

- É, eu recebi um monte! Tenho todas elas guardadas comigo! – Hermione lançou um sorriso ao Rony, que ficou mais vermelho que os cabelos. 

As duas garotas, então, começaram a conversar. Rony cruzou os braços, impaciente, e lançou um olhar bastante significativo de Gina para Harry; este último limitou-se a perguntar:

- O que foi, Rony?

- Nada... Não aconteceu nada...

Hermione e Gina terminaram a conversa e Gina disse que ia subir para o dormitório. Harry a olhou, com uma expressão de "não-vamos-nos-encontrar-hoje"? Ela apenas moveu a cabeça negativamente e saiu. Hermione olhou os dois e sorriu, como se entendesse. Rony fez uma expressão emburrada, que se desfez assim que Hermione lhe beijou.

As aulas recomeçaram com força total. Os professores estavam, se isso era possível, mais exigentes. A matéria era enorme e os deveres ocupavam os alunos por dias e noites; era comum ver alguns alunos, em altas horas da noite, fazendo deveres e estudando em seus salões comunais.

Enquanto isso, recomeçavam os treinos de quadribol, tanto para o time da Grifinória, quanto para os outros times. A Profª. McGonagall pressionou Harry para que recomeçasse os treinos logo na primeira semana de aulas, o que o garoto fez, apesar dos protestos dos outros jogadores. A professora alegava que, como o próximo jogo seria contra a Corvinal, os jogadores deveriam estar o mais bem preparados possível, já que os corvinais constituíam um time muito forte.

O primeiro treino do time da Grifinória começou depois de um dia cheio de aulas e, por isso, terminou bem tarde. A noite já tinha caído e a lua já estava alta no céu quando todos começaram a recolher suas coisas no vestiário. Os gêmeos e as meninas foram os primeiros a se recolherem ao castelo, conversando animadamente durante o caminho. Harry e Rony ficaram pra trás. Rony esperava Harry, enquanto este último não sabia o que fazer para dispensar o amigo, já que tinha combinado com Gina de encontrarem-se no campo de quadribol depois que o treino terminasse, pois queriam conversar sobre como contariam aos amigos que estavam namorando.

- E aí, Harry? Você vai ficar aqui até quando? Eu já tô começando a ficar com sono... – Rony disse, soltando um bocejo.

Harry, que estava mexendo no armário só para enrolar, começou a tentar formular uma desculpa para permanecer ali: 

- Sabe o que é, Rony, é que eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouquinho, tenho mais umas coisas para terminar... – disse, torcendo para que o outro acreditasse.

Rony fez uma expressão de descrença. Limitou-se a dizer:

- Tá. – e virou as costas, saindo.

- Só espero que ele não fique chateado comigo... – Harry murmurou e sentou-se num banco para esperar por Gina. Passados alguns minutos, ela entrou e sorriu ao ver Harry. Sentou ao lado do namorado e suspirou, dizendo:

- Eu vi o Rony saindo... Será que...?

- Ele está desconfiado, Gina...

- Você acha?

- Eu tenho certeza... Acho que já tá na hora de contar sobre... nós... – ele segurou a mão dela e a olhou, esperando uma resposta. Ela retribuiu o olhar e colocou a outra mão sobre a dele.

- Você está certo... Vamos falar com ele e com a Mione assim que os vermos. Já está na hora de pararmos de nos esconder... Eles vão entender, afinal, demoraram um tempo também para assumirem o namoro...

- Então está combinado! Vamos contar para eles assim que tivermos a primeira oportunidade! Mas agora, que tal esquecermos um pouco dos outros e pensarmos em nós? – ele disse, beijando-a.

Mal sabiam que a oportunidade que queriam viria tão cedo...

Naquela noite, Harry e Gina, depois de passarem algum tempo namorando sob a luz do luar, resolveram voltar para o castelo. Já era quase onze e meia da noite, portanto os dois tiveram que ser bastante sorrateiros para não atraírem a atenção de ninguém. Quando chegaram ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, tiveram de acordá-la para dizerem a senha. Ela olhou para eles e levantou as sobrancelhas quando disse:

- Já deviam estar lá dentro e não aqui...

- Sentimos muito... – Gina desculpou-se.

- Tudo bem, querida... Ninguém se preocupa comigo mesmo, só querem que eu abra a passagem... Podem entrar, só me prometam que não sairão novamente hoje! – eles assentiram e ela abriu a passagem.

Harry e Gina entraram e quase caíram para trás ao verem as pessoas que estavam ali.

Rony estava andando de um lado para outro da sala e estacou quando viu o casal entrar; tinha um ar reprovatório no rosto. Hermione acompanhava o vai e vem de Rony com o olhar e, ao ver Harry e Gina entrarem, lançou-lhes um olhar que dizia: "Isso não vai dar certo..."

Tanto Harry como Gina ficaram sem saber o que falar, já que não esperavam, de forma alguma, aquilo. Rony cruzou os braços e disse, quebrando o silêncio:

- Até que enfim chegaram... Onde estavam?

Harry e Gina entreolharam-se, cúmplices. Harry tentou explicar, mas não conseguia, pois gaguejava. Rony o interrompeu, rindo.

- Você fica engraçado gaguejando, Harry... Nunca tinha te visto gaguejar...

- Rony... – Harry tentou começar, mas Rony o interrompeu novamente. 

- Não precisa falar nada, Harry, eu já sei. Vocês dois estão namorando, né?

- Você sabia? – Gina disse com a voz rouca.

- Mas é óbvio que sabia, por acaso você está lendo a palavra "panaca" na minha testa, Gina? Qualquer um percebe isso, até a Mione, mesmo tendo chegado há pouco tempo, já percebeu!

Hermione sorriu, mas não disse nada. Harry tentou explicar:

- Nós íamos contar para vocês, só estávamos...

- Esperando a hora certa. – Gina emendou.

Rony suspirou.

- Há quanto tempo estão juntos? – ele perguntou.

- Quase duas semanas... – Gina disse, receosa. A seguir, a garota empertigou-se, dizendo: - Mas você não vai implicar com a gente, né, Rony? Eu já não sou mais uma criança e você sempre...

- Calma, Gina! – Rony a fez parar e depois se voltou para Hermione. – O que eu faço com esses dois, Mione? – ela lançou-lhe um olhar brincalhão. Ele prosseguiu, agora se voltando para os outros dois: - O que vocês acham que eu vou fazer? Por acaso vocês pensam que eu vou sair batendo no Harry e dizendo que ele não tem o direito de namorar minha irmã? – Rony riu e tanto Harry como Gina permaneceram em silêncio. Rony continuou, agora sério. – Gina, eu sempre me preocupei muito com você, mas eu sei que seria inevitável que você arranjasse um namorado algum dia... Mas eu fico preocupado, mesmo sabendo que esse namorado é o Harry, que é uma pessoa que eu confio inteiramente. – Harry não conseguiu segurar um sorriso de lisonjeio. - Sabem qual é o problema? O problema é que eu fiquei pensando que vocês não iam me contar... Que vocês não iam confiar em mim... Eu sei que sou meio briguento e...

- Ciumento! – Hermione completou. Rony lançou-lhe um olhar irritado; ela riu.

- E ciumento, como a Mione fez questão de lembrar... – Rony continuou, visivelmente incomodado com a observação da namorada. – Mas o que importa é que eu não ia implicar com você, Gina, e eu também não ia, em nenhuma circunstância, deixar de ser seu amigo, Harry!

Harry ia dizer alguma coisa, mas se calou. Rony disse:

- E eu sei que você chegou a pensar isso, Harry. Não foi?

O garoto abaixou os olhos e murmurou, envergonhado: - Foi.

- Pois agora você sabe que não é assim, Harry. Eu não sou tão imaturo quanto as pessoas pensam... – ele voltou-se para Hermione. – E nada de comentários sobre isso, Mione! – ela limitou-se a sacudir os ombros e sorrir. Rony voltou-se novamente para a irmã e o amigo. – Eu entendo vocês dois e só o que me importa é que sejam felizes... Se estiverem felizes juntos, é isso que importa... – Rony sorriu. Harry retribuiu o gesto.

Gina, que até então estava quieta, adiantou-se e fez algo que surpreendeu a todos. Abraçou o irmão e disse:

- Obrigada, Rony. Obrigada por entender.

Rony limitou-se a sorrir e apertar a irmã carinhosamente contra si. Hermione se levantou e andou até Harry, colocando-se ao seu lado. Sorrindo, ela disse, olhando para Rony e Gina abraçados:

- Acho que você não é o único garoto na vida da Gina e eu não sou a única garota para o Rony...

- Tem razão... – Harry respondeu rindo.

Rony e Gina, ainda abraçados, olharam para Harry e Hermione e disseram em uníssono:

- Bobos...

Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina ainda ficaram conversando no salão comunal por algum tempo. Hermione praticamente obrigou Harry e Gina a contarem como tinham começado a namorar, alegando que os dois tinham visto, tempos antes, como ela e Rony tinham feito isso. Durante algumas partes da narrativa, Rony cruzava os braços e ficava emburrado. Hermione troçou dele, dizendo que "além de namorado ciumento, Rony também era um irmão deveras ciumento... e resmungão", ela completou. Isso só fez com que Rony reclamasse ainda mais.

Alguns minutos depois da meia-noite, todos se recolheram aos seus dormitórios. Hermione e Gina para o feminino, enquanto Rony e Harry iam para o masculino. Rony permaneceu em silêncio durante todo o tempo e tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Harry notou isso e perguntou, assim que entraram no dormitório do quinto ano:

- O que houve, Rony? Você ficou chateado?

Rony se limitou a balançar a cabeça negativamente e se sentou na beirada de sua cama. Harry fez o mesmo e se sentou na sua.

- Então, se não é isso, o que foi?

O amigo olhou para os lados e perguntou, sussurrando:

- Você acha que todos já dormiram?

Nesse instante, ouviram um sonoro ronco de Neville, do outro lado do quarto.

- Isso responde à sua pergunta? – Harry brincou.

- Responde. – Rony olhou profundamente para o amigo. – Escuta, Harry. Você gosta mesmo da Gina?

- Gosto. – Harry respondeu sem titubear.

Rony sorriu. – Que bom. Fico aliviado. Sabe, Harry, a Gina gosta muito de você e... e eu quero te pedir para que você não a magoe.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo, Rony. Eu juro nunca a magoar. Nunca. – Harry disse sinceramente.

- Obrigado. Eu sei que você não a magoaria, Harry. Mas eu fico preocupado... A Gina é muito especial para mim... – Rony riu. – Em todo o caso, você sabe muito bem que eu não sou o único irmão dela...

Harry riu também. – Eu sei, Rony... Eu sei que, além de você, ela tem mais cinco irmãos...

- Que bom que você sabe! – Rony brincou e soltou um enorme bocejo. – Toda essa história me deixou cansado... Acho que vou dormir... – Rony se trocou rapidamente e depois caiu com estrondo na cama. Murmurou algumas palavras sem sentido que Harry entendeu como um "boa noite".

Harry ainda ficou um tempo acordado, pensando. Tinha sido sincero com Rony; agora, finalmente, percebera que sentia algo muito especial por Gina. Jamais a magoaria, prometeu a si mesmo. Queria continuar a sentir aquela sensação maravilhosa que sentia quando estava com ela. Olhou para o globo de vidro que estava ao lado da cabeceira da cama e viu um sol pálido brilhar sobre as torrinhas do castelo. Sorriu e fechou os olhos, adormecendo quase instantaneamente.


	28. Suspeitas

Capítulo Vinte e Oito - Suspeitas

- Já chega, Longbottom! Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória! Essa já é a terceira vez no mês que o senhor derrete um caldeirão!

Neville se encolheu na cadeira, acabrunhado, depois da bronca que o mestre de Poções, Severo Snape, lhe aplicou. Enquanto isso, os alunos da Sonserina soltavam risadinhas.

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam, no momento, assistindo a mais uma "adorável" aula de Poções. Snape tinha mandado todos os alunos prepararem uma Poção do Envelhecimento e, apesar das orientações que Hermione passava disfarçadamente para Neville, este acabou por derreter mais uma vez seu caldeirão.

Snape andava pela sala, fiscalizando os trabalhos dos alunos. A poção tinha que ficar de uma tonalidade verde musgo, porém a poção preparada por Harry insistia em adquirir a cor verde limão, por mais que o garoto tentasse ajeitá-la. Rony ainda estava tendo maiores problemas, já que a sua poção estava azul. Hermione, obviamente, já tinha terminado a sua poção e ocupava-se em ajudar Neville a limpar a sujeira que o garoto tinha feito.

No final da aula, Snape examinou cada poção e fez um comentário. Os sonserinos, é claro, sempre eram favorecidos, enquanto que para os grifinórios, Snape sempre encontrava defeitos na poção. Quando o temível mestre de poções examinou a poção de Hermione, limitou-se a soltar um grunhido rouco, já que não tinha como criticá-la. Já na vez de Harry, Snape resolveu soltar todo o seu mau humor:

- A sua poção está errada, Potter. – Harry apenas o encarou por cima da lente dos óculos. – Ela deveria ser verde musgo e não verde limão.

Harry, mais uma vez, não disse nada e apenas encarou o professor com uma profunda expressão de desprezo. Snape percebeu e aproveitou para provocar ainda mais o garoto, dizendo em sua voz mais letal:

- O que está havendo com você, Potter? Notei que durante toda a aula você esteve absorto... Quinze pontos a menos para a Grifinória pela sua falta de atenção. Espero que da próxima vez esteja mais atento no que faz e não fique pensando na namoradinha... – Snape enfatizou a palavra "namoradinha" com uma nota de sarcasmo na voz.

Cochichos e risadinhas abafadas ecoaram pela masmorra. Todos olhavam para Harry com curiosidade. O garoto sentiu o sangue subir, como Snape sabia aquilo? Não importa como sabia, de qualquer maneira ele não tinha o direito de revelar assuntos particulares da vida de Harry na frente de todo mundo.

- Se a sua aula fosse um pouco melhor e mais interessante, eu prestaria atenção nela... – Harry disse com raiva.

Agora eram as risadinhas dos Grifinórios que ecoavam pela masmorra.

- Silêncio! – Snape esbravejou e a sala silenciou. Uma agulha caindo no chão poderia ser ouvida, tal era o silêncio. Snape abaixou-se para encarar Harry e este pôde ver as faíscas saírem dos olhos do mestre. – Para sua informação, Potter, eu não admito críticas à minha aula ou ao meu método de ensino.

- Pois deveria. – Harry soltou a frase sem pensar. – Talvez melhorasse se o fizesse.

Uma veia ficou à mostra na testa do professor ao ouvir aquilo. Snape bateu forte na mesa, quando esbravejou:

- Trinta pontos a menos para a Grifinória! – Snape rodou nos calcanhares e começou a caminhar até sua mesa, batendo os pés e esvoaçando a capa negra. – Pela sua imensa petulância! – completou Snape, sentando em sua cadeira e emanando ódio intenso. Nem os sonserinos atreveram-se a qualquer risada ou comentário.

O sinal do final da aula tocou e todos os alunos começaram a se dispersar. Harry tentou arrumar seu material o mais rápido possível, não queria ficar nem mais um minuto naquela masmorra. Quando ele, juntamente com Rony e Hermione, dirigia-se para a porta, Snape o deteve, dizendo:

- Você fica, Potter. Precisamos combinar sua detenção.

Rony e Hermione olharam apreensivos para o amigo, enquanto Harry revirava os olhos e dizia para eles:

- Encontro vocês depois.

Os dois acenaram afirmativamente e saíram. Harry permaneceu na sala, esperando o que Snape tinha a lhe falar. Quando o último aluno saiu, Snape levantou, fechou a porta e voltou a sentar-se.

Ele mexia em alguns papéis. Parecia querer divertir-se fazendo Harry esperar. O garoto quase perguntou quanto tempo o professor ainda ia demorar, mas achou melhor não falar nada. Depois de algum tempo, Snape disse, sem levantar os olhos dos papéis:

- Sua detenção será Sexta-feira que vem; venha até a minha sala às nove horas da noite e eu lhe direi o que fazer.

- Mais alguma coisa, professor? – Harry disse com um quê de irritação na voz, pelo professor tê-lo feito esperar todo aquele tempo só para dizer essa frase.

- Se quiser, posso lhe passar mais detenções, Potter... Eu... – mas Snape parou de falar e, num ímpeto, segurou o braço esquerdo, com uma expressão de dor e susto.

- O senhor está bem?

Snape levantou os olhos e foi como se reparasse que Harry estava ali. Soltou rapidamente o braço e disse assustado:

- Não foi nada. Pode ir, Potter.

- Mas...

- SAIA!

Harry assentiu e saiu da sala rapidamente, fechando a porta às suas costas e pensando no que tinha acabado de ver. O braço que Snape tinha apertado era o braço onde estava estampada a marca negra, a marca que todo comensal da morte possuía. Harry sabia que Snape já tinha sido, um dia, aliado de Voldemort, mas tinha voltado para o lado do bem por motivos que Dumbledore não quis revelar na época que tinha lhe contado isso. A marca negra ardia toda vez que Voldemort convocava seus comensais, será que era isso? O que Voldemort estaria planejando agora? E Snape, será que atenderia ao chamado?

- Harry!

O garoto saiu de seus pensamentos e olhou para ver quem o chamara. Fora Hermione. Ela e Rony estavam parados um pouco mais à frente, provavelmente esperando por Harry. O garoto estava tão absorto que nem notara os amigos. Aproximou-se deles.

- E aí, como foi com o seboso? – Rony perguntou, referindo-se ao professor de Poções.

- Vou ter que vir aí semana que vem, para cumprir minha detenção... – Harry respondeu e resolveu não dizer nada sobre o que tinha visto há pouco.

- Você não devia ter dito aquelas coisas, Harry! – Hermione disse em tom reprovador, enquanto os três andavam pelos corredores. – Viu? Deu nisso, você perdeu um monte de pontos e ainda vai cumprir uma detenção...

- Snape sempre arranja algum motivo para me tirar pontos e aplicar detenções... – Harry disse em tom monótono.

- Ah, Mione, nem vem... – Rony argumentou. – Dessa vez o Snape passou dos limites! Falar aquilo, na frente de todo mundo! O Harry não podia ficar calado! E como será que ele sabia que Harry está namorando? Porque até pouco tempo nem nós sabíamos...

- Seja lá como ele descobriu, agora não faz muita diferença... O que importa é que um monte de gente já sabe... – Hermione disse, indicando um grupinho de sonserinos mais à frente.

Harry e Rony olharam também e repararam que o grupinho, que tinha Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregório Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Emília Bulstrode e mais outros alunos da casa como membros, conversavam sobre o assunto. Malfoy olhou com desdém para Harry quando viu que os três se aproximavam.

- Olha só quem vem aí... – ele disse com sua voz arrastada. – Parece que o cicatriz arranjou uma namorada, é verdade, Potter?

- Isso não te interessa, Malfoy. – Harry disse com indiferença.

- E ela não se importa com essa sua cicatriz horrorosa? – Pansy Parkinson perguntou. Harry lançou-lhe um olhar tão frio que a garota se encolheu, assustada.

- E quem é a idiota que foi se interessar por você, Potter? – Malfoy perguntou.

- Por que o interesse, Malfoy? Tá com inveja só porque você não consegue arrumar uma namorada? – Harry perguntou com sarcasmo.

Rony e Hermione riram com gosto, enquanto Malfoy fungava, mas não sabia o que dizer. Harry aproveitou a chance e completou:

- Tsk, tsk, tsk... Malfoy, é melhor você tomar cuidado ou as pessoas vão acabar pensando que você não é de nada...

- O quê? – Malfoy gritou. – Repita o que disse, Potter!

- Eu não vou mais perder meu tempo com você, Malfoy... – Harry disse, virando as costas e indo embora. Rony e Hermione o seguiam, rindo sem parar.

- Potter! – Malfoy chamou. Harry ainda se virou. – Se você quer saber, eu tenho uma namorada sim!

Malfoy disse isso e puxou para si a primeira garota que viu, Pansy Parkinson, e a beijou com ímpeto. Depois de alguns segundos a soltou e olhou para Harry, Rony e Hermione, que estavam parados olhando para aquilo, atônitos. Pansy Parkinson parecia compartilhar do mesmo sentimento, pois estava parada, boquiaberta, como se não acreditasse no que tinha acontecido. Malfoy tinha uma expressão de triunfo no rosto. Harry, Rony e Hermione entreolharam-se e caíram na risada. Rony disse, passando os braços sobre os ombros de Hermione, provocando Malfoy:

- Inveja é mesmo algo ridículo...

E os três foram embora, deixando um Malfoy bastante irritado e bufando para trás.

Naquela mesma tarde, Harry, Rony e Hermione dirigiram-se, primeiro, à cozinha de Hogwarts, onde Hermione foi agradecer à elfa doméstica, Winky, pelo presente que tinha ganho. Winky tinha tricotado um chapeuzinho para a garota como presente de Natal. E enquanto Hermione agradecia à Winky, que parecia bastante encabulada, mas feliz, Harry e Rony aproveitaram para encherem seus bolsos com guloseimas oferecidas por Dobby.

Quando saíram dali, dirigiram-se até a cabana de Hagrid, a fim de alimentarem os Splooties e Canino. Harry tinha dito à Gina pela manhã que iriam para lá, já que tinham tarde livre. A garota prometeu aparecer por lá depois que suas aulas terminassem.

Dessa forma, os três ficaram cuidando dos Splooties durante todo o resto da tarde. Rony não se divertiu muito, já que os Splooties resolveram usar mais uma vez seu cabelo como trampolim. Já Hermione estava muito feliz, pois aquele Splooty salmão que tinham usado na aula do Hagrid lembrou dela e brincava alegremente com a garota.

Passada cerca de uma hora, alguém bateu a porta. Harry foi atender e viu Gina parada na porta. Sorridente, ela perguntou, brincando:

- Não vai me convidar para entrar, senhor Potter?

- Esteja à vontade, senhorita Weasley... – Harry fez uma reverência um tanto desajeitada, para depois dar um beijo rápido na namorada.

Gina entrou e não pôde deixar de rir ao ver Rony, com a cara mais emburrada do mundo e um bando de Splooties pulando de seu cabelo para o chão.

- E então, Gina, você sabia que o seu irmão é um ótimo trampolim? – Hermione, que segurava o Splooty salmão em seus braços, perguntou em tom brincalhão, mas recebeu um olhar irritado de Rony.

- É o que parece... – Gina riu e começou a observar as pequenas criaturinhas. – Eu nunca tinha visto esses bichinhos...

- O Hagrid nunca deu aula para a sua turma com eles? – Hermione perguntou.

- Não, nunca...

As duas, então, começaram a conversar. Harry reparou que Canino estava em um canto, acabrunhado e encolhido. O cão não tinha nem tocado na comida posta para ele. Harry aproximou-se do cachorro e passou a mão na cabeça dele, perguntando:

- O que houve, Canino?

O cachorro limitou-se a um choramingo baixo. Rony, que tinha finalmente se livrado dos Splooties e se aproximava, perguntou:

- O que aconteceu?

- Canino está estranho...

- Vai ver tá com saudade do Hagrid... – Rony sugeriu.

- É, pode ser... – Harry disse descrente. Não sabia o porquê, mas sentia que algo estava errado por ali e que alguma coisa estava para acontecer...

- Já tá começando a escurecer. – Rony comentou, olhando pela janela. – É melhor a gente ir, senão perderemos o jantar... Minha barriga tá roncando...

- Tem razão. – Harry disse, ainda olhando para Canino e depois disse, dirigindo-se às garotas: - Vamos embora, meninas!

- Mas já? – Gina reclamou. – Acabei de chegar...

- Já está anoitecendo... – Rony disse e lançou um olhar significativo para Hermione. A garota pareceu entender, pois falou:

- Então é melhor irmos embora. – ela, então, colocou o Splooty salmão no chão, mas ele insistia em voltar para seu colo.

- Acho que ele gostou de você, Mione... – Harry comentou.

- Mas eu não posso levá-lo comigo, ele é do Hagrid... – ela disse, tentando fazer com que a criaturinha ficasse no chão, mas o bichinho insistia em não obedecer.

- Eu acho que o Hagrid não veria problemas se você ficasse com ele... – Gina comentou.

- Ah, não... – Rony fez cara de desânimo. – Mais um, além de Bichento para competir comigo!

- Seu bobo... – Hermione disse, finalmente aceitando o bichinho em seus braços.

Assim, os quatro saíram da cabana de Hagrid, Hermione levando o Splooty salmão nos seus braços e discutindo com Gina que nome daria a ele. Rony seguia atrás delas junto com Harry e não acreditando no que ouvia. Harry, porém, estava absorto. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça o que vira na masmorra de Snape algumas horas antes e agora, que vira Canino comportar-se de uma forma tão estranha. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aqueles fatos estavam ligados, por mais que isso parecesse ridículo. Por um segundo, sentiu uma pontada em sua cicatriz e viu, de relance, algo embrenhar-se rapidamente pelas árvores. Parou e ficou olhando para o local.

- O que foi, Harry? – Rony perguntou. Hermione e Gina pararam para ver o que tinha acontecido.

- Vocês não viram algo passar por aqui? – Harry perguntou, ainda fitando o lugar, como se procurasse por algo.

- Deve ter sido só um animal da floresta... – Hermione sugeriu.

- É, só deve ter sido isso... Vamos embora... – Gina disse, puxando Harry, que ainda olhava para o lugar e só parou de olhar quando estavam bem distantes.

Porém, eles não viram que um pequeno animal transformou-se em um bruxo de estatura baixa, gordo e calvo, nas sombras, e disse:

- Está tudo indo bem. O Mestre irá ficar satisfeito.


	29. Grifinória versus Corvinal

Capítulo Vinte e Nove – Grifinória versus Corvinal

Ele estava em um jardim, enorme e tenebroso. As árvores secas pareciam observá-lo, assim como os olhos de vários animais que se escondiam e nas sombras. Andou mais um pouco, seus pés afundavam no lodo escuro. Levantou os olhos e viu uma casa enorme, que se assemelhava a um castelo mal assombrado. Lembrava daquela casa... Era como se já tivesse estado ali alguma vez...

Luzes vacilantes estavam acesas nas inúmeras janelas. Aproximou-se da porta, que era muito grande como quase tudo ali. Empurrou-a, e ela abriu rangendo. Entrou.

Estava em um espaçoso salão, ricamente decorado. Os quadros pareciam observá-lo. Continuou andando pelos corredores a esmo até ouvir vozes. Seguiu-as. Subiu escadas, que rangiam a cada passo, dando um tom tétrico a tudo aquilo. Chegou a outro enorme salão que possuía uma porta que chegava até o teto que devia ter uns cinco metros de altura. A porta estava entreaberta. As vozes vinham de lá de dentro.

Espiou pela fresta da porta. O que viu foi uma outra sala, mal iluminada, que estava repleta de pessoas encapuzadas, vestindo capas negras. Todas essas pessoas estavam dispostas formando um círculo e, no centro, havia uma espécie de trono e, sentado nele, uma figura que não estava encapuzada: era um homem que tinha um aspecto asqueroso; olhos vermelhos, fendas de cobra no lugar do nariz e uma boca sem lábios, emoldurando um rosto pálido, branco giz. Ele conhecia esse homem e, ao olhar para ele, sentiu uma pontada de dor na testa.

Em frente a esse homem havia um outro, baixo e gordo, que não estava encapuzado; ele era calvo, estava ajoelhado. Dizia coisas sem sentido, mas que pareciam ser aprovadas pela figura sentada no trono. Uma cobra deslizava ao redor daqueles dois, sibilando.

- E foi isso que eu vi, Milord... – o homem baixo e gordo disse, com temor na voz.

O outro homem se levantou do trono e começou a andar de um lado para outro, com a cobra a seus pés. Com uma voz fria e sem emoção, disse:

- Quer dizer que eles estavam lá cuidando das pequenas criaturas... Mas, provavelmente, eles não sabem do que essas pequenas coisinhas são capazes... Elas podem servir a meus planos perfeitamente... E servirão! – ele parou de falar e começou a encarar cada um dos encapuzados presentes na sala. – Contudo... Não é seguro falar sobre esses planos na frente de todos vocês... Pois sei que há um traidor entre nós...

Todos os presentes na sala encolheram-se, amedrontados. A pálida figura olhou de um para outro, como a procurar pelo traidor. Parou por alguns segundos na porta. Será que podia vê-lo ali, espiando? Talvez não, pois continuou a encarar os encapuzados e focalizou o olhar em um outro, que estava próximo à porta e parecia estranhamente familiar. Aproximou-se dele e, cara a cara, disse-lhe:

- E quando eu descobrir quem é esse traidor, ele vai pagar por tudo o que ele já fez. Tudo.

O encapuzado não disse nada. Um silêncio sepulcral caiu sobre a sala.

Harry acordou assustado. Sentou-se na cama de súbito. Respirava rápido e suava, como se tivesse feito muito esforço. Era mais um sonho... Mais um... Mas não conseguia se acostumar com eles, por mais que fossem freqüentes...

Colocou a cabeça sobre as mãos e seus cabelos rebeldes confundiram-se com o suor delas. Tentava relembrar os fatos daquele sonho, mas eles escapavam-lhe como areia de suas mãos. Sua cabeça doía, a cicatriz ardia intensamente, queimava em brasa. Voldemort; tinha certeza absoluta de que aquela figura pálida no centro do círculo era o bruxo das trevas. Ele falava com seus comensais... Um deles lhe disse algo sem sentido... Um traidor... Havia um traidor entre eles e Voldemort sabia quem era... Pequenas criaturas... Esse traidor... conhecia-o... ele estava em perigo... Pequenas criaturas...

Harry levantou os olhos e viu que o quarto estava vazio. Todos os garotos já tinham levantado. Olhou para a cama de Rony e viu que tinha um bilhete sobre ela. Pegou o bilhete e leu estas palavras:

__

Harry,

Eu e Mione já descemos para o café. Gina também já deve estar lá. Mione disse que era melhor deixar você dormir, então não te acordei. Te esperamos lá, mas não se atrase, sabe melhor do que ninguém que temos um jogo de quadribol hoje contra o time da Corvinal. Até,

Rony

O jogo! Tinha se esquecido completamente da partida contra a Corvinal! Era nesse mesmo dia, Sábado de manhã! Pegou o relógio de pulso na cabeceira da cama e viu as horas; faltavam exatamente quinze minutos para o jogo, tinha que se apressar!

Levantou e colocou rapidamente as vestes de quadribol. Não tinha tempo para o café da manhã, tinha que ir direto para o campo. Pegou a Firebolt que estava guardada no armário e saiu correndo. Desceu as escadas pulando os degraus e nem respondeu quando a Mulher Gorda lhe perguntou "Por que a pressa?". Corria pelos corredores do castelo e não estava nem ligando se Filch o pegasse, mas ainda bem que nem ele, nem Madame Nor-r-ra apareceram no meio do caminho. Sua cicatriz ainda doía, mas não podia se importar com isso, estava mais do que atrasado.

Quando chegou no saguão de entrada, ouviu alguém o chamar:

- Harry!

Ele olhou e viu Gina e Hermione a sua espera. Correu até elas.

- Onde você estava que demorou tanto? – Hermione perguntou, um pouco irritada. – Todos já estão te esperando no vestiário!

- Não dá para explicar, agora... – Harry respondeu ofegante e já ia sair correndo novamente, quando Gina o impediu:

- Espera, Harry! – ela colocou a mão sobre o rosto dele e disse, aflita: - Você está pálido... e gelado... O que aconteceu?

- Eu já disse, não dá pra explicar agora... Eu sinto muito... Tenho que ir, vejo vocês mais tarde! – ele disse e saiu correndo. Ainda ouviu a voz de Gina gritar:

- Cuidado!

Continuou correndo até chegar ao campo de quadribol. Nem reparou direito que o céu estava escuro, anunciando uma grande tempestade. Alguns alunos atrasados ainda andavam pelos jardins, conversando animadamente. Quando finalmente chegou no campo, procurou pelo vestiário. Chegando lá, abriu a porta com ímpeto e disse:

- Me desculpem... Acabei me atrasando...

Rony, os gêmeos e as garotas, todos já com as vestes de quadribol e empunhando suas vassouras, olharam para ele com expressões confusas. Foi Jorge que se manifestou primeiro:

- Onde você estava, Harry? Estávamos preocupados com você!

- É, pensamos que você não vinha mais... – Fred completou.

- Eu sinto muito... – Harry se desculpou, ainda ofegante e sentindo a cicatriz doer. – Eu me atrasei e... me desculpem...

- Você tá bem, Harry? – Rony perguntou com uma expressão preocupada.

- Não... quer dizer, tô bem sim!

Todos se entreolharam preocupados. Katie disse:

- Harry, se você não estiver bem para jogar, nós pedimos para a Madame Hooch e...

- Não! – Harry percebeu que fora grosso e tentou consertar. – Quer dizer... Eu posso jogar, não se preocupem. 

Harry foi até a porta e olhou para o campo. Viu que estava cheio e o céu estava ainda mais escuro. Para tentar mudar de assunto, resolveu perguntar:

- O time da Corvinal ainda não entrou, né?

Fred se aproximou da porta enquanto dizia:

- Não, não entrou. – ele olhou pela fresta da porta e disse: - Mas parece que eles já estão vindo...

Harry olhou também e viu a confirmação do que Fred tinha falado.

- Então é melhor irmos também. – disse decidido.

Os jogadores o seguiram, ainda descrentes. O campo estava cheio. Os torcedores da Grifinória e da Corvinal faziam muito barulho. Lino Jordan narrava a escalação do time da Grifinória com euforia. Harry reparou que Gina e Hermione estavam juntas. Gina parecia preocupada. Todos os professores estavam presentes, mas Harry notou que apenas um não estava na arquibancada: Severo Snape. Aquilo o intrigou.

Madame Hooch deu as recomendações de sempre e depois mandou os capitães apertarem as mãos. Harry e o capitão da Corvinal apertaram as mãos cordialmente, mas ainda com certa rivalidade, afinal tanto Grifinória como Corvinal tinham ganho as primeiras partidas e, se ganhassem essa, estariam em vantagem no campeonato. Harry viu Cho Chang sorrir para ele e retribuiu com um sorriso um pouco torto, sentia-se um pouco tonto pela dor na cicatriz, que não era tão grande assim, mas incomodava. Isso era muito estranho, era difícil a dor permanecer durante tanto tempo depois de um sonho... A não ser que...

Os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos pela voz de Madame Hooch, mandando que se posicionassem. Feito isso, a professora soltou primeiro os balaços, que se espalharam pelo campo; o pomo de ouro esvoaçou primeiro perto de Harry e depois perto de Cho. Por último, a goles foi lançada, e o jogo começou.

Quem pegou a goles primeiro foi um artilheiro da Corvinal, que fez uma ótima tabela com seu companheiro, para depois lançar a goles para os aros. Rony, porém, a agarrou antes que ultrapassasse o aro e lançou rapidamente para Angelina.

- Ufa! – Lino irradiou aliviado. – Essa foi por perto, ainda bem que a Grifinória tem um bom goleiro nas balizas! – A Profª. McGonagall deu um cutucão em Lino.

Enquanto isso, Harry voava velozmente à procura do pomo. Já se sentia um pouco melhor e a cicatriz não incomodava tanto, afinal, o garoto se sentia em seu "habitat natural" quando voava. Cho o acompanhava de perto. Já que sua vassoura não era páreo para a Firebolt de Harry, ela escolhera essa tática.

Tanto os artilheiros da Grifinória como os da Corvinal faziam ótimas jogadas, provando que ambos eram times fortes. No momento a competição estava empatada, vinte a vinte. Fred e Jorge estavam tendo trabalho rebatendo os balaços, apesar do jogo não ser violento. Os artilheiros faziam várias manobras arriscadas para escaparem dos balaços e roubar a goles.

Harry procurava pelo pomo de ouro, precisava achá-lo o mais rápido possível, pois o time da Corvinal era perigoso. Cho o seguia de perto, pronta para acelerar quando visse qualquer movimento suspeito do garoto. Depois de algum tempo, ele viu um brilho dourado próximo do chão. Imprimiu a vassoura para baixo, tentando distinguir o pomo, Cho bem próxima a ele, mas quando já estava bem perto, ouviu Fred, ou Jorge, gritar:

- Harry, à sua esquerda!

O garoto olhou e viu um balaço vindo rapidamente em sua direção. Virou bruscamente a vassoura, tentando se desviar e ainda sentiu o balaço raspar a manga esquerda de suas vestes. Cho aproveitou a deixa e ultrapassou Harry, na direção do pomo, que agora estava perto das balizas da Corvinal. Jorge viu isso e aproveitou para rebater um balaço certeiro na direção dela. A apanhadora teve que fazer uma manobra difícil para se desviar e tanto ela, como Harry, perderam o pomo de vista.

- E depois dos apanhadores terem feito manobras perigosas para desviarem dos balaços, Alícia Spinnet toma a posse da goles e voa rapidamente pelo campo, desviando de dois artilheiros corvinais que tentaram roubar a goles dela! – Lino irradiava eufórico. – Alícia passa para Katie Bell, que se abaixa para escapar de um balaço veloz; ela passa para Angelina Jonhson, que desvia de outro balaço e lança! O goleiro da Corvinal ainda vai na goles mas... perde e são mais dez pontos para a Grifinória! Trinta a vinte! Mas parece que está começando a chover...

Era verdade. O céu estava coberto de nuvens escuras que faziam o dia assemelhar-se à noite. Alguns pingos caíram nas lentes dos óculos de Harry, mas o garoto não se importou e continuou a procurar pelo pomo, sendo seguido de perto por Cho.

Nesse momento, os artilheiros da Corvinal estavam chegando bem perto das balizas da Grifinória. Rony estava aprontando-se para defender, mas um dos batedores adversários lançou um balaço bem na direção do garoto. Fred tentou rebater, mas não conseguiu e Rony teve que se desviar para não ser atingido. O artilheiro da Corvinal aproveitou e marcou, deixando o placar em trinta a trinta.

A chuva começava a apertar agora e, em pouco tempo, transformou-se numa forte tempestade. O céu estava tão escuro que parecia noite, apesar de ainda ser manhã. Aquilo não parecia normal...

Os jogadores estavam tendo bastante trabalho para jogarem no meio de toda aquela tempestade. A chuva caía em pingos grossos, atrapalhando a visão de todos os jogadores. Harry já não conseguia ver mais nada pelo fato de suas lentes dos óculos estarem encharcadas e ia pedir tempo, porém o capitão da Corvinal fora mais rápido; um artilheiro não tinha visto um balaço se aproximar e fora atingido, obrigando o capitão corvinal a pedir tempo para que o jogador fosse atendido.

Todos desceram e Harry pousou num canto do campo. Rony, os gêmeos e as garotas desceram perto dele logo em seguida. Harry aproveitou para fazer um feitiço nos seus óculos para repelirem os pingos de chuva.

- Parece que a chuva apertou mesmo... – Fred comentou assim que pousou.

- Não seria melhor paralisar a partida por um tempo? – Angelina perguntou aflita.

- Mas Madame Hooch não parece que vai desistir da partida... – Harry comentou, olhando para a professora de vôo que, no momento, certificava-se de que o artilheiro corvinal estava bem.

- Mas o problema é que tá difícil de enxergar no meio de toda essa chuva... – Rony disse.

- E além disso, é perigoso... – Alícia argumentou. – E se começa a trovejar?

Nesse instante, Madame Hooch chamou os times para que recomeçassem a partida. Os jogadores se aproximaram do centro do campo e Harry chamou:

- Madame Hooch? – ela se virou para encará-lo. – Não seria melhor paralisar um pouco o jogo? A chuva tá muito forte...

- Hum... Não sei... – ela respondeu confusa e em seguida perguntou: – Todos concordam?

Os jogadores da Grifinória responderam que sim e até alguns corvinais fizeram o mesmo, porém o capitão da Corvinal interveio:

- Eu discordo, Madame Hooch! Dá muito bem para jogar com essas condições. – ele se virou para encarar Harry e disse com um quê de sarcasmo na voz: – E se o time da Grifinória não quiser mais jogar, vai perder por desistência...

- O quê? – Harry perguntou atônito e já um pouco irritado. – Nós não estamos desistindo, só achamos que é melhor paralisar o jogo por alguns minutos para ver se a chuva melhora...

- Eu sinto muito, Sr. Potter, mas essas são as regras... – Madame Hooch explicou. – Se um time desistir e o outro não, esse primeiro time perderá a partida...

Os jogadores da Grifinória ficaram extremamente irritados com aquela situação. Harry disse decidido:

- Nós não estávamos desistindo e não vamos desistir. Vamos continuar o jogo! 

Harry disse isso e encarou profundamente o capitão adversário, que fez o mesmo. Agora nenhum dos dois queria perder e talvez o jogo se tornasse até violento, já que todos os jogadores de ambos os times não tinham expressões amigáveis.

Madame Hooch mandou todos se posicionarem e, depois disso, ela lançou a goles, recomeçando o jogo. Katie tomou a posse da goles e teve que se desviar de um balaço rebatido pelo batedor adversário. Ela se desequilibrou e deixou a goles cair, que foi rapidamente apanhada pelo artilheiro adversário. Fred e Jorge rebateram os dois balaços do jogo no artilheiro, que passou a goles e se desviou. O outro artilheiro lançou, porém Rony fez uma bela defesa, irritando os corvinais.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, a partida entre Grifinória e Corvinal estava se tornando violenta. Os artilheiros se esbarravam tentando roubar a goles e os batedores ocupavam-se em, ao mesmo tempo, defender os companheiros de time dos balaços e rebatê-los para o time adversário. Madame Hooch marcou dois pênaltis, cada um a favor de um time, os quais foram marcados, deixando o placar em quarenta a quarenta.

Enquanto isso, Harry procurava pelo pomo desesperadamente. Cho ainda o seguia e, às vezes, emparelhava com ele. Depois de um tempo de procura, Harry o viu: estava esvoaçando próximo à baliza da Corvinal. O garoto se direcionou rapidamente para lá, sendo seguido por Cho. O pomo começou a descrever voltas e mais voltas pelo campo. Harry o seguia a esmo. Os jogadores tinham que se desviar dele, pois o garoto não olhava por onde ia. Cho imprimiu toda a velocidade que conseguiu à sua vassoura e chegou bem próxima a Harry, que reparou isso e se abaixou na sua Firebolt, voando mais rápido e se distanciando de Cho. O garoto estava agora se direcionando para o chão, que era para onde o pomo estava indo. Estava bem próximo agora. Um raio cruzara o céu nesse mesmo instante. Esticou o braço direito. Ouviu o trovão. Fechou os dedos no pomo e sentiu o metal molhado e gelado. Virou a vassoura para sair do mergulho e quando olhou para o céu, sentiu sua cicatriz queimar de dor, sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Ouviu gritos. Sentiu que caía e tudo ficou escuro.


	30. Ataque a Hogwarts

Capítulo Trinta – Ataque a Hogwarts

- Harry! Harry!

Alguém o chamava. Conhecia essa voz. Mas sua cabeça doía, rodava. Tinha a impressão de que se abrisse os olhos iria cair no abismo que se formara em sua própria mente.

- Harry! Oh, Harry, por favor, abre os olhos! – uma outra voz, desesperada, chamou por ele. Resolveu abrir os olhos, com certa dificuldade.

Viu alguém de cabelos vermelhos à sua frente e outro alguém de cabelos prateados ao seu lado. Outras figuras difusas estavam atrás deles. Piscou os olhos e tudo começou a entrar em foco. Gina estava à sua frente, apertava as unhas no rosto e tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas, uma expressão aflita. Atrás dela conseguiu distinguir Rony, Hermione, os gêmeos Weasley, Angelina, Alícia, Katie e até Cho. Olhou para o lado e viu ninguém menos que Alvo Dumbledore. Atrás dele, uma outra pessoa. Apertou os olhos e conseguiu divisar a Sra. Figg, que parecia preocupada. Sentiu o metal gelado do pomo em sua mão e na outra sentiu o cabo frio e molhado da Firebolt. A chuva ainda caía forte. Subitamente, deu-se conta da situação. Desesperado, tentou se sentar e falou rápido e atropelando as palavras, dirigindo-se a Dumbledore:

- Professor! O que aconteceu? Eu vi... e aí eu... eu...

- Calma, rapaz! – Dumbledore, com uma força extraordinária para alguém tão idoso, o segurou e fez com que permanecesse deitado. Com a voz calma, disse: - Fique calmo, Harry. Agora está tudo bem.

- Mas o que aconteceu, professor? Eu vi, no céu... – Harry estava aflito. Parou de falar e olhou para o céu. Sentiu a cicatriz doer novamente ao ver o que estava projetado lá e soltou o pomo e a vassoura, levando ambas as mãos sobre a cicatriz. No céu escuro havia uma marca verde, representava um crânio e uma cobra saía da língua deste; era a Marca Negra.

- Não olhe para a marca, Harry. – Dumbledore disse em tom autoritário. O diretor se levantou e conjurou uma maca. Depois, com um feitiço, fez o corpo de Harry levitar e o colocou na maca. Dirigindo-se a Sra. Figg, disse: - Arabella, leve Harry até a ala hospitalar. Preciso resolver alguns assuntos.

Ela obedeceu e fez a maca levitar. Harry ainda tentou falar, mas sua voz saía em um sussurro rouco, quase inaudível:

- Professor... O que...

Dumbledore se aproximou do garoto e fez um gesto para que se calasse. Com a voz calma, disse:

- Eu prometo que logo irei vê-lo, Harry. E quando eu for, esclarecerei tudo o que quiser. Só lhe peço que, por enquanto, vá com Arabella até a ala hospitalar e descanse.

Harry sabia que o assunto estava encerrado e resignou-se. Dumbledore se distanciou. A Sra. Figg ia começar a levar Harry embora, mas foi interrompida por Rony, Hermione e Gina, que queriam acompanhar Harry. No entanto, a velha senhora foi categórica e não permitiu. Rony e Hermione obedeceram, um pouco contrariados. Gina, aparentemente, também obedecera, mas Harry viu nos olhos da garota que ela parecia decidida a fazer algo.

A Sra. Figg levou Harry pelos jardins em silêncio. O garoto reparou que alguns grupos de alunos estavam sendo levados para o castelo, às vezes por professores, outras vezes por monitores. Quando Harry e a Sra. Figg passaram, os alunos ficaram observando os dois e apontando. Harry fechou os olhos e tentou não ver isso.

Já nos corredores do castelo, a Sra. Figg quebrou o silêncio e perguntou, sem olhar para Harry e tentando parecer despreocupada, apesar de sua voz aflita desmentir isso:

- Como você está?

- Bem...

- E a dor?

- Tá passando... – Harry respondeu, massageando a cicatriz, porém a dor permanecia e estava longe de ser fraca.

Arabella Figg o olhou de soslaio, com uma expressão preocupada e ao mesmo tempo descrente. Virou os olhos rapidamente e disse:

- Chegamos.

Harry olhou e viu que tinham mesmo chegado à ala hospitalar. A Sra. Figg abriu a porta com uma mão e, com a outra, direcionou a varinha, fazendo com que Harry passasse pela porta. Ela chamou:

- Poppy?

Ninguém respondeu. A Sra. Figg suspirou, quando disse:

- Madame Pomfrey deve estar lá dentro... Vamos entrar.

Ela, então, conduziu Harry para dentro de uma outra sala, já muito conhecida do garoto, pois era onde ele sempre ficava quando acontecia alguma coisa, o que não foi poucas vezes. Assim que entraram, a Sra. Figg chamou novamente:

- Poppy?

Harry olhou na mesma direção que a professora olhava e viu Madame Pomfrey cuidando de um paciente desacordado no fundo da sala. E esse paciente era ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Severo Snape. Harry se assustou ao vê-lo; o que professor de Poções fazia ali? O que teria acontecido a ele?

Madame Pomfrey, assim que viu quem chegava, fechou a cortina da cama de Snape com ímpeto e, assustada, perguntou:

- Professora Figg? O que aconteceu?

- Aconteceram alguns... acidentes no campo de quadribol hoje... – a Sra. Figg começou a falar, depositando com delicadeza Harry em uma cama próxima. – E o Sr. Potter acabou se machucando...

Madame Pomfrey se aproximou rapidamente e colocou a mão na testa do garoto para sentir sua temperatura. Harry fez uma expressão de dor, pois a enfermeira cutucou exatamente a cicatriz, que ainda doía bastante.

- Está quente... – ela disse. – Talvez esteja com febre.

- Dumbledore disse que ele precisava descansar... – a Sra. Figg comentou.

- Sem dúvida. – a enfermeira respondeu e depois se dirigiu a Harry com um olhar reprovador. – E o senhor, hein, Sr. Potter, mais uma vez por aqui...

Nesse instante, ouviram um barulho na porta. Ao olharem, viram uma garota parada à porta, com uma expressão atemorizada. Essa garota era Gina Weasley.

- Srta. Weasley! – a Sra. Figg exclamou. – Eu disse que não queria que ninguém viesse incomodar o Sr. Potter!

- Eu sinto muito, professora... – a garota respondeu em tom choroso. – Mas eu precisava ver o Harry, estava preocupada...

- Sra. Figg? – Harry a chamou e ela se virou para olhá-lo. – Por favor, deixe eu falar um pouco com ela...

Harry pediu isso, mas duvidava que a professora cedesse, afinal nunca se poderia saber quando ela estava de bom ou mau humor com o garoto. A Sra. Figg, porém, olhou profundamente para Harry, suspirou e disse:

- Tudo bem, mas que seja rápido!

Gina sorriu radiante e parecia que ia pular de alegria. Harry sorriu também, mas Madame Pomfrey não parecia feliz.

- Mas ele precisa descansar, Profª. Figg! Não posso permitir que...

- Ah, Poppy, deixe eles conversarem um pouco... – a Sra. Figg lançou um olhar significativo para a enfermeira, que pareceu entender, pois suspirou e disse:

- Esses adolescentes... – ela foi em direção à porta e, antes de sair, disse: - Cinco minutos apenas, mocinha!

Gina assentiu. A Sra. Figg também saiu e fechou a porta em seguida. Gina se aproximou e assim que chegou próxima à cama, perguntou, aflita:

- Como você tá, Harry?

- Bem... – o garoto respondeu, mas ainda sentia uma leve palpitação na cicatriz.

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior e abraçou Harry, não contendo as lágrimas:

- Ah, Harry, eu fiquei tão preocupada com você!

- Gina... não chora... eu tô bem... – Harry passou a mão nos cabelos da garota, acariciando-a.

Ela se distanciou um pouco para vê-lo e limpou os olhos com as costas das mãos.

- É que... quando eu te vi caindo daquele jeito... e depois você não acordava... e ainda tinha aquela marca horrível no céu... e aqueles... comensais...

- Comensais? – Harry perguntou como se não tivesse ouvido direito. – Você quer dizer os Comensais da Morte, os seguidores de Voldemort?

Ela tremeu ao ouvir aquele nome e parecia que ia chorar de novo. Harry percebeu que não devia ter falado aquele nome.

- Me desculpe, Gina... Não chora não...

- Tudo bem... – ela respondeu ainda tremendo e buscando a mão de Harry na cama. Quando a encontrou, apertou-a fortemente, como que buscando segurança. – Mas você está certo, eram eles sim... seguidores de... Você-sabe-quem...

- Mas o que aconteceu? Os comensais atacaram os alunos? Você viu eles? Eles te atacaram? – Harry ficou desesperado ao cogitar isso.

- Não, Harry! Eu não vi nenhum deles... – Harry suspirou aliviado ao ouvir isso. – Mas alguns alunos saíram correndo quando viram a marca e viram os comensais fugindo nos jardins. Houve luta entre os professores e os comensais e... parece até que alguns comensais foram reconhecidos e quase foram pegos... mas eles conseguiram fugir pela floresta proibida...

Ela tremia enquanto narrava esses acontecimentos e apertava a mão de Harry com força. Com a outra mão que lhe restava, Harry acariciou a face da garota e disse:

- Você deve ter ficado assustada... Eu queria estar lá com você quando tudo aconteceu... Me desculpe, Gina...

Ela virou a cabeça para os lados, negando veemente. Com a voz embargada, disse:

- Eu só fiquei assustada quando te vi daquele jeito... Cheguei a pensar coisas horríveis...

- Não precisa mais ficar assim... Eu tô aqui, tô bem! – Harry disse, tentando acalmá-la, mas pensando em quantas situações como essa, ou piores, ainda teria que passar na vida.

Gina sorriu e segurou delicadamente a mão com que Harry acariciava seu rosto. Com os olhos marejados, pediu:

- Harry? Você... você promete que vai se cuidar? Que nunca vai me deixar... que nunca vai.. partir...?

O garoto engoliu em seco. Não podia prometer uma coisa assim para ela, afinal sua vida era um risco constante. Gina o encarava, esperando uma resposta. Nesse momento, ouviram vozes.

- Mas Sr. Diretor... Ele precisa descansar... – era a voz de Madame Pomfrey.

Em alguns instantes, a porta da enfermaria abriu e por ela entraram Alvo Dumbledore, Arabella Figg e Madame Pomfrey, esta última bastante irritada.

Dumbledore estancou ao ver Harry e Gina daquele jeito, tão próximos e de mãos dadas. Os dois namorados coraram e soltaram as mãos rapidamente. Dumbledore sorriu, mas parecia extremamente cansado.

- Parece que você já deixou outras pessoas entrarem antes de mim, não é, Poppy? – ele perguntou em tom divertido.

A enfermeira abaixou os olhos, emburrada. A Sra. Figg tentou consertar a situação.

- Fui eu quem a deixou entrar, Alvo.

- Ah, entendo... – Dumbledore lançou um olhar misterioso para a Sra. Figg. – Tudo bem, Arabella. – ele se voltou para Harry e Gina. – Eu sinto muito por vocês dois, mas eu tenho algo muito importante para conversar com você, Harry... Eu sei que você preferiria continuar na companhia da Srta. Weasley ao invés da companhia de um velho como eu, mas é realmente importante. A senhorita poderia se retirar, por favor, Srta. Weasley? Mais tarde poderá voltar para ver Harry e eu sei que Madame Pomfrey não irá se importar...

Ao ouvir isso, Madame Pomfrey suspirou, irritada, e saiu batendo os pés da enfermaria. Gina sorriu para Harry e disse:

- Eu volto depois, então...

Harry sorriu e viu Gina se afastar, saindo acompanhada da Sra. Figg. Dumbledore fechou a porta e se aproximou de Harry, sentando na beirada do leito onde o garoto estava.

- Acho que já deve saber um pouco do que aconteceu, ou pelo menos imagina, não é, Harry?

- Gina me contou um pouco... Mas tudo é tão confuso... O que aconteceu ao certo, professor? Os comensais estiveram aqui em Hogwarts?

Dumbledore meneou a cabeça, afirmando. – Receio ter que dizer que sim, Harry. Voldemort tinha um plano e se aproveitou de um momento em que todos estavam reunidos no campo de quadribol para mandar seus servos atacarem... Foi um erro meu, Harry. – ele olhou para o lugar onde estava Snape. – Eu deveria ter imaginado... E tenho a impressão de que pagarei caro por esse meu erro...

Harry não disse nada, apenas encarou a expressão cansada do diretor. Dumbledore percebeu isso, pois olhou profundamente para o garoto com seus olhos azuis cintilantes, por cima das lentes dos óculos de meia lua. Suspirou resignado e disse:

- Não adianta ficar escondendo esses acontecimentos de você, Harry. Provavelmente você já saiba da maioria deles, ou desconfie, e só não consegue juntar as peças do quebra cabeças... Eu vou lhe relatar tudo o que aconteceu nesses dias e a única coisa que lhe peço, Harry, é que essa conversa fique entre nós. Ninguém pode saber desses acontecimentos que vou lhe contar agora, ou o caos se instalaria mais do que já está. Não quero que conte isso para ninguém, nem para seus amigos mais próximos e nem para a sua namorada...

Harry não teve outra escolha senão assentir. Dumbledore respirou fundo e perguntou:

- Você sabe quem está por detrás daquela cortina? – ele indicou o lugar onde estava Snape.

- É o professor Snape. – Harry afirmou. – Eu o vi quando estava chegando aqui, Madame Pomfrey estava cuidando dele e, assim que viu a mim e a Sra. Figg, fechou as cortinas... – Harry respirou fundo, procurando forças para perguntar algo que vinha martelando na sua cabeça desde que vira o mestre de Poções ali. – Ele... ele não está...

- Não, Harry, ele não está morto. – Dumbledore parecia adivinhar seus pensamentos. – Ele só está desacordado, afinal foi terrivelmente ferido. Eu já lhe disse uma vez, que Severo foi, um dia, um servo de Voldemort, não é, Harry?

O garoto assentiu. Dumbledore prosseguiu:

- Pois bem. Há algum tempo, Severo fora um Comensal da Morte. E ele voltou para o nosso lado por motivos pessoais, Harry, que não posso lhe revelar. Na época anterior à derrocada de Voldemort, Severo trabalhou como espião, fazendo um jogo duplo. Trabalhava para nós, porém, fingia trabalhar para Voldemort. E quando Voldemort caiu... – ele olhou mais profundamente ainda para Harry. - ... Severo alegou no tribunal ter se arrependido. Eu depus a seu favor e o meu depoimento, aliado ao fato de Severo nunca ter usado nenhuma maldição imperdoável enquanto comensal, contribuiu para a absolvição dele. Os anos se passaram e Severo passou a trabalhar aqui em Hogwarts como professor de Poções, mesmo querendo o cargo de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Fui eu quem nunca deixou Severo lecionar essa matéria, pois eu acho que isso despertaria suspeitas. Bem, quando Voldemort retornou ano passado, Severo passou novamente a fazer o trabalho de espião, mas dessa vez era bem mais difícil, pois Voldemort sabe muito bem que Severo está do meu lado. Severo foi obrigado a se disfarçar de várias maneiras para poder se infiltrar nas reuniões que Voldemort promove com os seus seguidores. Severo veio fazendo um excelente trabalho durante todo esse tempo, arriscando a própria vida para conseguir informações preciosas. Porém... ontem...

Dumbledore olhou tristemente para o lugar onde estava Snape. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e continuou:

- Ontem Voldemort convocou mais uma vez os comensais para uma reunião de emergência. Severo sentiu isso e me contou. Disse que ia comparecer. Eu argumentei que seria perigoso, que Voldemort estava cada vez mais desconfiado que havia um espião entre os comensais e, talvez, até soubesse quem era. Mas Severo estava irredutível e não me obedeceu. Seguiu para o encontro, que foi feito na Mansão Malfoy. Eu pedi para que alguns aliados meus, aurores, o seguissem e tentassem protegê-lo, mas foi em vão...

Harry, subitamente, se lembrou do sonho que o acordara pela manhã. Interrompeu Dumbledore, aflito:

- Professor! Eu sonhei com isso esta noite!

- Sonhou?

- Isso mesmo! No sonho, eu vi uma casa enorme, até parecia um castelo... Era muito rica...

- A Mansão Malfoy...

- Exatamente, professor. Eu não tinha pensado nisso, mas agora tenho certeza que era. No sonho, eu espiei pela fresta de uma porta uma reunião que estava tendo entre Voldemort e seus seguidores. Estavam todos encapuzados, formando um círculo. Voldemort se aproximou de um deles, que eu não sei o porquê, mas ele me pareceu familiar... Disse a essa pessoa que havia um traidor entre eles e assim que descobrisse quem era, essa pessoa iria pagar por tudo que fizera...

- Provavelmente, essa pessoa a quem Voldemort dizia isso era Severo... – Dumbledore divagou. – Depois que saiu da reunião, Severo foi pego em uma emboscada e só saiu vivo porque alguns aurores que eu tinha mandado segui-lo para protegê-lo, lutaram com os comensais e conseguiram evitar sua morte... E quando chegou aqui, ele estava desacordado, como está agora... – Dumbledore olhou novamente para onde estava Snape e depois se virou para encarar Harry. – E, por isso, ele não conseguiu contar o que descobriu na reunião... Harry, o que mais você viu no sonho?

- Eu... – Harry fez um esforço, tentando se lembrar. Ao fazer isso, todos os acontecimentos começavam a vir à sua mente, misturados. Lembrou de Snape apertando seu braço marcado, Canino acabrunhado quando foram alimentar os Splooties, aquele vulto na floresta... – Está tudo muito confuso... Eu vi os comensais... Voldemort falava com eles... Não! Tinha um comensal falando com Voldemort! Ele não estava encapuzado... Ele era... baixo... um pouco gordo... e calvo... Estava amedrontado... parecia... um rato... Rabicho!

- É provável, Harry, prossiga.

- Ele falava umas coisas sem sentido... Disse que... vira algumas coisas... – Harry forçou a mente para se lembrar e fechou os olhos. O sonho começou a passar pela sua mente como um filme. – Voldemort disse outras coisas... disse que eles... não sei a quem se referia... disse que eles estavam cuidando das "pequenas criaturas" e que não deviam saber do que elas eram capazes... disse que serviriam a seus planos perfeitamente... pequenas criaturas... – Harry subitamente entendeu tudo. – Os Splooties! 

Dumbledore acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Harry continuou, atropelando as palavras, falando tudo o que vinha a sua mente:

- Professor, ontem, eu, o Rony, a Mione e a Gina estávamos cuidando dos Splooties... Hagrid nos pediu isso antes de viajar... E nós sempre fazíamos isso, mas ontem... ontem, quando saímos de lá, eu vi um vulto nas árvores da floresta... Pensei que era um animal, sei lá... Mas, agora, eu acho que aquilo podia muito bem ser um... comensal espionando... – Harry finalmente pareceu cair na realidade. – Professor... Os Splooties foram... roubados?

Dumbledore meneou a cabeça, concordando.

- Harry... – ele disse. – Hoje, durante o jogo, os comensais invadiram Hogwarts. Eles roubaram os Splooties e conjuraram a Marca Negra, que eu suponho, foi o que fez você sentir a dor na cicatriz e desmaiar. Houve luta entre alguns comensais e os professores, mas eles, ou melhor, Voldemort tinha planejado tudo minuciosamente. Eles conseguiram fugir e levaram os Splooties com eles...

- Mas por que, professor? Por que Voldemort quer os Splooties? Em que eles poderiam ser úteis?

- Você provavelmente deve ter aprendido nas aulas do Hagrid qual é a habilidade especial dessas criaturas...

- Eles... encontram qualquer coisa que se queira... Eu lembro. Na aula, Hagrid nos mandou achar doces e eles encontraram... Mas...

- O que Voldemort quer, Harry? O que você acha que ele quer, que ninguém sabe onde está e que os Splooties podem encontrar, já que eles encontram qualquer coisa?

Harry pensou por um segundo e algo lhe veio à mente, mas não conseguia acreditar...

- A Profecia Sagrada?

Dumbledore assentiu.

- Mas... ela não é apenas uma lenda?

- As lendas, Harry, surgem a partir da realidade...


	31. Mudanças

Capítulo Trinta e Um - Mudanças

Harry só saiu da ala hospitalar no fim da tarde do dia seguinte. Segundo Madame Pomfrey, o garoto estava "sob observação". Ela ainda queria que ele permanecesse mais tempo por lá, mas Dumbledore alegou que Harry já estava bem e que podia voltar para a torre da Grifinória. Contudo, Harry não saiu de mãos abanando, pois Madame Pomfrey lhe deu um enorme estoque de barras de chocolate, que o garoto dividiu com Gina, Rony e Hermione.

Os amigos, Rony e Hermione, visitaram-lhe pela manhã e depois saíram. Hermione alegou que precisavam fazer alguns deveres e que Harry, assim que saísse da enfermaria, deveria fazer o mesmo. O garoto, ao contrário do que queria a amiga, estava longe de se preocupar com meros deveres escolares.

Gina passou quase todo o dia com o namorado na enfermaria e só saiu para as refeições. Alguns alunos notaram essa aproximação entre os dois e, por isso, o "mistério" que tinha se formado em torno de quem seria a namorada de Harry Potter se desfez e o boato de que Gina Weasley era a namorada do "menino que sobreviveu" se espalhou por Hogwarts.

Durante a semana subseqüente, o novo "mistério" que se formou foi sobre o paradeiro do professor de Poções, Severo Snape. Não que os alunos, com exceção dos sonserinos, estivessem ansiosos para que o temível mestre retornasse, mas a curiosidade era imensa. Boatos de que Snape tivesse se ferido ou até morrido em uma possível batalha contra os Comensais da Morte no dia da partida de quadribol fervilhavam pelos corredores do castelo. Harry sabia de toda a verdade, mas como prometera a Dumbledore, não disse nada a respeito para ninguém. A explicação para a ausência de Snape dada pelo diretor foi que o professor ficara extremamente adoentado, mas logo retornaria a lecionar. A maioria dos alunos não acreditou na história, e continuaram os boatos. Enquanto isso os horários das aulas de Poções ficaram livres e os alunos agradeceram por isso. Snape saiu da ala hospitalar uma semana depois e, por um milagre da natureza, dispensou Harry da detenção. Porém, o professor ainda parecia extremamente abatido.

Em um dos jantares, Dumbledore declarou comunicados importantes para os alunos. Primeiramente, o diretor avisou que os jogos de quadribol estavam suspensos por tempo indeterminado devido ao ataque de Sábado. Essa declaração causou um reboliço entre os alunos, que não aceitaram muito bem a decisão. Dumbledore, porém, foi enérgico e não aceitou reclamações. O segundo comunicado fora que os alunos estavam proibidos de andarem pelos corredores de Hogwarts depois do jantar e os terrenos também eram proibidos aos alunos, excetuando-se os momentos de aula, quando estariam acompanhados de professores. Ninguém ficou muito feliz com essa decisão, mas todos acataram, afinal, depois do ataque que Hogwarts sofrera, todos estavam apreensivos e inseguros. Alguns pareciam até à beira do pânico. A maioria dos alunos evitavam andar sozinhos e sempre estavam em bandos de três pessoas ou mais.

Aproximadamente dez dias após o roubo dos Splooties, Hagrid voltou para o castelo. Harry estava muito ansioso para falar com o guarda-caça, mas precisou esperar até o dia que tinha aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas com ele. Hagrid também parecia querer falar com os garotos, pois, no dia da aula, separou as turmas em grupos de três alunos que tinham como tarefa alimentar corujas, o que todos sabiam fazer muito bem e, obviamente, fez com que Harry, Rony e Hermione ficassem juntos. Durante a aula, Hagrid se aproximou dos três amigos:

- E aí, como vocês três estão? – ele perguntou. Parecia muito abatido e seus olhos eram um pouco tristes. A barba estava ainda mais bagunçada do que de costume.

- Bem. Mesmo diante dos recentes acontecimentos... – Hermione disse.

- E você, Hagrid, como está? – Harry perguntou preocupado.

- Você deve estar bastante chateado depois do que aconteceu com os Splooties, né? – Rony arriscou.

- É... Não posso dizer que estou muito feliz, eu já estava bastante acostumado com aqueles bichinhos... E se vocês vissem como Canino ficou assustado, coitado, nunca vi aquele cão desse jeito... – Hagrid respondeu com melancolia na voz. – E eu queria agradecer por vocês terem cuidado deles durante esse tempo em que estive fora... Sabem, Dumbledore me contou tudo... Bom sujeito, o Dumbledore... Mas ele está preocupado, ainda mais agora que terá que comparecer a essa reunião no Ministério da Magia...

- Reunião? Sobre o quê? – Harry questionou intrigado.

Hagrid ficou estático, parecia que mais uma vez tinha falado o que não devia. Gaguejando um pouco, ele tentou responder:

- Ah... é uma reunião sobre todos esses acontecimentos... Acho que não é nada muito importante...

- E como foi com os gigantes, Hagrid? – Rony perguntou.

- Deu tudo certo e ainda bem... Eu e Olímpia... – ele corou levemente. – Quer dizer, eu e Madame Maxime conseguimos convencer os gigantes e eles estão do nosso lado agora... Eu só fico chateado de não ter estado aqui quando levaram os Splooties... Porque, se eu estivesse aqui, eles não os teriam levado! – ele fez um gesto brusco e desajeitado com a mão enorme e parecia um pouco nervoso. Era estranho ver Hagrid nervoso, o pior é que ele ficava amedrontador dessa maneira.

Hermione percebeu e tentou animá-lo. Tirou do bolso o pequeno Splooty salmão, que agora sempre andava com ela, e mostrou-o para Hagrid.

- Olhe, Hagrid. Eu fiquei com esse Splooty antes de tudo acontecer... Ele se apegou muito a mim e não quis me largar, por isso fiquei com ele e, por sorte, ele não estava junto com os outros e não foi roubado. Mas se você quiser ficar com ele...

Hagrid pareceu ficar extremamente encantado ao ver a criaturinha. Seus olhos brilharam de emoção quando disse:

- Puxa, quer dizer que o Spi ficou com você, Hermione?

- E ele tem nome? – Rony perguntou confuso.

- É claro que tem! – Hagrid explicou. – Eu coloquei nome em cada um deles e esse se chama Spi. Que bom que pelo menos ele não foi roubado...

- Spi... Que nome bonitinho... – Hermione disse, acariciando o bichinho, que pareceu muito feliz com isso. Hagrid sorriu e disse:

- Você pode ficar com ele se quiser, Hermione...

- Verdade, Hagrid?

- É claro. Parece que ele gostou muito de você.

- Puxa, obrigada, Hagrid! – ela abraçou o bichinho e subitamente pareceu se lembrar de alguma coisa. – Ah, Hagrid, você sabia que o Harry agora está namorando?

Harry corou furiosamente e abaixou os olhos. Hagrid deu um imenso sorriso e abraçou Harry, quase quebrando as costelas do garoto, quando disse:

- Meus parabéns, Harry! E quem é a felizarda?

- É a minha irmã. – Rony respondeu pelo amigo.

- A Gina? – Hagrid perguntou com um sorriso maior ainda. – Isso quer dizer que tanto ela quanto você, Harry, são felizardos! A Gina é uma menina muito doce mesmo e vocês dois se merecem!

Nesse instante, o sinal tocou, avisando que a aula estava terminada. Hagrid chamou os outros alunos e todos seguiram juntos até a porta de entrada do castelo. Ao deixar todos lá e esperar que entrassem, Hagrid ainda disse para Harry, Rony e Hermione:

- Eu convidaria vocês três e mais a Gina... – deu uma piscadela para Harry. - ...para um chá lá em casa, mas não posso... Então, vejo vocês nas aulas e nas refeições... – ele se voltou para Hermione. – E você, Hermione, cuide bem do Spi! Confio em você!

A garota assentiu com a cabeça e Hagrid começou a se dirigir para a sua cabana. Os três entraram no saguão de entrada. Antes do jantar, podiam andar tranqüilamente pelo castelo, sem precisar da companhia de professores. Dirigiram-se, então, ao salão principal para almoçarem. Os alunos entravam no salão em bandos barulhentos. Ao entrar, Harry notou que Dumbledore não estava presente.

Gina tinha guardado lugar para os três. Rony e Hermione sentaram juntos enquanto Harry se sentou ao lado da namorada. Todos olharam para eles dois e Harry nem ligou e aproveitou para dar um beijo em Gina. Alguns "Ohs" puderam ser ouvidos. Gina ficou mais vermelha que os cabelos e deu um tapinha brincalhão no ombro de Harry.

Ao terminarem o almoço, os alunos começaram a se dirigir para as aulas. Rony e Hermione foram na frente, enquanto Harry e Gina ficaram mais atrás, conversando. Quando os dois iam se despedir, alguém chamou por Harry:

- Harry! – os dois se viraram e viram Cho Chang. Gina emburrou a cara. Cho reparou e continuou, um pouco envergonhada:

- Será que eu poderia falar com você por um instante, Harry?

Gina fechou ainda mais a cara. Harry percebeu. A garota provavelmente imaginava que Harry, um dia, já gostara de Cho e agora estava com ciúmes. Harry se aproximou do ouvido de Gina e disse em um sussurro, para que somente ela o ouvisse:

- Não fica com ciúmes, sua boba, eu te amo!

Harry sentiu seus pelos da nuca se arrepiarem ao se aproximar tanto de Gina, mas o que não sabia era que os pelos da nuca dela também se arrepiaram. Harry se afastou um pouco para olhá-la e Gina sorriu enigmaticamente quando disse:

- Tudo bem, te vejo mais tarde no jantar, Harry. – e saiu para as suas aulas.

Harry se virou para olhar Cho. Ela estava um pouco receosa quando perguntou:

- Ela ficou brava?

- Não... – Harry respondeu divertido. – Ela só estava brincando...

- Ah... Ainda bem...

- O que você queria me falar, Cho?

- Eu só queria te dizer, Harry, que fiquei muito feliz quando soube que você estava namorando. Fiquei feliz de saber que você esqueceu de tudo aquilo...

- Ah... Entendi... É, a Gina é uma garota muito legal e me ajudou com isso... Eu realmente gosto muito dela e você não sabe o quanto eu fico feliz quando estou com ela...

- Eu imagino... E é exatamente isso que eu quero, Harry. Você é um garoto muito especial e merece alguém que goste de você... Que bom que você está feliz, era isso que eu queria.

- Pois eu também quero que você seja feliz, Cho. – ele sorriu.

Ela retribuiu com um sorriso um pouco melancólico quando disse:

- Vou tentar...

- Você vai conseguir! – Harry encorajou.

Ela sorriu e levantou os olhos, decidida.

- E mais uma coisa, Harry. Você não ficou irritado com aquele negócio do quadribol, né? Sabe, é que o novo capitão do nosso time é um pouco fanático demais por quadribol...

- Não, não fiquei irritado. Mas tenho que te confessar que depois do que ele falou, eu queria mesmo vencer aquele jogo... Você não liga, né? Afinal, no campo, nós somos rivais... – ele piscou para ela, que retribuiu com um sorriso.

- Tem razão... E você acabou mesmo me vencendo... Mas agora não importa, porque o campeonato foi suspenso... – ela olhou o relógio e disse aflita: - Ah, estou atrasada, preciso correr!

Harry notou que também se atrasara. – Ah, eu também tô atrasado, tchau, Cho!

- Tchau! – ela respondeu já longe e Harry saiu correndo pelo castelo. Mas estava feliz. Cada vez mais entendia que o que tinha sentido por Cho fora apenas uma ilusão e que gostava mesmo de Gina...

Passaram-se mais cinco dias e nada de Dumbledore retornar ao castelo. Harry já estava começando a achar essa demora muito estranha e não era apenas ele, os alunos já estavam começando a comentar sobre o paradeiro do diretor. Harry decidiu procurar a Profª. McGonagall para tentar conseguir informações, mas as suas perguntas e dos outros alunos foram respondidas em um dos almoços.

Quando todos os alunos estavam reunidos no salão principal, a Profª. McGonagall pediu a atenção de todos e começou a falar:

- Alunos, tenho um comunicado muito importante a fazer. – todos silenciaram e acompanharam atentamente à professora. Ela prosseguiu: - Provavelmente vocês devem ter notado a ausência do diretor Dumbledore durante esses dias... Ele precisou comparecer urgentemente ao Ministério da Magia e, devido a alguns acontecimentos... – ela fez uma expressão de irritação e indignação. - ...alguns bruxos e mais o atual Ministro da Magia resolveram que o "melhor" para a escola seria o afastamento de Dumbledore por uns tempos...

- O quê? – Fred Weasley perguntou, surpreso como a maioria dos alunos. O burburinho começou a se formar no salão, ninguém acreditava que o diretor tivesse sido afastado do cargo.

- É isso mesmo que o senhor ouviu, Sr. Weasley. – a Profª. McGonagall confirmou. – Obviamente, ninguém queria que o diretor se afastasse... – ela olhou com uma expressão severa para a mesa da Sonserina, onde alguns alunos riam baixinho. – Mas a verdade é que não podemos fazer nada, pelo menos por enquanto. Porém, eu tenho certeza de que o Ministério da Magia perceberá o engano terrível que cometeu e logo o diretor estará de volta a Hogwarts. Durante esse tempo, eu mesma assumirei como diretora substituta, mas continuarei sendo a diretora da Casa Grifinória e lecionando Transfiguração. O Prof. Snape será o vice diretor de agora em diante, mas também continuará com suas atividades normais. – ela indicou Snape a seu lado. – Agora, vocês podem seguir para as suas aulas.

Ela disse isso, mas os alunos pareciam agitados demais para assistirem às aulas. Ela, então, levantou a voz e disse autoritariamente:

- Eu pensei ter dito que deviam ir para suas aulas!

Todos os alunos se encolheram ao ouvirem isso e começaram a sair do salão. Harry, porém, ao invés de seguir para a sua aula de Feitiços, seguiu para o outro lado, em direção a sala de Transfiguração. Tinha que falar com a Profª. McGonagall, tinha que saber em detalhes o porquê do afastamento de Dumbledore. Alcançou a professora no alto das escadas:

- Professora? – gritou, chamando-a.

Ela se virou e olhou interrogativamente por cima das lentes quadradas dos óculos.

- Acho que a sua aula de Transfiguração é apenas no final da tarde, Sr. Potter... Ou estou enganada?

- A senhora está certa, professora, mas é que eu queria saber...

- Sobre o professor Dumbledore? – ela o interrompeu e começou a andar com pressa. Harry a acompanhou.

- Exatamente, professora, eu...

- Sinto muito, Potter, mas não posso informá-lo sobre isso. – ela o interrompeu novamente. – São assuntos que não lhe dizem respeito.

Eles chegaram até a sala de Transfiguração. Os alunos mais atrasados entravam rapidamente na sala. Harry tentou mais uma vez.

- Por favor, professora. É importante, eu preciso saber...

Minerva McGonagall pareceu considerar, pois olhou profundamente nos olhos do garoto e disse, num sussurro:

- Fique depois da minha aula de hoje, Potter, que talvez eu possa lhe explicar melhor o que houve. Mas ninguém pode saber disso! Vá para suas aulas! 

Ela fechou a porta da sala bem na cara de Harry, mas ele não ligou. Pelo menos agora tinha uma esperança de saber o que realmente acontecera. Afinal, Hogwarts não estava segura sem Alvo Dumbledore.

No fim da aula de Transfiguração daquela tarde, Harry permaneceu na sala de aula até todos os alunos irem embora. O garoto deu uma desculpa qualquer para Rony e Hermione, que pareceram não acreditarem muito, mas foram embora. Quando o último aluno saiu, Harry se direcionou até a mesa da professora. Ela levantou os olhos e disse:

- Então você veio mesmo, Potter...

O garoto confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. Ela, então, com um aceno da varinha, fechou a porta e puxou uma cadeira, que colocou em frente à sua mesa. Indicou a cadeira quando disse:

- Sente-se, Potter.

Harry assim o fez. Ela prosseguiu, encarando-o por cima das lentes dos óculos:

- Bem, Potter, quero que saiba que se fosse por mim, você não estaria aqui. Não concordo que alunos fiquem a par de assuntos da escola, mas foi Alvo quem me pediu para lhe contar tudo.

- O professor Dumbledore pediu isso para a senhora? – Harry perguntou espantado.

- Sim, Potter. Parece que ele confia muito em você. Tente retribuir essa confiança que ele lhe deposita...

Harry sentiu um frio na barriga. Ela continuou, depois de respirar fundo:

- Talvez você não saiba, mas o Ministro da Magia, Cornélio Fudge, foi cogitado a abandonar seu cargo. – Harry se lembrou de quando Dumbledore lhe contou isso. A professora prosseguiu: - Os candidatos ao cargo já estavam sendo escolhidos, mas... alguns bruxos aplicaram um golpe no governo, restituindo Fudge ao Ministério.

- Mas o professor Dumbledore me contou que a maioria dos bruxos concordava que o Ministro deveria ser substituído... – Harry lembrou.

- Exato, Potter. Contudo, isso já foi há algum tempo. Depois do ataque que houve a Hogwarts, muitos desses bruxos passaram a não acreditar mais no trabalho de Alvo nessa escola. – ela fez uma expressão de indignação. – E Alvo foi um dos que mais apoiaram a destituição de Fudge. O ataque fez com que alguns bruxos que apoiavam Alvo perdessem a confiança nele. Fudge disse que agora entende que o _mal _realmente ressurgiu e, por isso, foi permitido que ele continuasse no cargo de Ministro. Quanto a Alvo, como perderam a confiança nele, destituíram-no do cargo de diretor de Hogwarts. Para explicar melhor, Potter, Hogwarts não vive sozinha. Há um conselho escolar, ou seja, um grupo de bruxos que supervisionam a escola. É esse conselho que decide alguns dos assuntos de Hogwarts e decidir quem deve ou não ocupar o cargo de diretor cabe a esse conselho.

- A senhora quer dizer que eles decidiram que o professor Dumbledore deveria deixar a escola? Mas eles estão errados! Não foi culpa dele o ataque que aconteceu, ele não tinha como saber! – Harry disse desesperado. – Sem o professor Dumbledore, Hogwarts ficará desprotegida!

A Profª. McGonagall abaixou os olhos com tristeza.

- Eu concordo com você, Potter, mas só posso lhe dizer que alguns dos bruxos que fazem parte do conselho tinham interesse no afastamento de Alvo da escola e se você pensar um pouco, vai entender o que estou querendo dizer. Alguns bruxos influentes convenceram os outros a tomarem essa decisão; Lúcio Malfoy é um deles. Os aliados de Alvo tentarão reverter a situação, mas isso pode levar algum tempo. Tenho esperança, ou melhor, tenho certeza de que Alvo irá retornar, mas enquanto isso, Hogwarts terá que seguir sem a ajuda dele...

Harry ficou boquiaberto com as revelações da professora. Estava claro que os bruxos que influenciaram no afastamento de Dumbledore foram bruxos envolvidos com o lado negro. Obviamente, com Dumbledore longe, ficaria mais fácil entrar na escola e tomar posse da Profecia Sagrada, se ela realmente existisse e se fosse isso mesmo que Voldemort queria. Porém, os pensamentos de Harry foram interrompidos por batidas na porta. A Profª. McGonagall foi atender e Harry viu quem estava à porta. Arabella Figg.

- Eu não sabia que você estava com alunos aqui, Minerva. - a Sra. Figg disse um pouco contrariada e encarando Harry de cima a baixo. – Eu posso voltar outra hora, se quiser...

- Não, Arabella, o Sr. Potter já estava de saída, não é, Potter? – a Profª. McGonagall sugeriu.

- É claro, professora. – Harry disse, um pouco envergonhado e se levantando. Quando ia sair, disse à Profª. McGonagall: - Obrigado, professora. E se a senhora se comunicar com o professor Dumbledore, por favor, agradeça-lhe por mim...

A professora assentiu. Harry cumprimentou a Sra. Figg com a cabeça, mas ela não respondeu ao cumprimento. O garoto saiu rapidamente da sala.

Enquanto andava pelos corredores, pensava em tudo que tinha ouvido. Tinha certeza de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, Voldemort voltaria a se manifestar e, dessa vez, não roubaria apenas Splooties... Isso o preocupava. Não por si mesmo, afinal já estava mais do que acostumado com o perigo iminente de Voldemort sobre si, mas algo lhe dizia que dessa vez outras pessoas poderiam estar em perigo. Harry lembrou dolorosamente do seu último encontro com Voldemort e do que aconteceu. A morte de Cedrico Diggory, um inocente, que não tinha nenhuma relação com tudo aquilo, só estava no lugar errado, na hora errada. E muitos sofreram e ainda sofriam por isso. Será que isso nunca iria terminar? Será que Voldemort continuaria a destruir vidas, lares e fazer as pessoas infelizes? Não era justo... 

Pelo menos o garoto tinha certeza de uma coisa e isso lhe fez bem: Dumbledore realmente confiava nele. Prometeu a si mesmo que nunca trairia essa confiança.


	32. Perigosas descobertas

Capítulo Trinta e Dois – Perigosas descobertas

Os meses passaram. Logo, o tempo começou a ficar mais ameno e a primavera chegou. As flores começaram a desabrochar, as folhas das árvores ficaram mais verdes e o céu mais azul. Às vezes, o sol até dava ares de sua graça. Mas tudo isso só podia ser observado através das janelas do castelo, já que os alunos não podiam freqüentar os terrenos.

Enquanto isso, os professores exigiam mais e mais de seus alunos. As tarefas acumulavam de tantas que eram e ninguém tinha tempo para mais nada a não ser deveres e estudar. Até Fred e Jorge Weasley, que sempre foram os mais brincalhões da escola, agora podiam ser vistos empenhados de corpo e alma nos estudos, afinal prestariam os N.I.E.M.s (Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia) no final do ano e se formariam. Alguns professores até promoviam simulados para os N.O.M.s e N.I.E.M.s, que eram como provas normais, porém mais difíceis. Cada matéria teria uma prova escrita e outra prática, e o desempenho de cada aluno no final dessas provas renderia pontos que, mais tarde, seriam somados, obtendo-se o resultado final.

Hermione, obviamente, sempre ia muito bem nos simulados, com exceção dos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. E ela não era a única com dificuldades nessa matéria. A esmagadora maioria dos alunos tinha dificuldade em conjurar os patronos. No entanto, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas era a matéria que Harry tinha mais facilidade. O garoto conseguia conjurar seu patrono com cada vez mais precisão. Mas o que ele não sabia era se a Sra. Figg ficava orgulhosa ou aborrecida com seu desempenho.

Durante todo esse tempo, não se obtiveram mais notícias sobre as atividades de Voldemort. Harry não teve mais nenhum sonho e estava começando a achar isso muito estranho. Quanto a Dumbledore, Harry teve poucas informações a respeito. O único que, esporadicamente, lhe informava alguma coisa, era Sirius. O padrinho dizia nas cartas que os aliados de Dumbledore estavam tentando com todas as forças ajudá-lo a retomar o cargo de diretor de Hogwarts e, ao mesmo tempo, descobrir os movimentos de Voldemort. Não se sabia qual era a mais difícil dessas duas tarefas, pois Cornélio Fudge e o conselho escolar estavam irredutíveis quanto à volta de Dumbledore, e o trabalho de espionagem, agora que Severo Snape estava fora disso, enfrentava dificuldades para se realizar e Voldemort e seus seguidores estavam tão quietos, que alguns chegavam a pensar que tinham desistido. Mas estavam errados.

Devido a todos esses motivos, Harry estava muito preocupado. Não saber o que realmente acontecia o deixava inquieto. Às vezes, chegava até a desejar ter mais um daqueles sonhos, só para tentar saber de alguma coisa, mas não conseguia. A história da Profecia Sagrada e idéia de que ela realmente pudesse existir e, pior, a suposição de que Voldemort estava atrás dela ainda martelavam na cabeça do garoto. Se a profecia realmente existia e Voldemort a queria, o bruxo não mediria esforços para consegui-la. E, de acordo com a lenda, a profecia estava escondida em Hogwarts e, para pegá-la, Voldemort teria que entrar na escola. E isso era o que mais preocupava a Harry, pois exporia a vários perigos uma infinidade de pessoas inocentes.

Era pensando em tudo isso que Harry estava no momento. Ele, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam fazendo deveres no salão comunal. Gina fazia o dever de Feitiços, sendo auxiliada por Hermione. Já Rony fazia o dever de Adivinhação junto com Harry e este último não estava muito concentrado na tarefa. Foi Rony que o interrompeu de seus devaneios com um cutucão:

- Ei, Harry, me ajuda aqui! Eu preciso fazer uma previsão para a semana, mas não tenho mais idéias de coisas ruins... E só falta Domingo para acabar... O que eu coloco, você tem alguma idéia?

- Não sei, Rony... – Harry disse distraído. – Sei lá, coloca aí que você quebrou a perna...

- Não, isso não. Eu já coloquei isso na Terça-feira...

- Por que você não coloca aí que encontrou um dragão e foi queimado por ele? – Gina sugeriu, aproveitando para parar um pouco com o dever.

- Eu não acredito que vocês estão novamente inventando coisas para colocar no dever! Francamente, será que não podem, pelo menos uma vez, fazê-lo direito? – Hermione censurou.

- Sabe que é uma boa idéia? – Rony disse animado.

- O quê? Vocês fazerem o dever direito dessa vez? – Hermione perguntou esperançosa.

- Não... – Rony disse. – A idéia dos dragões! Eu vou colocar isso mesmo! Obrigado, Gina!

Hermione suspirou, derrotada. Gina ria. Rony reparou e deu um beijo na namorada, tentando em seguida explicar por que não dava para fazer o dever de Adivinhação seriamente.

A essas alturas, Harry estava folheando o livro de Feitiços de Gina, procurando uma página em que pudesse escrever um recado para a namorada. Tinha se acostumado a fazer isso e os livros de Gina estavam todos marcados com recados dele. Quando finalmente achou uma página a seu gosto e ia começar a escrever, Harry leu o que estava escrito. Era uma explicação sobre "Feitiços Protetores". Ali falava sobre muitos feitiços do tipo, desde os que simplesmente impediam a aproximação das pessoas até feitiços mais elaborados, como o "Feitiço do Fiel de Segredo", ou seja, o feitiço "_Fidelis_", que Harry sabia muito bem que escondia quem ou o que quer que fosse através de um Fiel de Segredo, que seria a única pessoa a conhecer o segredo. Harry se interessou por uma pequena anotação no fim da página, que dizia:

__

"Os Feitiços Protetores têm dia e hora para se realizarem ou se desfazerem. Alguns desses feitiços só podem ser realizados em datas específicas ou em datas com acontecimentos especiais, como as fases da Lua, estações, ou ainda, eras premeditadas. Alguns feitiços são tão complexos, que podem ser desfeitos, por exemplo, somente de centenas, em centenas de anos ou ainda só terem uma data para serem desfeitos e se não o forem, podem nunca mais serem. No entanto, feitiços complexos como esses só podem ser conjurados por bruxos muito experientes ou extremamente poderosos. Sabe-se que..."

- Será que a profecia está protegida por um feitiço assim? – Harry sussurrou para si mesmo.

- Tá falando sozinho, Harry?

O garoto levantou os olhos e viu que fora Gina quem fizera a pergunta. A garota olhava confusa para Harry, assim como Rony e Hermione. Harry rapidamente repôs o livro de Gina ao seu lugar e disse, se levantando:

- Não, é só uma besteira minha... Eu preciso fazer uma coisa; eu já volto, tá?

- Mas aonde você vai? – Gina perguntou.

- Eu vou... à biblioteca... pegar alguns livros para estudar... – ele inventou essa última frase e reparou que nem Gina, nem Rony e muito menos Hermione acreditaram. Harry não era tão aplicado assim aos estudos. Mesmo assim, ele não ligou e disse, saindo: - Vejo vocês mais tarde!

E saiu, deixando Rony, Hermione e Gina bastante intrigados. Foi por todo o caminho pensando no que tinha lido no livro de Gina. A profecia com certeza deveria estar bem protegida, mas como? Se fosse um feitiço com dia e hora para ser desfeito, Voldemort tinha que saber disso para poder pegá-la... Será que ele sabia? Talvez... O bruxo não era idiota, calculava todos os seus passos e provavelmente estava pensando em tudo, se realmente estivesse planejando algo...

Quando chegou à biblioteca, reparou que ela estava cheia de alunos, que estudavam. Harry ainda pensou se deveria ou não pedir ajuda à Madame Pince para achar os livros. Lembrou que da última vez que fez isso, a bibliotecária ficou desconfiada e ainda por cima não conseguiu achar nada sobre a profecia. Talvez Harry conseguisse achar alguma coisa por conta própria.

O garoto, então, se pôs a procurar. Olhou estante por estante para tentar achar algo que o interessasse. Reuniu cerca de vinte livros, colocou-os numa mesa e começou a folheá-los. Às vezes, parava em alguma página e lia, mas depois descobria que não servia e passava para outro livro. A tarde passou e os alunos começaram a se retirar. Harry já estava cansado, seus olhos doíam e lacrimejavam. Muitas vezes ele parou, retirou os óculos e coçou os olhos para ver se conseguia ver melhor, mas não adiantava. Outras vezes, limpava os óculos, mas esse também não era o problema, pois as lentes estavam transparentes e sem sujeira. Quando o sol já começava a se pôr, Harry sentiu alguém o cutucar:

- É melhor o senhor ir embora, Sr. Potter. Já está tarde e os alunos não podem andar pelo castelo à noite. – era Madame Pince falando.

Harry olhou para os lados e reparou que só restava ele na biblioteca. Madame Pince perguntou:

- O senhor quer levar algum livro?

O garoto pensou por uns instantes. Olhou para a pilha de livros e viu que já tinha olhado quase todos, faltavam apenas um ou dois. Não adiantava ficar olhando aqueles livros, era pura perda de tempo. Harry suspirou e disse:

- Não, Madame Pince, eu não vou levar nenhum livro...

- Então é melhor o senhor se retirar... Se o senhor se apressar, poderá pegar o começo do jantar ainda...

- Obrigado. Eu vou indo, então.

Ele disse isso e saiu. Mas não rumou para o salão principal, foi direto para o salão comunal. Não estava com nem um pouco de fome. Disse a senha à Mulher Gorda e entrou. A sala estava vazia. Sentou-se em uma das poltronas fofas, perto da janela e ficou olhando a paisagem lá fora. O sol se punha no horizonte distante, iluminando fracamente os jardins do castelo. Harry estava exausto. Não sabia por quanto tempo ficou assim, contemplando a paisagem, pensando. Sua busca se mostrara infrutífera. Não conseguira achar absolutamente nada de interessante. Lembrou que, uma vez, Madame Pince lhe dissera que talvez conseguisse achar algo na seção reservada da biblioteca. Sua mente, subitamente se iluminou. E se ele fosse lá procurar, de noite? Mas não podia... era proibido... Mas também não podia ficar de braços cruzados! Tinha que fazer alguma coisa!

Nesse instante a passagem do retrato abriu e Harry olhou. Gina entrava por ela. Assim que a garota viu Harry ali, ela correu até ele e o abraçou.

- Então era aqui que você estava? – ela perguntou aflita. – Fiquei te procurando pelo castelo todo! Por que você não foi jantar?

Harry sorriu e começou a acariciar o alto da cabeça dela, mexendo nos seus cabelos. Sentiu o perfume que emanava deles.

- Desculpe, Gina. Não era a minha intenção te deixar preocupada...

Ela se afastou um pouco para fitá-lo.

- Tudo bem, Harry... É que eu fui à biblioteca e a Madame Pince estava fechando tudo e me disse que você tinha acabado de sair e provavelmente tinha ido jantar... Daí eu fui para o salão principal e você não chegava... Então eu vim te procurar e te achei aqui...

- Eu saí da biblioteca e vim direto pra cá, não estava com fome... Mas não precisava ter ficado tão preocupada...

- Eu sei... Mas é que às vezes eu... fico com medo de te perder, Harry...

- Não precisa ficar assim... Eu tô aqui, com você... E nada nem ninguém vai nos separar, entendeu? – ele olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela. Ela fez o mesmo e sorriu.

Harry, então, se aproximou mais dela e a beijou. No meio do beijo, porém, ela o soltou bruscamente e perguntou brava:

- Quer dizer que você vai ficar sem comer nada?

O garoto ficou espantado e estático, parado no lugar onde estava quando a beijou. Um pouco confuso, ele respondeu:

- Eu não estou com fome, Gina...

- Ah, não me importa, você vai ter que comer alguma coisa! – ela disse e retirou de dentro das vestes uma maçã e alguns biscoitos, os quais entregou para o garoto.

- O que é isso? – Harry perguntou sem entender.

- Chega de perguntas! Come!

- Mas, Gina...

- Pára de enrolar e come! Senão eu faço você engolir a força, tá pensando que vou deixar você ficar sem comer? Nem pensar!

Harry ficou boquiaberto com a atitude da garota. Gina era muito meiga, mas era melhor não a contrariar. Ele suspirou e sorriu, quando disse:

- Obrigado, Gina...

E começou a comer antes que ela o obrigasse. Isto é, o obrigasse mais do que já estava fazendo...

Harry estava olhando para o teto. Não tinha conseguido dormir. Não por que tivesse sonhado, ou coisa parecida, mas ficou pensando a noite inteira sobre tudo o que sabia sobre a Profecia Sagrada. Será que ela realmente existia? Pelo jeito que Dumbledore disse, sim. E não tinha jeito de Dumbledore estar enganado, ele sempre sabia de tudo...

- Gostaria de saber como ele sempre sabe das coisas... – Harry disse a si mesmo, num sussurro.

Pegou o relógio de pulso, que estava do lado da cama. Eram quase três horas da madrugada. Olhou para a janela. Estava tudo escuro e poucas estrelas cintilavam no céu. Decidiu. Tinha que saber, não podia ficar sem fazer nada! Não conseguiria se concentrar em mais nada enquanto não achasse algo mais sobre a profecia.

Colocou os óculos, levantou e abriu o malão. Deixava guardados ali dentro seus pertences mais importantes. No fundo dele achou uma capa de seda, a Capa de Invisibilidade, que pertencera a seu pai, Tiago Potter. Achou ainda um pergaminho velho e o reconheceu como o Mapa do Maroto. Guardou este último, junto com a varinha entre as vestes, ou melhor, entre o pijama. Pegou a capa e já ia embora, quando parou e olhou para a cama onde estava Rony. O amigo dormia profundamente. Harry ainda pensou se deveria ou não acordá-lo, para que o acompanhasse. Lembrou das aventuras que já tinha passado junto com o amigo. Desistiu. A situação mudara dessa vez; Rony era um monitor agora e não podia se meter em encrencas. Além disso, esse era um assunto que somente Harry estava envolvido, ou queria se envolver, e ele precisava fazer tudo sozinho.

Vestiu a capa. Abriu a porta devagar e saiu sem fazer barulho. Desceu as escadas, tentando não produzir nenhum ruído. Chegou ao salão comunal e saiu pela passagem do retrato. Estava nos corredores agora, e o cuidado deveria ser redobrado. Olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém. Pegou o Mapa do Maroto no bolso do pijama e o abriu. Estava em branco. Sussurrou a senha:

- "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom." – e tocou levemente o papel com a varinha. O mapa de Hogwarts apareceu magicamente nele. Harry, primeiramente, olhou os pontinhos que mostravam onde estava cada ser no castelo. O ponto intitulado "Severo Snape" se movia de um lado para outro nas masmorras, mas parecia rodar, rodar e não sair do mesmo lugar. O pontinho "Minerva McGonagall" estava parado na sua própria sala. Harry olhou mais atentamente e viu que os pontos "Argo Filch" e "Madame Nor-r-ra" se moviam, porém estavam distantes, na Torre de Astronomia. Harry já ia guardar o mapa, mas viu um outro ponto se movendo. O ponto estava intitulado "A. F. E.". Harry se lembrava disso; da última que tinha usado o mapa notara esse mesmo ponto e ficara intrigado. O mapa costumava mostrar sempre o nome inteiro de cada um, com nome e sobrenome, mas esse ponto só continha as iniciais... Será que o mapa estava enfeitiçado ou coisa parecida? Mas já fazia muito tempo que ele estava com o garoto... Harry, então, se lembrou que Sirius tinha ficado em posse do mapa por algum tempo, durante as férias de verão. Será que o padrinho tinha modificado o mapa? Afinal ele era um dos criadores do objeto... Mas com que intuito teria feito isso? Olhou novamente o mapa e viu o ponto se movendo, mas não tinha problema, pelo menos por enquanto, já que ele estava bem longe da biblioteca, o destino de Harry.

O garoto guardou o mapa no bolso e começou a andar com cuidado, no escuro. Não ousava conjurar nenhuma luz, pelo menos enquanto estava nos corredores. Às vezes parava e tentava ouvir algum barulho, ou então olhava o mapa. Nada. Aquela quietude o estava deixando intrigado, até o momento não tinha visto ninguém, nem fantasmas... Continuou a andar e depois de algum tempo chegou à biblioteca. Mexeu na porta. Estava fechada. Pegou a varinha entre as vestes, apontou para a fechadura e sussurrou:

- _Alorromora!_

A porta abriu, rangendo um pouco. Harry entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Olhou a biblioteca. Estava vazia e silenciosa, apenas a luz da Lua iluminava um pouco o lugar. Olhou o mapa e viu que não havia ninguém na biblioteca e nem nos arredores. Estava seguro. Levantou a varinha na altura dos olhos e sussurrou:

- _Lumus!_ – da ponta da varinha uma luz começou a emanar, iluminando mais um pouco o ambiente.

Harry começou a andar pelo lugar. Estava tudo quieto e o único som era o de seus próprios passos. Chegou até a seção reservada. Mais uma vez usou o feitiço de destrancar portas e a abriu.

Estava, agora, na seção reservada da biblioteca. As estantes estavam cheias de livros antigos e grossos. Harry começou a olhar os títulos de cada um, procurando algo que o interessasse. Passou muito tempo fazendo isso e chegou a pensar que acabaria não achando nada mesmo, até o momento em que viu um livro que o interessou: _"Hogwarts: passado, presente e futuro"_. Pegou o livro com cuidado. Era muito grosso e pesado. Segurou-o nos dois braços e mesmo assim teve que fazer um certo esforço. Passou os dedos pela capa, que era de veludo negro e as letras que formavam o título do livro emanavam uma luz prateada.

Harry viu que havia uma mesa perto de onde estava. Dirigiu-se a ela, puxou uma cadeira e sentou, depositando o livro sobre a mesa com cuidado para não fazer barulho. Ia abrir o livro, mas lembrou que, às vezes, alguns livros dessa seção estavam enfeitiçados e podiam fazer coisas inesperadas, como gritar. Era um risco que tinha que correr. Pedindo para que não acontecesse nada, Harry abriu o livro. Estava empoeirado e Harry teve que se segurar para não espirrar.

O garoto começou a folhear o livro. Ele continha histórias sobre a fundação de Hogwarts, sobre os quatro grandes... Mas Harry não procurava por isso, será que não havia nada ali que falasse sobre a Profecia Sagrada? Virou páginas e mais páginas. Estava começando a ficar com sono, os olhos teimavam em fechar, mas ele os forçava a continuarem abertos. Depois de olhar umas trezentas páginas, Harry se surpreendeu; no alto de uma página, leu em letras grandes e enfeitadas:

__

"A Profecia Sagrada"

Harry ficou boquiaberto. Olhou a página e viu que ela inteira falava sobre a profecia. Começou a ler, com certa ansiedade e euforia:

__

A Profecia Sagrada

Essa é a lenda mais antiga e mais intrigante da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Quinze anos depois da fundação da escola, Helga Huflepuff escreveu uma profecia, que ficou conhecida como "A Profecia Sagrada". Helga Huflepuff era uma adivinha, conseguia prever com precisão o futuro, tanto que, em sua infância, previu a fundação de Hogwarts.

Não se sabe muito sobre o conteúdo da profecia. Sabe-se apenas o que a própria Helga Huflepuff contou aos outros três grandes, ou seja, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin e Rowena Ravenclaw. Segundo manuscritos encontrados, que possuem a autoria desses três grandes, a profecia contava sobre a vinda de um descendente tanto de Gryffindor, quanto de Slytherin. Esse descendente seria muito poderoso devido à fusão dos dois sangues. Ele expulsaria o mal do mundo com a "centelha de esperança".

Quando Gryffindor e Slytherin descobriram isso, ficaram imensamente aborrecidos. Havia uma certa desavença entre os dois bruxos e eles não concebiam a idéia de que, um dia, o sangue dos dois se unisse. Helga Huflepuff percebeu isso e decidiu esconder a profecia para que não caísse em mãos erradas e o futuro não fosse mudado. Pediu ajuda à Rowena Ravenclaw, que era uma especialista na arte dos Feitiços. Rowena Ravenclaw teria criado um feitiço muito poderoso com a única finalidade de proteger a profecia. Porém, não se sabe ao certo como, Helga Huflepuff faleceu antes do feitiço ter sido completado e foi Rowena Ravenclaw quem o finalizou.

Há suspeitas de que a profecia tenha sido escondida em Hogwarts, mas isso nunca foi provado, afinal, a profecia nunca fora encontrada. Em manuscritos antigos feitos por Rowena Ravenclaw, ela dizia que, em certas datas, a profecia seria encontrada por alguns bruxos premeditados por Helga Huflepuff, até que fosse definitivamente encontrada. Esses bruxos saberiam a verdade, mas não influiriam na história e poderiam apenas ajudar quando necessário. Reza a lenda que o feitiço que protege a profecia somente poderia ser desfeito de quinze em quinze anos e seria revelado a apenas uma pessoa nessa vez que fosse desfeito, e apenas uma pessoa de cada vez. Rowena Ravenclaw deixou pistas de quando seriam essas datas e vários especialistas tentaram desvendá-las, obtendo pouco sucesso. Há suposições que dizem que a data seria na "mudança das flores para o sol, quando o céu estivesse iluminado inteiramente pelo disco prateado".

Não se sabe muito mais sobre essa lenda. A maioria do que se sabe são especulações que podem, ou não, serem verdadeiras. Se houve bruxos que descobriram a profecia, esses não se revelaram, portanto não há como saber se a profecia foi ou não encontrada algum dia, ou se será. Como muitos mistérios que Hogwarts esconde, esse é apenas mais um e sem solução.

Harry terminou de ler e ficou mais surpreso do que estava anteriormente. Aquela passagem não dizia muita coisa, mas esclarecia alguns pontos. Pelo menos agora, o garoto sabia um pouco mais sobre o assunto. Será que Voldemort sabia daquelas informações? Talvez soubesse até mais...

O garoto tocou a varinha levemente na página do livro e sussurrou:

- _Duplicate!_

Imediatamente a página do livro se duplicou e uma outra página, igual a essa, apareceu. Harry a guardou nas vestes e levantou da cadeira onde estava, fechando o livro em seguida, o que produziu algum estrondo. O garoto ficou estático, não podia ter feito tanto barulho. Ficou quieto, aguçando os ouvidos para tentar ouvir algo. Depois de alguns segundos, ouviu passos e gelou. Alguém estava vindo. Olhou para a mesa e viu o Mapa do Maroto, tinha deixado-o ali. Pegou-o rapidamente e o olhou. Estava em branco. Lembrou-se, então, de ter apagado o mapa algum tempo antes. Droga, por que tinha feito isso, se o mapa estivesse à mostra, poderia ver quem se aproximava! Mas agora não adiantava, não podia fazer o mapa aparecer no papel, não podia produzir nenhum ruído. Guardou o mapa no bolso e pegou o livro que ainda estava sobre a mesa. Andou devagar até a estante onde o tinha pego e o guardou no lugar. Lembrou de apagar a varinha e disse num sussurro quase inaudível para si mesmo:

- _Nox!_ – a luz na varinha apagou de imediato.

Certificou-se de que estava inteiramente coberto pela capa e esperou alguns minutos, quieto, tentando ouvir os passos novamente. Por um segundo, chegou a pensar que tinha ouvido coisas, mas estava errado. Logo, os passos fizeram-se ouvir novamente e mais altos. Pareciam que estavam se aproximando. Harry ficou parado onde estava, respirando o mínimo possível. Os passos estavam mais fortes. De repente, olhou para o lado e viu alguém parado ao lado da estante, a apenas alguns metros dele. A pessoa estava encapuzada. Com uma voz de mulher, chamou:

- Tem alguém aí?

Não obteve resposta. Harry quase não respirava mais e não se movia. Estava encostado na estante. A pessoa olhou para os lados e apontou a varinha. Perguntou novamente:

- Quem está aí? Responda!

Nada. Harry permanecia quieto e decididamente tinha prendido a respiração e só a soltava de tempos em tempos. A pessoa na porta abaixou o capuz e Harry a reconheceu. Era a Sra. Figg.

Ela andou alguns passos, ficando mais próxima ainda de Harry. Olhou para a estante e pegou um livro. Abriu-o e começou a folheá-lo. Sorriu tristemente quando disse, para si mesma, mas parecendo que falava com uma outra pessoa.

- Transfiguração... Você adorava essa matéria, não é, querida? Ah... Como sinto sua falta... Principalmente agora, que, todos os dias, ele... – uma lágrima rolou pela face dela. Fechou os olhos e depositou o livro de volta ao lugar. – Não importa...

Ela se virou e começou a sair. Harry não acreditou na sorte que teve. Depois que ela já estava bem longe e não se ouviam mais seus passos, ele saiu de onde estava e começou a se dirigir à saída da biblioteca. Antes, porém, olhou o mapa e nenhum dos pontinhos estava próximo a ele. O perigo tinha passado. Saiu e andou pelos corredores escuros e silenciosos da escola, tentando não produzir nenhum ruído. Assim que chegou ao quadro da Mulher Gorda, disse a senha. Ela, sem ao menos abrir os olhos, resmungou alguma coisa, sonolenta, e abriu a passagem. Harry entrou e subiu as escadas para o dormitório. Entrou sem fazer barulho. Olhou ao redor e viu que todos estavam dormindo. Rony se mexeu em sua cama. Os roncos de Neville, às vezes, quebravam o silêncio da noite. Dirigiu-se até sua cama. Despiu a capa e ficou novamente visível. Guardou o mapa, a capa e, sobretudo, a página do livro bem escondidos no malão.

Sentou na beirada da cama. Olhou o relógio. Quatro e meia da madrugada. Depositou o relógio ao lado da cama, junto com os óculos. Deitou e ficou contemplando o teto, pensando. Sem perceber, caiu em um sono sem sonhos.


	33. Exames

Capítulo Trinta e Três - Exames

Os meses de abril e maio passaram num piscar de olhos. Durante esse tempo, houve alguns acontecimentos. O feriado de Páscoa foi aproveitado ao máximo pelos alunos. A Sra. Weasley mandou vários ovos de chocolate caseiro para Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos. Já Harry e Rony fizeram uma surpresa para Gina e Hermione; os garotos pediram que Dobby conseguisse doces e chocolates, o que o elfo fez e, como sempre, exagerou, preparando mais do que o necessário. Harry e Rony arrumaram uma sala vazia, que enfeitaram e colocaram os doces. Depois, levaram as meninas e mostraram a sala, dizendo que aquele era o presente de Páscoa dos dois para elas. Obviamente, Hermione e Gina ficaram encantadas com o presente, o qual rendeu muitos beijos e carinhos tanto para Rony quanto para Harry.

Depois do feriado, os estudos voltaram com força total. Os professores entupiam os alunos com revisões para os N.O.M.s e para os N.I.E.M.s. Harry estava tão envolvido com os estudos e deveres, que até esqueceu da sua preocupação com a Profecia Sagrada. Os estudos e aulas tomavam todo o seu tempo e o garoto estava tão exausto, que nas horas vagas não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a não ser dormir e descansar.

O mês de junho chegou e, junto com ele, os exames finais. Como eram maiores, os exames para as turmas de quinto e sétimo ano começaram antes dos demais e duraram três semanas. Cada dia da semana, com exceção dos sábados e domingos, faziam-se dois testes, um prático e um escrito, de cada matéria. Os professores avaliavam os alunos e concediam-lhes pontos pelo desempenho. Esses pontos iam de zero a vinte, sendo dez pela prova escrita e dez pela prática. Todos os pontos, de todas as matérias, eram somados para, depois, obter-se um número, o qual era dividido pelo número de matérias. O resultado final seria um número de zero a vinte. Dez era a média para passar. Se um aluno tirasse uma nota abaixo disso, mas que estivesse entre sete e nove, esse aluno ia para um conselho entre os professores e poderia repetir os testes em que teve maior dificuldade, para aumentar seus pontos. Se o aluno obtivesse uma nota abaixo de sete, seria reprovado, mas isso era muito difícil de acontecer, já que os alunos se afogavam nos livros para passarem direto.

Os alunos estavam ansiosos e aflitos e, quando os exames começaram, o clima de tensão só aumentou. Ninguém tinha tempo para mais nada a não ser estudar e fazer os exames. Até Hermione estava terrivelmente preocupada e ela sempre achou os exames divertidos, mas percebeu que esses não eram tão fáceis assim.

Harry até que não estava indo tão mal nas provas, assim como Rony. Já Hermione, obviamente, estava indo muito bem. No exame de Transfiguração, a garota foi perfeita, como disse muito orgulhosa a própria Profª. McGonagall. Esse exame consistia em uma prova escrita com oitenta questões e uma prova prática, em que os alunos tinham que fazer várias transformações de objetos para animais e de animais para objetos.

O exame de Poções foi o maior e mais cansativo. Snape aproveitou para exigir o máximo dos alunos com cento e vinte questões escritas, além da prova prática, que consistia em preparar uma "Poção da Invisibilidade", que funcionava como uma Capa de Invisibilidade, a diferença era que o efeito era limitado. Harry e Rony ficaram preocupados com esse exame, mas não tanto quanto Neville, que foi muito mal e recebeu uma bronca homérica de Snape pela poção errada.

Herbologia tinha sessenta questões escritas e a prova prática consistia em plantar uma árvore e fazê-la crescer o máximo possível e no menor período de tempo com auxílio da magia. O aluno que foi melhor no teste foi Neville, o que compensou a nota de Poções. Neville conseguiu ir até melhor do que Hermione. A árvore de Neville cresceu o mesmo que a da garota, mas a dele foi mais rápida do que a dela. Harry achou que sua árvore ficou muito pequena, apesar de já parecer adulta. Já Rony conseguiu fazer uma árvore grande, mas demorou muito.

A prova de Feitiços tinha cinqüenta questões escritas e a prova prática foi uma das mais divertidas para os alunos. Foram formadas duplas, que tinham que se enfrentar utilizando os mais variados tipos de feitiços. Harry enfrentou Rony e, se aquilo fosse considerado um duelo, Harry teria ganho. Hermione enfrentou Neville, Dino enfrentou Simas e Lilá duelou contra a amiga Parvati.

O teste mais maçante foi, com toda certeza, o de História da Magia. O teste escrito tinha cem questões e perguntas incrivelmente grandes e chatas. O teste prático não ficava muito atrás, ou melhor dizendo, era pior. Os alunos tinham que narrar, na frente de toda a classe, partes da história dos bruxos.

No exame de Vôo, Harry foi perfeito e recebeu aplausos dos alunos e de Madame Hooch. Os alunos tinham que voar através de vários obstáculos no campo de quadribol e não esbarrar em nenhum. Para atrapalhar, foram soltos os balaços no campo também. Harry conseguiu fazer um vôo perfeito, mesmo não estando com a sua Firebolt, já que era obrigatório os alunos usarem vassouras da escola. O teste escrito continha apenas vinte questões.

Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas foi de longe o exame mais difícil para os alunos do quinto ano, mais complicado até que Poções. Além do teste escrito com setenta questões, havia a prova prática que era, nada mais nada menos, que conjurar um patrono. A Sra. Figg trouxe cinco bichos papões, que enfeitiçou para que se parecessem e agissem como dementadores. Para se conseguir a nota máxima, os alunos tinham que conjurar um patrono que fosse preciso, ou seja, não fosse desfocado; além disso, o patrono deveria ser conjurado rapidamente e ser forte o bastante para afugentar para o mais longe possível os cinco "dementadores". Pode-se dizer que nenhum dos alunos foi bem nesse teste, até mesmo Hermione. A única exceção foi Harry, que fez um patrono quase perfeito, como nunca tinha feito antes. O patrono de Harry foi o mais rápido, o mais visível, já que todos reconheceram o patrono como um cervo (e não entenderam o porquê de Harry ser protegido por um cervo) e ainda por cima, foi o que afugentou os dementadores para mais longe, tanto que foi preciso buscá-los no campo de quadribol depois para continuar com os testes, que foram feitos no jardim da escola. Apesar de ainda ouvir os gritos quando se aproximou dos bichos papões transformados em dementadores, Harry conseguiu achar um pensamento feliz forte o bastante para conjurar um patrono tão bom; o garoto pensou no seu primeiro beijo com Gina e na sensação maravilhosa que teve, mas é claro que Harry não contou para ninguém o que pensou, apesar de muitos alunos terem perguntado.

O último teste foi o de Adivinhação. Hermione teria teste de Aritmancia no mesmo dia. O exame escrito de Adivinhação tinha somente dez questões e a prova prática consistia em ler cartas mágicas. Cada aluno subia sozinho até a sala para ser examinado. Quando saíam, a maioria não dizia nada do que tinha acontecido, pois eram ameaçados com previsões horríveis pela professora. Harry foi o último a entrar e o garoto achou que Sibila Trelawney tinha feito isso de propósito, só para anunciar a morte dele mais uma vez.

Harry ficou esperando para ser examinado e viu todos os alunos saírem felizes por finalmente terem terminado os exames. Quando Rony saiu, disse para o amigo:

- Fique tranqüilo, Harry. Não é nada demais o teste, só invente previsões terríveis de acordo com as cartas, como eu fiz, e você se sairá bem.

- E você não tá com medo das previsões que a Trelawney te fez, se você contasse alguma coisa sobre o teste para alguém? – Harry brincou.

- Bem, de acordo com a previsão dela, se eu contasse para alguém eu ia ficar mudo... Porém... – ele começou a imitar a professora. - ...se as minhas previsões estiverem corretas, esse será o último dia de minha vida... – ele suspirou teatralmente e depois deu uma piscadela para Harry. – Então, vou aproveitar meu último dia, fazendo uma boa ação e ajudando um amigo que vai fazer seu teste! Boa sorte, Harry!

- Obrigado, Rony... – Harry disse rindo e subiu as escadas que davam acesso à sala.

Assim que entrou, sentiu aquele familiar cheiro forte de incensos e tossiu um pouco devido à fumaça. Uma voz etérea, que Harry reconheceu como sendo de Sibila Trelawney, disse:

- Ah, querido... Então você é o último a fazer o teste?

A fumaça começou a se dissipar um pouco. Harry se aproximou e viu a professora sentada em um enorme puf. Em frente a ela, havia um outro puf, onde estava disposto um baralho. Havia, ainda, um terceiro puf, onde provavelmente os alunos sentavam.

- Sente-se, querido. – ela disse calmamente e indicando o puf.

Harry sentou e olhou para ela, que começou a embaralhar as cartas enquanto explicava:

- O teste, meu querido, tem a finalidade de descobrir se você realmente aprendeu a ler as cartas mágicas. – ela entregou o baralho para Harry. – Retire três cartas e diga-me o que vê.

Harry fez o que ela mandou. Tirou três cartas de dentro do baralho e voltou a depositá-lo sobre o puf. A professora tinha uma expressão de ansiedade no rosto. Harry não ligou e olhou para as cartas que tinha na mão: uma tinha o desenho de água escorrendo por entre as rochas de uma caverna, a outra era um pássaro negro e a última era a figura de um espelho. Harry lembrava dessas cartas, tinha tirado as mesmas na primeira aula de Adivinhação do ano. Achou aquilo muito estranho, será que as cartas realmente queriam lhe dizer alguma coisa?

- E então, querido? O que vê? – a Profª. Trelawney perguntou, mais por curiosidade do que por qualquer outra coisa.

O garoto lembrou do que Rony tinha dito naquela mesma aula, brincando, e resolveu dizer isso mesmo. Não estava com muitas idéias.

- Eu... eu vejo... vejo que vou morrer em uma caverna... depois que quebrar um espelho...

Ele mostrou as cartas à professora, que arregalou os olhos ao ver quais eram as cartas. Com a mão trêmula, ela pegou as cartas e fitou-as, aflita.

- Você sabe o que isso significa, querido? Isso é muito grave... Oh... E você ainda é tão jovem... morrer assim... – ela suspirou e fechou os olhos. Estremeceu e começou a tossir. Levou a mão ao peito, com uma expressão de dor no rosto.

Harry se assustou, será que ela estava tendo um ataque ou coisa parecida? Um pouco preocupado, ele perguntou:

- A senhora está bem, professora?

Ela levantou a cabeça, bem mais calma e controlada. Olhou o garoto de um jeito diferente e disse, não com a voz etérea, mas com uma voz firme:

- Você vai encontrar o que procura nesse lugar... Mas vai encontrar mais do que isso... Você vai sofrer... Alguém irá partir... E isso vai doer... Olhe para dentro de si mesmo... Para si mesmo... Na mudança das flores para o sol... Disco prateado... Sangue... Dor... O passado... O presente... O futuro... Lágrimas... Olhe para dentro de si mesmo...

Harry ficou boquiaberto. A professora fizera uma previsão e não parecia ser mentira dessa vez, pois ela estava em completo transe.

Ela fechou os olhos. Estremeceu novamente. Levantou os olhos e fitou o garoto. Voltou a ter a mesma expressão de sempre. Com a voz etérea e demonstrando pena, disse:

- Oh, querido, sinto muito, mas você está certo... O pássaro negro anuncia a morte e provavelmente é a sua... Oh, que lástima... Pode ir, querido... – ela começou a anotar algumas coisas num papel e a pena tremia em sua mão.

Harry ainda demorou alguns segundos para cair em si, mas logo que fez isso, começou a se retirar. Não adiantava dizer nada sobre a previsão para a professora, ela não acreditaria. Um transe como esse já acontecera e quando Harry contou, a professora não tinha acreditado. Mas da última vez ela estava certa. Ela tinha feito uma previsão sobre a volta de Voldemort, sendo ajudado por um servo que tinha retornado a ele. E isso realmente aconteceu. Voldemort tinha ressurgido, sendo ajudado pelo seu servo, Rabicho.

O garoto andava pelos corredores a esmo, pensando no que tinha acontecido. A professora tinha falado coisas aparentemente sem sentido e Harry não conseguia se lembrar muito bem das palavras. "Olhe para dentro de si mesmo", ela fez questão de repetir isso... O que significaria?

Harry reparou que estava no saguão de entrada. A porta de carvalho estava aberta e os alunos estavam nos jardins. Apesar da proibição de ficar nos jardins, os professores resolveram, em comemoração ao fim dos exames, que os alunos ficassem lá durante a tarde, sendo vigiados por alguns professores. Harry saiu pela porta e olhou à sua volta. O céu estava azul, havia flores nos jardins e os alunos estavam felizes, conversando alto e rindo. O garoto olhou para o lago e viu três pessoas acenando para ele à sombra de uma árvore. Essas pessoas eram Gina, Rony e Hermione.

- Puxa, Harry, você demorou... – Gina comentou assim que o garoto se aproximou.

Gina estava encostada naquela mesma árvore onde ela e Harry se beijaram da primeira vez. Rony estava sentado de frente para a irmã e abraçado com Hermione. Harry se sentou ao lado de Gina e beijou-a rapidamente.

- E aí, como foi com a Trelawney? – Rony perguntou.

- Ah, não foi muito difícil... Inventei algumas coisas, como você sugeriu... – Harry decidiu não contar o que tinha acontecido.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Francamente, não acredito que vocês dois não levaram a sério nem os exames!

- Ah, Mione, você sabe que não dá para levar a sério Adivinhação... – Rony disse. Hermione ainda ia falar alguma coisa, mas Rony a calou com um beijo.

- Você tá quieto, Harry... – Gina comentou. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Harry olhou para ela e sorriu. – Não, tá tudo bem... Só estou cansado... – ele deitou no colo da garota. Ela começou a acariciar os cabelos rebeldes dele.

Os quatro, então, começaram a conversar sobre banalidades, para tentar esquecer as semanas cansativas que tiveram. A única vez que falaram de exames foi quando Hermione perguntou à Gina como ela tinha ido nos testes e a garota respondeu que "não tinha ido tão mal assim". Rony a desmentiu, dizendo que Gina era tão aplicada nos estudos quanto Hermione e que provavelmente devia ter ido muito bem nas provas. Gina ficou púrpura, mas não se sabia se era de vergonha ou de raiva.

Quem falava menos era Harry. Estava incrivelmente cansado e seus olhos teimavam em fechar, mas ele, por sua vez, teimava em mantê-los abertos. Talvez tivesse sido toda aquela fumaça e os incensos da sala de Trelawney... Gina acariciava seus cabelos e isso só aumentava a vontade de dormir ali mesmo. Sem que percebesse, o sono o dominou por completo.

Estava em um cemitério. Já estivera ali antes. Andou por entre as lápides cobertas de terra e sujas. Algumas folhas secas e velhas estavam no chão.

Andou sobre a terra lodosa até avistar uma casa. Era muito velha, as paredes estavam desgastadas pelo tempo e as janelas quebradas. Aproximou-se do lugar. Abriu o portão, que rangeu muito. Do jardim, que antes parecia ter sido bem cuidado, agora só restavam galhos velhos e encurvados, além de algumas folhas secas. Não havia flores. A luz do sol parecia nunca vir a aquele lugar. O céu era cinza.

Olhou para a casa. Era grande, talvez tivesse sido uma mansão algum dia. Aproximou-se da porta. Empurrou-a. Não estava trancada. Ela abriu produzindo um ruído estridente. Entrou.

Estava em uma sala que parecia ter sido, um dia, a sala de visitas. O lugar cheirava a mofo e viu alguns animais nojentos andando num canto. No final da sala, havia uma escada que levava até o andar superior. Começou a subir por ela. Os degraus rangiam e davam a impressão que iriam se desfazer a seus pés.

Quando finalmente chegou ao andar superior, viu que tinha dois lados a seguir: o da direita e o da esquerda. Sem saber o porquê, seguiu para o da esquerda. No final do corredor, havia um aposento e a porta deste estava entreaberta. Vozes vinham de lá de dentro. Com cautela, começou a espiar pela fresta da porta.

Não havia muitos objetos lá dentro. Uma lareira queimava ao fundo e suas chamas eram azuladas e frias. No centro havia uma cadeira e uma pessoa estava sentada nela. Essa pessoa se debatia furiosamente e suas mãos estavam atadas nos braços da cadeira. Uma outra pessoa estava à sua frente, sentada em uma poltrona, como se estivesse em um trono. Reconheceu-o. Reconheceria aquela cara viperina em qualquer lugar.

- Não precisa ficar tão nervosa, Bel... Você ainda vai ficar aqui comigo por algum tempo... Até a hora certa... 

- Não me chame assim! – era a voz de uma mulher que respondia. Ela se debatia muito na cadeira. – Por que você está fazendo isso?

- Por que preciso da profecia...

- Eu já desconfiava... Mas por que precisa de mim?

- Você vai me ajudar a encontrá-la... – ele indicou uma gaiola que continha muitas criaturinhas de cores diferentes, que choramingavam. – Eles não querem acatar minhas ordens, preciso de alguém que saiba falar com eles... Parece que eles só obedecem quando são bem tratados, mas eu não estou acostumado a ser cortês... Por isso quero que me ajude...

- Não foi só por isso que você me trouxe aqui.

- Tem razão, você é esperta, Bel. Digamos que eu queria relembrar os velhos tempos... Senti sua falta...

- Você não sente falta de nada nem ninguém, só sente saudade do seu maldito poder!

- Tsk, tsk, tsk... Só porque eu gosto do poder, não quer dizer que eu não tenha sentimentos...

- E você não tem mesmo! Você é frio! Eu aprendi a duras penas que você não tem coração, só visa a seus próprios interesses!

- Ah... Isso quer dizer que você não sente mais nada... do que sentia...

- Não! E você foi o causador de tudo isso! Poderia ter sido tudo diferente, se você não tivesse feito o que fez!

- Você não entende... Não entende que eu tinha que fazer aquilo... Eu precisava! Eu só não imaginei que aconteceria tudo aquilo depois... As coisas fugiram do meu controle... E parte da profecia se cumpriu... Mas eu não permitirei que ela se cumpra por inteiro!

Ele levantou a seguir, batendo os pés. Andou em círculos por algum tempo. Depois parou e começou a fitar a pessoa na cadeira. Segurou quase carinhosamente o queixo dela. Ela, porém, virou-o com violência e quase foi possível reconhecer seu rosto. Ele estreitou os olhos e deu um tapa forte no rosto dela. Levantou a varinha com a mão pálida e branca e a apontou, dizendo com fúria:

- Se você não me ajudar por bem, será por mal. Nem que eu tenha que te obrigar!

- Nunca! – ela cuspiu nele.

- Desgraçada! Vai ter o que merece! _Crucio!_

Ela gritou o mais alto que conseguiu e revirou-se mais e mais na cadeira. Atrás da porta por onde estava espionando, ele também gritou, sentindo a dor, como se facas cortassem sua pele e seu corpo ardesse em brasas. Não agüentava mais, não conseguiria suportar...

- Harry!

Alguém o chamou, gritando desesperadamente. Seja quem fosse o sacudia com força e gritava tentando acordá-lo.

- Harry! Acorda!

Ele abriu os olhos assustado. Viu Gina à sua frente, com uma expressão de desespero e aflição.

Harry se sentou rapidamente e de imediato colocou a mão na cicatriz. Ela doía muito e não só ela, como toda sua cabeça e seu corpo. Respirava rapidamente. Estava exausto. O suor escorria pela sua pele, que estava quente, ardendo. Seus cabelos estavam molhados de suor.

Gina se aproximou dele e colocou a mão no seu rosto, obrigando-o a olhá-la. Ela estava aflita e tremia.

- Harry, o que aconteceu?

- Eu... eu tive um pesadelo... – ele respondeu ainda segurando a cicatriz. Olhou para os lados e lembrou onde estava. Tinha ido para os jardins depois da última prova. Estava conversando com Gina, Rony e Hermione... Mas não viu os amigos. – Onde estão Rony e Mione?

- Eles foram dar uma volta... E eu fiquei aqui com você... Você estava dormindo e nós não quisemos te acordar... Mas então você começou a se revirar e respirar mais rápido... Eu tive que te acordar! – Gina arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse acabado de reparar alguma coisa no namorado. – Harry! A sua testa... tá sangrando!

Harry tirou a mão da cicatriz e viu que ela estava manchada de sangue. Era a cicatriz que estava sangrando. Mas como? Ela ainda doía muito e Harry colocou a outra mão sobre ela. Quando a tirou, viu que tinha mais sangue ainda na mão.

- Harry! O que é isso? – Gina perguntou preocupada.

O garoto olhou para a namorada. Começou a entender o que estava acontecendo. O sonho... Era Voldemort... Estava mesmo atrás da profecia... Será que... será que já tinha chegado o dia em que o feitiço seria desfeito?

- Gina! Que dia é hoje? – Harry perguntou desesperado.

Ela ficou estática e completamente sem ação. Provavelmente não estava entendo nada. Boquiaberta, ela o censurou:

- Eu estou preocupada com você, Harry! Eu te pergunto o que está acontecendo e você não me diz nada e ainda quer saber que dia é hoje?

- Me desculpe, Gina... Mas é muito importante... Por favor...

Ela suspirou resignada. – Vinte de junho.

Harry sentiu como se uma luz acendesse dentro de sua cabeça e iluminasse suas idéias. – Mudança das flores para o sol... – ele sussurrou para si mesmo. Perguntou à Gina: - Hoje à noite acaba a primavera e o verão começa, não é?

Gina apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça sem entender. Harry murmurou novamente para si mesmo:

- Disco prateado... – e se voltou para Gina. – Em que lua nós estamos?

- Lua cheia...

Agora tudo fazia sentido... Tudo se encaixava... Harry se levantou e já sabia o que fazer. Ia sair correndo, mas olhou para Gina, que estava ajoelhada e tinha os olhos marejados pelas lágrimas. Harry se ajoelhou ao lado dela e disse, tremendamente culpado:

- Gina... Me desculpe... Eu sei que você não deve estar entendendo nada... E eu sei que eu fui um pouco grosso com você... Quer dizer, muito grosso... Mas eu não posso te explicar... Não quero que você se meta nisso... Não quero que você se machuque, você é muito importante para mim... Mas eu preciso fazer isso...

As lágrimas escorriam pela face dela. Harry tentou, com as costas das mãos, secá-las.

- Não chora, Gina, por favor... Eu prometi ao Rony e a mim mesmo que nunca iria te magoar...

- Você não me magoou, Harry... Mas... eu só não quero que você vá... não quero te perder... não quero que você se machuque... Você também é muito importante para mim...

Ela encostou a cabeça dela no peito dele, procurando conforto. Sussurrou com a voz embargada:

- Não vá, Harry... Seja lá o que você tem que fazer, não o faça... Eu tenho medo que você não volte...

- Não posso fazer isso, Gina... Não posso prometer algo que não sei se posso cumprir... – ele a afastou para olhá-la. – Sinto muito, Gina...

Beijou-a com carinho e depois levantou. Ainda lançou um último olhar para ela antes de ir embora, correndo.

Correu o mais rápido que pôde. Sua sorte era que os alunos estavam muito absortos para o notarem e não encontrou nenhum professor no meio do caminho. Colocou a mão na cicatriz. Ainda doía... e sangrava. Por que estava sangrando? Isso nunca tinha acontecido; o que significava afinal?

O sonho passava na sua mente como um filme. Voldemort falava com alguém, que estava com ele não pela sua vontade, mas à força. Ele disse sobre a hora certa... a hora certa estava chegando... Falou sobre a profecia, a Profecia Sagrada... Ele estava realmente atrás dela! Dumbledore estava certo! Se bem que isso não era muito difícil, Dumbledore sempre estava certo...

Depois de muito correr e passar por muitos lugares, chegou finalmente ao dormitório masculino do quinto ano. Olhou à sua volta. A cicatriz doía muito ainda. Foi até o banheiro e se apoiou na pia, olhando no espelho. Seu rosto estava manchado de sangue. Sangue... A Profª. Trelawney tinha falado alguma coisa sobre sangue...

Abriu a torneira e lavou as mãos. Foi difícil limpar o sangue delas. Encheu a mão de água e lavou o rosto várias vezes, tentando tirar o sangue. Parecia que tinha impregnado nele. Depois de muito tempo conseguiu, e o rosto ficou limpo. A cicatriz tinha parado de sangrar, mas ainda doía.

Foi para o quarto e dirigiu-se à sua cama. Ao lado dela estava o malão. Abriu-o e tirou de lá de dentro o que queria: a folha que tinha copiado do livro da seção reservada da biblioteca. Começou a lê-la febrilmente. Algumas frases lhe saltaram aos olhos: _"Rowena Ravenclaw teria criado um feitiço muito poderoso com a única finalidade de proteger a profecia", "Há suspeitas de que a profecia tenha sido escondida em Hogwarts", "Reza a lenda que o feitiço que protege a profecia somente poderia ser desfeito de quinze em quinze anos e seria revelado a apenas uma pessoa nessa vez que fosse desfeito, e apenas uma pessoa de cada vez", "Há suposições que dizem que a data seria na 'mudança das flores para o sol, quando o céu estivesse iluminado inteiramente pelo disco prateado'"._

- Uma pessoa de cada vez... Mudança das flores para o sol... Disco prateado... – Harry murmurou para si mesmo. – É hoje, a primavera é a estação das flores e o verão é a estação em que o sol brilha mais forte... A passagem das estações é hoje, à meia-noite... E nessa hora, o céu irá estar iluminado pela lua cheia... E Voldemort sabe disso! E se a profecia só é revelada a uma pessoa de cada vez... eu terei que encontrá-la antes dele! Ou impedi-lo! Mas como? Como vou fazer isso?

Uma voz, magicamente amplificada, que chegava a todos os lugares da escola, soou, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Era a voz da Profª. McGonagall, que dizia:

- Atenção! Todos os alunos devem se dirigir, imediatamente, aos seus respectivos salões comunais e não sair em nenhuma circunstância! O jantar será servido nos próprios salões e o diretor de cada Casa logo irá lhes explicar o que está acontecendo. Repito, dirijam-se imediatamente aos seus salões comunais!

A voz parou. A única coisa que Harry ouvia agora, aumentando cada vez mais, era o som dos alunos falando e se aproximando. O que teria acontecido? O que ele faria agora? Ouviu as vozes dos alunos bem mais alto agora, provavelmente a maioria já tinha chegado ao salão. Depois de alguns minutos, resolveu descer. Quando já estava bem próximo ao salão, ouviu a voz da Profª. McGonagall se sobrepor às vozes dos alunos:

- Silêncio! Silêncio, por favor! – aos poucos, o barulho foi diminuindo e a professora pôde falar. Ela perguntou, aflita: - Todos os alunos da Grifinória estão aqui?

Silêncio. Harry ouviu a voz de Gina, angustiada, dizer:

- O Harry não está aqui...

Harry decidiu aparecer. Desceu totalmente as escadas e encostou na porta que dava acesso a elas.

- Estou aqui. – disse.

Viu Gina, do outro lado da sala, suspirar aliviada. Ela estava com Rony e Hermione. Os amigos olharam Harry de uma maneira um pouco estranha, pareciam desconfiados. Os outros alunos começaram a fazer perguntas, todas ao mesmo tempo. Mais uma vez a Profª. McGonagall pediu silêncio e, quando conseguiu, começou a falar:

- O que eu tenho a lhes falar é muito importante. Hoje, houve um desaparecimento na escola e desconfiamos que... desconfiamos que esse desaparecimento não foi comum, essa pessoa foi seqüestrada.

O desespero tomou conta dos alunos. Todos começaram a falar juntos e só pararam quando, pela terceira vez, a professora pediu silêncio. Harry se lembrou do sonho e que Voldemort estava com alguém com ele e esse alguém estava lá contra a vontade. A Profª. McGonagall respirou fundo e disse:

- Essa pessoa que desapareceu foi um dos professores... mais precisamente, essa pessoa foi a Professora Arabella Figg.


	34. A verdade

Capítulo Trinta e Quatro – A verdade

- Como?

- A professora?

- Quem fez isso?

Os alunos perguntavam tudo ao mesmo tempo. Estavam aflitos e desesperados. Alguns diziam que se até os professores tinham sido levados, ninguém mais estava seguro. Outros gritavam, dizendo que Hogwarts tinha sido invadida. A Profª. McGonagall silenciou a todos com um pouco de dificuldade e disse:

- Por esse motivo, todos devem permanecer em seus salões comunais. Todos, sem exceção, estão proibidos de saírem. Nós estamos providenciando a volta dos alunos para suas casas mais cedo, logo todos pegarão o Expresso de Hogwarts. Por hora, todos devem permanecer em suas Casas. O Ministério da Magia já foi avisado sobre o que aconteceu e está se mobilizando para encontrarem a Profª. Figg. Logo; o jantar será trazido até aqui pelos elfos domésticos da escola. Esse era o recado, com licença.

E ela saiu pela passagem do retrato, deixando um bando de alunos desesperados para trás.

Harry estava surpreso com aquela revelação. Agora tinha certeza de que aquela pessoa que estava com Voldemort no sonho era a Sra. Figg. Pensou em subir para o dormitório, mas Rony, Hermione e Gina se aproximavam dele. Os amigos tinham expressões desconfiadas e Gina parecia aflita. Será que Gina tinha contado alguma coisa aos dois sobre o que tinha acontecido nos jardins? Resolveu permanecer onde estava.

- Onde você estava, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, assim que se aproximou. – Estávamos preocupados com você...

- Eu subi para o dormitório... – Harry respondeu e olhou para Gina. – Eu... estava com dor de cabeça... – não estava mentindo, afinal a sua dor na cicatriz era uma espécie de dor de cabeça, só que bem mais grave e perigosa.

Rony e Hermione se entreolharam, como se tivessem entendido algo, mas não disseram nada. Nesse instante, a passagem do retrato abriu e alguns elfos domésticos entraram, trazendo o jantar.

Naquela noite, ninguém falava muito. Todos os alunos estavam no salão comunal. Parecia que tinham feito um acordo de não se separarem. O silêncio só era quebrado por alguns comentários sussurrantes sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas eles logo se extinguiam. Todos pareciam muito assustados para falarem alguma coisa.

Ninguém comeu muito também quando o jantar fora trazido. E, desde aquele momento, a passagem do retrato não abriu mais e não se sabia de mais nada do que estava acontecendo.

Rony e Hermione pareciam muito misteriosos e, às vezes, cochichavam alguma coisa. Gina permaneceu todo o tempo abraçada a Harry, mas não disse absolutamente nada. Harry sabia que ela estava muito preocupada e amedrontada com o que ele poderia fazer; ela não sabia o que, mas provavelmente desconfiava depois do que viu nos jardins. O garoto se sentia culpado por fazê-la ficar assim, mas não tinha escolha.

As horas passaram devagar naquela noite. Tanto, que os alunos foram dormir mais cedo. Era quase nove horas da noite, quando todos, sem exceção, recolheram-se aos dormitórios. Harry subiu junto com Rony, Neville, Simmas e Dino, mas ninguém disse nada. Harry reparou que Rony estava muito pensativo.

Todos se deitaram e tentaram dormir, o que foi difícil. Harry já estava começando a ficar agoniado com isso. Ele tinha decidido sair essa noite, apesar de todas as proibições. Sabia que Voldemort estava em Hogwarts, a cicatriz não parara de doer por um instante sequer, e a cada minuto a palpitação nela aumentava. E tinha que sair logo, antes da meia-noite, se queria impedi-lo de roubar a profecia.

Passou-se algum tempo que Harry não soube precisar. Ouviu os roncos de Neville, este, pelo menos, já estava dormindo. Mas e os outros? Harry espiou e viu que Simmas e Dino, do outro lado do quarto estavam com os olhos fechados e respirando tranqüilos, também já deveriam ter pego no sono. Olhou, então, para o lado e viu que Rony estava totalmente coberto pelo lençol, deveria estar dormindo também.

Harry levantou na ponta dos pés para não produzir nenhum ruído. Trocou rapidamente o pijama por um suéter. Abriu o malão e retirou de lá de dentro o que precisava: o Mapa do Maroto, que guardou no bolso da calça, junto com a varinha. Pegou a Capa de Invisibilidade e já ia fechar o malão, quando lembrou de mais uma coisa; pegou, de dentro do malão, um colete, o mesmo que ganhara de Sirius no Natal. Aquilo poderia protegê-lo de vários feitiços e seria útil, com certeza. Vestiu o colete sobre o suéter e lembrou que Rony lhe disse uma vez que ele parecia um motoqueiro com aquilo. Desejou que aquele colete não fosse tão chamativo e no mesmo instante, o colete desapareceu, ou melhor, ficou invisível, porque Harry ainda o sentia sobre seu corpo. O garoto sorriu. Será que Sirius sabia dessa propriedade do colete? Não importava, precisava se apressar.

Olhou o relógio e viu que ele marcava dez horas. Tinha apenas duas horas para encontrar a profecia, só não sabia como o faria... Vestiu a capa e, na ponta dos pés, saiu do quarto e começou a descer as escadas. Estava bem em frente à porta que dava para os dormitórios femininos quando uma luz se acendeu em sua mente. Os Splooties! Spi, o Splooty salmão de Hermione, poderia ajudá-lo. Olhou para a porta à sua frente. Deveria entrar nos dormitórios femininos para pegar o bichinho? Se alguma garota acordasse e o visse seria adeus ao seu plano... Reparou que a porta estava entreaberta, como se alguém tivesse a esquecido assim. Abriu-a mais um pouco e ficou boquiaberto com o que viu aos seus pés; uma pequena bola de pêlos, que parecia não ter pés nem braços, de olhos amarelados e pelugem salmão. Era Spi!

O bichinho tentava sair pela fresta da porta, mas não conseguia. Harry estava impedindo sua passagem, só que, como estava envolto pela capa, a criatura não o viu. Spi parecia procurar alguma coisa e não desistia. Harry sentiu quando ele segurou a barra de sua capa e começou a puxá-la. A capa escorreu um pouco e o capuz caiu, fazendo com que a cabeça de Harry ficasse à vista. O bichinho o olhou e parecia que não era Harry o que ele procurava. Passou a puxar ainda mais a capa, tentando sair. Harry saiu da frente da porta e Spi começou a saltitar, descendo as escadas. O garoto o seguiu.

Quando chegou no salão comunal, Harry viu Spi saltitar mais ainda e se dirigir a uma poltrona, que estava virada de costas para Harry. Havia ainda outra poltrona ao lado desta, também virada de costas. Harry andou até elas, tentaria de todas as formas tentar convencer o bichinho a acompanhá-lo, era a sua única chance. Porém, quando ficou de frente para as poltronas, levou um susto com o que viu e deu um passo para trás, quase caindo. Não acreditou no que viu.

Rony e Hermione estavam sentados nas poltronas e o olhavam com expressões reprovadoras.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Harry perguntou.

- Nós é que devíamos estar lhe fazendo essa pergunta, Harry! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Hermione questionou. Ela segurava Spi em seus braços e o bichinho parecia ter finalmente encontrado o que procurava. Ela completou, apontando para a capa do garoto, que estava escorrendo, fazendo com que uma parte dele estivesse visível e a outra não. – Desse jeito?

Harry tirou toda capa e jogou numa poltrona atrás de si. Cruzou os braços e disse:

- Vocês devem saber... Duvido que não tenham desconfiado...

- Você tem andado muito estranho ultimamente, Harry... O que aconteceu? – Rony perguntou, levantando-se.

- Não posso contar a vocês... – Harry se lembrou da promessa que fez a Dumbledore. – Eu realmente... não posso contar... não posso envolver vocês nisso...

- Você ia sair para ir atrás da Profª. Figg, não é? – Rony perguntou.

- Mais ou menos...

- Como assim, tem algo a mais nisso? O que você está procurando, Harry? Eu vi aquele dia em que você voltou no meio da noite... Provavelmente você pensou que eu estava dormindo, mas eu não estava! Eu vi quando você entrou no quarto, tirou a capa e guardou alguma coisa no malão... Parecia um papel, não sei direito...

Harry ficou boquiaberto. Então Rony estava acordado naquele dia em que ele saiu para ir à seção reservada da biblioteca... E tinha visto tudo!

- O que era aquilo, Harry?

- Eu acho que sei... Eu acho que sei o que Harry procura... – Hermione, que até agora estava quieta, disse. – Eu me lembro de quando você estava interessado naquela lenda da Profecia Sagrada, Harry... Eu até te mostrei _"Hogwarts, uma história"_ por causa de uma aposta que eu e o Rony tínhamos feito sobre eu conseguir achar algo sobre a profecia... Por acaso, Harry, essa profecia não é uma lenda?

Harry abaixou os olhos. Hermione era mesmo uma garota muito esperta.

- Não posso falar nada a respeito... Não posso meter vocês nisso, é perigoso!

- É perigoso para você também, Harry! – Hermione disse aflita.

- Como vocês descobriram que eu estaria aqui, hoje? Eu fui tão descuidado assim?

- Gina nos contou. – Rony disse. – Hoje à tarde, nos jardins, ela nos disse mais ou menos o que tinha acontecido. Ela primeiro queria contar, estava preocupada com você e queria pedir nossa ajuda... Mas depois ela desistiu, ficou com medo que você ficasse chateado de ela ter nos contado...

- Mas nós a obrigamos a contar tudo. – Hermione completou. – E ligamos os fatos. Você teve mais um daqueles sonhos, não foi, Harry?

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça. Não poderia esconder mais nada deles, então disse a verdade:

- Voldemort está atrás da profecia. E eu tenho certeza de que ele está com a Sra. Figg, para ajudá-lo. – ele lembrou das criaturinhas coloridas que viu engaioladas no sonho. – Talvez... talvez ele a tenha seqüestrado para ajudá-lo a lidar com os Splooties... – olhou para Rony e Hermione que estavam surpresos com todas aquelas revelações. – Voldemort roubou os Splooties no dia do jogo de quadribol para que eles encontrassem a profecia! Mas os Splooties precisavam ser bem tratados para encontrarem alguma coisa e a última coisa que Voldemort sabe fazer no mundo é tratar bem algo ou alguém.

- E você quer impedir... Você-sabe-quem... – Hermione deduziu. – Hoje?

- Somente uma pessoa pode encontrar a profecia de cada vez. Ela só é revelada de quinze em quinze anos e a apenas uma pessoa. Se Voldemort a encontrar primeiro, todo o futuro pode ser mudado e aconteceriam coisas terríveis! E eu descobri que a profecia está protegida por um feitiço que só pode ser desfeito na meia-noite do dia em que a estação muda da primavera para o verão!

- E esse dia é hoje! – Rony disse.

- Exatamente! – Harry indicou o céu pela janela e a lua cheia brilhava no céu. – Além disso, deveria ser noite de lua cheia!

Rony e Hermione olharam para a lua e em seguida se entreolharam. Hermione começou a dizer:

- Mas nós não podemos te deixar sair, Harry... É perigoso... Você... – ela engoliu em seco. – Você pode não voltar...

- É um risco que tenho que correr... E vocês não vão me impedir!

Rony suspirou. Dirigiu-se até onde ficava a passagem do retrato e sacou a varinha, apontando-a para Harry. Disse, um pouco hesitante:

- Eu sinto muito mesmo, Harry, mas nós não podemos te deixar ir! É para o seu próprio bem!

- Eu não acredito que vocês estão fazendo isso! – Harry disse surpreso e incrédulo ao mesmo tempo. – Eu preciso ir! Não posso ficar de braços cruzados, vendo Voldemort abrir caminho para sua escalada ao poder! Não posso ficar sem fazer nada, sabendo que ele vai fazer mais coisas horríveis, sabendo que ele pode matar mais pessoas inocentes, como já fez muitas vezes! Eu tenho que impedi-lo! Tenho que pelo menos tentar!

- E o que você vai fazer, Harry? – Hermione perguntou, se levantando. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e segurava Spi com força. – Você pode morrer! Nós vimos o que aconteceu com você ano passado e não queremos nunca mais ver você daquele jeito... Nós somos seus amigos, Harry... E não queremos que você... vá embora... – lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto da garota.

- Eu prometi a Gina que não ia deixar nada te acontecer, Harry. – Rony disse, ainda com a varinha apontada, mas Harry reparou que ele tremia. – E é por isso que eu vou fazer qualquer coisa, mas não vou te deixar ir!

Harry abaixou os olhos. Pegou a varinha entre as vestes e, com dor no coração, apontou-a para Rony.

- Então eu vou ter que lutar com vocês, porque eu não vou desistir... Eu sinto muito por vocês... E eu realmente sinto muito pela Gina... Eu vi o quanto ela está preocupada e acreditem, eu me sinto terrivelmente culpado... Mas eu não tenho escolha!

Harry sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto e viu que uma também acabara de escorrer pela face de Rony. Os dois mantinham as varinhas apontadas um para o outro e iam começar a disparar feitiços, quando Hermione se colocou entre eles. Os dois garotos abaixaram as varinhas imediatamente. Hermione tinha largado Spi no chão e mantinha os braços abertos. Chorando, ela disse:

- Não façam isso, por favor! – ela respirou fundo e olhou Harry profundamente. – Harry, você precisa entender... Não podemos deixar... Você é... nossa responsabilidade...

Rony se assustou quando ela disse isso. Harry ficou confuso e perguntou:

- O que vocês querem dizer com isso? O que estão escondendo de mim?

Hermione e Rony se entreolharam e foi ela que começou a falar primeiro:

- Harry... Você se lembra daquele dia em que chegamos a Hogwarts e a Profª. McGonagall quis falar comigo e com o Rony a sós?

O garoto forçou um pouco a memória e logo lembrou. Naquele dia, assim que chegou ao castelo, foi direto falar com Dumbledore e foi nesse momento que descobriu que a Sra. Figg era uma bruxa e a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Rony e Hermione tinham ficado para trás, para conversarem com a Profª. McGonagall e ela parecia bastante determinada a conversar com os dois em particular.

- É claro que me lembro... Mas ela não queria falar com vocês sobre terem sido nomeados monitores?

- É mais ou menos isso... – Hermione disse. – Mas havia algo mais...

- Como assim? – Harry começou a lembrar que Rony e Hermione durante todo o ano pareciam estar escondendo alguma coisa dele. 

- É que... – Hermione respirou fundo. – A Profª. McGonagall disse que eu e o Rony fomos nomeados monitores... por nossas qualidades... mas também por um outro motivo... Ela disse que o diretor e os professores estavam tentando proteger ao máximo todos os alunos da escola devido à volta de Você-sabe-quem... Mas ela disse também que o diretor estava especialmente preocupado com você, Harry. Por causa de tudo que aconteceu no ano passado... E ele e os professores estavam fazendo de tudo para te proteger... E ela nos encarregou... por sermos seus melhores amigos e sempre estarmos próximos a você... de não deixar que você se metesse em encrencas e disse que, como monitores, nós teríamos mais autoridade para isso! Por tudo isso, Harry, é nossa responsabilidade não deixar você quebrar as regras... para o seu próprio bem!

Harry não sabia o que dizer. Então era por isso que às vezes eles agiam de maneira estranha... Lembrou de todas aquelas vezes em que eles quase se traíam... Hagrid uma vez disse que eles sabiam muito bem o que fazer, disse que eles deviam manter Harry longe de problemas... E Rony e Hermione ficaram sem saber o que fazer naquele momento, quase que Hagrid contara tudo... Agora entendia por que eles estavam fazendo aquilo, por que queriam impedi-lo.

- Harry... – Hermione disse angustiada e quase chorando de novo. – Por favor... Entenda que nós só fizemos isso porque nos preocupamos com você! Você não sabe como nos sentimos quando, ano passado, no fim do Torneio Tribruxo, te vimos daquele jeito... Você poderia ter... poderia ter morrido... Eu não quero nunca mais te ver daquela maneira e tenho certeza de que o Rony também não quer...

Harry olhou para o amigo e viu que ele tinha uma expressão triste no rosto, assim como Hermione. Balbuciando, Harry disse:

- Que bom que vocês gostam de mim dessa maneira... Vocês não sabem o quanto me faz bem saber disso... Vocês são meus melhores amigos... E se querem saber, vocês foram os meus primeiros amigos... – eles olharam para Harry surpresos. – Quando eu era criança, eu nunca tive nenhum amigo e... os primeiros foram vocês... E vocês são os melhores... mas... eu não posso desistir agora... eu tenho que ir... eu preciso...

Hermione abaixou a cabeça, derrotada. Rony colocou a mão no ombro da namorada e os dois se olharam. Fizeram um sinal com a cabeça, como que confirmando alguma coisa. Olharam para Harry decididos e o garoto chegou a ficar preocupado com o que eles poderiam fazer. Rony disse:

- Você consegue ser mais teimoso que a gente, né, Harry? Parece que não vamos mesmo conseguir te convencer... Então não temos escolha... Nós vamos com você!

- O quê? – Harry perguntou assustado. – Não... vocês não podem! É perigoso, não quero que vocês se machuquem, não quero que se envolvam!

- Nós vamos com você, Harry, e não tem jeito de desistirmos! – Hermione disse. – Nós sempre fizemos tudo juntos e não é agora que vamos deixar de fazer! Além disso, o que você faria sem a gente? Você precisa de nós! – ela sorriu e estendeu a mão.

Rony sorriu também e colocou a mão sobre a dela. Olhou para Harry e disse:

- Se você vai, Harry, nós é que não vamos perder essa aventura!

Harry olhou para os dois e suspirou. Não conseguiria fazê-los desistir... Aproximou-se deles e colocou a própria mão sobre a de Rony.

- Tudo bem... Então vamos os três! – Harry disse sorrindo também.

- Isso mesmo! – Hermione disse. – Somos os "Três Mosqueteiros"! Um por todos e todos por um!

- O que é isso? – Rony perguntou confuso.

- É uma história trouxa... – Harry explicou.

E os três jogaram as mãos para cima.


	35. À procura da profecia

Capítulo Trinta e Cinco – À procura da profecia

- Ai! Você deu uma cotovelada em mim, Harry! – Hermione reclamou.

- Desculpe...

- Rony! Cuidado para não pisar no Spi!

- Tô tentando, Mione, mas bem que ele poderia parar de ficar pulando desse jeito!

Harry, Rony e Hermione estavam andando pelos corredores do castelo, escondidos pela Capa de Invisibilidade, o que era um pouco difícil, já que a capa não conseguia encobrir os três direito. Às vezes paravam e tentavam escutar alguma coisa, mas ninguém cruzou o caminho deles.

Spi, o Splooty, ia na frente, indicando o caminho. Harry disse que o único jeito de encontrarem a profecia seria por meio do bichinho e foi fácil para Hermione convencê-lo a procurar pelo lugar onde a profecia estaria.

- Será que esse bichinho está indo mesmo pelo caminho certo? – Rony perguntou num sussurro.

- É claro que está! – Hermione disse. – Ele encontra qualquer coisa! Outro dia eu tinha perdido...

- Tudo bem, Mione, você conta essa história depois. – Rony a cortou. Ela emburrou a cara.

Eles continuaram a andar, sendo guiados por Spi. O bichinho ia saltitando pelo caminho e parou em frente a um gárgula de pedra, pulando feito louco.

- Tá vendo, Mione? Ele não encontrou nada! – Rony reclamou.

- Não é possível, Spi encontra qualquer coisa...

- E encontrou! – Harry sussurrou, reconhecendo aquilo. Era a passagem para a sala de Dumbledore, havia uma possibilidade muito grande da profecia estar ali. Sussurrou: - Caramelo explosivo!

O gárgula começou a se mover, deixando a passagem à mostra. Eles entraram e a passagem fechou novamente. Olharam para os lados e não viram ninguém. Tiraram a capa.

- Será que não é perigoso ficarmos à mostra? – Hermione perguntou. – Digo, será que não tem mesmo ninguém aqui?

Rony estava encantado demais com a escada circular para responder. Harry pegou o Mapa do Maroto entre as vestes e disse, tocando o mapa com a varinha:

- "Juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom". – o mapa apareceu no pergaminho. Rony e Hermione se aproximaram e olharam o mapa por cima do ombro de Harry. Não havia absolutamente nenhum pontinho naquele lugar, exceto os deles mesmos. Os pontinhos que marcavam os professores se moviam, mas estavam todos na sala da Profª. McGonagall.

- "Malfeito feito". – Harry disse e tocou o mapa com a varinha. Ele sumiu e Harry o guardou. – Parece que estamos seguros por enquanto... Não há ninguém aqui...

- Spi! – Hermione chamou, correndo atrás do Splooty que estava subindo a escada circular. – Volta aqui!

- Ele deve estar procurando pelo lugar onde está a profecia, vamos segui-lo! – Harry disse.

E fizeram isso. Spi saltitava os degraus da escada, sendo seguido pelos garotos. Logo, eles entraram na sala de Dumbledore, que estava vazia, a não ser por Fawkes. A fênix estava em seu poleiro, imponente.

- Uau! – Rony disse admirado, olhando à sua volta. – Que lugar é esse?

- É a sala de Dumbledore. – Harry explicou, se dirigindo depois à Fawkes e acariciando o animal. – Olá, Fawkes.

- Isso... – Hermione disse boquiaberta e apontando para Fawkes. – É uma fênix?

Harry confirmou. – É a fênix que pertence a Dumbledore.

- Ah, pelo menos ela eu já tinha visto! – Rony disse e explicou para Hermione. – Foi ela que nos ajudou a sair da Câmara Secreta, quando estávamos no segundo ano.

Hermione continuava impressionada com a fênix. Harry olhou o relógio, que marcava alguns minutos depois das onze horas.

- Estamos atrasados... Onde está o Spi?

Os garotos olharam e viram o bichinho saltitar em frente a uma porta, que ficava do lado direito daquela sala. Harry a reconheceu. Tinha entrado ali uma vez com Dumbledore, para conversar com ele. O garoto se aproximou dela e a empurrou. Estava aberta, como se alguém já tivesse entrado ali...

Eles entraram. Aquela era a sala onde os quatro grandes se reuniam, segundo Dumbledore. Era esta a sala que possuía os quadros dos fundadores de Hogwarts. Rony esbugalhou os olhos ao ver a riqueza daquela sala. Hermione quase gritou ao ver tantos livros. Harry estava mais interessado em observar Spi. O bichinho saltitava em frente ao quadro de Rowena Ravenclaw.

- Então tu viestes... – uma voz de mulher disse.

Harry levantou os olhos e viu que fora Rowena Ravenclaw que dissera isso. Ela tinha um sorriso enigmático no rosto. Harry reparou que ela falava de um modo estranho, talvez fosse porque ela, assim como os outros fundadores de Hogwarts, viveram em uma época muito antiga. Rony, ao ouvi-la, parou de observar a sala. Hermione parou de olhar os livros.

- Demorastes para chegar... – agora era Helga Huflepuff, de seu quadro, que falava.

- Quem são eles? – Rony perguntou impressionado e apontando os quadros.

- Você não os reconhece, Rony? – Hermione perguntou como se o censurasse. – São os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts... Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw e Helga Huflepuff...

- Hum... Gosto de ti... – Rowena Ravenclaw disse, dirigindo-se à Hermione. – És uma menina esperta... Poderias entrar facilmente na Corvinal...

- Eu sou da Grifinória... – Hermione disse muito corada. – Nós três somos...

- Ah... É uma lástima... – a fundadora da Corvinal disse. – Isso quer dizer que vós deveis ter outras qualidades mais fortes que a inteligência...

- Devem ser corajosos e valorosos! – Godric Gryffindor se manifestou. – Afinal, são da minha Casa...

- Devem ser perdedores... – Salazar Slytherin disse com desprezo. – Somente perdedores entram na Grifinória...

- Repita o que disseste, Slytherin! – Godric Gryffindor se enfureceu.

- Repito quantas vezes quiseres, Gryffindor! Tu és um perdedor!

- Será que vós não podeis parar de brigar por um instante sequer? – Helga Huflepuff os censurou. – Não enxergueis que estamos tratando de assuntos sérios aqui? – ela se voltou para os garotos, que estavam surpresos com tudo aquilo. – Vós viestes aqui pela Profecia Sagrada, estou correta?

Harry confirmou. – Sim, senhora.

- A Profecia Sagrada... – Godric Gryffindor disse chateado. – Esta fora a profecia que escondestes de nós, não é, Helga?

- Sabes muito bem o porquê disso, Godric... – ela respondeu. – Eu precisava me certificar de que o futuro não seria mudado... Todavia... Nesse momento... Talvez...

- Talvez todo o nosso sacrifício tenha sido em vão... – Rowena Ravenclaw completou.

- Ao menos disseram algo correto... – Salazar Slytherin disse friamente. – O meu herdeiro conseguirá a profecia antes de qualquer outro e mudará sim o futuro!

Os outros três grandes olharam Slytherin com raiva. Harry se lembrou de que Voldemort era o último herdeiro de Slytherin e disse desesperado:

- Quer dizer que Voldemort já achou a profecia?

Rowena Ravenclaw parecia querer explicar, porém Salazar Slytherin a interrompeu, olhando friamente e profundamente para Harry:

- Ele já está lá há muito tempo... E ele merece mais do que ninguém encontrar a profecia, muito mais do que ti, por exemplo, que tens o sangue sujo!

- Ei, espera aí! – Hermione decidiu se manifestar. – Harry é filho de bruxos e não de trouxas, ele não é...

- Bem se vê o porquê de não estares na Corvinal, menina tola... – Salazar Slytherin a interrompeu. – Não és esperta o suficiente!

Hermione ficou vermelha de raiva e Rony tomou as dores dela, perdendo totalmente o controle. Ele se posicionou na frente do quadro de Slytherin e, mais vermelho do que os cabelos, disse com raiva:

- Vê lá como é que fala com a minha namorada, cara! Tenha mais respeito!

- Tu és quem deve ter mais respeito, rapaz! – Salazar Slytherin disse furioso. – Eu sou um bruxo muito poderoso e...

- Você é apenas um quadro pendurado na parede! – Rony retrucou.

Slytherin ficou vermelho de raiva e Gryffindor começou a rir com gosto, dizendo entre gargalhadas:

- Só mesmo um grifinório para te dizer uma verdade dessas, hein, Slytherin? – e se dirigiu depois a Rony, que corou: - Gosto de ti, rapaz! És um verdadeiro membro da Grifinória!

- Chega dessas besteiras! – Rowena Ravenclaw os censurou e depois se voltou para Harry. – Realmente, a pessoa a quem tu se referistes já entrou, à procura da profecia.

- E a senhora vai abrir a passagem para nós entrarmos? – Harry perguntou ansioso.

Rowena Ravenclaw lançou um olhar interrogativo para Helga Huflepuff, que sorriu e disse:

- Deixe-os entrar, Rowena. O feitiço encarregar-se-á de revelar a profecia à pessoa certa.

- Se assim dizes, Helga... – Rowena Ravenclaw sorriu. – Os três podem entrar. E que a águia da Corvinal lhes acompanhe e conceda-lhes a inteligência necessária para alcançarem vossos objetivos!

- E que o texugo da Lufa-lufa esteja por perto para lhes ceder a paciência que precisareis! – Helga Huflepuff disse.

- E que a bravura que existe em vossos corações se expanda, com a ajuda do leão da Grifinória, para que enfrenteis os desafios! – Godric Gryffindor encorajou.

- Tereis sorte se conseguires retornar vivos! – Salazar Slytherin disse austeramente.

Novamente os outros três grandes o olharam com raiva. Godric Gryffindor disse:

- Não precisareis de uma cobra para ajudá-los. Possuis toda a astúcia necessária! – ele olhou profundamente para Harry e piscou.

O quadro de Rowena Ravenclaw começou a se mover e uma passagem surgiu. Os três garotos se aproximaram dela e viram um túnel que ia sempre para baixo. Eles se entreolharam e ouviram a voz de Helga Huflepuff dizer:

- Não preciseis ter medo... É seguro.

Harry se virou para os amigos e disse:

- Eu vou primeiro.

O garoto respirou fundo e pulou. Começou a escorregar por um cano que parecia não acabar mais. Era escuro e liso. Ouviu o barulho distante de Rony e Hermione deslizando lá atrás pelo túnel. O cano dava voltas e mais voltas, e ficava cada vez mais íngreme. Depois de muito tempo caindo, o cano começou a ficar um pouco mais reto, e ele conseguiu divisar, mais à frente, o fim dele. Quando o cano terminou, saiu voando dele e caiu com estrondo num chão duro de pedra.

Levantou e olhou à sua volta. Parecia estar em uma caverna, mas a escuridão tomava conta de tudo. Pegou a varinha e levantou-a na altura dos olhos, dizendo:

- _Lumus!_

A varinha acendeu, iluminando um pouco o lugar, que era mesmo uma caverna enorme. Harry a estava observando, quando ouviu um barulho e olhou para o cano. De dentro dele, saíram voando primeiro Hermione e depois Rony, e os dois caíram no chão de pedra como Harry tinha feito.

- Essa doeu! – Rony disse, levantando e massageando a parte que tinha esbarrado no chão. Hermione já tinha levantado e acendido sua própria varinha, sendo imitada por Rony. A garota segurava Spi em seus braços.

- Onde estamos? – ela perguntou.

- Parece uma caverna... – Harry disse.

- É enorme! – Rony comentou, levantando a cabeça para ver o teto.

Harry olhou o relógio. Onze e vinte. Precisavam se apressar.

- Precisamos ir rápido, já está chegando a hora!

Os dois amigos assentiram e eles começaram a andar. A caverna era mesmo muito grande e parecia não ter fim. Seguiam Spi, que não saltitava mais, parecia amedrontado.

Andaram muito até encontrarem uma parede sólida, onde tudo parecia acabar, mas era quase certo que não, pois Spi continuava a indicar aquele caminho como o certo.

- Como ultrapassaremos essa barreira de pedra? – Hermione perguntou.

Harry tocou a parede e tentou forçá-la. Inútil. Afastou-se e disse: - Não faço a mínima idéia, mas parece que é por aí mesmo que devemos ir... Pelo menos é o que Spi acha...

O bichinho continuava a indicar aquele lugar, desesperado. Ele pulou para o colo de Hermione quando a pedra da parede começou a se movimentar, o que não assustou apenas Spi, assustou também os garotos, que recuaram. A rocha tomou a forma de um rosto, que disse, mexendo a grande boca de pedra:

- Para passar, deverão responder à charada!

- E qual é? – Harry perguntou.

- Oito vezes oito é igual a sessenta e quatro. Esse é o número de casas que deverão percorrer. É preciso paciência para chegar ao fim. Os oito soldados protegem os nobres. Duas fortalezas os ajudam. Bravos corcéis estão ao lado dos presbíteros, que seguem uma direção especial. A Senhora é mais importante que o Senhor, mas não permita que ele caia, ou verá o seu fim!

- O que é isso? – Hermione perguntou sem entender. Era a primeira vez que Harry via a garota tão confusa.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia... – Harry disse. – E você, Rony?

O amigo sorriu, um sorriso de vitória. Virou-se para Harry e Hermione, que estavam muito confusos.

- Vocês não vêem? É tão simples! Há tantas pistas!

- Eu não vejo nada, Rony... – Hermione disse.

- E você, Harry? Não percebe?

- Não, Rony...

O garoto sorriu. – Eu tenho certeza da resposta! – ele se aproximou do rosto de rocha e disse convicto:

- Isso é um jogo de xadrez!

O rosto de pedra sorriu e disse:

- Xeque-mate!

Magicamente, a rocha se desfez e a parede sumiu. Hermione correu para abraçar o namorado:

- Rony! Você é um gênio!

Eles se separaram e o garoto sorriu encabulado e corado. Harry deu um tapinha nas costas do amigo.

- Eu nem imaginei isso, Rony... Parabéns! Se não fosse você...

Rony abaixou os olhos para esconder a vermelhidão do rosto. Spi pulou do colo de Hermione e começou a andar. Harry, Rony e Hermione o seguiram. Andaram muito até o momento que Harry parou. Sentiu uma pontada na cicatriz. Os amigos correram para ajudá-lo.

- Harry, tudo bem? – Hermione perguntou preocupada.

- Eu acho... eu acho que tô bem... Ah!

O garoto ia levar a mão à cicatriz, mas antes que conseguisse tocá-la, a dor ficou tão forte que ele caiu de joelhos, gritando. Ouviu, como se pertencesse a lugar muito distante, as vozes dos amigos lhe chamando. Viu imagens em sua mente. Duas pessoas lutando. Mas uma delas estava desarmada. O outro lançou um feitiço muito forte e a pessoa que estava desarmada caiu no chão. Ouviu risadas... Risadas sem alegria... Risadas frias...

- Harry! – Rony balançava o amigo.

Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade e viu os contornos difusos dos amigos. Piscou e conseguiu fazê-los entrar em foco. Ainda segurava a cicatriz. Sentiu algo escorrer pelos seus dedos. Hermione arregalou os olhos e balbuciou, aflita:

- Harry... A sua cicatriz...

O garoto tirou a mão da cicatriz e viu que a sua mão estava manchada de sangue. Como da outra vez, a cicatriz estava sangrando. Harry lembrou da outra circunstância em que isso tinha acontecido. No sonho, alguém tinha sido machucado... E agora vira as imagens de algo parecido... Levantou, ainda meio tonto pela dor e disse:

- Precisamos nos apressar!

- Mas, Harry... – Hermione tentou dizer.

- Alguém está em perigo, precisamos correr!

Os três, então, começaram a correr desesperadamente. Não seguiam mais Spi, o bichinho estava nos braços de Hermione agora. Eles correram muito até chegarem à entrada de uma sala muito grande. Ouviram gemidos vindos de lá de dentro. Entraram correndo e se assustaram ao verem quem estava no chão, sobre uma poça de sangue, de olhos fechados e respirando com dificuldade.

Viram o corpo inerte de Arabella Figg.


	36. “Olhe para dentro de si mesmo”

Capítulo Trinta e Seis – "Olhe para dentro de si mesmo"

Os três estacaram, surpresos e assustados ao mesmo tempo. Foi Harry que se moveu primeiro e saiu correndo na direção da professora. Rony e Hermione o seguiram.

Harry se ajoelhou ao lado da professora e a tomou nos braços, levantando-a. Assim que fez isso, seus braços e mãos, além das vestes, se mancharam de sangue. A Sra. Figg quase não respirava.

- Sra. Figg! Sra. Figg! – o garoto a chamava tentando reanimá-la.

Rony e Hermione se ajoelharam ao lado de Harry. Hermione apontou a varinha para a professora e exclamou:

__

- Enervate!

Assim que a velha senhora foi atingida pelo feitiço, começou a abrir os olhos lentamente e com dificuldade. Piscou algumas vezes e suas pálpebras tremiam, como se ela estivesse fazendo muita força para mantê-las abertas. Seus lábios estremeciam e, num sussurro, ela chamou:

- Harry?

- Sim? – o garoto respondeu. – Sou eu mesmo, Sra. Figg...

- Você veio... É perigoso... Eu tinha medo que você viesse... Mas no fundo... eu sabia que você viria...

Harry não estava entendendo muito bem a atitude dela, talvez a professora estivesse delirando. O garoto colocou a mão sobre a testa dela e viu que fervia. Voltou-se para Rony e Hermione, dizendo:

- Vocês precisam levá-la daqui, ela precisa ser tratada!

- Não! – a Sra. Figg disse em um tom baixo, porém firme. – Não... Não se preocupe comigo...

O garoto se voltou para ela, tentando convencê-la:

- A senhora precisa ir, precisa ser cuidada! Está ferida!

- Agora não importa mais... – ela disse em um tom tristonho e olhou para Harry profundamente. – Eu só lamento... não poder te contar a verdade por mim mesma, olhando nos seus olhos, Harry... Tudo porque fui covarde... Porque tive medo...

Nem Harry e muito menos Rony ou Hermione entendiam o que ela estava tentando dizer. A velha senhora respirou fundo, como se buscasse forças para falar. Sussurrando, ela continuou:

- Eu sinto muito que você tenha que passar por tudo isso, Harry, mas é o seu destino... É a sua missão... Você precisa continuar... Precisa encontrar a profecia antes dele...

- Voldemort? – Harry perguntou, mas já sabia a resposta.

A professora assentiu. Respirou fundo mais uma vez e seus lábios tremiam mais do que nunca. Ela procurou pela mão de Harry e, quando a encontrou, apertou-a com força, uma força que ela parecia tirar do fundo do seu ser.

- Harry... – ela começou a falar. – Eu preciso te pedir uma coisa...

- O que a senhora quiser... – o garoto disse. Estranhamente, sentia que algo apertava seu peito, uma dor que já tinha sentido uma vez, mas não se lembrava quando. Doía olhar aquela senhora daquele jeito... Não sabia o porquê, mas doía.

- Eu preciso te pedir, Harry... Eu preciso te pedir... perdão...

- Por quê?

- Pelo jeito que eu te tratei... Por eu ter exigido tanto de você nas minhas aulas... Por eu ter te enganado toda a sua vida e você nunca ter sabido que eu era uma bruxa... Por... – ela sorriu levemente. - ...por eu nunca ter feito um bolo para você que não estivesse encruado...

Harry conseguiu sorrir. – Isso é besteira, não importa...

- Importa sim... Importa mais do que possa imaginar... E você vai entender mais tarde... Só... diga que... me perdoa... eu preciso ouvir...

- Eu... perdôo a senhora... – ele disse com um nó na garganta.

Ela sorriu fracamente. Fechou os olhos e depois os reabriu e uma lágrima escorreu pela face dela. Ela se aproximou de Harry com dificuldade e beijou-o com carinho na testa, nem se importando com o sangue que a sujava, ou com o cabelo suado dele que estava na frente da testa. Harry sentiu a palpitação na cicatriz melhorar. Ela se afastou dele e respirou fundo antes de murmurar:

- Você pode não me entender, mas eu te amo, Harry. Agora vá... Dói te dizer para fazer isso, mas eu não diria se não soubesse que é necessário... Tenha muito cuidado e mais uma coisa... – ela fez uma pausa e depois disse: - ...olhe para dentro de si mesmo.

Harry arregalou os olhos, já tinha ouvido essa frase antes. Voltou-se para Rony e Hermione e viu que os dois o olhavam apreensivos. Harry olhou novamente para a Sra. Figg e viu que ela tinha um olhar decidido.

- Rony... – Harry chamou o amigo. – Por favor, fique com ela... – disse isso e entregou o corpo da Sra. Figg para o amigo, que a segurou em seus braços. 

Harry olhou para os amigos. Rony segurava a Sra. Figg nos braços e tinha uma expressão preocupada no rosto. Hermione tinha os olhos rasos de lágrimas e apertava Spi com força contra si.

- Por favor, cuidem dela. Eu preciso continuar e vocês não podem vir comigo... Eu tenho que fazer isso sozinho daqui pra frente...

Hermione soluçava e colocou Spi no chão, empurrando o bichinho, que parecia assustado. Ela disse, com a voz trêmula:

- Spi, vá com o Harry. Ajude-o a encontrar a Profecia Sagrada. – ela levantou os olhos para ver Harry. Aproximou-se dele e o abraçou com força. – Harry... tenha cuidado, por favor...

- Eu terei...

Ela se afastou dele e as lágrimas escorriam-lhe pelo rosto.

- Harry? – Rony chamou, e Harry olhou para ele. – Volta inteiro, tá? Eu... prometi à Gina que te traria inteiro de volta...

O amigo sorriu e Harry o imitou. Levantou e lançou um último olhar para a Sra. Figg. Ela parecia estar se forçando a manter os olhos abertos e o observava.

- Vamos, Spi. – Harry chamou e o bichinho começou a andar ao seu lado.

Harry, então, começou a correr sem olhar para trás e Spi quase não conseguia acompanhá-lo. Sentia um aperto no peito. Não sabia o porquê, mas seu coração doía muito. Não queria acreditar, mas algo o dizia que quando voltasse, se voltasse, sentiria a dor de uma grande perda.

A cicatriz tinha voltado a doer agora. A cada passo, a palpitação aumentava. Começava a ficar tão forte que Harry sentia que se abrisse a boca, iria vomitar. Colocou a ponta dos dedos sobre a cicatriz, mas sentiu que não sangrava. Mesmo com a dor, continuou a correr.

Olhou o relógio. Faltavam quinze minutos para a meia-noite. Talvez ainda chegasse a tempo... Pelo menos, era o que esperava...

Corria desesperado por um corredor de pedra agora que parecia ficar mais estreito a cada passo. Começou a ouvir o som de água correndo. Sentiu o ar à sua volta ficar mais úmido. Parou de correr quando chegou ao final do túnel de pedra. Olhou ao seu redor. O que viu foi uma enorme abertura na caverna. O teto era bem alto e estalactites pendiam do teto de rocha, escorrendo água por elas, a qual pingava insistentemente em um grande lago mais à frente. Nas paredes de rocha, a água também escorria, para depois desaguar no lago.

Spi estava parado, observando Harry atentamente com seus pequeninos olhos amarelos. Harry olhou para o bichinho e perguntou:

- É aqui, Spi?

Ele começou a saltitar e Harry entendeu isso como um "sim". O garoto começou, então, a caminhar em direção ao lago. O chão estava molhado, fazendo com que Harry pisasse na água fria, o que causava algum ruído. Assim que chegou na beira do lago, ele se ajoelhou e se inclinou um pouco para a frente, de modo que conseguiu ver o seu rosto refletido nas águas transparentes. Estava um pouco sujo e o cabelo estava mais desarrumado do que nunca, as várias mechas soltas estavam empapadas de suor. O rosto estava manchado do sangue que tinha saído da cicatriz.

Então, num relance, Harry pareceu ver seu reflexo na água piscar para ele e sorrir. Foi tão rápido, que ele nem viu direito. Logo, o reflexo tomou a expressão assustada do próprio Harry. Talvez tivesse imaginado...

__

Olhe para dentro de si mesmo...

Foi como se ele ouvisse a voz de alguém em sua cabeça dizendo essa mesma frase repetidamente.

__

Para si mesmo...

A voz continuava a repetir isso, conseguia ouvi-la dentro de sua cabeça. Sentiu-se um pouco tonto. Era a cicatriz. Colocou a mão sobre ela. Doía muito, como há muito tempo não sentia. Doía tanto que ele teve se segurar para não tombar.

Spi, nesse momento, correu para junto de Harry. O bichinho, trêmulo, pulou nos braços do garoto. Os pequenos olhos amarelados estavam arregalados, olhando fixamente para um ponto atrás de Harry, que ouviu o som de água sendo pisada, como se alguém estivesse caminhando sobre ela e se aproximando. Lentamente, ele se virou e viu alguém que já esperava encontrar.

Lord Voldemort.

O bruxo das trevas parou de andar assim que Harry se virou. Ele usava aquela mesma veste negra, da qual pendia um capuz. Aqueles mesmo olhos vermelhos, frios, o observavam agora, estreitando-se cada vez mais. O nariz, apenas duas fendas no centro do rosto branco giz. A boca sem lábios formava um sorriso vitorioso. Ele estava parado, com as mãos soltas, para baixo, a mão esquerda segurando a varinha, muito parecida com a varinha do próprio Harry.

O garoto começou a se levantar, lentamente, sempre olhando dentro dos olhos vermelhos do seu maior inimigo, que fazia o mesmo e não desviava o olhar do verde profundo dos olhos do garoto que conseguira lhe derrotar. Faíscas pareciam sair dos olhos de ambos e o ódio era o único sentimento que vibrava no ambiente. Um silêncio sepulcral caíra sobre eles, somente sendo interrompido pelo gotejar insistente da água que pendia das estalactites e caía no lago. Harry olhou de relance para a água do chão e viu a si mesmo refletido, mas não viu Voldemort, apesar dele estar ali, na sua frente, quando levantou os olhos.

Fora o pequeno Spi que quebrara o silêncio. O bichinho pulou do colo de Harry e, num surto de coragem, saltitou até um lugar atrás do bruxo das trevas. Harry e Voldemort o acompanharam com o olhar e viram a pequena criatura parar assim que chegou próximo a um monte de bichinhos peludos e coloridos, que estavam caídos, amontoados uns sobre os outros. Harry voltou seu olhar para Voldemort, que sorria, o mesmo sorriso sem alegria, apenas ódio. Entendendo o que tinha acontecido, Harry disse, com raiva na voz:

- Não precisava tê-los matado...

- Eles me irritaram... E é isso que eu faço com os que se atrevem a me irritar...

Voldemort olhou rapidamente para Spi e Harry teve receio de que fosse matá-lo também. O bruxo das trevas voltou novamente o olhar para Harry, dizendo:

- Vejo que você teve a mesma idéia que eu... Também usou um desses para chegar aqui... Não pensei que tivesse sobrado algum...

- Na verdade... – Harry disse com um tom de sarcasmo e ironia na voz. - ...foi você quem me deu essa idéia... quando os roubou no dia da partida de quadribol... 

- É... aquilo foi mesmo muito providencial, afinal eu consegui realizar o meu intuito, que era roubar as criaturas; não tive nenhuma baixa entre os meus servos e de quebra consegui afastar aquele velho idiota e caduco do castelo... – ele sorriu.

- Então foi você que fez Dumbledore ser afastado do cargo...

Voldemort virou um pouco o rosto para os lados, num sinal de reprovação e disse, cínico:

- Tsk, tsk, tsk... Então você acha mesmo, Harry, que fui eu quem fez isso? Ah... Pois está redondamente enganado... O velho foi afastado por pura incompetência, eu só... dei uma mãozinha...

Harry sentiu o sangue subir e palpitar em suas veias ao ouvir o insulto a Dumbledore. Com uma fúria contida e uma certa selvageria, falou:

- Dumbledore não é incompetente. Ele é o maior bruxo desses tempos e você sabe disso... Você tem _medo_ dele... Porque _sabe_ que ele é o único capaz de te derrotar...

- Está enganado novamente. – Voldemort sibilou com ódio na voz. – Dumbledore _não_ é capaz de me derrotar. E ele _sabe_ disso. – Um brilho passou pelos seus olhos vermelhos, que parecerem tremer por um instante. – Não há _ninguém_ que consiga me derrotar. _E você, Harry Potter, entenderá o porquê, finalmente..._

Ele disse essa última frase com mais cólera do que jamais tinha demonstrado até o momento. Levantou o braço que segurava a varinha, apontando-a diretamente para Harry, que ainda tentou alcançar a própria varinha dentro das vestes, mas não foi rápido o bastante.

- _Crucio!_

E pela segunda vez em sua vida, Harry sentiu como se facas em brasa penetrassem em sua pele, fazendo-a queimar tal qual as chamas de uma imensa fogueira, como se estivesse imerso nesse fogo. Sua cicatriz parecia que ia rachar a cabeça ao meio e todos os pontos de seu corpo formigavam como se estivessem sendo picados por milhares de agulhas pontiagudas. Tinha um único pensamento na cabeça: não gritar, não se ajoelhar, não se humilhar... Voldemort não tirava a pressão da varinha, como estivesse esperando ansiosamente pelo momento em que Harry gritaria, não suportando mais a dor. Porém, o garoto sentiu, com surpresa, que a dor começava a diminuir sensivelmente, mesmo que Voldemort ainda apontasse a varinha para ele. Com a dor diminuindo, mesmo que pouco, começava a poder raciocinar logicamente. Colocou a mão no meio das vestes, alcançando a varinha e, segurando-a com toda a força que conseguiu arrancar de dentro de si, apontou-a para Voldemort, que arregalou os olhos vermelhos de víbora. Em um sussurro rouco, Harry exclamou:

- _Expelliarmus!_

O feitiço não foi forte o bastante para desarmar Voldemort, porém o bruxo sentiu o impacto, cambaleou e foi obrigado a desviar a varinha, fazendo com que a Maldição Cruciatus parasse de ser conjurada.

Harry soltou todo o ar de seus pulmões pela boca e começou a puxar em seguida todo o ar que podia, como se finalmente tivesse conseguido respirar. Colocou a mão no peito, que subia e descia, como se tivesse feito um grande esforço, e tinha feito. O garoto cambaleou para o lado, dando alguns passos para trás. Sentia o corpo mole e dolorido. Tremia. Reparou que Voldemort já estava começando a se recuperar do feitiço de desarme e já se aprontava para lançar uma nova maldição; a fúria e a surpresa estampados no rosto viperino.

O garoto rapidamente olhou para os lados, como se procurasse uma solução e o que viu foi apenas algumas pedras num canto próximo ao bruxo das trevas. Sem saber o que fazia, num gesto desesperado, Harry apontou a própria varinha para as pedras e gritou:

- _Waddiwasi!_

Imediatamente, as pedras começaram a voar ligeiras contra Voldemort que, espantado, conjurou rapidamente uma barreira mágica, que não foi rápida o suficiente, pois, apesar da maioria das pedras terem sido repelidas, apenas uma delas, que era muito pontiaguda, acertou o rosto do bruxo, abrindo um corte feio, que sangrou, manchando seu rosto pálido de vermelho.

Aquilo fora o estopim para Voldemort, que ficou mais do que furioso. Ele passou as costas da mão direita no rosto, manchando-a também de sangue e Harry viu seus olhos vermelhos queimarem de ódio, quando gritou:

- Seu pirralho petulante! – e apontou a varinha. - _Estupefaça!_

Harry foi atingido em cheio pelo feitiço e, ao invés de ficar atordoado como deveria, foi lançado para trás, batendo violentamente em uma rocha pontiaguda da parede. Sentiu a ponta dela penetrar em sua carne, na altura do antebraço esquerdo, e suas vestes ficaram empapadas com o sangue quente que jorrava do corte. 

O garoto não conseguiu reprimir uma exclamação de dor, mas viu Voldemort, com a varinha apontada, pronto para lançar mais um feitiço e desviou para o lado, arrancando com força o braço da pedra, o que fez o corte abrir bem mais, porém conseguiu se desviar da maldição do bruxo, que atingiu exatamente a rocha onde Harry estava anteriormente, despedaçando-a em vários pedaços que voaram em todas direções. Voldemort conjurou novamente a barreira para não ser atingido, entretanto, Harry não sabia o que fazer e conjurou o primeiro feitiço que lhe veio à mente:

- _Impedimenta!_

Por incrível que parecesse para Harry, alguns estilhaços realmente foram parados, mas outros não foram, e um deles roçou o lado direito do rosto do garoto, abrindo mais um corte, que escorreu sangue.

A fumaça que tinha se formado anteriormente se dissipou, e Harry conseguiu divisar Voldemort, ainda com a varinha apontada, gritar:

- _Serpensortia!_

Uma cobra começou a sair da varinha de Voldemort, e Harry se lembrou imediatamente do Clube dos Duelos, que tinha ocorrido três anos antes, quando Draco Malfoy conjurara esse mesmo encantamento. Contudo, a cobra que saiu da varinha de Voldemort era imensamente maior do que a que saíra da varinha de Malfoy. Essa cobra se assemelhava muito mais a um basilisco do que a uma cobra normal; devia medir uns dois metros e meio de largura e uns seis de comprimento. A diferença dela para um basilisco era que Harry podia olhar em seus olhos, o que não acontecia com o outro animal. A cobra começou a sibilar, farejando, e Harry entendeu o que ela quis dizer:

- _Sangue... Matar... Cheiro de sangue..._

- Mate-o! – Voldemort gritou na língua de cobra, que Harry entendeu perfeitamente.

A cobra começou a se movimentar na direção de Harry, com as presas à mostra. Harry ainda tentava, em vão, falar com ela na língua das cobras, mas Voldemort ria, dizendo que era inútil, ela só obedeceria a ele mesmo. Com a imensa boca aberta, ela veio na direção de Harry, que se jogou de um lado, desviando, e ela bateu com toda a força na rocha da parede. Harry aproveitou o momento e gritou:

- _Vipera Evanesca!_

A cobra ficou um pouco atordoada e diminuiu um pouco de tamanho, mas não desapareceu, como era para acontecer. Ela girava a cabeça de um lado para outro, farejando.

- Não adianta, você não vai conseguir fazê-la desaparecer, ela é muito forte! – Voldemort gritou, divertindo-se com o desespero do garoto. Voltando a falar na língua das cobras, o bruxo gritou: - _Mate-o, ele está na sua frente!_

Ela, obedecendo à ordem, abriu a bocarra vindo na direção de Harry, que teve uma idéia louca e ousada ao mesmo tempo. Apontou a varinha para a cobra e gritou:

- _Serpensortia!_

- O quê? – Voldemort gritou boquiaberto.

Harry sentiu a varinha vibrar em seus dedos e queimar, mas continuou segurando-a firme, como se daquilo dependesse sua vida. Uma cobra começou a sair da ponta da varinha, enorme, maior até do que a cobra que Voldemort tinha conjurado. Assim que a cobra apareceu por completo, Harry gritou para ela, utilizando o seu dom da ofidioglossia:

- _Acabe com a outra cobra!_

Ela o obedeceu e as duas víboras se embrenharam em uma luta violenta e sangrenta. Elas estavam se aproximando do lugar onde estava Voldemort, e Harry o ouviu exclamar:

- _Finite Incantatem!_

Houve uma explosão e formou-se muita fumaça, uma fumaça escura e irritante aos sentidos. Harry teve que colocar o braço na frente do rosto, protegendo-o com as vestes daquela fumaça venenosa. Sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem e as narinas ficarem secas, fazendo-o tossir violentamente. Fechou os olhos e, quando os reabriu, viu que a fumaça estava se dissipando e o contorno de Voldemort no meio dela, se aproximando.

Harry ia apontar a varinha para ele, mas não conseguiu se mover, estava completamente paralisado. Viu os olhos vermelhos do Lord das Trevas brilharem no meio daquela fumaça escura, como uma fera selvagem à procura da caça no meio da escuridão da noite. Ele os mantinha fixos em Harry, estreitando-os cada vez mais e quanto mais o fazia, mais a cicatriz do garoto, assim como todo o seu corpo, doíam intensamente, como se estivesse novamente sendo atingido pela Maldição Cruciatus, só que mais forte dessa vez. Nem gritar Harry conseguiria, pois não podia falar.

- Agora, Harry Potter, você irá provar do poder do _verdadeiro_ herdeiro de Slytherin! – Voldemort gritou, irrompendo toda a sua raiva e seu ódio.

Ele apontou a varinha para o peito de Harry, a fúria queimando em seus olhos vermelhos, dando a real impressão da insanidade e da obsessão do bruxo. 

- _Avada..._

Harry sentiu que era seu fim, dessa vez não escaparia vivo. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e pensou em todas as pessoas que amava... seus pais... seus amigos, Rony e Hermione... Gina... ah... não queria que ela chorasse... Sirius, que tinha como a um pai... Hagrid... lembrou da Sra. Figg lhe pedindo para que impedisse Voldemort... Dumbledore, que confiara tanto nele... não conseguira corresponder à sua confiança...

- _...Ke..._

Tudo passava lentamente, como um filme em câmara lenta. Iria morrer, Voldemort finalmente conseguiria o seu intuito, finalmente conseguiria terminar o que começara quatorze anos antes...

- _...davr..._

Não! Uma voz dentro dele gritou. _Não pode desistir, não agora! Não depois de tudo! Não desista! Lute!_

Foi como se acordasse de um devaneio que lhe enchera de novas forças. Harry abriu seus olhos verdes vivos e os arregalou, olhando para Voldemort com o único intuito de fazê-lo parar, de impedi-lo. O bruxo estava com a boca ainda aberta, ia falar a última letra das palavras da Maldição da Morte, a ponta da varinha estava verde, pronta para soltar o feitiço...


	37. O Espelho da Verdade e o Portal dos Temp...

Capítulo Trinta e Sete – O Espelho da Verdade e o Portal dos Tempos

Uma luz muito forte irrompeu de dentro do lago, iluminando toda a caverna. Harry ouviu o barulho baixo do alarme de seu próprio relógio, avisando que era meia-noite em ponto. Voldemort arregalou os olhos e Harry chegou a pensar que o bruxo também estivesse paralisado, como ele mesmo alguns segundos antes, pois agora já sentia que podia se mover se quisesse, porém a luz cintilante que penetrava no lugar o hipnotizou e ele não conseguia fazer nada a não ser observá-la.

As águas do lago se tornaram turbulentas e, impetuosamente, explodiram, espirrando água para todos os lados. A luz irradiava mais forte agora e Harry viu, flutuando sobre a água, o vulto de uma pessoa, que se parecia muito com alguém, só que não se lembrava quem...

O vulto brilhava e levantou a mão direita, apontando-a diretamente para onde estavam Harry e Voldemort. Uma luz saiu da palma da mão do vulto e acertou em cheio Voldemort, que voou para o outro lado da caverna e bateu com força contra a parede de rocha. Ele caiu, escorregando pela rocha até chegar no chão.

Harry olhou para o vulto, que ainda flutuava sobre a água. Não podia ver seu rosto, mas o estava reconhecendo... Parecia... se parecia muito com... seu pai! Tiago Potter!

Ele, então, novamente levantou a palma da mão brilhante e a apontou para Voldemort, que levantara a cabeça e olhara diretamente para o vulto sobre as águas. O bruxo das trevas arregalou os olhos, imensamente surpreso ao ver o rosto do vulto, como se o tivesse reconhecido.

- Você...

O vulto soltou uma risada baixa ao ver a surpresa estampada no rosto de Voldemort. Com uma voz que Harry reconheceu, mas não pôde acreditar de quem era, o vulto disse:

- Você não tem permissão para ver a profecia. Somente uma pessoa poderá vê-la e essa pessoa já foi escolhida através do Espelho da Verdade. Desapareça!

Assim que ele disse isso, uma luz forte e brilhante irrompeu de sua mão, atingindo Voldemort, que gritou como se sentisse muita dor e sumiu no ar, como se desaparatasse.

Harry ficou parado onde estava, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ver. Virou lentamente o rosto para ver o vulto, que agora examinava as próprias mãos, com surpresa. Com aquela mesma voz conhecida, ele disse:

- Poderes interessantes...

- Quem... quem é você? – Harry se atreveu a perguntar.

O vulto se virou para encará-lo e Harry teve a confirmação do que pensara quando ouviu a voz. Reconheceu imediatamente o rosto de quem lhe olhava. Não era seu pai, como tinha pensado no começo, mas sim uma pessoa muito parecida com Tiago Potter.

Aquele "vulto" que estava flutuando sobre as águas do lago era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que...

Ele mesmo. Harry Potter.

Eram seus traços... Os cabelos negros, rebeldes... A pele branca... O corpo magro... A cicatriz em forma de raio na testa... Os óculos redondos na frente dos... olhos verdes vivos... Era ele! Era ele mesmo, na sua frente!

- Surpreso? – Harry ouviu sua própria voz, mas não era ele quem estava falando, era o outro.

- Como...? Quem... você é? – agora era o Harry mesmo quem falava.

- Não se assuste, eu posso parecer você, mas não sou você...

- Então... quem?

- Eu sou o feitiço que guarda a Profecia Sagrada. Rowena Ravenclaw me batizou como "O Espelho da Verdade", porque eu sou o único que posso dizer quem é merecedor de encontrar a profecia. Eu reflito a imagem daqueles que são escolhidos para verem a profecia.

Harry não estava entendendo absolutamente nada. Sua cabeça era uma grande confusão de pensamentos que não se encaixavam. Lembrou do que tinha lido anteriormente sobre a profecia... lembrou que havia mesmo um feitiço que protegia a profecia, mas nunca imaginara que era algo assim...

O outro Harry sorriu, percebendo a confusão do verdadeiro Harry e disse:

- Aproxime-se, por favor.

Sem saber o porquê, Harry o obedeceu, como se suas pernas tivessem vontade própria. Andava com um pouco de dificuldade devido a todos os ferimentos de seu corpo. Quando ficou de frente para o outro Harry, sentiu a luz que ele emanava: uma luz quente e confortável que chegava a ser acalentadora.

- Venha comigo que eu lhe mostrarei tudo... – o outro Harry disse, estendendo a mão.

Harry olhou para a mão estendida e pensou duas vezes se deveria aceitá-la ou não. O outro Harry percebeu, pois sorriu e disse:

- Não precisa temer nada. Confie em mim. _Olhe para dentro de si mesmo e para si mesmo._

- Essa frase! – Harry exclamou e se lembrou daquela voz que tinha ouvido quando se olhou no lago. Aquela voz... tinha soado como a sua própria voz...

- Você já deve ter ouvido antes, não é? Era eu te dizendo o que fazer... – o outro Harry sorriu, a mão continuava estendida. – Confie em mim.

Harry olhou para a mão estendida do seu outro eu, ou seja lá quem fosse. Estendeu a própria mão, que estava suja e manchada de sangue e apertou a do outro, que era branca e limpa. Nesse instante, sentiu algo quente e tranqüilizador percorrer seu corpo, fazendo-o esquecer de todas as dores que lhe afligiam.

Começou a flutuar e, ainda de frente para o seu outro eu e apertando a mão dele, viu que estava sobre as águas do lago.

- Prepare-se para a viagem. – o outro Harry disse.

A água do lago espirrou novamente para todos os lados e os envolveu. Harry sentiu aquele mesmo puxão no umbigo, igual a quando usava uma chave de portal. Tudo ao redor deles brilhava intensamente e ele teve que fechar os olhos, pois a luz ofuscava-os. Ouvia o barulho da água jorrando. Depois de alguns segundos, sentiu um baque e o chão aos seus pés. Abriu os olhos novamente e viu seu outro eu na sua frente, sorrindo. Soltaram as mãos e o outro Harry disse, abrindo os braços, como a mostrar tudo ao seu redor:

- Bem vindo, Harry Potter, ao Portal dos Tempos!

Harry olhou ao seu redor, boquiaberto com o que via. Estava em uma sala muito grande e rica, mas que não era decorada com nada. A sala tinha a forma de um triângulo e, em cada parede, havia um espelho diferente. Ao redor de cada espelho, sendo que os três eram tão grandes que chegavam ao teto, havia uma moldura, mas não eram molduras comuns; todas elas eram chamas esverdeadas que queimavam sem parar. E cada chama tinha uma tonalidade verde diferente, do mais claro, para o mais escuro.

- O que tudo isso significa? – Harry perguntou, se dirigindo ao seu outro eu.

- Vou lhe explicar. Harry Potter, este é o Portal dos Tempos. E eu sou o guardião dele. Sou o Espelho da Verdade. Rowena Ravenclaw criou a mim e ao Portal dos Tempos para proteger a Profecia Sagrada. A minha função é encontrar aqueles que são merecedores de verem a profecia. Isso porque muitos bruxos têm esse merecimento. Eu sozinho não tenho forma definida. Assumo a forma daquele a quem devo encontrar. Por isso, eu assumi a sua forma, porque dessa vez _você_ foi o escolhido para ver a profecia.

Harry tentava absorver todas aquelas informações enquanto o outro falava e prestava o máximo de atenção às suas palavras.

- Desde a época em que fui criado, até os dias de hoje, passaram-se mais de mil anos... Durante todo esse tempo, a profecia foi vista por inúmeros bruxos merecedores, mas eles nunca disseram isso a ninguém, pois não têm o direito de interferirem no rumo da história. Para que eu, o feitiço, pudesse continuar vivo, foi preciso que eu tomasse a forma de todos esses bruxos, pois tomar a forma deles me revigora e me mantém ativo. O mago Merlin foi um desses bruxos... Houve muitos outros ao longo desses mil anos e, nesse século, houve apenas dois bruxos que tiveram esse merecimento.

- E eu posso saber quem são eles? – Harry perguntou.

- Sim. Você os conhece. Estou falando com um deles agora mesmo.

- Eu?

- Exatamente.

- E o outro?

- O nome dele é Alvo Dumbledore.

- O quê? – Harry gritou espantado. – Alvo Dumbledore?

- Isso mesmo. – o outro sorriu. – Ele viu a profecia quinze anos atrás.

Agora sim que Harry estava definitivamente confuso. Sua cabeça rodava devido à avalanche de informações que recebia. Não era possível... Ou melhor, era possível sim... Dumbledore sempre parecia saber de tudo...

- Reparei que se surpreendeu... – o Espelho da Verdade disse.

- E como não poderia? Alvo Dumbledore... Ele é o diretor da minha escola... Hogwarts...

- Eu sei disso. E esse foi _um dos motivos_ para ele ter sido escolhido... Já fazia muito tempo que ninguém via a profecia. Nesse século, não tinha aparecido ninguém, até que ele veio. Eu já estava fraco devido a todo o tempo que fiquei sem me revigorar. E ele apareceu e concordou em me dar mais vigor do que geralmente eu tiro dos bruxos que assumo a forma...

- Como assim?

- Cada vez que eu tomo a forma de alguém, eu tiro um pouco da energia desse alguém. Só que eu não tiro muito, dependendo da situação. Você, por exemplo. Eu não preciso tirar muito da sua energia e não vou mesmo, nem que quisesse ou precisasse. Apesar de você ter _muita_ energia vital, eu não posso tirar muito dela. Não tenho permissão.

- E quanto de energia você tirou de Alvo Dumbledore?

- Digamos que imensamente mais do que eu tirarei de você.

- E o que acontece quando se tira muita energia?

- A pessoa envelhece. Alvo Dumbledore envelheceu muito depois do encontro que teve comigo. Mas ele é, além de um homem bondoso, um homem esperto. Ele trocou sua energia por, como poderei dizer... informações importantes.

Harry ia perguntar uma coisa, mas o outro pareceu adivinhar seus pensamentos.

- Você não pode saber quais são essas informações.

- Entendo... – Harry abaixou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhado. Levantou a cabeça e se encheu de coragem para perguntar:

- Por que eu fui escolhido?

- Isso... eu não posso te dizer. Eu nunca sei quem serão os escolhidos até que me encontre com eles. Eu só sei quem eles são assim que se olham nas águas do lago... porque o lago, sou eu, o Espelho da Verdade. Eu só soube que você era o escolhido quando te vi refletido no lago, então eu pisquei para você e sorri. E também te falei aquelas palavras, já com a sua voz, pois assim que você foi refletido nas águas do lago, eu me transformei em você. Qualquer um que olhasse no lago e não fosse o escolhido, não veria nada, nem o seu reflexo...

Harry subitamente se lembrou de algo que não tinha levado em consideração quando aconteceu.

- As águas do lago não refletiram a imagem de Voldemort!

O Espelho da Verdade sorriu.

- É porque ele não era o escolhido... As águas, naquele momento, só refletiriam a _sua_ imagem e a de mais ninguém...

Harry assentiu com a cabeça e olhou ao seu redor. Viu novamente os espelhos e perguntou:

- O que são esses espelhos?

- Essa sala é o Portal dos Tempos. Cada um desses espelhos... – ele fez um gesto indicando-os. - ...leva a um desses três tempos: o passado... – ele indicou o espelho com as chamas verdes mais escuras. - ...o presente, que é por onde viemos... – ele mostrou o espelho com as chamas verdes de uma tonalidade que ficava entre o claro e o escuro. – ...e, por último, o futuro. – ele apontou para o das chamas verdes claras.

- Por que a mudança das tonalidades das chamas? – Harry perguntou.

- O passado é o mais escuro, pois é o mais sombrio de todos, quando todos os problemas começaram... O presente não é nem muito escuro e nem muito claro, pois é um período de transição, onde qualquer escolha faz a diferença... E o futuro é o mais claro de todos, pois há sempre a esperança de que o amanhã seja melhor que o hoje...

Harry estava maravilhado com tudo aquilo. Nunca pensara que pudesse ver algo assim, mesmo sabendo que no mundo da magia, nada era impossível. Olhou para o Espelho da Verdade e perguntou:

- E para onde nós vamos?

- Para o passado. Somente lá, entenderemos o presente e o futuro...

Ele estendeu novamente sua mão. Harry a apertou e, juntos, cruzaram o Espelho do Passado.


	38. Viagem ao passado e ao futuro

Capítulo Trinta e Oito – Viagem ao passado e ao futuro

Harry fechou os olhos durante a viagem, que foi bem parecida com a anterior. Assim que os reabriu, viu que estava em um quarto grande, ricamente decorado com móveis antigos. A cama, no centro do quarto, possuía cortinas à sua volta e parecia como uma das camas de princesas das histórias infantis trouxas. Além disso, havia uma estante cheia de livros na parede oposta de onde estavam Harry e o Espelho da Verdade. Eles estavam próximos ao que parecia ser a porta, mas Harry notou que não havia uma maçaneta e muito menos fechadura nela.

Havia alguém sentado em uma escrivaninha. Harry observou a pessoa e viu que era uma mulher de um pouco mais de quarenta anos de idade; não conseguia precisar. Ela trajava um vestido muito longo e rodado, amarelo ouro, típico de épocas passadas. Estava pensativa, olhando para a grande janela à sua frente, apoiando a cabeça nas duas mãos.

- Estamos na época posterior à fundação da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. – o Espelho da Verdade, que estava do lado de Harry, informou. – Na verdade, estamos exatamente quinze anos depois da fundação. Não se preocupe porque ninguém nos verá aqui, somos meros observadores. Reconhece aquela bruxa? – ele perguntou, apontando para a bruxa sentada à escrivaninha.

Harry olhou mais atentamente para ela e lembrou de um quadro pendurado na parede de uma sala. O quadro de Helga Huflepuff.

- Ela é... Helga Huflepuff? – Harry perguntou.

O Espelho da Verdade sorriu e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Depois, tanto ele, como Harry, começaram a observar a fundadora da Casa Lufa-lufa. Ela tinha parado de fitar o nada e estava procurando alguma coisa nas gavetas da escrivaninha. Depois de abrir algumas gavetas, ela achou o que queria: uma folha de pergaminho, uma pena e um tinteiro. Ela abriu o pergaminho sobre a escrivaninha, abriu o tinteiro e molhou a ponta da pena. Parou por alguns instantes, pensando, e depois se voltou para o pergaminho. Começou a rabiscá-lo, mas não parecia estar escrevendo... parecia estar... desenhando...

- Helga Huflepuff desenhava? – Harry perguntou.

- Sim. E muito bem, diga-se de passagem. Foi ela que desenhou o brasão de Hogwarts.

- Eu não sabia disso...

- Poucos livros dizem essas coisas... – o Espelho da Verdade lamentou.

- E... o que ela está desenhando?

- Ela ainda não sabe, mas está retratando o herdeiro de Gryffindor e Slytherin.

- É mesmo? – Harry perguntou surpreso. – E eu vou poder ver esse desenho?

- Não. – ele fora curto e grosso. – Pouquíssimos bruxos viram esse retrato. Que eu me lembre... acho que foram somente... ah, é claro, apenas uma pessoa o viu, além, é óbvio, de Helga Huflepuff.

Nesse instante alguém gritou do outro lado do que parecia ser a porta:

- Helga? Posso entrar? – era uma voz de mulher.

Helga Huflepuff parou imediatamente de desenhar e engoliu em seco, assustada. Guardou o pergaminho rapidamente em uma gaveta qualquer e disse, com a voz um pouco trêmula:

- Entre, Rowena!

O que parecia ser a porta abriu, mas ao invés de abrir como uma porta comum, ela se desfez magicamente, desaparecendo. A mulher que estava do outro lado entrou e, depois disso, a porta se refez por mágica. A bruxa que tinha entrado também aparentava ter a mesma idade de Helga Huflepuff, porém era muito mais bonita. Trajava um belo vestido rodado azul escuro. Ela tinha olhos bondosos, porém decididos e perspicazes, diferente de Helga Huflepuff, que tinha os olhos caídos e tristes.

- Acho que não preciso te dizer quem é essa bruxa, não é? – o Espelho da Verdade disse com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto. – Foi ela que me criou.

- Ela é Rowena Ravenclaw, fundadora da Casa Corvinal. – Harry afirmou e o outro confirmou com a cabeça, sem tirar os olhos de sua criadora.

Rowena Ravenclaw cruzou o quarto e parou em frente à Helga Huflepuff. Sorrindo, perguntou:

- O que andas a fazer, Helga?

- Eu? – Helga Huflepuff parecia nervosa com aquela situação. – Eu... só... estava pensando... na vida...

- Compreendo... No entanto, enquanto tu pensas na vida, minha amiga, Godric e Slytherin nos convocam para uma reunião na sala secreta.

- Ah! Certo... então, vamos?

Rowena Ravenclaw concordou e completou:

- Eles estão a nos esperar.

As duas, então, saíram. Harry perguntou para o Espelho da Verdade:

- Nós vamos atrás delas?

- Não. Nós vamos alguns dias à frente no tempo.

O Espelho da Verdade estalou os dedos e o quarto se dissipou. Depois, se formou novamente. Era o mesmo quarto onde estavam antes, mas provavelmente alguns dias depois.

Harry olhou pela janela. Era noite e o quarto estava escuro, sendo iluminado apenas pela luz da lua cheia, que penetrava no ambiente pela janela aberta. A cama estava sendo ocupada por alguém, e Harry viu que era Helga Huflepuff. Ela se revirava na cama, como se não conseguisse dormir. Abriu os olhos e sentou na beirada da cama, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos, os longos cabelos caindo pelo seu rosto. Perguntou a si mesma, com um tom de voz desesperado:

- O que é isso? O que são essas imagens que aparecem na minha mente? O que são todas essas frases que se formam na minha cabeça, como um turbilhão de águas de um rio?

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para a escrivaninha. Levantou da cama e se dirigiu até o lugar. Havia um pergaminho em branco sobre a escrivaninha. A pena estava ao lado dele, assim como o tinteiro. Ela sentou na cadeira, pegou na pena e molhou-a na tinta. Fechou os olhos e, quando os abriu novamente, havia algo diferente neles, um brilho estranho. Ela começou a escrever febrilmente, como se fosse a última coisa que tinha para fazer na vida, como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. Só parava para molhar a pena. Escrevia sem parar.

- Ela... parece estar em uma espécie de transe... – Harry comentou.

- E está mesmo. – o Espelho da Verdade confirmou. – Adivinhos somente conseguem profetizar algo certo quando estão sob algum tipo de transe...

- Você quer dizer que ela está...

Nesse instante ela parou de escrever e fechou novamente os olhos, para reabri-los depois. Eles voltaram a ter o mesmo brilho tristonho. Ela levantou o pergaminho na altura dos olhos, lendo-o. A cada linha, a cada palavra, ela parecia se assustar mais e mais. Quando finalmente terminou, perguntou, assustada:

- O que é isso?

Ao lado de Harry, o Espelho da Verdade afirmou:

- Ela acabou de escrever a Profecia Sagrada.

Ele, depois de dizer isso, estalou novamente os dedos e o quarto se dissipou. O que se formou a seguir foi uma sala conhecida para Harry, a sala dos quatro grandes, que ficava ao lado da sala de Dumbledore, ou melhor, ficava ao lado da sala do diretor, já que nessa época Dumbledore nem era nascido.

Sentadas em um dos sofás, estavam Helga Huflepuff e Rowena Ravenclaw. A primeira tremia, parecia mais nervosa que o habitual, enquanto a outra tentava acalmá-la.

- Tu tens certeza de que não queres me falar o que houve contigo, Helga? – Rowena Ravenclaw perguntou, preocupada.

- Sim, Rowena. Perdoe-me, mas prefiro esperar por Godric e Slytherin, para contar a ti e a eles.

- Se preferes assim, respeitar-te-ei.

A porta da sala abriu. Por ela entraram Godric Gryffindor e Salazar Slytherin. Eles discutiam acaloradamente alguma coisa. Gryffindor era um homem alto e robusto, suas vestes eram vermelhas vivas. Já Slytherin era um homem um tanto franzino e sombrio, com olhos misteriosos e frios, trajava uma veste verde escuro.

- Eu só espero que não seja nenhuma tolice, Huflepuff. – Slytherin disse com selvageria.

- Vejas bem como a trata, Slytherin! – Gryffindor o censurou, tomando partido da bruxa.

- Não há problemas, Godric. – Helga Huflepuff disse em um tom triste. Ela olhou a cada um profundamente, mas se concentrou mais nos dois homens do que na amiga ao seu lado. – Tenho algo muito importante a vos dizer...

- Pois então diga, Helga... – a amiga a encorajou.

Helga Huflepuff respirou fundo e disse:

- Alguns dias atrás, eu entrei em transe e escrevi uma profecia. Ela diz que, daqui a muitos e muitos anos, nascerá alguém muito especial. Um bruxo muito poderoso que expulsará o mal do mundo com a "centelha de esperança"... Esse bruxo terá o sangue... tanto de... ti, Godric, como de ti, Slytherin...

- O quê? – Slytherin perguntou exasperado. – O que estás dizendo, estás a troçar de mim?

- Não! – Helga Huflepuff disse desesperada. – Não, nunca brincaria com algo tão sério!

Rowena Ravenclaw e Godric Gryffindor pareciam igualmente surpresos. Foi o último destes que perguntou:

- Tu estás querendo dizer que... o meu sangue e o sangue... dele... – e indicou Slytherin com a cabeça. - ...vão se unir em uma única pessoa?

- Exatamente, Godric...

- Isso é um disparate! – Slytherin ficou mais enfurecido ainda. – O meu sangue não pode se misturar ao sangue de... Gryffindor! Nunca! – e ele saiu da sala batendo os pés com força no chão.

- Helga... – Gryffindor a chamou depois que Slytherin deixou a sala. Ela o olhou perturbada. – Eu... detesto concordar com Slytherin, porém... não há como isto estar correto... O meu sangue nunca irá se unir ao sangue dele!

- Eu sinto muito, Godric, mas é a verdade...

Gryffindor abaixou os olhos e não disse mais nada. Apenas saiu da sala. Lágrimas começaram a cair pelo rosto de Helga Huflepuff. Rowena Ravenclaw a abraçou, dizendo:

- Não chores, Helga...

- Eu tenho medo do que eles poderão fazer, Rowena... Eles podem... roubar a profecia... não digo Godric, mas... Slytherin o faria com certeza... Se a profecia cair em mãos erradas, todo o destino poderá ser mudado e acontecerão catástrofes irremediáveis... Eu não posso permitir que isso aconteça! Entretanto... não sei o que fazer...

- Eu tenho uma idéia, Helga... – a outra bruxa sorriu. – Eu acho que sei como posso te ajudar.

O Espelho da Verdade estalou os dedos mais uma vez, fazendo a sala se dissipar. O que apareceu em seguida foi uma caverna com um lago, que Harry reconheceu como a caverna onde estava quando duelou com Voldemort.

Helga Huflepuff estava parada, com um olhar decidido no rosto. Dessa vez, era Rowena Ravenclaw que parecia assustada e indecisa. Ela mantinha a varinha apontada para a amiga e disse, aflita:

- Eu não posso, Helga... Se eu fizer isso, tu vais... morrer...

- Tu tens que fazer, Rowena... É o único jeito de proteger a profecia...

- Helga... – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu não consigo... E... além disso, Slytherin nem está mais na escola... Ele foi embora depois de toda aquela história de "sangues-ruins" que tinha inventado... Não há mais razão para...

- Não é tão simples assim, Rowena... Pode não ser Slytherin, mas sempre haverá quem queira se aproveitar da profecia para fazer algo de ruim... Faz isso por mim... – ela sorriu. – Sempre te serei grata, Rowena, minha amiga...

Rowena Ravenclaw fechou os olhos, e as lágrimas escorreram pela sua face.

- Sentirei tua falta... Eu sinto tanto, minha amiga...

- Também sentirei tua falta, onde quer que eu esteja... Mas eu ficarei bem e tu também...

Rowena Ravenclaw respirou fundo e gritou:

- _Verita Protectum!_

Uma luz forte saiu do corpo de Helga Huflepuff, que começou a envelhecer rapidamente até que ficou tão idosa, que caiu no chão, morrendo. A luz que tinha saído dela não tomou forma alguma, era apenas um foco de luz intensa e disforme.

- Esse é o meu verdadeiro eu. – o Espelho da Verdade disse, estalando os dedos.

A caverna se dissipou e, logo, Harry estava de volta ao Portal dos Tempos. Olhou para o Espelho da Verdade e perguntou:

- O que era isso?

- Isso que você viu foram algumas das partes mais importantes sobre como a Profecia Sagrada foi feita e protegida. Como você viu, tanto Godric Gryffindor, como Salazar Slytherin não se conformaram em que seus sangues se unissem. Por isso, Helga Huflepuff se viu obrigada a proteger a profecia e Rowena Ravenclaw a ajudou. Aquele feitiço que você a viu conjurar, era o feitiço que me fez... Aquela luz era eu, a minha verdadeira forma. Helga Huflepuff morreu porque, para que eu fosse feito, era necessária muita energia vital, que foi tirada dela. Depois daquele momento, Rowena Ravenclaw pôde criar o Portal dos Tempos e me manteve como guardião do portal e protetor da profecia.

- E onde a profecia está?

Ele indicou o Espelho do Futuro e disse:

- Não posso entrar ali. Você terá que ir sozinho.

Harry olhou para o espelho que fora indicado. As chamas verdes claras ardiam intensamente ao redor dele. Respirou fundo e caminhou até ele, entrando em seguida.

O que viu lá dentro foi uma sala que parecia feita de um fogo que não parava de queimar. Porém, Harry não se sentia arder nem nada parecido. O ambiente era quente, mas não a ponto de queimá-lo; era um ambiente confortável e acalentador.

A sala não era muito grande e, no centro dela, havia um pedestal com um pequeno baú de madeira dentro dele, que estava fechado. Harry se aproximou e tocou o baú. Imediatamente, ele começou a brilhar e se mexer. O garoto deu um passo para trás e o baú abriu, espalhando uma luz de ofuscar os olhos.

Harry cobriu a vista com o braço e, depois de algum tempo, tirou-o da frente de sua visão e olhou para o lugar que estava brilhando. O baú estava aberto e, acima dele, flutuava um pergaminho muito antigo, mas que, mesmo assim, parecia intacto. O pergaminho começou a se desenrolar sozinho e, quando terminou, as palavras que estavam escritas nele saíram do papel e começaram a se projetar no ar, em letras de um fogo verde:

__

Mil anos, como um sopro, perpassar-se-ão

Até o dia em que se ouvirá o trovão

Relampear e coriscar irá o céu

Enquanto a escuridão cobrir como um véu

Os olhos dos tolos e dos sábios feiticeiros

Pararão de lutar os valorosos guerreiros

Pois, enfim, a luz voltará a brilhar

Quando o herdeiro da esperança chegar

Luz e trevas confundirão o seu ser

Coragem e astúcia em seu coração e mente irão viver

O ledo engano inúmeras vezes lhe trará a dor

Contudo, eles aumentarão o seu valor

As lágrimas e o sangue mancharão seus dedos

Porque entenderá o sofrimento muito cedo

Amor e ódio terá

Gryffindor e Slytherin será

As trevas dilacerá-lo-ão como espadas

E verá angustiado tantas lágrimas derramadas

Lutará sem o porquê compreender

Porém será isso que o concederá mais poder

Por presenciar tantas mortes

Conseguirá ficar mais forte

Tornar-se-á história

Quando do Senhor da Morte obtiver a vitória

Anos a fio combatendo

Sempre o bem que temos protegendo

Segredos guardados

Finalmente serão desvendados

Do seu coração cintilará a luz

Que mais do que o ouro reluz

A tão esperada paz haverá

E a centelha de esperança o mal encarcerará

Harry ficou fitando aquelas palavras boquiaberto. Esta, então, era a Profecia Sagrada? Mas não conseguia compreender absolutamente nada do que ela dizia... Tudo era tão confuso para ele...

Nesse momento, uma imensa chama se formou, envolvendo as palavras que flutuavam no ar e quando a chama se consumiu, o pergaminho antigo estava novamente flutuando e as palavras já estavam de volta ao papel, que começou a se enrolar sozinho.

Enquanto isso, o garoto olhou para o baú, que continuava aberto. Aproximou-se dele e olhou para o seu interior. Havia um outro pergaminho dentro dele, que estava enrolado. Harry colocou a mão dentro do baú e tentou pegar o papel. Assim que o tocou, a sua mão começou a arder intensamente e ele soltou o papel. Olhou para a sua mão. Não estava queimada, mas ardia.

Nesse instante, o pergaminho que continha a profecia começou a enrolar mais rápido. Assim que já estava completamente enrolado, entrou no baú, que fechou com um estrondo.

O fogo que queimava na sala começou a arder mais e mais, e o ambiente ficou insuportavelmente quente. Harry sentiu como se uma mão invisível o fizesse flutuar e era exatamente isso que acontecia. Olhou para o chão e viu que seus pés não o tocavam mais.

Então, foi como se essa mesma mão invisível o empurrasse com força para fora da sala. Harry foi jogado para o mesmo lugar por onde tinha entrado e ultrapassou o Espelho do Futuro velozmente, entrando novamente no Portal dos Tempos e caindo com estrondo no chão, batendo com força todo o seu corpo.

Não conseguiu reprimir uma exclamação de dor pelo impacto. Tinha fechado os olhos e, quando os reabriu, viu a sua própria imagem na sua frente. Era o Espelho da Verdade.

Harry sentou e colocou a mão na cabeça. Olhou para o Espelho da Verdade, que tinha uma expressão de espanto e, ao mesmo tempo, reprovação no rosto igual ao do garoto.

- O que aconteceu? – Harry perguntou.

- Você chegou a ver a profecia? – o outro perguntou intrigado.

- Sim, mas aí foi como se alguém me jogasse para fora da sala... O que eu fiz de errado?

- Você tentou ver algo além da profecia?

- Bem, eu... – Harry se lembrou de quando tentou pegar o outro pergaminho no baú... – Eu olhei dentro do baú e...

- Não me diga que você tentou pegar o outro pergaminho? – o Espelho da Verdade perguntou com uma expressão de quem entendia o que estava acontecendo.

- Anh... – Harry começou a falar, um pouco envergonhado. – Sim...

- Entendi... – o outro fez uma expressão cansada. – Acredite, isso sempre acontece... Todos tentam ver esse outro pergaminho, mas são poucos os que têm permissão e, sempre que alguém tenta ver esse pergaminho e não pode, essa pessoa é jogada violentamente para fora da sala...

- Foi o que aconteceu comigo...

- Exatamente.

- E o que era aquele pergaminho? – Harry se atreveu a perguntar, mas achava que não conseguiria uma resposta.

O Espelho da Verdade o olhou de cima a baixo e disse, com um sorriso:

- Você é curioso mesmo, hein? Ninguém nunca me perguntou tantas coisas, e ninguém, muito menos, foi tão ousado a perguntar o que você está perguntando depois que foi jogado da sala...

Harry abaixou os olhos e sentiu que corou de vergonha.

- Ah... Tudo bem... – o Espelho da Verdade começou a dizer. – Acho que você é assim por ser tão jovem, na verdade até hoje não houve ninguém tão jovem que tenha visto a profecia...

Harry levantou os olhos para ver a sua própria imagem, que continuou a falar:

- Mas... se você quer mesmo saber... aquele pergaminho era o desenho do herdeiro, aquele mesmo desenho que vimos Helga Huflepuff fazendo no passado...

- E alguém já o viu? – Harry perguntou.

- Somente uma pessoa... – Harry ia fazer outra pergunta, mas ele o interrompeu. – E nem me pergunte quem é, porque eu não vou falar...

Harry entendeu e não fez mais perguntas. O outro olhou para o espelho que conduzia ao presente e disse, voltando-se para Harry:

- Eu sinto muito, Harry Potter, mas seu tempo acabou. Você vai ter que voltar... – ele colocou a mão na testa de Harry e disse: - Como eu já te disse antes, eu vou tirar um pouco da sua energia vital, mas será bem pouco. Não se preocupe. Você não vai envelhecer muito, talvez cresça um pouco, mas nada muito significativo, e isso você só vai notar daqui a alguns dias. Por hora, você se sentirá apenas imensamente cansado...

Uma luz começou a sair de Harry e passar para o corpo do outro. O garoto começou a sentir o corpo entorpecer e os olhos ficarem pesados. O Espelho da Verdade ainda disse:

- Revele ao mínimo de pessoas possível o que aconteceu aqui. O conteúdo da profecia você não vai conseguir revelar a ninguém, por mais que quisesse, e se tentar falar algum dia a profecia para alguém, não conseguirá, pois sua voz não irá sair. Você somente saberá o conteúdo da Profecia Sagrada para si mesmo e mais ninguém. Use o que sabe com sabedoria. E mais uma coisa... foi bom falar com você, mesmo que você não pare de fazer perguntas... Adeus, Harry Potter.

Harry ainda viu um sorriso no rosto, que era igual ao seu, do Espelho da Verdade antes de não conseguir mais manter os olhos abertos e perder os sentidos.


	39. Toda a verdade

Capítulo Trinta e Nove – Toda a verdade

Ping. Ping. Ping.

Não parava de gotejar. Insistentemente, incessantemente... Teimosamente... O som da água gotejando era a única coisa que conseguia escutar. O resto era silêncio.

Sentia o corpo inteiro doer. Seus braços, suas pernas... Parecia que havia um rombo no seu braço esquerdo... e havia mesmo... Sua cabeça girava, por isso não abria os olhos... quando tentou fazê-lo, a cabeça doeu mais e desistiu. Abrir a boca nem pensar! Se fizesse isso, sentia que tudo o que tinha comido (já nem lembrava quando isso tinha sido, parecia tão distante) iria para fora num segundo.

E ainda estava sobre um chão de pedra, extremamente incômodo e úmido. Parecia estar sobre uma espécie de poça de uma água muito gelada. Havia uma pedrinha irritante bem debaixo de suas costelas, que já estavam doloridas. Mas não se mexeu para que ela saísse de lá... Não conseguia se mexer, seu corpo estava muito cansado...

Passos. Ouviu passos que quebraram o silêncio. Pés apressados que pisavam nas poças d'água fazendo barulho. Vozes. Vozes que se aproximavam mais e mais. Uma voz gritou desesperada:

- Harry!

O que sentiu a seguir foram braços que o erguiam e o sacudiam com força. Mas não era muito difícil movimentá-lo, seu corpo estava tão amolecido que qualquer um faria isso.

- Harry! – a voz chamou novamente com aflição.

Sentiu o seu corpo ser sacudido com mais força e mais furiosamente. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas não conseguiu. 

- Fique calmo, assim você vai machucá-lo ainda mais... – uma outra voz disse em um tom mais calmo que a primeira, mas que também não escondia um leve tom de preocupação.

- Calmo, como? – a primeira voz se alterou. – O senhor quer que eu fique calmo o vendo dessa maneira? Ele não responde! Ele... ele pode estar...

- Não, ele não está morto. – a outra voz disse.

Sentiu que uma mão enrugada segurava seu pulso por alguns instantes.

- Ele não está morto. – a voz reafirmou e a mão soltou seu pulso. – Seu coração está batendo.

- Mas ele vai ficar assim, desacordado, até quando? – a primeira voz disse apenas um pouco mais tranqüila.

- Vou reanimá-lo. – a outra voz disse. – _Enervate!_

Foi como se uma leve onda de calor e de força o atingissem. A primeira coisa que tentou fazer foi abrir os olhos. E conseguiu, devagar e com uma certa dificuldade, mas conseguiu.

O que viu foram duas imagens difusas à sua frente. Forçou os olhos, tentando ver. Piscou e os vultos começaram a entrar em foco. O que o segurava era moreno e tinha o rosto magro e abatido. Ao seu lado havia um outro, de cabelos brancos, face enrugada, olhos azuis atrás das lentes dos óculos em forma de... meia lua... Conseguiu reconhecê-los e disse, num sussurro rouco:

- Sirius? Professor Dumbledore?

- Ah... Você acordou, Harry... Que susto você me deu... – Sirius disse aliviado.

- Você conseguiu assustar até a mim, Harry... – Dumbledore falou e sorriu bondosamente, como só ele sabia fazer.

Harry ainda ficou olhando para os dois por um tempo, tentando se situar. Algo passou na sua mente e perguntou, de supetão:

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Eu é que deveria estar lhe fazendo essa pergunta, não acha, senhor Harry Potter? – Sirius perguntou em um tom autoritário. – Acho que não adianta mesmo tentar lhe afastar do perigo, não é?

- Sempre continuaremos tentando, mas duvido que tenhamos sucesso algum dia... – Dumbledore comentou, seus olhos cintilando atrás dos óculos.

Harry se virou para o diretor e o encarou intrigado, perguntando logo após:

- Professor... o senhor tinha sido afastado da escola... Como...?

Dumbledore fez um sinal para que se calasse e sorriu, dizendo:

- Eu tive que voltar, Harry, por causa de tudo que aconteceu na minha ausência... A maioria dos conselheiros da escola resolveu que eu deveria retomar meu cargo depois dos recentes acontecimentos... É claro que eu tive uma ajuda bastante significativa dos meus aliados... E agora, resolveram afastar uma outra pessoa, de um outro cargo, mas isso não vem ao caso nesse momento...

- Quem? – o garoto perguntou.

Sirius suspirou, enquanto Dumbledore revirava os olhos.

- Você está fazendo perguntas demais, Harry... – Sirius disse.

- Não posso saber?

- É claro que pode, Harry. – Dumbledore respondeu. – Finalmente, Cornélio Fudge foi destituído. Não foi apenas Hogwarts que foi invadida esta noite, o Ministério da Magia também foi... Os comensais atacaram o ministério, houve luta, roubo de alguns documentos e informações e... isso foi considerado como "incompetência"... – Dumbledore levantou as sobrancelhas e Harry se lembrou que o diretor tinha sido rotulado como "incompetente" pelo próprio ex-ministro. - ...da parte de Cornélio... O conselho resolveu destituí-lo no mesmo momento em que me restituíram ao meu cargo de diretor de Hogwarts...

- Satisfeito agora, Harry? – Sirius perguntou com sarcasmo.

- E você, Sirius, como veio parar aqui?

- É, ainda não está satisfeito... Bem, eu tinha que ver com meus próprios olhos o que o meu afilhado andou aprontando... E Dumbledore me ajudou a entrar em Hogwarts, como já fez outras vezes...

Harry subitamente se lembrou de algo muito importante.

- E vocês... encontraram o Rony e a Mione antes de chegarem aqui? Como está a Sra. Figg? Ela foi levada para a ala hospitalar? Ela está bem?

Sirius e Dumbledore se entreolharam, cúmplices. Sirius engoliu em seco e não olhou para Harry. Dumbledore abaixou os olhos e quando os levantou, encarou Harry profundamente e disse, num tom triste que mostrava que a conversa acabava ali:

- Você já vai vê-la, Harry.

O garoto entendeu e não disse mais nada. Sirius começou a ajudá-lo a se levantar. Assim que foi posto de pé, suas pernas cambalearam. Dumbledore passou o braço direito de Harry sobre seu ombro para ajudá-lo a se firmar e Sirius o imitou. Assim que o padrinho fez isso, reparou no rombo que havia no braço esquerdo do garoto.

- Esse corte está horrível! Precisamos fazer algum feitiço para melhorá-lo...

- Não se preocupe, sei de alguém que poderá ajudá-lo assim que chegarmos à outra sala. – Dumbledore disse isso e abaixou os olhos. Spi, o pequeno Splooty, estava aos seus pés. – Vamos, Spi, não vai querer ficar aqui, não é?

O bichinho os acompanhou durante a caminhada, que foi silenciosa, lenta e penosa, principalmente para Harry. Ele ainda sentia o corpo doer e cada passo era difícil. Parecia que aquele corredor não acabaria nunca. Mas acabou, e eles chegaram até a outra sala.

Harry olhou para o lugar onde tinha deixado Rony e Hermione cuidando da Sra. Figg. Viu uma Hermione cabisbaixa, um Rony tristonho que ainda segurava a Sra. Figg nos braços. Ela tinha os olhos fechados e o rosto pálido. O chão estava manchado de sangue. Ao lado dela estava Fawkes, a fênix, que chorava, mas suas lágrimas curativas não pareciam surtir nenhum efeito na velha senhora. 

Spi correu até Hermione e se jogou em seus braços. A garota se espantou e levantou os olhos, percebendo a presença de Harry, Sirius e Dumbledore. Rony também os notou, pois levantou a cabeça para vê-los. Os amigos olharam para Harry num misto de preocupação e tristeza. Harry olhou novamente para a Sra. Figg e compreendeu o que estava acontecendo. Não queria compreender, mas sabia o que aquilo significava.

Desvencilhou-se de Dumbledore e queria fazer o mesmo com Sirius, mas o padrinho não deixou e o segurou, já que se o garoto ficasse sem apoio, com certeza cairia. Sirius acompanhou o afilhado até o lugar onde a Sra. Figg estava e, só então, soltou o garoto, que se ajoelhou na frente da velha senhora. Fawkes levantou os olhos marejados e voou até o ombro do garoto, chorando mais ainda com a sua bonita cabeça encostada no braço dele e a dor no corpo de Harry começou a aliviar. Mas ele não se importou com isso. Pegou o pulso da Sra. Figg e não sentiu sua pulsação. Viu que ela não respirava.

Abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, tentando segurar as lágrimas. Mas elas rolaram pelo seu rosto silenciosamente. Não sabia o porquê, mas sentia o coração apertado. Nem se lembrava mais de quando tinha chorado dessa maneira... E não entendia o porquê! Conhecia a Sra. Figg há muito tempo, desde que era muito pequeno, mas nunca atribuíra muita importância a ela... Então por quê; por que sentia aquela dor? Por que as lágrimas teimavam em rolar?

Respirou fundo e enxugou as lágrimas com a manga das vestes. Tentou fazer com que sua voz não parecesse tão arrastada, mas não conseguiu. O que saiu foi um sussurro fraco quando perguntou:

- Ela... ela não resistiu, não é?

- Infelizmente, não... – ouviu a voz de Dumbledore. – Quando chegamos aqui, ela já não... estava entre nós...

Harry levantou os olhos para ver Rony e Hermione.

- Como foi que...

Foi Rony que respondeu:

- Nós queríamos levá-la embora... até a ala hospitalar, mas... ela não quis... disse que não adiantava... e... foi pouco tempo depois que você saiu... ela...

Rony parecia não conseguir falar mais. Harry entendeu e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Olhou novamente para a Sra. Figg. Ela estava tão pálida... Notou que um de seus olhos ainda estava entreaberto. Levou a mão até ele para fechá-lo e reparou que ele era verde... Engraçado, nunca tinha notado isso antes... Nunca tinha percebido que ela tinha olhos verdes... Eles eram até... parecidos com os dele... Não importava. Fechou o olho dela delicadamente.

Por que isso teve que acontecer? Por que mais um inocente teve que morrer por causa de Voldemort? Tinha certeza que fora ele... Será que isso nunca acabaria? Quantas pessoas ainda morreriam pelas mãos sujas dele? Quantas pessoas ainda sofreriam pela perda irremediável que causariam essas mortes?

Sentiu alguém apertar seu ombro e quando levantou os olhos, viu Sirius o encarando com uma expressão paternal.

- Acabou, Harry. Não podemos fazer nada por ela...

- Sirius está certo... Não há mais nada a se fazer a não ser sair daqui... – Dumbledore disse, se aproximando. Ele apontou a varinha para o corpo da Sra. Figg. – _Mobilicorpus!_

O corpo dela começou a flutuar. Sirius forçou Harry a se levantar e ajudou o garoto a se manter em pé e caminhar. Todos, então, começaram a sair. Ninguém falava nada. Dumbledore ia na frente, levando o corpo da Sra. Figg. Fawkes voava sobre eles. Rony e Hermione iam logo atrás; a garota apoiava o rosto no peito do namorado, soluçando de vez em quando. Harry e Sirius iam por último, o garoto sendo apoiado pelo padrinho. Assim que chegaram ao cano íngreme pelo qual tinham vindo anteriormente, Dumbledore disse:

- Vocês seguem na frente, Fawkes os levará. Eu vou depois com Arabella.

Ninguém discordou. Hermione segurou na cauda de Fawkes, Rony segurou em Hermione, Sirius em Rony e Harry em Sirius. A fênix voou pelos canos, levando-os até a sala dos quatro grandes. Quando chegaram lá, Harry reparou que a figura de Salazar Slytherin lhe lançou um olhar raivoso enquanto os outros fundadores da escola pareciam aliviados ao verem o garoto. Dumbledore chegou logo após com o corpo da Sra. Figg, sabe-se lá como.

Todos saíram da sala dos quatro grandes e foram para a sala de Dumbledore, que ficava ao lado. Assim que chegaram, o diretor conjurou uma maca, onde depositou o corpo da Sra. Figg. Ele se voltou para Rony e Hermione quando disse:

- Sr. Weasley, Srta. Granger... Poderiam procurar pela Profª. McGonagall e pelo Prof. Snape e trazê-los aqui, por favor?

Os dois assentiram e saíram logo após. Sirius ajudou Harry a se sentar em uma cadeira em frente à mesa de Dumbledore. O padrinho sentou ao lado do afilhado e ainda passou a mão na cabeça dele, antes de ter sua atenção atraída para um tinteiro em cima da mesa, que foi para onde ficou olhando por muito tempo, aparentemente sem vê-lo. Harry olhou ao seu redor e viu que Fawkes tinha retornado ao seu poleiro. Dumbledore olhava tristemente para o corpo da Sra. Figg. Harry fez o mesmo.

Ninguém falou nada até que Rony e Hermione voltassem, trazendo a Profª. McGonagall e Snape. A professora, assim que entrou, olhou para onde estavam Dumbledore e a Sra. Figg, colocou ambas as mãos trêmulas na boca e sussurrou:

- Arabella!

Ela se aproximou do corpo da Sra. Figg e começou a acariciar sua face, as lágrimas rolando pelo seu rosto. Harry nunca tinha visto a professora assim e, provavelmente, ninguém ali, porque todos ficaram um pouco surpresos, todos menos Dumbledore.

Snape lançou um olhar frio para Sirius, que retribuiu o olhar. O professor de Poções ficou parado onde estava, quieto, apenas olhando para o lugar onde estavam o diretor e a professora de Transfiguração.

- Alvo... O que aconteceu? – a Profª. McGonagall perguntou com a voz embargada.

- Muitas coisas, Minerva... Mas acho que você imagina o que houve...

Ela assentiu e voltou a acariciar o rosto da Sra. Figg. Dumbledore se voltou para Snape e disse:

- Severo, você pode levar o corpo de Arabella até a ala hospitalar? Arabella terá que ficar lá por um tempo ainda, antes que resolvamos tudo... Eu mesmo gostaria de levá-la, mas tenho que resolver alguns assuntos... – ele olhou para Harry e, em seguida, para Rony e Hermione. – E os senhores, acompanhem o professor Snape e aproveitem para ficar pela ala hospitalar por um tempo. E por favor, eu peço para que não comentem o que aconteceu com ninguém, pelo menos por enquanto...

Rony e Hermione concordaram e saíram, sendo seguidos por Snape, que levava o corpo da Sra. Figg através de magia. A Profª. McGonagall queria ir com eles, mas Dumbledore não deixou:

- Você fica, Minerva. Preciso de você aqui.

Ela assentiu. Dumbledore sentou atrás de sua mesa e, com a varinha, puxou uma cadeira ao seu lado, que foi ocupada pela professora. Sirius olhou confuso para Dumbledore e disse:

- Harry precisa descansar, Dumbledore... O senhor não vai pedir para que ele conte o que aconteceu agora, não é?

- Não, não vou. Eu imagino muito bem o que aconteceu... – ele olhou profundamente para Harry, que se sentiu novamente como se estivesse sendo visto por um raio X. – E, mais uma vez, estou muito orgulhoso de você, Harry. Sei que deve ter encontrado Voldemort e eu não ficaria surpreso se dissesse que se enfrentaram...

Harry assentiu. A Profª. McGonagall arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, espantada. Sirius parecia novamente desesperado e perguntou para Harry:

- O quê? Você enfrentou Voldemort? Duelou com ele?

O garoto mais uma vez assentiu. Sirius colocou as mãos no ombro do afilhado. Depois passou a mão no próprio rosto, num gesto de nervosismo e disse:

- Ainda bem que está inteiro... Não é à toa que é preciso ter orgulho de você...

Harry não disse nada, apenas abaixou os olhos. Sentia-se exausto e muito mal pelo que aconteceu com a Sra. Figg. Pensou que Dumbledore quisesse saber o que tinha acontecido, chegou a pensar que o diretor fosse lhe pedir para narrar os acontecimentos, como já fizera outras vezes, mas não... O que será que Dumbledore queria lhe dizer?

- Alvo... – a professora McGonagall começou. – Você vai entregá-lo a...

- Exatamente, Minerva.

Dumbledore abriu uma gaveta de sua mesa e tirou de lá de dentro um envelope. Sirius ficou boquiaberto e perguntou:

- Ela... deixou essa carta?

O diretor assentiu e olhou para Harry. Seus olhos azuis encontraram os verdes do garoto e por ali ficaram por algum tempo. Dumbledore respirou fundo e disse, pausadamente:

- Harry... o que você vai saber agora é de uma importância imensa... é uma daquelas coisas que eu lhe disse, uma vez, que só poderia contá-lo quando fosse mais velho... Essa carta... – ele mostrou o envelope. - ...foi escrita por Arabella Figg para você. Ela deixou essa carta em minhas mãos, um pouco antes de morrer. Ela me procurou alguns dias atrás e me disse que eu só deveria lhe entregar essa carta caso ela viesse a falecer. O que relatam essas linhas é um assunto muito delicado. Leia essa carta com o coração, Harry, e não com a razão. E antes que você leia, quero que saiba que Arabella o amava muito... Eu, assim como Minerva e Sirius, sou testemunha disso.

Ele entregou o envelope para Harry, que ainda lançou um olhar confuso para Sirius, a professora e depois Dumbledore. O diretor fez um gesto bondoso para que ele continuasse. 

Harry olhou para o envelope em suas mãos. Olhou o verso e viu essas palavras escritas:

__

Para o meu querido Harry,

Um abraço de uma pessoa que gosta muito de você...

Era ela quem escrevia as cartas... Que mandava os presentes... Harry virou novamente o envelope e o abriu. Retirou vários pergaminhos e os desdobrou. A carta era enorme e tinha várias páginas. Foram essas palavras que Harry leu, boquiaberto e com as mãos trêmulas:

__

Harry, meu querido,

Provavelmente, quando você estiver lendo esta carta, eu já estarei morta. Eu não sei muito bem o porquê, mas pressenti que não estaria mais aqui, no futuro... Bem, talvez eu saiba o porquê... Mas... isso não importa agora... Enfim, foi por isso que escrevi essas linhas tremidas, com lágrimas nos olhos...

Na realidade, era para você nunca saber dessas coisas que vou lhe contar... Por quê? Porque eu prometi a mim mesma que nunca lhe contaria essas coisas, que você nunca saberia a verdade... E não pense que eu não iria lhe contar tudo isso por te achar "imaturo" para saber... Não! Nunca! Na verdade, você é o rapaz mais maduro para a sua idade que eu já vi em todos os meus anos de vida. E eu sei muito bem todos os sofrimentos pelos quais você teve que passar para adquirir toda essa maturidade...

Ah, tantas coisas que eu preciso lhe contar... O que eu queria mesmo era poder te contar tudo isso olhando nos seus olhos, para poder te abraçar depois, mesmo que você não me perdoasse... Mas não posso. E o único motivo é por eu ser uma completa covarde! Sim, eu sou uma covarde... Eu tive medo, eu tive tanto medo do que você poderia pensar, falar... de como você agiria quando soubesse... Eu acho que fui uma egoísta, não pensei que você precisasse saber de tudo... só pensei... em mim mesma, nos meus medos... Eu tinha e tenho medo de que você não me perdoe... mas sei que se não o fizer, você terá toda a razão...

Se você leu o verso do envelope, já deve imaginar quem eu sou. "Um abraço de uma pessoa que gosta muito de você..." Esta era a minha assinatura quando lhe escrevia. Sim, todas aquelas cartas e presentes que você recebeu durante esse ano foram mandados por mim. Eu os mandava com receio e até com uma certa relutância. Eu queria mandá-los e ao mesmo tempo não queria... Se você soubesse quantas cartas eu lhe escrevi, desde que você era muito jovem, e depois as queimei... Por medo. Essas cartas que eu lhe mandei, foi porque segui meus impulsos, não consegui controlá-los mais... Era mais fácil controlar quando você era apenas aquele garotinho que ia na minha casa quando os tios não podiam cuidar de você... Aquele garotinho que ficava segurando o novelo de lã para que eu tricotasse e que ganhava como recompensa um... pedaço de um bolo encruado... eu nunca fui muito boa em bolos... além disso, você ainda tinha que agüentar os meus gatos e o cheiro deles... E você nunca reclamou! Era mais fácil naquela época, mas agora... agora você cresceu e não é mais aquele garotinho, você já um rapaz e logo será um homem... Ficou muito mais difícil olhar nos seus olhos e fingir ser quem eu não sou! Você devia me achar uma doida, decerto. Eu sempre mudava meu comportamento, às vezes eu era fria, mas outras vezes, não. O que eu tentava era fingir, fingir para que você não desconfiasse, não descobrisse quem eu era... Mas às vezes eu não conseguia fingir e seguia meus impulsos. Eu simplesmente não conseguia me controlar e... agia como eu era de verdade.

Todo esse ano, eu te via constantemente na escola, nas minhas aulas... E como era difícil olhar para você e tentar ser impassível! Era tão difícil te chamar de "Sr. Potter" na frente dos outros... Por que, para mim, você sempre foi o Harry, somente o "Harry". O pequeno Harry que eu peguei nos braços quando era apenas um bebê... E como me doía ser tão fria com você, tão distante... era tão difícil fingir... Eu mandava que você ficasse depois das aulas com a desculpa que "você tinha que aperfeiçoar seus métodos de defesa..." Não nego que isso realmente se fazia necessário, do jeito que é inevitável você passar por perigos, aquelas aulas, se já não te serviram, algum dia te servirão. Mas esse não era o meu real motivo... A verdade é que eu queria ter você por perto, eu precisava! E eu fingia, mas o que eu queria mesmo era te abraçar e te chamar de meu n... Bem, não vale a pena adiantar as coisas, logo você vai saber... Eu vou lhe contar a verdade, Harry. Toda a verdade.

Já faz mais de cinqüenta anos desde o dia em que ingressei na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Eu era apenas uma garotinha naquela época, não era essa velha esquisita de cabelos brancos e sim uma garotinha de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes... Essa descrição te lembra alguém?

Meus pais eram bruxos e eu era o que chamavam e chamam ainda de "sangue-puro". Se bem que isso pouco me importasse, eu estava maravilhada com a idéia de estudar em Hogwarts. Eu queria mesmo era aprender, conhecer novas pessoas, fazer novos amigos... E foi pensando assim que eu entrei nesse castelo, que foi tão importante para mim... Essa escola, para qualquer um que entre nela, é especial. Não há ninguém que não entre nesse castelo cheio de dúvidas, de anseios, de expectativas e não saia, depois de alguns anos, com saudade e muitas histórias a contar. Foi assim comigo e eu tenho certeza de que será assim para você e qualquer um. Foi em Hogwarts que eu conheci pessoas que seriam, depois, tão importantes na minha vida... Foi nela que eu aprendi tudo o que sei, que fiz meus amigos... que o meu destino começou a ser traçado...

Naquela época, Hogwarts era dirigida não por Alvo Dumbledore como é agora, e sim pelo velho e atrapalhado Prof. Dippet. Alvo, ou "o professor Dumbledore", que era como eu o chamava na época, era o professor de Transfiguração e diretor da minha Casa. Eu entrei na Grifinória, como você. Foi nessa casa que eu fiz meus melhores amigos e um deles era muito especial. Ela era e é minha melhor amiga, minha confidente, meu apoio... Você a conhece, o nome dela é Minerva McGonagall. Ela sempre foi uma grande amiga, desde de me ajudar com o dever de Transfiguração (que era a matéria que ela mais gostava, por isso ela e Dumbledore se dão tão bem) até ouvir minhas confidências e oferecer seu ombro para que eu chorasse. Ela sempre foi a primeira a saber de tudo, por isso não se surpreenda se, agora, ela souber tanto quanto, ou até mais, que Dumbledore (que sempre sabe de tudo).

Mas os anos passaram e eu descobri (como qualquer menina) que os meninos não existem somente para atormentar as meninas... E o engraçado é que um pouco depois, os meninos descobrem que as meninas não existem só para serem chatas e irritantes... Mas isso acontece com qualquer jovem, é claro que hoje tudo é mais rápido e não é como naquele tempo... mas é parecido. Eu conheci um rapaz quando eu estava no meu quinto ano e ele no sexto. Nós éramos de casas diferentes, mas nos gostamos mesmo assim e começamos a namorar. Às escondidas. A única que sabia era a Minerva, eu não escondia nada dela. E depois, bem, depois o professor Dumbledore descobriu também, na verdade ele nos flagrou um dia juntos... e entendeu. Mas ele não contou para ninguém, só me dava alguns conselhos que, por eu ser tão inexperiente e apaixonada, não segui.

Namorei com esse rapaz por mais dois anos, mas ele terminou Hogwarts e foi embora. Nunca me mandou uma coruja. Foi atrás de seus próprios interesses. E eu fiquei para trás... Jovem e tola como era, fiquei inconsolável e pobre da Minerva que teve que me agüentar... Mas depois eu entendi que ele não era meu verdadeiro amor e segui minha vida.

Passou mais um ano e eu também saí de Hogwarts. Como chorei naquele dia... E eu segui um caminho totalmente diferente do que tinha planejado. Uma coisa que aprendi, é que nós sempre planejamos nosso futuro, mas tudo sempre sai ao contrário... nunca de acordo com os planos... E foi isso que aconteceu comigo.

Eu e Minerva seguimos caminhos diferentes. Ela fez uma especialização em Transfiguração e depois que Dumbledore deixou o cargo de professor de Transfiguração para ser diretor, Minerva assumiu essa cadeira para se tornar uma ótima professora. Quanto a mim...

Estudei Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas que era a matéria que mais gostava. Fiz uma especialização muito longa, que durou sete anos, era quase como se eu estivesse fazendo Hogwarts novamente, pois durou o mesmo tempo, se bem que não fosse tão divertido quanto Hogwarts. O lugar em que eu estudei (aliás, foi nesse mesmo local que seu ex-professor, Remo Lupin, fez sua especialização, só que agora a duração do curso é menor) era um ambiente muito fechado; poucas pessoas entravam, poucas pessoas saíam. Era muito difícil alguma informação entrar lá dentro, e eu fiquei totalmente fora da realidade. Quando eu finalmente saí, percebi que as coisas tinham mudado um pouco; eu soube que houve alguns ataques a trouxas que, com toda a certeza, foram feitos por bruxos, o que não se sabia era quem fazia esses ataques. Foi por isso que o primeiro lugar que fui visitar foi Hogwarts.

Lá, encontrei muitos antigos conhecidos. Encontrei Rúbeo Hagrid (ele estudava comigo na minha época em Hogwarts, na Grifinória também, só que era dois anos mais jovem que eu e teve que sair da escola por alguns motivos que você deve saber. Na época, como todos, eu pensei que ele tivesse mesmo feito o que se falava, mas depois descobri que ele era inocente) como guarda-caça da escola; encontrei também Lorelane Hooch (a Madame Hooch que você conhece, ela também estudava na minha época, só que era um ano mais nova que eu e era da Casa Lufa-lufa; todos a chamam agora e até a chamavam naquela época de "Madame Hooch" pois ela tem ascendência francesa) como a mais nova professora de vôo; Dumbledore era o diretor e fazia um excelente trabalho já naquela época, mas a pessoa que eu fiquei mais feliz de encontrar foi mesmo Minerva.

Minerva me pôs a par de todos os novos acontecimentos. Como trabalhava em Hogwarts e tinha ganho uma posição privilegiada há pouco tempo como vice-diretora (também, ela merecia, sempre fora muito competente), ela sabia de muitas coisas que os outros não sabiam. Ela me contou que um bruxo estava começando a reunir poderes e atacava trouxas. O Ministério da Magia tinha o maior trabalho para esconder esses ataques dos trouxas e até mesmo tentava abafar os casos, para que os bruxos não descobrissem, o que era impossível. Minerva me disse que Dumbledore estava reunindo aliados também, para tentar descobrir quem era esse bruxo e impedi-lo, se possível fosse. Minerva participava desse grupo de aliados e eu me ofereci para ajudar sempre que precisassem.

Nessa mesma época, Dumbledore me ofereceu um cargo de professora substituta de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas na escola (Hogwarts tinha um professor fixo dessa matéria na época), mas eu recusei. Preferi começar em alguma escola menor e procurei por emprego, conseguindo um cargo como professora dessa matéria em uma escola pequena de magia, na Irlanda. Isso era perfeito para mim, porque eu estava muito próxima da Inglaterra e, devido a isso, pude ajudar na busca do misterioso bruxo que atacava os trouxas. Para isso, eu tinha que me misturar e agir como uma trouxa. Foi em uma dessas minhas "buscas" que encontrei o amor da minha vida; só que ele não era um bruxo, era um trouxa. Seu nome era Christopher e nós nos envolvemos e... logo estávamos noivos. Eu contei para ele o que eu era, e ele me aceitou, mesmo eu sendo uma bruxa. Nós logo nos casamos e passamos a morar na Inglaterra, em Londres.

Nesse momento de minha vida, já tinham se passado dez anos desde que eu tinha saído de Hogwarts. Eu tinha abandonado o cargo de professora na escola da Irlanda e tinha entrado de cabeça na busca do bruxo que atacava os trouxas que, na época, passou a expandir suas ações e atacar bruxos também. O nome de Lord Voldemort, que era esse bruxo, começou a se expandir na comunidade bruxa da Inglaterra e, depois de ataques ousados a lugarejos mágicos e até mesmo residências, algumas pessoas começaram a temê-lo e nem mais o chamavam pelo nome, começando a denominá-lo de "Você-sabe-quem" ou "Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado".

Passaram-se mais dois anos e eu engravidei de um filho de Christopher. Tive que parar de trabalhar para Dumbledore durante os nove meses subseqüentes e ele próprio, depois que minha filha nasceu, me aconselhou que me afastasse disso tudo. Seria perigoso tanto para mim, quanto para meu marido e minha filha, e principalmente para eles. Dessa vez eu segui os conselhos do mestre Dumbledore e decidi viver como uma trouxa. As únicas informações que eu possuía do mundo mágico eram as corujas que eu trocava com Minerva.

Chris era o dono de uma pequena escola primária, também era diretor e lecionava matemática. Eu comecei a trabalhar junto com ele, ajudando na administração e lecionando inglês.

Um ano se passou e Chris precisou viajar, ele estava tentando expandir a escola e até abrir outras filiais no país. Eu fiquei sozinha com minha filha, cuidando dela e da escola. Mas aconteceu algo que mudou tudo. Chris voltou muito rápido da viagem e é óbvio que eu fiquei muito feliz. O que eu não sabia era que aquele que tinha voltado não era Chris.

Você se lembra daquele rapaz que eu disse que tinha namorado em Hogwarts? Pois bem, depois eu descobri que essa pessoa que tinha aparecido não era Chris e sim ele. Como? Ele me enganou. Sabia que eu estava casada e conhecia o meu caráter, eu nunca teria coragem de trair meu marido, eu amava Chris. Um dia ele veio, com a aparência do meu marido, pois tinha usado Poção Polissuco e uma coisa que eu notei durante o tempo que ele ficou comigo, era que sempre bebia algo de um frasquinho que guardava no banheiro. Eu verifiquei e constatei que era essa a poção, afinal, eu vivia como trouxa, mas ainda era uma bruxa. Eu o desmascarei e ele contou tudo. Disse que tinha sentido minha falta e eu lhe perguntei por que não tinha me procurado antes, por que tinha me abandonado... Mas ele respondeu que tinha coisas mais importantes a fazer e eu compreendi que ele nunca me amou. E eu também nunca o amei.

Ele foi embora, mas antes disse que tinha me deixado uma marca. E tinha mesmo. Eu engravidei dele. Como me senti mal... Mesmo que tenha sido enganada, eu tinha traído meu marido... E me arrependi muito, me culpei por ter me deixado enganar... Quando Chris voltou, eu não agüentei e contei tudo. Não consegui esconder a verdade dele. E fiquei esperando que ele me mandasse embora, que se separasse de mim e talvez até não deixasse que eu ficasse com nossa filha. Mas ele não fez nada disso e foi aí que eu vi que ele sim me amava de verdade. Ele passou por cima de tudo isso e me perdoou. Compreendeu a situação. E até... ele até deu seu sobrenome ao bebê que iria nascer! Disse que ele também seria filho dele e nunca saberia que ele não era seu pai biológico. Disse que seríamos uma família, TODOS nós! Então eu tive certeza de que eu amava aquele homem e que não havia ninguém melhor que ele e que me amasse mais no mundo.

Depois de alguns meses, nasceu uma menina, que teve como padrinhos Minerva e Dumbledore. Uma menina que era idêntica a mim. Ela não era como minha outra filha, que era muito mais parecida com Chris do que comigo. Esta outra menina tinha os cabelos ruivos e os olhos verdes como os meus. E agora, Harry, você vai entender aonde eu quero chegar te contando tudo isso. O nome dessa menina era Lílian, Lílian Evans.

Sim, Harry, eu sou sua avó, sua avó por parte de mãe.

O nome da minha outra filha, minha filha com Chris, era Petúnia, sua tia Petúnia. O sobrenome de Chris era Evans. Ele deu seu sobrenome à minha filha, Lílian, sua mãe. O meu nome completo era Arabella Figg Evans e ainda é. Mas eu uso o nome Arabella Figg, o meu nome de solteira, por sua causa, Harry, para que você não me descubra. Você deve achar estranho que eu tenha me apresentado a você como "Sra. Figg", porque, na verdade, eu sou a Sra. Evans. Mas eu não podia me apresentar a você dessa maneira, senão você descobriria mais cedo, ou mais tarde. Um dia, alguém lhe contaria que o sobrenome de sua mãe quando solteira era Evans e aí... aí você descobriria a verdade e devido a tudo que aconteceu eu não queria isso. E eu também não me apresentei como "Srta. Figg", como seria o certo, porque me achei muito velha para ser chamada de "senhorita". Por isso, eu sou a "Sra. Figg" para você e o mundo bruxo, apesar de ainda ser a "Sra. Evans" para o mundo trouxa.

Bem, mesmo que agora você já saiba a verdade e, provavelmente, me odeie por eu nunca ter contado isso, eu lhe peço que continue lendo essa carta até o fim.

O tempo passou e eu continuei a viver como trouxa. As meninas começaram a crescer. Lílian era adorável, Chris a amava como amava Petúnia, que era sua filha verdadeira e Lílian o amava também. Ela também me amava muito, éramos muito grudadas. Eram poucas as vezes que Minerva ou Dumbledore nos visitavam, mas eles sempre mandavam presentes para a afilhada. A única pessoa com quem Lílian não se dava era a irmã Petúnia, aliás, Petúnia só gostava do pai. Nem de mim ela gostava, sempre era distante comigo. Já com Lílian, nem se fala. Petúnia tinha muita inveja da irmã e ficava louca de ciúmes quando Chris estava com ela. Chris amava as duas da mesma maneira, mas Petúnia não via isso e sempre achava que Lílian era a mais querida das duas. Eu bem que tentava me aproximar de Petúnia, afinal, ela também era minha filha e para completar, ela era minha filha com o homem que eu amava! Lílian, apesar de ser muito querida para mim, de eu amá-la infinitamente e ela não ter culpa de absolutamente nada, ainda era filha do outro... Mas Petúnia era filha de Chris e mesmo assim eu nunca consegui me aproximar dela, por mais que tentasse. Ela nunca gostou de mim na realidade.

Quando Petúnia completou onze anos, ela não recebeu a carta de Hogwarts. Eu achei isso muito estranho, afinal ela tinha o meu sangue, que era mágico, apesar de Chris, seu pai, ser trouxa. Mas ela não recebeu a carta e eu percebi que ela não tinha herdado minha magia, por isso ela era bem mais parecida com o pai. Já Lílian, ela sim eu tinha certeza que receberia a carta e não deu outra. Assim que completou onze anos, ela recebeu a carta e eu novamente me vi envolvida com o mundo mágico.

Lílian ingressou em Hogwarts, enquanto que Petúnia estudava em uma escola normal de trouxas. Petúnia ficou com muita inveja de Lílian, pois tanto eu quanto Chris estávamos felizes por Lílian ser uma bruxa. Chris, apesar de ser trouxa, não tinha medo nenhum da magia e às vezes até me pedia para usá-la a fim de facilitar as coisas. Ele sempre ficava maravilhado quando me via realizar algum feitiço e por isso ficou feliz quando Lílian entrou em Hogwarts. Diferente de Petúnia, que parecia abominar a magia sob qualquer forma e chegava a ter um certo medo, mas às vezes eu achava que Petúnia escondia algum segredo relacionado a isso...

Nem preciso dizer que Lílian ficou radiante de felicidade quando entrou em Hogwarts; ela nunca imaginou que era uma bruxa, sempre achou que os pais eram trouxas. Foi difícil inventar uma explicação convincente de como nós conhecíamos alguns bruxos, já que seus padrinhos eram bruxos; mas ela nunca descobriu que eu era uma bruxa e que Chris não era seu pai e que seu verdadeiro pai era um bruxo. Lílian mandava várias corujas contando como estava indo na escola. Quando ela ingressou na Grifinória eu tive certeza de que Lílian era mesmo igual a mim e não tinha nada de parecido com o pai verdadeiro. Ela estava muito feliz de estar perto dos padrinhos também, se bem que ficou combinado de que ninguém soubesse que Minerva e Dumbledore eram padrinhos dela. Minerva às vezes quase se denunciava, pois tinha um carinho especial por Lílian e os alunos reparavam isso. Não era para menos, Lílian além de ser sua afilhada, era uma excelente aluna em todas as matérias, a melhor aluna de Hogwarts na época, na verdade. Minerva tinha muito orgulho dela.

Lílian fez vários amigos e sempre mandava cartas enormes contando o que acontecia em Hogwarts. Ela era uma menina ambiciosa apesar de tudo e desde o seu primeiro ano no castelo, aspirava a ser monitora algum dia. Ela contava que tinha muita admiração pelos monitores e monitores-chefes. Ela até falava como eles eram e dizia que fazia amizade com eles, sempre os enchendo de perguntas de como era ser monitor... Ela fez amizade, quando estava no primeiro ano, com os monitores-chefes da Grifinória, que você deve conhecer; eles se chamavam Molly Gilchrist e Arthur Weasley, os Weasleys que você conhece.

Além dos monitores, Lílian fez amizade com um grupo de meninos de sua Casa e do mesmo ano que ela, os quais se entitulavam "Os Marotos". Desse grupo faziam parte Tiago Potter, Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew, mas você sabe quem eles são há muito tempo. Quando Lílian estava no quarto ano, começou a namorar Tiago e no seu quinto ano, se tornou monitora. No sétimo, era monitora-chefe. 

Como Lílian estava em Hogwarts, eu comecei a saber muito mais sobre o mundo mágico do que antes. Agora, Lord Voldemort estava significativamente mais forte e a maioria dos bruxos estava em total estado de pânico. Os ataques a trouxas voltaram a ser freqüentes e a desculpa que se dava para eles era devido à última grande guerra que tinha acontecido entre os trouxas e os resultados dela; a maioria dos ataques de Voldemort foram atribuídos a "terroristas" pelos trouxas. Eu tinha muito medo por Lílian que estava perto de tudo isso, mas eu sabia que ela estava segura em Hogwarts. Mas eu temia também pela segurança da minha família, Chris e Petúnia, principalmente, pois eram alvos fáceis por serem trouxas. E meus medos se concretizaram.

Quando Lílian saiu de Hogwarts, eu sabia que ela estava correndo muito mais perigo, pois não tinha mais os grossos muros do castelo para se proteger. Nessa época, Petúnia se casou com um rapaz trouxa, Válter Dursley, e saiu de casa. Eu fiquei temerosa por ela, os ataques a trouxas eram muitos, e as mortes, freqüentes. Pelo menos enquanto ela estivesse comigo, eu poderia protegê-la, já que sou uma bruxa. Mas Petúnia queria seguir sua vida, e eu não pude me intrometer nisso. De qualquer maneira, ela nunca me escutaria, mas atendeu ao pedido do pai de morar por perto. Ela, quando casou, se mudou para a Rua dos Alfeneiros, que ficava muito próxima à minha casa, na Rua das Magnólias.

Assim que saíram de Hogwarts, Lílian e Tiago ficaram noivos. Um ano se passou e eles casaram. Eles estavam tão felizes! Mesmo com tudo o que estava acontecendo, todo o terror que circundava a todos, esse não deixou de ser um momento de felicidade. Chris estava muito feliz conduzindo Lílian ao altar (ele gostava muito mais de Tiago do que de Válter, o marido de Petúnia, por isso ficou mais feliz no casamento de Lílian). Aquela foi a última felicidade de Chris... Alguns meses depois ele morreu, assassinado por servos de Voldemort. Eu escapei, mas nunca me perdoei por não ter conseguido proteger meu marido.

Chris nem chegou a ver os netos nascerem. Duda, seu primo, nasceu um pouco antes de você, Harry. Mas Petúnia nunca deixou eu me aproximar dele... Já você, Harry, quando nasceu foi uma grande alegria. Lílian me chamou como sua madrinha e Tiago chamou o amigo Sirius como padrinho. Ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem quando te segurei nos braços para ser batizado... Você era igualzinho ao pai, mas tinha os olhos da mãe, que também eram meus olhos. Foi uma pena que Chris não tenha te visto nascer, porque se ele estivesse lá, eu tenho certeza que ele te chamaria de neto.

Mas nem tudo era alegria, Harry, e você sabe bem disso. Depois que você nasceu, Dumbledore descobriu que você, assim como Lílian e Tiago, eram o próximos alvo de Voldemort. Seus pais fugiram e se esconderam, obviamente. E para se protegerem usaram um Fiel de Segredo, mas usaram o errado. Na época, todos pensaram que o fiel fosse Sirius, mas agora eu sei quem era e sei que Sirius não é o traidor que dizem ser.

Como você sabe, Voldemort conseguiu encontrá-los. Matou Tiago e Lílian e depois... depois tentou te matar, mas não conseguiu... Você derrotou o Lord das Trevas e ficou conhecido como o "menino que sobreviveu".

O mundo mágico estava em festa, mas eu não. Eu tinha perdido minha filha, que eu amava tanto e tinha perdido meu genro, de que gostava muito também. Tiago era um bom marido e um bom pai e, enquanto vivo, fez Lílian muito feliz e eu gostava muito dele por isso. Você era um órfão agora, estava sem pais e sem família, eu sabia que você nunca seria inteiramente feliz. Eu me ofereci para ficar com você, mas Dumbledore disse não. Sirius também se oferecera e teve seu pedido negado, para depois ser rotulado como "traidor". Pobre rapaz, o Sirius... Eu também fiquei achando isso dele, mas depois descobri que ele passou doze anos em Azkaban sendo inocente, e sofreu tanto quanto eu ou até mais...

Dumbledore disse que não seria bom você ter ligação com o mundo mágico enquanto criança; saber que era "o menino que sobreviveu" seria demais para a sua cabecinha naquela época. Você ficou com seus tios, então, e eu fiquei por perto, para te vigiar e te proteger. Sou eu que sustento os feitiços protetores da casa de Petúnia, protegendo, assim, tanto você, quanto ela e meu outro neto Duda. Quando Dumbledore te deixou na porta deles, eu cheguei a pensar que Petúnia não fosse cuidar de você, que fosse te entregar para mim e confesso que tinha até esperança de que ela fizesse isso, afinal eu te amava e mesmo Dumbledore dizendo que o melhor para você não seria ficar comigo, eu ainda queria cuidar de você. E Petúnia nunca gostou de Lílian, sempre abominou a magia, e seu marido mais ainda, ela não gostava de você, mas... por algum motivo que eu desconheço, ela aceitou te criar, mesmo que tenha sido da forma torta que eu sei que foi.

Bem, Harry, eu finalmente estou chegando ao fim da minha história. Dumbledore tinha me autorizado a te contar uma parte da verdade mesmo enquanto criança, ele não achava justo que você não soubesse que eu era sua avó e também achava injusto eu estar tão perto de você sem me revelar como sua avó. Ele sabia que eu sofria de estar tão perto e tão longe de você. Mas fui eu que nunca tive coragem de te contar a verdade. Até Petúnia, quem diria, quis me ajudar e disse que poderia me apresentar como sua avó, contanto que você nunca contasse para Duda que eu era avó dele também. Mas eu não tive coragem e a única coisa que conseguia fazer era cuidar de você quando Petúnia não podia. Eu ensaiava te contar que era sua avó, mas não conseguia quando te via e decidi por não contar. E eu me sinto mais culpada ainda, pois talvez você pudesse ter tido uma infância um pouquinho mais feliz se eu tivesse te contado que era sua avó, mas eu não fiz isso e você sempre foi uma criança triste.

Eu vi quando você entrou em Hogwarts e era Minerva que sempre me mandava corujas contando como você estava indo na escola. Fiquei imensamente feliz por saber que você tinha feito amigos, que você estava um pouco mais feliz. E ficava muito orgulhosa sempre que sabia dos seus feitos... Orgulhosa por ver que, apesar de tudo, você é uma pessoa de caráter, com muitas qualidades. 

Eu sempre fiquei assistindo a tudo, mas nesse ano, tive que voltar e encarar as coisas de frente. Dumbledore me chamou para ser professora em Hogwarts e ajudar na empreitada contra Voldemort, como eu fazia antigamente. Foi Sirius quem veio me chamar, você se lembra aquele dia que veio dormir na minha casa nas férias? Pois bem, era o Sirius que estava lá naquele dia, por isso eu falava sozinha e estava mais esquisita do que já sou. Eu não sabia que você viria, Petúnia não tinha me avisado e por isso eu tive medo... Como eu explicaria o que o seu padrinho estava fazendo na minha casa? E Sirius quase pôs tudo a perder quando foi te ver, em sua forma animaga, quando você estava dormindo. Mas eu sei que você não estava, e ficou desconfiado. E não foi somente Sirius que esteve prestes a se denunciar... eu também. Comportei-me de uma maneira muito estranha naquela ocasião, eu sei. Fui dura quando você estava olhando aquele retrato na minha sala de estar, mas fiquei com medo; aquela garotinha do retrato era Lílian e eu fiquei com receio de que você a reconhecesse.

Naquele dia nós conversamos muito sobre você. Sirius me contou o que tinha acontecido durante o seu quarto ano e disse que teríamos que te proteger agora mais do que nunca, por isso Dumbledore queria minha ajuda também. Como você tem um pouco do meu sangue, eu posso te ajudar mais que os outros. Há algum tempo, eu te encontrei nos corredores da escola e você não estava bem. Você disse que estava com dor de cabeça, mas o que doía mesmo era cicatriz, eu sei. Por isso eu coloquei a mão na sua testa e eu tenho certeza de que a dor deve ter melhorado. Quando um bruxo tem uma ligação consangüínea com um outro, qualquer um deles dois pode ajudar o outro em qualquer circunstância, ou prejudicá-lo. Mas eu nunca te prejudicaria.

Além de vir para me colocar a par dos acontecimentos, Sirius veio me trazer o Mapa do Maroto também. Ele queria devolvê-lo para você, mas sabia que, a primeira vez que você olhasse o mapa, como eu também estaria em Hogwarts, ele mostraria meu nome inteiro, revelando meu sobrenome. Sirius veio me perguntar o que eu achava disso e eu lhe pedi que modificasse o mapa. Ele, como um dos criadores do objeto, modificou-o trocando meu nome "Arabella Figg Evans" pelas minhas iniciais "A. F. E."

E você lembra aquela correntinha da sua mãe que eu te mandei no seu aniversário? Era de Lílian mesmo. Ela me pediu, um pouco antes de morrer, para que te entregasse quando você completasse quinze anos e não tive escolha a não ser fazê-lo. Lílian adorava essa correntinha, pois fora Tiago quem lhe dera de presente. Antes de morrer, na verdade foi na última vez que vi minha filha antes dela morrer, Lílian pediu que lhe entregasse se ela não estivesse viva quando você completasse essa idade. Ela disse que esse seria seu presente de quinze anos.

E foi isso, Harry. Eu passei todo esse ano ajudando Dumbledore e, por isso, às vezes eu faltava nas aulas de algumas turmas. Por todo esse ano eu tentava olhar nos teus olhos e não demonstrar nenhum sentimento, mas era difícil. Era difícil te ver todos os dias e não poder te falar a verdade. Não poder te abraçar... Ah, Harry, meu neto, eu te amo tanto! Espero que me perdoe algum dia... Mas eu sei que não mereço o seu perdão... Eu errei muito na minha vida... E paguei caro pelos meus erros... Eu errei muito com você, aliás, acho que foi com você que eu mais errei... Você terá toda a razão se não me perdoar, mas eu precisava te contar tudo isso. Não podia morrer sem te contar a verdade...

Essa é mesmo minha última carta, Harry. Nunca mais poderei te escrever. Eu rezo para que você consiga ser feliz algum dia, será difícil, mas você vai conseguir. Nunca esqueça que há muitas pessoas que te amam, Harry, muitas mesmo. Não acredite nas aparências, eu sou um exemplo disso; eu tentava ser fria com você, mas na verdade eu sempre te amei. Às vezes, são aquelas pessoas que parecem que não gostam de nós que nos amam de verdade. Eu tenho e sempre terei muito orgulho de você, meu neto. Lembre-se de fazer o que você pode e não o que as pessoas querem que você faça. Siga sempre o seu coração, somente ele pode te dar as respostas certas. Confie nas pessoas que você ama, nos seus amigos; eles são o seu apoio, sem pessoas como essas, você, como qualquer um, não é nada. Eles te farão acreditar em si mesmo. Eu te amo muito, Harry, e prometo sempre estar ao seu lado, onde quer que eu esteja.

Um abraço de uma pessoa que gosta muito de você,

Sua avó, Arabella Figg Evans.

Harry ficou paralisado quando terminou de ler a carta. Sua cabeça estava uma confusão completa, todas aquelas informações o estavam deixando tonto. A Sra. Figg, sua avó? Sua madrinha? Mãe de sua mãe? Como? A carta explicava tudo, mas mesmo assim não entrava na sua cabeça... Ela era sua avó... Todo esse tempo que passou com ela sem saber... Sempre esteve tão perto dela... Avó...

Levantou os olhos e viu que Sirius, Dumbledore e a Profª. McGonagall o observavam atentamente. Com uma voz muito baixa, que nem parecia ser sua, sussurrou:

- Ela... era a minha avó...

Foi Dumbledore que respondeu, sorrindo bondosamente:

- Sim, Harry. Ela era sua avó.

Harry sentiu que tremia. Lágrimas fartas rolavam pelo seu rosto e dessa vez ele não se preocupou em escondê-las. Elas apenas rolavam, num choro silencioso. Nunca tinha chorado dessa forma na frente de ninguém, mas não se importava, só deixava as lágrimas rolarem. Agora entendia porque tinha se sentido tão mal quando viu o corpo da Sra. Figg... E agora que sabia a verdade, sentia o coração ainda mais apertado e doendo mais.

- Ela... ela era a minha avó e... e agora ela está morta... – murmurou com a voz embargada mais para si mesmo do que para qualquer outra pessoa.

Sentiu Sirius apertar seu ombro e mexer nos seus cabelos, mas continuou onde estava. Olhou novamente para a carta em suas mãos e viu que o papel tremia, suas mãos tremiam. Ficou olhando para aquela carta sem vê-la, somente sentindo sua dor. E ela teve tanto medo de lhe contar... E ele não sentia nenhum rancor por ela ter lhe escondido tudo, só sentia uma dor imensa... Uma dor que não conseguiria arrancar de si.

A Profª. McGonagall levantou de onde estava, se aproximou de Harry e se ajoelhou ao seu lado. Ela segurou a mão esquerda dele, acariciando-a. Harry sentiu que as mãos dela estavam geladas e trêmulas. Com uma voz emocionada, ela disse:

- Pot... quer dizer, Harry... – Harry se virou para olhá-la, espantado. Ela nunca o tinha chamado pelo primeiro nome. – Harry... Eu sei que deve estar chocado com o que descobriu... E muitas coisas devem estar confundindo sua cabeça... Mas o que você precisa saber, o que é realmente importante, é que Arabella o amava. Eu via isso, eu sabia. Não havia ninguém que a conhecesse mais do que eu, acho que nem o marido dela a conhecia mais do que eu. Arabella fez tudo isso porque te amava, não acredite quando ela te diz que era uma covarde, uma egoísta. É claro que ela teve medo, medo de que você não a perdoasse. Mas no fundo, ela sabia que você a perdoaria, porque você é como o seu pai, quando você ama, você perdoa. – ela respirou fundo e colocou a mão no rosto dele. – Há muitas pessoas que te amam, Harry, e que sempre estarão ao seu lado. Você nunca estará sozinho, por mais que te pareça assim. Provavelmente você deve estar sentindo uma dor muito grande no seu coração, uma ferida que infelizmente nunca cicatrizará. Mas mesmo agora que Arabella se foi, você não estará sozinho, nunca! Você tem pessoas que lhe amam. Apesar de seus pais estarem mortos, eles te amaram muito e isso é algo que te acompanhará por toda a vida, Arabella te amou muito também, e, aqui, você tem seus amigos, você tem o Sirius... – ela olhou para o padrinho de Harry, que sorria. - ...você tem Alvo, que é um mestre que qualquer um leva como amigo para a vida inteira... – ela olhou para Dumbledore, que tinha os olhos cintilantes. - ...e Harry, você tem a mim também... Lílian era minha afilhada e eu a tinha como uma filha... e se eu a tinha como uma filha, o filho dela é como um neto para mim... – ela sorriu.

Harry não conseguiu dizer nada, mas as lágrimas caíam ainda mais. Começou a soluçar. Então, a Profª. McGonagall fez algo que lhe confortou muito. Ela o abraçou com força e com carinho e ele sentiu que se sua avó estivesse viva, faria a mesma coisa e do mesmo jeito.


	40. Todos têm sua missão na vida

Capítulo Quarenta – Todos têm sua missão na vida

Abriu os olhos. Estava tudo escuro e desfocado. Tateou com a mão esquerda ao seu lado. Depois de um tempo procurando, finalmente achou o que queria. Pegou os óculos e colocou-os no rosto. O quarto entrou em foco.

Harry olhou à sua volta e viu que estava deitado em um dos leitos da ala hospitalar. Não lembrava de muita coisa. Depois de ter lido aquela carta, sua cabeça ficou uma confusão completa. Só uma idéia vaga de o terem levado até a ala hospitalar e dado algo para ele beber, o que o fez dormir profundamente a seguir.

Tentou sentar, mas viu que alguém estava ao seu lado. Era Gina. Ela estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da cama, com a cabeça deitada entre os braços, na beirada do leito, dormindo. Harry viu que sua própria mão direita estava segura nas mãos da garota. Retirou a mão com cuidado para não acordá-la.

Sentou na beirada oposta da cama e olhou ao seu redor. Rony e Hermione estavam em um sofá do outro lado do quarto, dormindo um com a cabeça apoiada na cabeça do outro. Parecia ser madrugada ainda.

Levantou e conseguiu firmar os pés no chão. Quase tropeçou em algo que estava deitado ao seus pés. Era um grande cachorro preto.

- Almofadinhas... – murmurou e desviou dele para não acordá-lo.

Foi até a janela, que estava fechada, mas era possível ver o outro lado pelo vidro transparente. Pôde divisar os jardins de Hogwarts, o céu escuro, as estrelas e a lua, que começa a minguar. Concentrou o olhar no vidro da janela e viu o seu reflexo. Os olhos estavam fundos, parecia abatido e um pouco pálido. Afastou o cabelo da testa e viu a cicatriz em forma de raio, nítida. Era esquisito... e pensar que quando era pequeno chegou a gostar dela...

- Admirando o próprio reflexo? – alguém perguntou atrás dele.

Harry se virou e viu Sirius de pé, olhando para ele.

- Não deveria estar transformado, Sirius... E se alguém entra e te vê? Se a Gina acordar, ela vai tomar um susto danado!

- Por quê? Sou tão feio assim?

- Você sabe que não é disso que estou falando...

- "Disso"? Quer dizer que eu sou feio mesmo!

Harry suspirou. 

- Eu não sou a pessoa mais indicada para isso, Sirius. Não fico prestando muita atenção em homens...

Sirius pareceu dar um sorriso breve.

- É, você está certo. Eu acharia estranho se prestasse...

- Sirius!

O padrinho agora definitivamente sorrira. Olhou para a Gina e disse:

- Mas se você contasse a verdade, ela entenderia...

Harry olhou para a garota, que ainda dormia profundamente, quando falou:

- Tem razão. Já está mesmo na hora de eu falar para ela sobre você. Quando isso tudo passar, eu conto.

Harry se desviou do padrinho e viu um pequeno sofá perto. Sentou por ali mesmo, não queria voltar para a cama. Sirius fez o mesmo, só que ao invés de sentar, se esparramou no sofá. Harry recostou no assento, encostando a cabeça nele e olhando fixamente para o teto por algum tempo. Num movimento automático, começou a dedilhar sobre a cicatriz.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – Sirius perguntou.

- Fazendo o quê?

- Mexendo na cicatriz.

- Não sei... Às vezes eu gosto de fazer isso, mas não se preocupe, não está doendo e nem sangrando.

- Sangrando? Por quê? Ela andou sangrando, por acaso? – Sirius tinha um leve tom de preocupação.

- Isso é besteira.

- Não é não.

Harry se virou para ver o padrinho, que mantinha os olhos fixos nele.

- Quando sangrou? – Sirius perguntou.

- Um pouco antes... – Harry sentiu um nó na garganta quando lembrou e voltou a olhar o teto, para que o padrinho não notasse. - ...um pouco antes da...

- Um pouco antes da Sra. Evans... partir?

- Sra. Evans? Você a chamava assim?

- Sim. Eu a conheci na época que Tiago namorava Lílian.

- Ah... – Harry lembrou de uma dúvida sua. – Sirius... Você sabe por que a minha cicatriz sangrou naquele... momento?

- Sei. Dumbledore me contou. A sua cicatriz, Harry, sempre vai sangrar quando alguém que possui o seu sangue ou que te ama, sangrar ou... morrer.

- Mas isso nunca tinha acontecido antes...

- Engano seu. Já tinha acontecido, apenas uma vez, mas já tinha acontecido.

- Quando?

Sirius demorou algum tempo para responder, parecia estar procurando pelas palavras certas.

- Quando... bem... mais de quatorze anos atrás.

Harry entendeu.

- Mas naquela hora... não foi porque a cicatriz foi aberta, naquele momento?

- O feitiço que abriu a sua cicatriz não produz sangue. Na verdade, esse feitiço dificilmente abre uma ferida, mas quando abre não sai sangue. É um pouco complicado, Harry, porque nunca tinha acontecido antes, e o que se sabe são alguns estudos que foram feitos a respeito... Mas de acordo com o que Dumbledore me contou, a sua cicatriz não sangraria naquele momento se... se não tivesse acontecido o que aconteceu.

- Ah... acho que entendi...

Um silêncio se formou por alguns instantes, até que Sirius o quebrou.

- No que está pensando agora?

- É que... sei lá... como será que vai ser minha vida daqui pra frente? Quero dizer, as coisas vão mudar, não vão?

- Eu já fiz essa pergunta para mim mesmo uma vez, se quer saber...

- E qual foi a resposta?

- A minha vida mudou. Aliás, a minha vida não só mudou, ela desmoronou. Eu sei que isso não é muito animador, Harry, mas foi o que aconteceu. Eu perdi meus melhores amigos, eu perdi minha família, eu perdi minha liberdade... Eu perdi até a minha moto que até hoje não sei onde está... Ah, esquece a última frase, é idiotice.

- Sirius... você não precisa falar dessas coisas, se não quiser...

- Tudo bem, Harry. Vai ser melhor para você se eu falar, porque talvez assim você... sei lá, entenda um pouco melhor as coisas, talvez te ajude... Sabe, eu me senti como você está se sentindo agora. Eu pensava que nunca mais conseguiria sorrir...

Harry mais uma vez parou de olhar o teto e se virou para ver o padrinho. Ele também estava olhando o teto.

- Mas você conseguiu sorrir... Eu já te vi sorrir, Sirius, e sei que foram sorrisos sinceros.

Sirius se virou e parou de olhar o teto também. Olhou profundamente para Harry quando perguntou:

- Você imagina quando foi a primeira vez que eu sorri depois que tudo aconteceu? – Harry negou com a cabeça. – Você se lembra... daquele momento, quando estávamos saindo da Casa dos Gritos, quando você descobriu a verdade sobre mim, e nós estávamos indo embora, indo para o castelo e eu te perguntei se você gostaria de vir morar comigo, assim que eu ajeitasse as coisas e você respondeu que...

- Eu respondi que adoraria... – Harry respirou fundo. – E se você me fizesse essa mesma pergunta agora, eu responderia a mesma coisa...

Sirius sorriu, um sorriso sincero, como fazia poucas vezes.

- Naquele momento, Harry, eu sorri pela primeira vez em doze anos... Eu sorri como estou sorrindo agora... Você entende o que quero dizer, Harry? Você vai conseguir sorrir de novo, pode demorar algum tempo, mas vai conseguir. Você só tem que acreditar em si mesmo, acreditar que há pessoas que te apoiam, que gostam de você e que querem ver o seu sorriso, acreditar que a vida pode ser melhor, que o amanhã será melhor que o hoje e que o depois de amanhã, vai ser melhor que os dois juntos! Se nós estamos aqui, Harry, é porque ainda temos algo a fazer, algo que precisamos cumprir e que só nós podemos fazer! Eu tenho algo que ainda preciso fazer, você tem... – Sirius olhou para Gina, Rony e Hermione do outro lado do quarto. – Eles também têm algo a fazer! Olha só para ela! – ele apontou para Gina. – Você não acha que ela quer ver o seu sorriso, que ela não vai sentir falta dele?

Harry olhou para Gina, que estava ainda com a cabeça apoiada na beirada da cama, dormindo.

- Você sabe quanto tempo ela passou ali, sentada naquela cadeira, do seu lado? – Harry não respondeu. – Três dias, Harry, que foi o tempo que você passou dormindo, desde aquela noite que chegou aqui. Eu vi. Eu estava aqui também e ela não saiu dali por um momento sequer. Ela não saiu dali para dormir, ela não saiu dali para comer... Eram Rony e Hermione que traziam comida para ela, porque todo mundo tentava fazê-la sair dali, mas ela não saía. Isso traz algum significado para você, Harry?

Harry apenas acenou afirmativamente com cabeça, não conseguia falar, só conseguia olhar para Gina. Levantou e foi até a cama. Sentou na beirada dela e com a ponta dos dedos, começou a acariciar os cabelos de Gina. Sentiu algo muito bom e quente, era maravilhoso saber que havia alguém que gostava tanto dele, alguém em quem sempre poderia confiar...

- Acho que é melhor você voltar a dormir, Harry... – Sirius, que já tinha levantado e estava mexendo em alguma coisa ao lado da cama de Harry, disse.

- Não tô com sono... – Harry disse e se virou para olhar o padrinho. Viu que ele estava segurando um colete que estava todo surrado e tinha um buraco enorme no centro. Reconheceu-o. – Sirius, esse colete não é... aquele que você me deu no Natal?

Sirius levantou o colete na altura dos olhos e se virou para ver Harry, olhando para o afilhado pelo buraco do colete, de modo que somente sua cabeça aparecia no buraco. Era um pouco cômico vê-lo assim.

- É ele mesmo... – respondeu. – Acho que foi bem útil, né? Somente um feitiço muito forte poderia ter feito isso nele, mas melhor fazer isso no colete do que em você, eu acho... Talvez eu compre outro para você, pode ser útil de novo...

Harry quase sorriu.

- Só você mesmo, Sirius...

Passaram-se mais alguns dias. Sirius logo teve que ir embora, disse que tinha uma coisa muito importante para fazer e depois não poderia mais voltar para Hogwarts. O que Harry achou estranho foi que, nesse mesmo dia, alguns professores se ausentaram da escola, e Dumbledore e a Profª. McGonagall incluíam-se entre eles.

Rony, Hermione e Gina continuavam sempre visitando Harry e ficando durante toda a manhã e tarde com ele. Agora que estava acordado, Harry conseguiu fazer com que Gina saísse para dormir e comer, ao invés de ficar lá todo o tempo. Foi um pouco difícil convencê-la, mas ele conseguiu.

Harry tinha contado pouco do que aconteceu naquela noite para eles. Como tinha prometido ao Espelho da Verdade, contara o mínimo, para o mínimo de pessoas possível. A única coisa que falou bastante foi sobre sua avó, e por isso os três estavam bastante empenhados em animá-lo.

Nesse momento, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam no quarto com Harry, conversando, enquanto ele tomava uma sopa na cama, quer dizer, enrolava, porque a sopa era de legumes e Harry não gostava muito de legumes.

- Pronto, terminei! – disse, afastando o prato.

Gina levantou e olhou o prato. Ela sempre fiscalizava se ele comia tudo.

- Não, você não terminou. Falta uma colherada ainda.

Harry olhou para ela profundamente.

- Gina. Eu não quero mais comer.

- Ainda falta uma colherada. – ela repetiu em tom de que não aceitava teimosias.

Harry suspirou, raspou o prato e engoliu a última colherada da sopa.

- Agora eu acabei.

Ela olhou para o prato e fez um sinal com a cabeça, aprovando. Retirou o prato e o colocou de lado. Voltou a olhar para Harry e ergueu as sobrancelhas. Olhava para o rosto dele com uma cara de espanto e como se o examinasse.

- Que foi? O meu rosto tá sujo de alguma coisa? – ele perguntou passando a mão nas bochechas.

Gina tirou as mãos dele do rosto e passou a própria mão nas bochechas dele. Com espanto, ela exclamou:

- Harry, desde quando você tem barba? As suas bochechas estão mais ásperas!

- Como é que é?

- Ei, essa eu quero ver! – Hermione disse, se levantando. Rony a seguiu com uma expressão intrigada.

Hermione passou a mão na outra bochecha de Harry (a que não estava ocupada por Gina).

- Não é que é verdade... – ela disse.

- Ei, o que é isso, agora é festa? – Harry disse afastando as mãos das meninas.

Rony se esgueirou no meio das garotas para olhar Harry e depois exclamou, um pouco emburrado:

- Não é possível, eu sou mais velho que ele e não tenho!

- Ih, Rony, ficou pra trás... – Hermione debochou.

- Mione!

Gina riu com a irritação do irmão. Enquanto isso, Harry se levantou e foi se olhar num espelho que estava na parede. Chegou bem perto dele e viu. Tinha mesmo alguns pelinhos no seu rosto.

- Eu tive uma idéia! – Hermione disse. – Rony, Harry, fiquem um do lado do outro!

Harry se virou e Rony cruzou os braços.

- Por quê? – os dois perguntaram em uníssono.

Gina olhou para Hermione de esguelha e, como se entendesse, disse:

- Porque sim. Só fiquem um do lado do outro.

Os dois fizeram isso (Rony muito contrariado). As duas garotas os examinaram e caíram na gargalhada.

- Do que vocês tão rindo? – Harry perguntou.

Hermione se controlou um pouco e disse:

- É que... que você tá mais alto do que o Rony, Harry, você o passou!

- O quê? – Rony perguntou um pouco bravo e olhou para Harry. – Ah, não, é verdade! Eu não acredito, Harry, como você fez isso? Você fez algum feitiço para crescer?

- Não... – Harry respondeu, tentando se acostumar em olhar ligeiramente para baixo quando falava com Rony. Era coisa mínima, mas estava mais alto que o amigo. Então, pela primeira vez em dias, riu com gosto. – É tão estranho olhar para baixo para falar com você, Rony!

O amigo cruzou os braços, emburrado. – Eu vou descobrir o que você fez, Harry, e vou fazer também!

- Mas eu não fiz nada! – Harry abriu os braços e subitamente se lembrou do que o Espelho da Verdade lhe disse: que ele não iria envelhecer, talvez crescesse um pouco, mas só notaria isso alguns dias depois.

- Aceite a verdade, Rony, o Harry te passou! – agora foi a vez de Gina debochar.

- Você também, Gina!

Nesse momento, alguém pigarreou. Os quatro olharam e viram Alvo Dumbledore parado na porta, olhando para eles. Dumbledore sorriu bondosamente e disse:

- Eu não queria interrompê-los, mas eu gostaria de conversar um pouco com o Harry...

Rony, Hermione e Gina se entreolharam e saíram logo após. Dumbledore encostou a porta e entrou, se sentando na beirada da cama de Harry.

- Sente-se também, Harry.

Ele obedeceu e sentou ao lado do diretor.

- Fico feliz de ver que você está melhorando, Harry. Você estava triste demais...

- É... Gina, Rony e Hermione estão tentando me animar desde aquele dia e mais ainda desde quando eu contei para eles sobre a... sobre a minha avó... Hoje eles conseguiram.

- E eles estão de parabéns por terem conseguido. Sirius me contou que tentou te fazer ficar melhor, mas não conseguiu muita coisa... – Dumbledore sorriu. – Quer dizer que você cresceu? Eu ouvi vocês falando isso antes de entrar...

- Isso mesmo... – Harry olhou para o diretor e lembrou do que tinha descoberto sobre ele. Queria ter conversado com ele sobre isso antes, mas não tinha conseguido. – Professor... eu soube que o senhor... viu a profecia...

- Então quer dizer que ele te contou...

- O Espelho da Verdade? Sim, ele me contou.

- Eu vi sim a profecia, Harry, e posso lhe dizer que depois daquele dia a minha barba cresceu muito mais... – ele sorriu. – Eu já era um velho quando fui para aquele lugar, mas quando voltei, envelheci bem mais. – o diretor pegou na sua barba comprida. – A minha barba não era tão grande assim, foi só quando eu saí de lá que ela ficou desse jeito, e eu gostei e deixei assim mesmo.

- E por causa disso, o senhor descobriu muito mais do que eu, por exemplo.

- Pode-se dizer que sim, Harry. Quando eu entrei naquele lugar descobri muitas coisas, mas não posso te contar nem um décimo delas. Sabe que não é permitido revelar o que se descobre lá, nem se eu tentasse, conseguiria...

Harry assentiu. Passaram-se alguns minutos sem que ninguém dissesse nada, até que Dumbledore falou, com um tom triste e cansado:

- Hoje, Harry, eu fui fazer algo muito difícil. E eu sei que você vai ficar chateado quando souber, porque provavelmente gostaria de ter ido, mas não seria bom para você. – Harry olhou para o diretor atentamente. – Hoje, a sua avó foi enterrada.

Ao ouvir isso, Harry abaixou os olhos e murmurou:

- O senhor tem razão. Eu gostaria de ter ido... Mas por quê...?

- Foi difícil para mim, Harry, e eu fico imaginando o quanto seria para você...

- Eu não sou mais uma criança, professor! Ela era a minha avó, eu queria estar presente! Por que o senhor não me avisou?

- Eu sinto muito, Harry. Eu conversei com Sirius, e ele também achou melhor você não ir. Foi uma cerimônia muito dolorosa... E não seria mesmo bom para você. Nós vimos o quão triste você estava e ver aquilo só pioraria as coisas. Além disso, aquilo que foi enterrado não era Arabella, ela mesma está em outro lugar, ela está bem agora. Ela não virou um fantasma, isso quer dizer que ela acabou o que tinha para fazer aqui.

- Como assim? Algumas pessoas viram fantasmas e outras não?

- Os fantasmas, Harry, são pessoas que morreram sem terminarem o que vieram fazer nesse mundo. Eles têm assuntos inacabados e, por isso, não conseguem se libertar de seus vínculos materiais e continuam aqui. Quem cumpriu sua missão vai embora e foi isso que aconteceu com Arabella.

- Mesmo assim, eu ainda gostaria de tê-la visto pela última vez...

- O importante, Harry, é que você sempre a lembre com carinho. O resto não importa. 

- Quem foi... lá?

- Eu, Sirius, Minerva... Hagrid também estava lá, assim como a Madame Hooch, nossa professora de vôo. Eles eram amigos de Arabella do tempo que estudaram em Hogwarts.

- Eu sei, ela contou isso na carta.

Dumbledore concordou e continuou:

- Além deles, estavam alguns amigos da época que Arabella trabalhava na luta contra Voldemort. Eu tentei contatar a sua tia, filha de Arabella, mas não consegui.

- Do jeito que os Dursleys são, se eles ao menos viram uma coruja, saíram correndo, ou então a tia Petúnia deu uma vassourada no pobre animal...

- Pode ser... O caso é que eles ficaram sem saber, e ela é filha de Arabella...

- Eu conto para ela quando voltar para a casa deles... – Harry parou por um segundo e encarou o diretor. – Eu vou voltar para lá, não é? Quer dizer, era a minha avó que mantinha os feitiços protetores, não era?

- Sim. E você vai voltar para lá.

- Mas quem...?

- Eu já cuidei disso. Consegui outra maneira de proteger a casa de seus tios e talvez até melhor que a anterior, se bem que não terei mais ninguém que fique perto de você por lá... Mesmo assim, não haverá problemas.

- Ah... Isso quer dizer que... Agora é que eu não poderei mesmo ir embora de lá...

- Receio que sim, Harry. Eu sei que você não gosta muito de ir para lá, mas será melhor assim. Além disso, eles são sua família, Harry.

- Uma família um pouco torta.

- Mas são sua família e você vai entender isso.

Harry não disse nada. Dumbledore continuou.

- O que você precisa fazer agora, Harry, é seguir em frente. Você não pode parar sua vida por causa do que aconteceu. Eu tenho certeza de que não era isso que Arabella gostaria...

- Eu vou tentar.

- E vai conseguir, eu tenho certeza. – Dumbledore passou a mão no cabelo de Harry. – Vai conseguir.

Harry teve alta nesse mesmo dia, um pouco mais tarde. A escola estava em polvorosa por tudo o que tinha acontecido. Fofocas e especulações corriam pelo castelo. Todos desconfiavam de que alguma coisa tivesse acontecido, e o que mais se falava era sobre como teria sido a morte da Profª. Figg. Harry tentava ficar o mais longe possível dessas conversas.

Foi no dia seguinte que aconteceu o banquete de encerramento do ano. Harry soube, por meio de Fred e Jorge, que a formatura dos alunos do sétimo ano, que acontecia sempre um pouco antes do banquete de encerramento, fora adiada para uma semana depois. Devido aos acontecimentos, a correção dos exames atrasara, e os resultados seriam entregues via coruja nas férias (Hermione estava terrivelmente ansiosa para que esse dia chegasse). Por isso, era impossível realizar a formatura, sendo ela, assim, adiada.

Enquanto isso, o banquete de final de ano era esperado ansiosamente pela esmagadora maioria dos alunos, pois seria nesse dia que Dumbledore explicaria o que realmente tinha acontecido. Harry não estava nem um pouco interessado nisso, ouvir Dumbledore falar sobre o que tinha acontecido só ia lhe trazer lembranças dolorosas.

Mas o banquete ocorreu. E como tinha sido ano passado, ao invés das faixas da Casa campeã do torneio anual, que era a Grifinória devido aos pontos do quadribol, havia várias faixas pretas, simbolizando luto. Talvez por isso, os alunos estivessem bem menos barulhentos do que de costume. Depois de terminada a refeição, Dumbledore pediu a atenção de todos e se levantou. A cadeira ao lado dele, que geralmente era ocupada por Arabella Figg, estava vazia.

- Alunos, sei que todos devem estar ansiosos por explicações. Talvez não sejam todos... – Dumbledore olhou rapidamente para Harry, que já sabia o que estava por vir. – ...mas a maioria. A primeira coisa que preciso explicar é o porquê de eu ter voltado para Hogwarts. Aconteceram algumas coisas aqui que o conselho da escola compreendeu que talvez não acontecessem se eu estivesse presente. Por isso, mesmo que alguns membros do conselho estivessem contra... – Dumbledore passou o olhar pela mesa da Sonserina e Harry viu Draco Malfoy se mexer incomodado no assento. - ...a maioria deles optou por me restituir ao cargo. Além disso, há algo mais importante que deve ser explicado. E é sobre a morte de alguém muito querido para todos nós, alunos e professores. – Dumbledore indicou o lugar vago ao seu lado. Harry sentiu como se uma pedra de gelo estivesse no seu estômago. – Estou falando de Arabella Figg.

Alguns sussurros percorreram o salão, e Dumbledore pediu silêncio para continuar.

- A professora Figg partiu do convívio entre nós, mas não foi naturalmente. Ela foi assassinada por ninguém menos que Lord Voldemort.

Agora eram gritos que ecoavam no salão, de todas as mesas, menos a mesa da Sonserina. Dumbledore pediu silêncio novamente e todos atenderam aos poucos.

- Eu sei que é terrível, mas é a verdade, e a verdade tem que ser dita. Eu já tinha avisado antes que Voldemort tinha retornado e, infelizmente, eu sei que essa não foi a primeira, nem a última morte. Estamos enfrentando tempos negros. Poucos de vocês aqui eram nascidos da última vez que isso aconteceu e se eram nascidos, eram muito pequenos para lembrarem. Mas os bruxos e até mesmo os trouxas passaram por tempos negros até quatorze anos atrás, quando tudo acabou.

Todos os olhares, de todos os alunos, de todas as mesas e até mesmo dos professores, se voltaram para Harry, que abaixou os olhos e não olhou ninguém. Dumbledore notou e rapidamente puxou a atenção para si mesmo:

- Mas, infelizmente, não acabou definitivamente. Voldemort retornou e com força total, como tinha antes. Talvez até mais agora. Durante esse ano ele esteve planejando maneiras de conseguir mais poder e mais aliados. Ele voltou a atacar as pessoas, voltou a matar. Mas mesmo assim, não podemos desistir, não podemos deixar de acreditar! O mal foi vencido da outra vez e pode ser vencido novamente! Só depende de nós, todos e cada um de nós. O amanhã melhor depende essencialmente das nossas escolhas, dos caminhos que iremos seguir. Podemos seguir o caminho certo, podemos seguir o errado. E podemos nos omitir, que não é seguir caminho algum. Cada um de vocês é importante, cada um pode ajudar. Da sua própria maneira, mas não importa, porque toda e qualquer ajuda é importante e necessária! E isso é importante para vocês também, porque é a vida de vocês, é o mundo em que vivem! Alguns aqui estão indo embora e irão seguir suas próprias vidas agora. – ele olhou para cada aluno setimoanista. – E eu espero que façam a escolha certa, porque esse momento é decisivo. Mas não é só para os que estão indo embora, é para todos. Até mesmo para aqueles que começaram tudo agora e que têm a vida toda pela frente, que têm tudo para aprender. – ele olhou para os alunos do primeiro ano. – Tudo, porque sempre temos algo a aprender. Sempre. Não importa a idade, não importa o quanto já se tenha estudado ou vivido, sempre temos o que aprender. E sempre temos que escolher. Mas a verdade é que nunca sabemos quando será o momento da escolha mais importante de nossas vidas. Pode ser hoje, pode amanhã, pode já ter sido. E mesmo que tenha sido, sempre há uma maneira de se arrepender e tentar melhorar. E se não aconteceu, vocês podem se lembrar das palavras desse velho caquético que tem como único intuito ajudá-los, para que sejam felizes. Sigam o caminho certo, e não o fácil. E será a consciência de vocês que mostrará o caminho certo, o caminho a ser seguido. E o que vier pela frente, o que o destino nos reservar, enfrentaremos, e espero que seja do mesmo lado. O lado do bem.

Fez-se silêncio. Depois de alguns instantes, Dumbledore disse:

- Que o amor os acompanhe aonde forem.

- Eu me sinto tão estranha voltando para casa...

Hermione fez esse comentário quando ela, Rony, Gina e Harry estavam colocando suas coisas nas carruagens que os levariam até a estação de Hogsmeade. 

- Eu estou indo embora de casa... – Harry disse.

- Mas você sempre pode ir para a nossa casa, Harry, para a Toca. – Rony convidou.

- Isso mesmo. Você vai, não é? – Gina fez uma expressão chorosa.

- Não sei... Eu agradeço, mas talvez esse ano eu não possa ir... Depende do que Dumbledore disser...

Gina fez uma expressão desanimada. Harry não disse, mas pelo que conversou com Dumbledore, parecia que esse ano ele não queria que Harry fosse para a Toca.

- Quer dizer que os quatro iam embora sem se despedirem? – alguém perguntou.

Eles se viraram e viram Hagrid tentando fazer uma expressão reprovadora.

- É claro que íamos nos despedir de você, Hagrid. – Rony disse.

- Ah, bom!

- Anh... Hagrid... – Hermione começou a falar e pegou Spi, o pequeno Splooty, que estava junto com Bichento no cesto. – Será que eu posso levar o Spi para casa, nas férias?

Hagrid sorriu.

- Claro, Hermione. Ele é seu, leve-o para onde quiser e só me prometa que vai cuidar bem dele.

A garota sorriu e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça.

- Será que eu posso "roubar" o Harry um pouquinho? – Hagrid perguntou, dando uma piscadela para Gina. – É que eu preciso falar uma coisinha com ele...

- Ah... Vou pensar... – Gina falou fingindo estar em dúvida.

- Por favor, Gina... – Hagrid pediu em tom brincalhão.

- Tá bom. Mas que seja rápido!

- Sim, senhorita!

Harry, então, colocou a gaiola de Edwiges que estava carregando no chão e acompanhou o amigo até ficarem um pouco mais afastados. Hagrid parou, respirou fundo e fez uma expressão mais séria, quando falou:

- Anh... Harry... eu queria me desculpar por não ter ido falar antes com você sobre... bem sobre o que aconteceu com a sua... avó... Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu...

- Imagina, Hagrid...

- Mas eu quero pedir desculpas, eu devia ter ido falar com você, mas é que Dumbledore pediu que eu o ajudasse, bem... ajudasse com o...

- O enterro?

- É... Sabe, eu era colega de Arabella no tempo de Hogwarts... Até que eu... tive que sair, você sabe... Ela era uma boa pessoa, mesmo que... bem, não importa, já passou. Eu nem sabia que ela sua avó... Sempre que eu via Lílian, eu me lembrava de Arabella, mas nunca liguei as coisas... Foi Dumbledore que me contou alguns dias atrás... Ele me disse que ela te deixou uma carta. Como você está, Harry?

- Ah... bem...

- Fale a verdade, Harry.

- Eu... bem... eu fiquei bem mal quando soube de tudo e quando eu a vi... daquele jeito... 

- Você a perdoou?

- Na verdade eu nem cheguei sentir algum tipo de rancor... O que dói, Hagrid, é que... eu nunca tive família... Eu tenho os Dursleys, mas eles não são minha família, eles não gostam de mim... nunca gostaram... Mas ela... ela era minha família, ela gostava de mim... Eu nunca pude chamar a minha mãe de "mãe", o meu pai de "pai", e eu poderia ter feito isso com ela, eu poderia tê-la chamado de "avó", mas eu não pude... E não posso mais...

Hagrid, então, apoiou as duas grandes mãos nos ombros de Harry e disse:

- Eu tenho certeza que ela só quis o melhor para você, Harry. Talvez ela tenha errado, talvez não, mas ela tentou acertar, isso é o que importa. E o que ela queria, o que todos queremos, é que você continue a viver como sempre fez. Que você não deixe de sorrir. Faça isso por ela, por seus pais, por aqueles que te amam, pelos seus amigos... faça isso por mim, afinal eu te considero um grande amigo, Harry.

Harry sorriu.

- Eu também te considero um grande amigo, Hagrid. Nos dois sentidos. – e piscou para o outro.

Hagrid abriu um grande sorriso e abraçou Harry com tanta força, que ele chegou a pensar que quebraria as costelas. Quando se afastou do abraço, Hagrid disse:

- Eu sei, Harry, eu sei.

Os dois, então, voltaram para onde estavam Rony, Hermione e Gina. Hagrid disse:

- Bem, então, boas férias para vocês! Aproveitem que estão longe dos chatos dos sonserinos!

- Eu que o diga... – Rony disse, mostrando a língua. – Eca, como são chatos!

- E você, Harry... – Hagrid cutucou-o. – Mande notícias, Edwiges sabe o caminho para o castelo. E se aqueles Dursleys implicarem, você só precisa lembrá-los que eu posso... te visitar... Aposto que aquele seu primo gordinho iria se borrar de medo!

- Pode deixar, Hagrid.

Os quatro entraram na carruagem e acenaram para Hagrid enquanto iam embora. Harry olhou pela janela e viu o castelo se distanciar. Sentia-se bem melhor. É claro que sentiria muita falta de sua avó, assim como sentia dos pais, mas iria seguir em frente como sempre fez. Olhou para o seu lado e viu Gina sorrir e apertar sua mão. Sorriu também. Sim, tinha muitas pessoas importantes ao seu lado...

- E pensar que essa foi a última vez que andei nesse trem... – Fred comentou, fingindo um tom choroso.

- Ah! Acabou, não voltaremos mais para aquele castelo, irmãozinho! – Jorge disse, fingindo chorar no ombro do irmão gêmeo.

- Eu não acredito que vocês dois estão brincando até nesse momento! – Gina repreendeu.

Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina e os gêmeos estavam descarregando seus pertences do Expresso de Hogwarts. Quando saíram do trem, os gêmeos começaram a fazer esse teatro, mas no fundo estavam chateados de deixarem Hogwarts de vez.

- Ah, irmãzinha, a gente tem que levar as coisas na brincadeira para não se chatear... – Fred disse.

- E vamos aproveitar e nos despedir do pessoal. Olha lá as meninas e o Lino! – Jorge disse, apontando para Angelina, Alícia, Katie e Lino Jordan.

- Esses dois são malucos! – Hermione comentou e depois perguntou: - O que eles vão fazer agora que saíram de Hogwarts?

- Acho que vão tentar vender aquelas tais "Gemialidades Weasley", estão até cogitando abrir uma loja... – Rony respondeu. – É claro que a minha mãe não sabe disso...

- Olha só quem está aqui... – ouviram uma voz arrastada atrás deles. Era Draco Malfoy.

- Tava bom demais pra ser verdade... – Rony disse.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? Perdeu alguma coisa? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu não, Potter, mas você sim. Eu soube que você perdeu sua "vovó"...

Harry sentiu o sangue subir. Como Malfoy, logo Malfoy, sabia disso, se ele mesmo não sabia até pouco tempo atrás?

- O quê? Como você sabe disso? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu tenho meus informantes, Potter. E eles são muito bons! Mas eu fiquei decepcionado, ela não precisava morrer, quem devia ter morrido era você!

- Escuta aqui, seu... – Gina estava vermelha de raiva, mas alguém a interrompeu.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Draco?

Todos, até Draco Malfoy, se viraram para olhar quem era e foi com surpresa que constataram que Lúcio Malfoy estava parado atrás deles. Malfoy foi parar ao lado do pai bem rápido, como um cachorrinho treinado, e não falou mais nada. Lúcio Malfoy nem deu pela presença de Rony, Hermione e Gina e disse, olhando somente para Harry, com raiva:

- Como vai, Sr. Potter?

- Bem. E o senhor, Sr. Malfoy? – Harry respondeu somente por educação.

- Muito melhor do que imagina... Meus pêsames pela morte de sua avó. – ele disse isso sem emoção e cinicamente.

- Obrigado.

- Eu e Draco precisamos ir, não é, Draco? – ele segurou as vestes do filho, que estava envergonhado da situação. – Passar bem, Sr. Potter.

- O senhor também, Sr. Malfoy.

E os dois, pai e filho, se afastaram.

- Como eles sabiam disso? – Hermione perguntou.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia... – foi a resposta de Harry.

- Ei! Crianças, aqui! – alguém chamou do outro lado. Era a Sra. Weasley.

- Será que a minha mãe nunca vai deixar de nos chamar de "crianças"? E pior, na frente de todo mundo! – Rony reclamou.

Os quatro foram até onde estava a matrona dos Weasleys, e ela beijou cada um deles quando chegaram.

- Onde estão Fred e Jorge? – ela perguntou.

- Foram falar com os amigos. – Gina indicou o lugar onde estavam os gêmeos.

- Ah, depois eu vou chamá-los. – ela olhou para Harry e Gina. – E vocês dois, hein? Parabéns por estarem juntos! Será muito bem-vindo à família, Harry, mesmo que você já seja! – a Sra. Weasley sorriu. – Eu soube por Gina, que me mandou uma carta, se bem que o Rony também tenha mandado uma, esse irmão ciumento...

- Eu não sou ciumento!

- Tá bem, a gente acredita... – Hermione zombou.

- Bem, eu vou buscar aqueles dois! – a Sra. Weasley disse, se referindo aos gêmeos. – Vão atravessando a passagem!

Ela foi chamar os gêmeos enquanto Harry, junto com Gina, Rony e Hermione, ultrapassavam a barreira para o mundo dos trouxas, deixando o mundo dos bruxos para trás. Harry, sentindo que não deixava apenas o mundo dos bruxos e sim, a melhor parte de sua vida, pois sua vida pertencia ao mundo da magia.

FIM

Continua em "Harry Potter e a Terra das Sombras"


End file.
